Tradition is Absolute!
by PrismUnicornRainbows
Summary: The moment Countess Evelyn Ravenne was born, she was chosen. Chosen to be the bride of the "Prefect 4" of Weston College as is "tradition". She was just a victim of circumstance. But maybe it was the end of tradition, and with the help of a Earl, Evelyn may just have that wish come true... To be finally free. Warning! Spoilers and Ciel doesn't appear till chapter 6!
1. Prologue: That Bride, A role to play

For the household of Ravenne on the 13th December, 1871, all was calm and peaceful, a stark contrast to the raging storm outside. The head butler of the manor, Frederick Lockhert, was briskly walking down the corridor with purpose, with a letter from a neighboring family of aristocrats address to the heads of the Ravenne family, Earl Leon Ravenne and his wife, Countess Emily Ravenne of the Phoenices family. With the marriage combining the two houses, the pair carried on their ancestor's legacy. If the Phantomhive family were the Queen's Watchdog, then the Ravennes were the Sword, and the Phoenices were the Shield.

As he pondered on what responsibilities he must take care of on this day, Frederick felt a small force collide with him. When he looked down, he saw the first-born of the couple, master Edgar, and the family puppy, a wolfhound named Wolfgang, suitable after the great musician Mozart, but lovingly nicknamed Wolfie. Frederick's initial smile of the accident of the toddler's bump into him disappeared when he saw the tears streaming from the boy's eyes, trembling in fear, and the dog barking incessantly.

"Fwedick! Come qwick, Mama's crying! I think she's in pain!" Edgar cried out in distress. Wolfie barked in agreement.

Frederick was sure he had not a minute to lose. He picked up the crying boy, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, without them falling off and running away, to his lady's bedroom, lead by Wolfie. All kinds of thoughts entered his mind as he ran. The most prominent was-

Before he knew it, Frederick was on the other side of the door in the corridor. After stopping to calm himself, he was still only a butler, so he knocked rapidly on the door.

"Milady! Master Edgar informed me that you are in p-"

Frederick could not finish his inquiry when the door was flung open by the head of the house, Leon Ravanne. His face was pale, and his voice was grave.

"Frederick, get a doctor and the maids. Emily's gone into labor."

* * *

After nearly five hours of waiting, Leon, Frederick and Edgar were in the playroom, watching Edgar trying desperately to not listen to his mother's screams from the far side of the house. Wolfie was not with them, for he was the only one Emily asked to stay, apart from the doctors and maids.

Leon paced the floor, almost so that the carpet was becoming more worn down by the second. "It's been too long. What if she needs me? I need to be there for her!"

"Milord, though I am just your chief butler, I cannot permit you to leave. It would be against her wishes." Calmly stated Frederick.

"However, when a woman goes into labor, I tend get the impression that they don't know what they're saying!" Leon snapped back in frustration. His short dark hair shook as he swiftly faced his most trusted friend.

"Yes, but lady Emily seemed quite clear headed when she asked you to leave. She is..." Frederick glanced towards Edgar, "Stronger than she was the first time."

"But she is still frail! Emily-" Leon halted, realizing his son was in the room. He would not want to hear this. He continued in a whisper, "She barely made in the _first time_ , and that was a miracle and a half. What if...what if _this time_ , we're not so lucky?"

Another scream. Louder and longer than the rest. Leon pitifully looked towards the direction of his room. Then, silence.

Frederick saw himself in his master's finely polished shoes. When his sister gave birth years ago, it was Leon who had calmed him from jumping to the worst conclusion as the butler stood in since his brother-in-law could regretfully not be there, though ironically his master and mistress had not even started trying for a child. Ironically, it was his brother-in-law who was taking care of the mistress now.

After an hour of total silence later, the chief maid, Maria Lockhert, quietly knocked on the door, and entered. After 40 weeks of pregnancy, all eyes were on her.

"Milord and master Edgar, milady would like to see you now."

Leon and his son did not need to be told twice. They quickly walked out to remain their posture in front of their servants, but the moment they were out of eyesight of them, the father and son ran. Frederick embraced his wife, petting her blonde head to try to calm her. Lady Emily was much loved by the servants, but mostly by Maria, and seeing her mistress in such a vulnerable position had left her shaken.

"Why did you not tell the master what the sex of the child was? Did you know, or were you asked to leave as soon as possible by the mistress?" Frederick whispered gently.

Maria giggled, "Oh I know. The doctor just said to leave it an hour for milady to recover a bit before master Leon and master Edgar rush to see her. I wanted it to be a surprise for the both of them, and master Leon should be the second to hold her, after milady. She was so brave, she tried so hard not sound out her pain" She spoke with so admiration and love for Lady Emily, that Frederick almost didn't notice that the child was referred to as a girl.

"It's a girl? That's wonderful news!" A thought entered his mind, "Though maybe not for master Edgar. I believe he wanted a little brother?"

"That's not the only news Freddy-bear. Would you like to hear it?" Maria teased.

"As long as you only call me 'Freddy-bear' when we're alone, that's fine. But what is the other news? Does milady already have a name in mind?"

"It's not really to do with milady, but it may have something to do with the new mistress..." She winked. Frederick was sometimes the slowest when Maria was trying to get a message across.

"What is it? Is everything alright?! _Is the child ill?!_ " Frederick started to panic. He always put the family and his wife first, "Oh _God!_ We must inform the masters before it's too lat-" He made for the room-

"Frederick I'm with-child." Maria interrupted

Frederick halted at the door, and turned around slowly, "What?" was all that he could mutter.

"I'm pregnant. I think about 3 months now. I meant that milady could have a playmate if it's a girl-"

She was tackled in a bear hug, and her face was peppered with kisses. The storm raged on.

* * *

Emily was lying in the bed she and her husband had share for 5 years of marriage since they were 19 years old. Sweat was pouring from her brow and down her body from underneath her nightgown. Her sun golden hair had fanned out beneath her. Wolfie was sitting by her head on the floor, guarding her as if it was a task he had taken for centuries. Emily Ravenne was determined to not let herself become so weakened that she would even come close to seeing a white light this time. She had Wolfie to support her.

But the pain that she felt 3 years ago for Edgar had returned. And with a vengeance. But she was determined. She was prepared for half the battle, at least. She was tired. Oh God, she was so tired. But she battled on. She had _no_ choice. She would not let herself go. Not now. _Not ever_. Maybe it was Emily's determination that made her body go through more pain than last time. But it was worth it all. And hearing those cries was always worth it. Hearing those words:

"Congratulations, milady. You have a daughter."

 _A girl. How wonderful, oh, but Edgar may be disappointed that he didn't get a little brother_ Was Emily's first thought when she heard those words.

Time seemed to blur, but shortly came to a standstill when Emily held her daughter for the first time. She first took notice that the child had dark hair, much like the relatives from her father's side, unlike the golden hair Emily surprisingly shared with Edgar. She felt so small within Emily's arms.

After an hour of peace to rest herself, Emily saw the two loves of her life hesitantly walk into the room. Leon was the first to ask how she was feeling.

"Tired, but it was all worth it for our little girl. She has your hair, you know."

Leon did not try to hide the tears from his son, "It's okay to cry, Eddy, if it is for joyful times, like this moment."

"Be thankful that you're not women." Whilst her strength left her, it did not mean that Emily's humor had done the same.

For that evening, the family of Ravenne gathered around the newborn. It was a moment they would all share, as one of the happiest.

* * *

Not but a week after their daughter was born, Frederick had received a surprising package, which he gave to the master and mistress. The package in question was a small parcel, and a letter from Weston College. It wrote:

 _Dear Earl Leon of the Ravenne family,_

 _It has come to my attention that recently, that your wife, Countess Emily of the Ravenne family, has given birth to a daughter. Firstly, my sincerest congratulations to both you, your wife, and your son. I am informed that Countess Emily suffers from frail health, and the news that the event of your daughter's birth did not leave your wife to part from you side is joyous to hear._

 _Secondly, I am writing to you as the father of your first-born daughter to discuss a pressing matter with you. As a former student of Weston College, you are aware that tradition is absolute. A school of which we educate the future gentleman of the civilized world. As such, traditions should-no, must be held. One of these traditions, I implore you to see reason._

 _As you may be already aware, every decade or so, we have a 12 or 13 year-old daughter of an established aristocratic family, much like yours, become part of our school. This is a rarity, as Weston College is essentially a boy's school. However, the chosen daughter will take part in the education and activities in all Houses. And when she has reached a reasonable age, possibly between 16 to 19 years of age, she is to be engaged to the four prefects of the Houses, and proceed to spend time with them. At the end of the prefect's final year, whosoever wins the tournament, the girl shall be officially engaged to the prefect of that House, and only him._

 _I shall explain more, if you wish to discuss the matter soon,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmaster Edward Skeet_

Leon re-read the letter 3 times, still trying to comprehend what was written in black and white in front of him. Weston wanted his daughter. All for the sake of "tradition". To be, for lack of better words, sold to a boy who she may not even love. Sold to a boy who may beat her, leave her for another, or worse? All for the sake of "tradition?" True, though no man may be worthy of his daughter, he might love her, cherish her, stay loyal to her, and shower her with love and more? But why should he take that risk?

He glanced at Emily cradling his newborn daughter, and Edgar asking a question, then asking another before his mother finished. Right now, everything was perfect. Leon had his family; wealth and fortunes and titles meant little to him when it came to the people within this household, including the servants. The people in this household were loyal to a fault, strong both physically and mentally, and he was quite sure that the newest member would follow suit. He, as the Sword of the Underworld and of Her Majesty, would be damned before letting anything happen to his family.

His train of thought reached a sudden stop when Edgar was playing with Wolfie, and chirped, "Whad are you gonna call wittle sizter?"

Emily turned to Leo, "I don't know. I have a few ideas, but..." She trailed off, "Leo? Are you alright?"

Leon pondered for a moment before he spoke, "As a gift, we should give her a name each. That includes you, Frederick."

The butler turned to his master, "Milord? You want me to name your child?"

"Please, Frederick, for Evelyn?" Leo tried to plead.

"I don't know if I should, sir..." Frederick hesitated.

"I wike George! But let's call Eviewin Emiwee, like Mama!"

"Yes, you did give Edgar a name, so why shouldn't Evenlyn Ankaa Emily?" Emily asked.

"Ankaa? Really?" Leon inquired.

"Ankaa is Arabic for 'Phoenix'. I like the sound of the Arabic language, and like the Phoenix, I would like to think that if our family were to fall, we would rise again. We are eternal. We are the Phoenixes." Emily retorted

"Frederick, you have been good to me and my family for many years now. Your opinion is just as worthy as ours." Leon argued, but Frederick still seemed hesitant, "Please, Frederick."

"Hmm...What about Stoirm? She was born on a stormy day, that must mean something?" Frederick offered.

"Then it's settled. From now on," Leon gently picked up the baby from Emily's arms, "You, young lady, are to be called Evelyn Ankaa Emily Stoirm Ravenne. We all have high hopes for you." He nuzzled Evelyn on the nose, resulting in an adorable giggle from the week-old newborn.

"Mama, what am I called?" Edgar questioned his mother.

"Edgar George Roderick Allen Ravenne, darling."

"But Mama! Ewwen's a girl's name!" Edgar groaned.

* * *

Did any of you notice that I made a reference to a recent-ish game with one of my characters? Take a guess! R&R please, I own nothing but my own characters J


	2. Chapter 1: That Bride, 5 years later

"I was informed that you wished to speak with me concerning the fate of my daughter at your school."

Sitting across from Leon Ravenne was the man who had written the letter and given the parcel, the same letter and package residing in the inner breast pocket of the recent father of two. He was a portly man, with a receding hairline, and shiny skin. Obviously an indulgent man.

"Oh that's quite good. Though I would have preferred that you would reply sooner than 5 months-" Edward Skeet started,

"And I would have preferred that you would write later than just barely a _week_ after my daughter was born." Leon finished. He was not in the mood for niceties. If Weston College wanted to sell his daughter off to some snobbish aristocrat, then they would have to go to war with not just house Ravenne, but House Phoenices. He briefly reminisced about when he courted Emily. The Phoenices were a close and the protective kind of family, and perhaps being around them for so long Leon picked up some of their family habits. Emily said earlier that morning she and the children would visit their grandparents. At least then one of them wouldn't walk in on this... conversation.

Skeet tried to fix himself up again, "Oh, well, I, um, I'm sorry that Evelyn's birth came across my attention so soon. Well, better late than never, eh?" an awkward chuckle came from him, obviously trying so _very_ hard to diffuse the tension. But it didn't when it came to the protective father, those dark blue eyes were watching him like a hawk, his face emotionless.

"First of all, when referring to my daughter, do not use her name. You, of all people, do not have that privilege. Second, the name Skeet is familiar. Who are you?"

Skeet sputtered in shock, his pudgy face turning red, "I do not have that _privilege?!_ Y-you don't know who I am?! I'm the one who wrote the bloody letter! I am the headmaster, you imbecile-"

"Before you dare to sully my family name and honor, of which you could never even _pray_ to possess within your lifetime or the next, I know that you are the man who wrote the letter, and are currently the headmaster of Weston College. I merely asked that you introduce yourself, as your name sounded familiar. But that impulsive and temperamental nature of yours has jogged my memory. You were from Red House, were you not?" Leon's voice had gone dangerously quiet.

"I-I was, yes" Skeet answered cautiously. He could never figure out what went through the mind of Leon Ravenne. That was his unknowing disadvantage.

"Ah yes, I remember you _now!_ You were the school snitch! Always following the school bullies, one of their minions. But when you didn't see the benefits, you either sold your silence or sold them out like a common gutter rat, _begging_ for the Prefect's forgiveness. How did _you_ , of all people, become headmaster? Or who did you bribe or threaten to gain such a position?"

"Now see here! I offered you a position that most men would want for their daughter! It will open so many doors for her-"

"Like her title of Countess does not? As far as I am aware of, most fathers would want their daughter to marry under their conditions, not a school's." Leon reached into his pocket, and took out the opened letter and parcel," That was also what I wanted to discuss with you, Skeet. When I was in Weston, I, the prefect of Sapphire Owl House, and the other prefects put a ban to that tradition. Why has it suddenly sprung up again? Was that, Skeet, _your_ doing?"

Skeet sputtered and fidgeted when he scavenged for a response.

"And what is the meaning of this?" Leon revealed the gift as a beautifully carved ring, with the Weston symbol. An engagement ring. An engagement ring meant for Evelyn. His voice was low and quiet. Almost a whisper. But to Skeet, he would have preferred if Ravenne had shouted instead.

"Y-yes, yes, umm, well you see, I had that given to me by the last bride, as is tradition-"

"Would you care to know what I think about your so called _traditions_ , Skeet?"

Leon was poised like a predator going in for the kill, "If you want my daughter, you'll have to wait _at least_ 5 years for her permission." Leon did not give the repulsive man a chance to argue anymore before he called Frederick in, "Frederick, show our guest to the door. We are done here for now."

"Why must I wait 5 years for a _toddler's_ permission?! You're worse than that evil nobleman, Phantomhive!" Skeet shouted out as he was 'guided' through the corridor by Frederick. Leon did not grant him a reason. Skeet was not worthy of it.

"Goodbye, Skeet. I shall see you in 5 years time." _Hmm? Phantomhive..._ Leon mused to himself as Frederick, unkindly, escorted Skeet into his carriage. He was a first year when Leon was a prefect. He did not presume that later on in life would they be close friends. Maybe he himself was an evil nobleman, if he also dealt with dealing with the Underworld of England. When Frederick came back, Leon showed his gratitude, and asked how Maria was with her pregnancy.

"Well, she finds it hard to sleep, and she often craves strawberries, but thank you for asking about Maria."

Leon unexpectedly hugged his well-built friend and butler. He was well aware that though he tried to hide it, Frederick was terrified. Maria was too. "I'm glad she's alright, it won't be long now. I'm sure you shall be a wonderful father, Frederick." Leon chuckled, "I mean, you look after the rest of this household!"

Frederick face lit up as he laughed, "Thank you milord." But his face became puzzled, "...Milord, when you met with Mr Skeet, you said that the topic was closed 'for now'? I presumed that you and milady had chosen to not let miss Evelyn enroll in Weston College."

"Evelyn must make her own choice, and it is obvious to everyone she meets that she is intelligent for her age. I shall let Evie decide her future, and I pray that whatever that choice is, if there is a God, he will give me the strength and grace to support her in what way a father can."

* * *

 _5 years later_

As the headmaster's carriage pulled up to the front gates of the manor, he was watched by the man with the stare of a hawk. Leon was apprehensive. But Evelyn has reached the 5 year limit. He had honor, and the end of an unspoken agreement to keep. Besides, he and Evelyn would have the household's support.

Still, it did not stop his heart hammering in his chest just like on the day of Evelyn's birth, in 1871, December 13th. Time seemed to have rushed, but so did Edgar, the toddler became a young boy at the age of 8 years old. After the initial but understandable jealousy, the boy quickly grew to be protective of his little sister. Edgar also inherited Emily's persuasive nature, for he would rope Evelyn into playing practical jokes on almost everyone in the manor. It didn't help with the fact that they were sometimes helped by Frederick and Maria's twins, Jacob and Charlotte. At least Edgar finally got a playmate his own age.

A gentle knock on the door pulled back Leon to earth. "Come in." Emily and Evelyn, the child he had become so accustomed to protecting, entered. Evelyn's dark hair was mid-length, and she had Emily's beautiful green eyes. When Evelyn was older, Leon and Emily were certain she was to break many hearts. "Ah, Evie. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Papa. I had just finished my arts lesson..." Evie's voice was like a little bell. She played with one of the blue bows on her white dress, "Why must I meet this man? He seems sus..suspick-"

"Sound it out, sweetheart." Emily encouraged,

"S-suspicious!"

"Very good darling!" Emily and Leon praised. Emily shifted her gaze to Leon, "She must get her studious nature from me." She teased Leon.

"But still, why must I meet mister Skeet. Even his name sounds strange!"

"How so, dear?" Emily questioned.

"Well, it...it's like you need to be careful around him, like when someone skates on ice. One slip-up, and you fall and hurt yourself."

"Because he wanted you to become part of his school darling, and meet four special boys when you were older." Leon answered.

Evie's face scrunched up in disgust and stuck out her tongue "Ewww, I don't like boys! They're icky!"

Her mother chuckled loudly, "Well what about Edgar, Jacob, Frederick and father? Are they 'icky'?"

Leon feigned hurt, "I can't believe my own daughter finds me icky! Oh the horror!"

Evie's green eyes widened in horror and regret. She ran to her father, clinging to his leg, "Of course not Papa! I didn't mean it! You and Eddy, and Jacob and and Freddy are not icky! It's just other boys that are icky! I-I'm s-so sorry, Papa!" She cried out, clearly upset at supposedly hurting her father's feelings. When seeing how distressed his youngest child was, probably due to nerves of the close confrontation, Leon picked up Evie, and soothingly drew circles into her back.

"I was not really hurt, Evie. I was only joking. I wanted to calm you before you met Mr Skeet." Evie looked up from burying her head into his shoulder,

"Clearly you failed." Emily retorted, "Women get quite nervous at times like these, and setting them off does not help when making decisions."

Leon gave her a playful glare of 'not-really-helping-honey', "Evie, you could never hurt my feelings or you mother's feelings."

"P-promise?" Evie hiccuped,

Leon and Emily gently wrapped their smallest fingers around hers, "Promise. Now dry those tears, you're too young and pretty to cry."

"Alright, Papa." Evelyn looked past his shoulder, "Is that fat man him?"

"Yes." Emily confirmed without even checking to see if it was Skeet "Whenever you're ready." She hated, despised, _loathed_ Skeet even more than her husband-it Emily was the one who suggested that Skeet wait for her Evie to make a decision, and it was Emily who was almost chosen to be a Bride. She would not stand for her own daughter to have that burden on her shoulders. If Emily could, she would show how a Phoenices Lady deals with family. But as a woman, that wish would not be fulfilled by her own hands, "We will always stand by you, whatever your decision, my Evie.

00000000000

"I see. So this is your final decision."

"Yes, Mr Skeet. I will not enroll in Weston College. I thank you sincerely for the offer though." Evelyn firmly stated. She was facing Skeet, with the rest of the household outside in the corridor. To Evelyn, Skeet was looking worse than what her father had said he was like 5 years ago.

"However, I must ask you something. This is your own decision, and not that of anyone influential?" Evelyn knew who Skeet was referring to. Apparently, he and her father were not exactly the closest of acquaintances

"No. I have considered this for quite some time, and the benefits do not outweigh the problems. I apologize for the inconvenience."

An irritated Skeet grumbled an insincere "Alright then. I'll leave you then."

Later that night, the entire manor celebrated, filling it with music and laughter, with a little bit of fine wine for the adults. Leon and Emily were especially relieved. Now they could be involved in both of their children's lives. They watched as both their and Frederick and Maria's children played and danced together, with Jacob leading Evelyn clumsily but sweetly, and Edgar leading Charlotte. Even Old James, the gardener was playing his violin, whilst Patrick the cook brought in his "famous" Victoria Sponge Cake. And tomorrow the family painting would be hung in the hall. Things seemed to finally look like it was going to get better

"She's safe now. So wipe off that scowl and frown of yours" Emily whispered to Leon.

He looked like he was brought out of a trance, "Was I frowning? Or maybe you were mistaking it for my usual face." He teased with a chuckle. They were glad, like a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders, one that they didn't know was resting on them. It was those moments that the household of Ravenne shared in happiness.

But much like this one, after a time, moments always end.


	3. Chapter 2: That Bride, Duty as a Ravenne

Years had passed, and the children of the Ravenne family had grown to near adolescents. Evelyn was privately tutored in the noble pursuits like horse-back riding with her sugar white steed, Snowdrop. She was also tutored in the Arts such as music or different styles of dancing like ballet and the waltz, literature, and more physical activities such as martial arts and fencing for self defense. Edgar, at the age of 13, ironically studied at Weston College, but only after it was found out that Skeet had been found dead in the gutter from opium and alcohol overdose. One of Emily's close friend's husband, Charles Wells, took over as Principal. Unlike Skeet, he was well liked among both students and staff.

However, when Edgar was in his second year, he started visiting home less often, and there became a noticeable decrease in the letters home. Then, after about a month, both visits and letters stopped altogether. As Weston refused government intervention, the Ravenne family tried in vain to contact them personally, with little to no results for months on end. Until one day-

 _A boat on it's way to America carrying smuggled aristocratic children for slavery had hit an ice-berg, and sank. One of the stolen children, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a ring bearing the crest of the Ravenne family, was declared dead. There were over 250 casualties and over 30 declared deaths..._

It was 2nd June, 1881. The year Edgar Ravenne was declared dead. His body and face was so mutilated so grotesquely that his own mother, father and sister did not recognize him.

The next few months were the most heartbreaking. The family were given many condolences, and gifts to somehow help them get past this tragedy. It helped little, but it was now up to the family to choose to recover themselves. It was two years after Edgar's death, when the now only child, Evelyn Ravenne, had come to a decision.

One that she should have made a long time ago.

* * *

Evelyn walked into the family room, watching her now recovering mother embroider with nimble fingers, and her father reading the local newspaper, "Mother, Father" Her beloved parents looked up from their activities, "I wish to speak with the headmaster of Weston College."

"What?" her parents chorused, their faces showing a mixture of shock and confusion. Jacob the footman was with them, pouring the tea, and nearly spilled the brown liquid.

"I said that I wished to speak to Charles Well on an important matter."

Emily was the first to recover, calmly asking "But why? Whatever it is, Evie, I'm sure you can discuss it with us."

Evelyn sighed, "That is the problem. If I discuss it with you, then like a coward I'll change my mind. I have already made a decision, and I won't change it." with that, Evelyn left to make the appointment. Not a moment after, her parents realized why their only daughter would wish to speak with Wells. Jacob ran on, after excusing himself. Leon made for the door, only to have his wrist held onto by Emily, her face downcast.

Emily looked up to her husband, "Leon, maybe we should let this be. Maybe with Skeet gone and Wells in charge... well, I've known Charles long enough to know that he will be a great Principal. Maybe it was f-fate," her voice was starting to crack, "that allowed such a k-kind man to take care of our daughter." This pained her as much as it did Leon.

 _Fate._ Leon had grew to despise that word.

Embracing his wife for her comfort, and for possibly his, Leon had only this to say, "Our only hope..." He looked distantly out the window as Emily sobbed quietly, "Is that whatever gifts our little Evie possesses, they do not end up being used against her..." Emily's only response was her shoulders shuddering.

* * *

Jacob caught up with Evelyn soon, instinctively grabbing her hand, "What are you thinking, that this gonna make things better for everyone?!" he loudly questioned. Evelyn stared at him with wide green eyes in shock, wondering why her friend was acting like this. Jacob held on to her smooth, smaller hand until he realized what he was doing, and dropped his hands to his side "I-I-I mean, uh, Miss Evelyn, what are you planning?"

Evelyn cradled her hand, though not in disgust or pain, clasping it to her heart, "I..." she trailed off, then straightened herself, "I was planning to make an appointment with Wells, the headmaster for Weston College."

"Whatever for, Miss?" But Jacob already knew the answer. He knew it since his friend and her brother died.

Jacob was slightly convinced that she had the ability to read his mind as she stared at him so intently with those eyes. Those green eyes... And as if she could, Evelyn quietly whispered with a bitter laugh, "Because I have a duty as a Ravenne." and with that, she made for where the telephone was kept, leaving Jacob behind.

Jacob stood there for a moment, watching her leave. He wanted to stop her, he really did. _But with Evie, once she makes up her mind there's no going back_ he thought to himself. He then went down to the kitchens, wanting to cook the afternoon snacks and help Frederick and Maria with dinner. If there was any other chores, then he would be glad to take them on. Maybe one of these things will distract him from the inevitable.

* * *

"Hello, Countess Evelyn. In your telephone call requested me that you wished to speak with me personally?" Charles Well inquired. Unlike Skeet, Wells was taller, thinner, and looked more like a caring grandfather to others than a headmaster.

"You are correct, Mister Wells."

"Please, call me Charles." Wells corrected, taking a sip of his tea.

Evelyn gave a fake chuckle, "I believe that I should not, not if I am going to Weston, sir."

Wells, in surprise, nearly coughed out the tea, "P-pardon?"

"I wish to take on the role that was given to me by Skeet. I shall be the Bride of the P4."

"But I was informed that you and your family were against this from the start! Why ever would you do this if it is not something you really want?"

"That's why I am here to explain. Now, let's discuss this whole matter with a little bit more tea, shall we?"

* * *

Evelyn was in her bed chambers, packing enough of her belongings in two briefcases to last her a year at school. Wolfie had sadly passed when Evelyn was 10, but not so without leaving pups of his own. Wolfie jr, the alpha pup, had stayed by Evelyn's side since he was born, much like his father was for Emily and Evelyn. However, though he was not the original Wolfie, to save time, she just called the wolfhound Wolfie. As for the rest of the pups, they were trained as guard dogs. As she packed, Wolfie was lying on the floor by Evelyn's feet.

A knock on her door temporarily stopped her robotic movements, "Come in." in a monotone voice.

Charlotte, her maid and closest friend entered with the afternoon tea, "Milady, I brought you some Darjeeling tea, and Jacob made you some chocolate cake-what do you think you are doing?!"

"I'm packing for Weston. I'll be leaving soon." came an emotionless answer

Lottie rushed to the bedside table to set down the tea tray, "I am aware that you are packing, but whatever for?!" she took the clothing sitting in Evelyn's arms out of her hands, and cradled them to herself, as if protecting a child.

"I am to be ready to leave for the train heading for near the Thames. This is just so I can leave without any worries of forgetting anything."

Lottie realized the only reason why her charge would go near the Thames with baggage, "Miss Evelyn! Are you...?"

"Yes. I am going to enroll in Weston College." Evelyn saw her friend's horrified face, and gave a forced smile, "Don't worry, Lottie, I discussed this with the Principal, and he said that I could visit home during the weekends, and Wolfie will be allowed to keep me company."

"Miss Evelyn, though I am just your maid, I must object to this decision! Surely-" Lottie argued-

Evelyn stopped moving, and gave her a hard and cold stare that would leave most feeling pierce by a sword, "Charlotte, I must become what I am. What I was born to be." Evelyn took the clothes from her companion and turned to Lottie, "If there was ever such a thing as 'Fate' or 'Destiny' then no matter how _hard_ my family and I fought, 'Fate' or 'Destiny' favored it's original course. I had to learn that cruel lesson the hard way when Eddy died."

Lottie flinched at the mention of Edgar, the memory of his death was still fresh, "M-milady, you do not have to choose this. There must be another way-" Lottie tried to plead.

"I'm apologize for my behavior, but for now, I wish to be alone with my thoughts. Tell Jacob I appreciate the cake, and I shall eat it after I'm done packing."

"At least let me help you pack-" Lottie quietly suggested.

"Please, Lottie. Just this once, let me do this myself." Evelyn's voice was breaking

When Lottie left, she let herself sink onto the bed. Wolfie climbed onto the bed, and rested his head on her stomach. Absent minded, she started to pet his furry head. It wasn't until after her picked up her favorite necklace and the water drops that fell onto the glass protecting the photo within, that Evelyn realized that she was crying. She roughly wiped her tears away, remembering the wise words of her father, _It's okay to cry if it is for joyous occasions. But if it is a saddening time, you must not give your enemies the satisfaction of seeing your tears._ She giggled when to comfort her, Wolfie licked her face with his rough tongue. It was the first time that she had laughed in quite some time. She speculated that it may be a long time before she would laugh again.

Evelyn stared at the Ravenne family portrait within her locket. If only she knew that would be based on the only photograph she had of Edgar. Still, how is a _child_ to know when one is to only have a certain amount of memories of a loved one to hold onto.

 _Oh Lottie, if only you_ knew _. Unknowingly, I already became what I was chosen to be. The 'Bride of the P4' of Weston College._

* * *

It was two days before the new term was to start. Evelyn was at the train station in the early stages of the morning, waiting with her family and servants. A loud horn blowing signaled that it was time to say goodbye. Lottie was the only one not there with them.

Evelyn was hugged from all directions, and the last one to leave was Emily, who embraced her daughter the tightest, "I love you, Evie. It's not too late to change your mind. You'll never be a coward if you decide if this isn't what you want." Emily pleaded for one last minute attempt to not lose her daughter.

Evelyn hugged back just as tightly, "I love you too, Mother, but I have made my decision. I'll be home every weekend and during the holidays, and I shall reply to your letters. Be sure to tell me everything when you write to me." Evelyn glanced to the servants, "That includes all of you, I want to know what happens while I'm gone." She gave her brightest smile for everyone to see, especially for Jacob. She will miss him, Evelyn was sure of it.

Another horn blowing. The train would leave soon.

Saying a tearful goodbye, but never shedding a tear, Evelyn and Wolfie stepped onto the train, and picked one of the closest rooms. She looked out the window, and saw something she didn't believe at first.

Lottie running towards the train, carrying a trunk in one hand, and holding her ticket in the other. Jacob noticing his twin's attempt to catch the train. The train slowly purred to life, Lottie dashing past her family. Lottie picking up speed, just as the train did. Almost out of Lottie's reach.

Jacob helping Lottie make a last-minute jump to hold onto the handrails by throwing her. And Evelyn catching her with open arms.

She heard everyone cheering, and saw Jacob was at the end of the platform. He waving frantically, with a wide smile on his face. Evelyn, whilst hearing Lottie apologize and suggesting she go to the second class cart, brought herself and her friend into her cart.

"What changed your mind?" She asked with a chuckle. Evelyn was surprised that she would laugh so soon after thinking it would be a long time before it happened again.

"I never changed my mind" Lottie firmly answered. Evelyn cocked her head to the side in confusion,

"I promised you that I would be your maid for as long as I live, and that isn't going to change." For the rest of the journey, the girls talked as though classes didn't exist. As though it was a day trip to the town for the first time by themselves.

As though Evelyn wasn't aware that she was heading for her future.


	4. Chapter 3: That Bride, Change

_The year was 1889_

It is early in the morning as usual when the butler is to wake his master. However, when your master is a thirteen year old Earl, whose job was to take care of cases of the Underworld for the Queen of England, and whose butler was a demon bound by contract, waiting to take said master's soul, it may be hard to call it usual. But, c'est la vie, for that was what happened within the manor of Phantomhive. Or to some, the kennel of the Queen's Watch Dog.

It was a day before Ciel Phantomhive was to take on another task for his Queen and country: to find out what has happened to Derrick Arden, and a handful of other students at Weston College.

* * *

The future head of the household, was Countess Evelyn Ankaa Emily Stoirm Ravenne. The last direct descendant of the family of Ravanne. It was easy to tell she was the daughter of the current heads of the household, as she, like most of her family members from her father's side, inherited the hair dark as a raven's wing, and her mother's eyes, green like peridot jewels. As a 17 year old, she had grown into a beautiful young lady, much like her mother.

It was the day before she returned for another week in Weston. As the curtains of her room were being pulled apart by Charlotte, a white light blinded her for a moment, making her grumble and pull the covers over her, "5 more minutes, Lottie, I didn't sleep long enough."

Evelyn heard a girly chuckle from over the covers, "Well, Miss Evelyn, you shouldn't have read those... I believe it was Arthur Conan Doyle novels, all of last night. Here, drink some tea, it will wake you up and give you energy." Lottie waited for a moment, "Miss Evelyn, we haven't got all day, it won't be long until... until we have to go back to school." Lottie grabbed the covers, lifting them high above her charge's body.

A sleepy Evelyn suddenly was bursting with energy. At least, enough energy to try and get the covers back from Lottie. But Lottie, in her training, became too fast for Evelyn to catch her now cold covers. After admitting defeat, she drank her tea, which surprisingly felt as though it gave her enough energy to last a week!

"This is _lovely_ , Lottie. What type of tea brand did you use?"

Lottie blushed hard at the praise, "Oh, it's my own brand, I used my own tea leaves and herbs to give it that extra taste."

"You made it yourself? Lottie, you could sell this and make enough money to buy the mansion. I know I would buy a lifetime supply!"

"I'm pleased that you like it, Miss. I made enough to last us another month, so you could have it whilst you're studying in Weston! Or when you gather at the Swan Gazebo." Lottie reminisced about the serene spot that only the prefects and their fags can go, "Oh, it's such a beautiful place, it always makes me feel like we're in a different world altogether, when really, the real world is just outside the gates to the rest of the school! That'll be something to look forward to, won't it, Miss Evelyn!"

Evelyn gave a small laugh, "Lottie, I've told you over a thousand times, call me Evie. Not this 'Miss Evelyn' business. How many more times should I remind you?" She teased.

"At least a thousand times more, Miss Evelyn. However, I may promise to call you Evie if we're alone."

"Then you had best start practicing from a long time ago, Lottie!"

The girls laughed together. After going over Evelyn's duties for the day, and dressing her mistress, Lottie spoke again, "Miss Evel- I mean, Evie, We still have a few more hours before we have to leave for the train station, would you like one more ride through the fields?"

Evelyn thought about how she loved to ride with Snowdrop. Often, she would ride out farther than she said than she would. Just to see if she and Snowdrop could gallop into the sunset, just like in the fairy tales her mother read to her as a child. Running away into a better world, just without a prince...

"Evie? Evie, are you listening?" was a voice that jolted Evelyn from her thoughts,

"Hmm? Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment there. I apologize, but I think I shall just make sure that Snowdrop is groomed and fed. Then maybe I'll check again if I have all my things for the week, or read more of my books."

"Alright, Evie. I'll tend to my other duties then. It will take near an hour to reach the train station, so meet me here at 12 o'clock.

* * *

Evelyn was grooming Snowdrop's white coat, making sure that there was not a speck of dust, "If you'll behave yourself, I'll give you a sugar cub or some peppermints as a treat." She got a whinny in return, "Oh I miss doing this everyday, riding in the hills and fields, then coming back to a warm stable. But I guess there's almost no point in grooming you, it seems like someone's already beaten me to it. Still, being pampered like this must be relaxing, isn't it, Snowdrop?"

"Yes, especially if I'm to get some sweet treats out of it, neigh!" Evelyn jumped in surprise, turning to see Jacob, who was trying to conceal his laughter

"Jacob, you startled me! Well, at least it's you."

Jacob stopped laughing, "Only me, ma'am? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, there's no need to ponder about it, I'm just saying that I'm glad that it was you who found me talking to my horse, and not someone like Lottie. She would tease me about it for the whole train journey."

Evelyn's human companion frowned in realization, "Ah yes, you're going back there, aren't you?"

"As I have been for the past 5 years, Jacob. But don't worry, I'll be back next weekend." Evelyn glanced at her horses' white coat, "Say, Jacob?"

"Y-yes, ma'am?" Jacob stuttered

"First of all, there's no need to call me 'ma'am' or any of those formal titles. They don't suit me, so just call me Evie." Evelyn gave a smile of encouragement.

"Funny enough, Lottie said that you told her something along those lines too!" Jacob chuckled

"And secondly," Jacob ceased his chuckles, "Oh don't look so forlorn, Jacob, I'm only saying thank you. I should have done it ages ago, but better late than never, eh?"

"What are you thanking me for?"

"It's you who's been taking great care of Snowdrop, hasn't it? It's okay to say, you know."

Jacob blushed furiously, almost to the point that Evelyn thought his blonde hair would catch fire, "Well anyway, thank you."

"I-it's no p-p-problem, Miss! I mean Evie!" Jacob was making hand gestures in all directions, "I, uh, I gotta go help Old Man James in the gardens!"

"Oh, alright then. You should let him know that every time I look out of the windows, the garden always looks so nice. We all appreciate the effort you and Old Man James put into tending your duties."

"T-thank you, Miss! I mean Evie!" Jacob made an awkward bow, and bolted out of the stables, leaving Evelyn to continue treating Snowdrop to sugar cubs she snuck out during breakfast.

* * *

It was nearly half one in the afternoon when the train finally arrived for Weston. Evelyn and Wolfie were already of the train, waiting for Lottie to board the train. On her way though, she accidentally bumped into someone, and dropped her suitcase and bonnet.

"Oh my word! I'm so sorry, sir! I'm just so clumsy, I should've looked where I was going!" as Lottie was picking up her things, she felt two strong arms lift her to her feet, and saw possibly the most handsome man she had ever met; He had dark hair tied in a low pony-tail, with pale skin, and the brown eyes that if she looked closely, seemed like a reddish color. Like deep, rich, and finely aged wine.

"It's quite alright. Are you hurt in any way, miss?"

"Uh..." Lottie temporarily forgot her ability to speak, just listening to the stranger's voice was memorizing! "I-I mean, yes. I mean no! No, I'm not hurt, I said yes in that I meant I was fine-"

"Well that's good to hear. As long as you are alright, I must away, my master is looking for me, I cannot make him wait."

"Oh...Oh! Alright then! By the way, I'm Lottie Lockhert! Maybe I'll see you soon, maybe?" What was she saying? But she couldn't stop herself,

"Maybe a different time. Farewell, Miss Lockhert." The stranger walked on, giving her a charming goodbye smile.

"Wait! What's your name?!"

He turned to her before he climbed into the carriage, saying a name she would remember forever, "Sebastian Michaelis, Miss Lockhert."

When Lottie returned to earth and entered the carriage where Evelyn and Wolfie were sitting, she looked to see Evelyn wearing a smug smirk on her lips, "Soooo? Who is your very _obviously handsome_ friend?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I saw it all. Right outside my window, isn't that right, Wolfie?" Evelyn got an agreeing bark in response, "It's alright. I won't tell anyone."

They talked for hours, and Evelyn was sure that because Lottie met Mister Michaelis, things were going to be a bit different in this month of June for Weston. In more ways than she could ever imagine. She saw some birds flying in the bright late spring sky. The breeze they were soaring on changed in an altogether different direction. Yes. It just confirmed Evelyn's thoughts.

There was a change in the wind, and possibly in events to take place.


	5. Chapter 4: That Bride, Beware of Dog

After their train journey, Evelyn, Lottie and Wolfie stepped through the gates of the school of which they had all become accustomed to. Yes. The two young women could feel it. Something would be different about Weston by the end of June. Or in particular, June the 4th, when the annual cricket match has ended, and the Prefect of the winning House would be officially engaged to Evelyn. Suffice to say, butterflies were fluttering madly in her stomach. She would never dare to admit it though.

"I believe that you're staying within Red and Violet this week?"

"Yes. Then Green and Blue. Then Red and Violet, then Green and Blue, and the cycle ever continues." Evelyn knew that she was allowed to stay in whichever dormitory she wanted whenever she wanted, but Evelyn often thought that she would give equal time to each Prefects.

"Well...on the bright side, it won't be long until June the 4th! You know how those students get on in cricket, it's always exciting! Especially when Greenhill is playing!"

Ah yes...Evelyn had heard many rumors speculating that it would be most likely Green House that would win, like last year. Meaning she would be engaged to Greenhill, the Green House Prefect, by the end of this year. Though she had spent nearly 2 years with the Prefects, Evelyn could not see them as no more than friends. However, it was Lawrence Bluer and Herman Greenhill that she had more in common with, rather than Edgar Redmond or Gregory Violet...maybe something will happen, and she'll change her mind.

But she highly doubted it.

 _But I must fufill my duty as a Ravenne. If I stop now, I will lose my honor, and I will be branded either a wench or a coward. I am not afraid, nor will I ever be._

"Miss Evelyn, you seem to be doing that thing again, when you're thinking too hard, or you're lost in your thoughts. It's showing on your face, and it looks a little strange."

Evelyn did not realize that as her and Lottie were walking, they had already reached the gates of the Red House dormitory. Or that Lottie was looking at her with a concerned face. "Hmm? Oh, I apologize." Evelyn tried to think of a different subject to distract her from her thoughts, "So, you think the winner will be Greenhill? Redmond's playing as well, do you think he'll lose then?"

"Well, I think that he will at least get to fight Green House in the final cricket tournament..." After passing the guards, the women didn't hear the guard dogs giving low, deep and threatening growls as they passed. However, Evelyn smelt a strange stench that she couldn't quite put her finger on, until she noticed that the guards were having trouble with the dogs-

"What's got 'em all riled up?!" One guard asked. He was struggling to keep the dogs by his sides.

"I don't know! Try to calm 'em down, will ya!" The other said, grabbing on to the collars of two now barking hounds.

"Is everything alright?" The guards looked up, and saw that not too far from them, was a young women, with waist length, wavy dark hair, and concerned green eyes, in a silvery well fitting dress. Her full grown Irish wolfhound had his hackles up, his silvery fur standing on edge. He looked like there was danger afoot. The other women, a blonde with mid-length hair and blue eyes, wearing her maid outfit, was standing at the door of Red House, waiting for the other to join her.

"Ah! Miss Evelyn! N-no, no there's nothing to worry about- Wait!" But it was too late. The dogs wiggled free of their restraints. Ran out of the guards' hands.

And straight for Evelyn. She was too close to outrun the danger at hand. Knowing this, Evelyn only gestured to Lottie, " _Run_ , Lottie! Now! Into the House!"

"But Miss Evelyn!-" Lottie was a good deal closer to safety than her charge was. But she couldn't leave her!

" _NOW_ , Lottie!-" Evelyn's words were cut short as the guard dogs pounced on her back, making her fall. As she fell, Evelyn twisted her body so as to fall on her back, raising her hands in defense over upper torso, her hands clenching into fists. The guards were too slow in preventing one of the dogs biting a deep bite of Evelyn's right hand. Evelyn grunted in pain. A large force barged it's way into the dogs, knocking some of them on Evelyn off her.

Wolfie. He stood over Evelyn, whilst she clutched her rapidly bleeding hand. He snarled so viciously, that for a moment, everyone believed that it was a different dog altogether. His teeth were bared, daring anyone to come closer to his master.

The guard dogs retreated back, tails between legs. The guards swiftly drove them away to the kennels. They ran towards Evelyn, struggling to get up from the ground, needing to hold on to Lottie for support. Her face was paler than usual. Parts of her dress was ripped.

"Quick! Get her to the infirmary! Now!" That was all Evelyn heard as she felt someone hold her. She decided to close her eyes for a bit...J _ust for a bit..._

* * *

The trio made their way to their room after getting an hour of Evelyn's hand cleaned and bandaged, walking along the corridor with walls of warm colors like crimson, "I am so so so so sorry, Miss Evelyn! Please forgive me, I have failed to protect you-"

"Now we both know that's _nonsense_ , Lottie. You're not my bodyguard. You sound just like those guards!"

"I know, but even still, a servant should place themselves in danger before letting their masters suffer harm!"

Evelyn turned her gaze towards Lottie, "Charlotte. Listen to me." Her look and tone of voice was serious.

"Y-yes?"

"You have known me all my life, as I have known you all yours, correct?"

"C-c-correct, Miss Evelyn."

"So...you know how I am as a person, yes? That I rarely lie?"

"Yes."

"That means that when I say that I am fine, it _means_ , Lottie, that _I am fine_."

"Yes, Evie...Evie, I feel the need to ask you something?" Lottie quietly asked.

Evelyn turned to see Lottie a pace behind her. "What's wrong?" Her friend's face was downcast, "Are you a little unwell? Do you want to lie down for a bit?"

"No ma'am! If anything, it should be you should lie down, after those dogs tried to attack you! No, pardon that, they _did_ attack you!" Lottie pointed to the bandaged hand, "And succeeded!"

"Lottie, for the _last time_ , I'm fine! I'm just glad that they didn't go for you, and that Wolfie here was with us" Evelyn gave a loving pet on her wolfhound's head with her good hand, reaching into the secret pocket of her dress, and taking out a dog treat. "Who's a good boy who protected me? You are! Yes you are!" Wolfie opened his mouth wide, his large pink tongue hanging out whilst he hungrily ate the treat, "There's a good boy...You know, that's probably why those dogs came after me. They were looking for the treats! Well, they are one of the best dog treats in Europe!"

Lottie watched her mistress pet her dog, debating how she should ask a question she had on her mind for quite some time now, "It's just...do you _like_ being here?" Lottie asked as they entered the room they had stayed in for the past 5 years. It was luxurious and certainly...a Red House room, with warm colors donning the walls, floor and furniture, even the large dog basket for Wolfie to sleep in, which was provided in all of her rooms, just in the House colors. The only room that wasn't smothered in reds and golds was the bathroom.

Evelyn took a short moment of shock before she realized the question, resting her suitcase on the crimson sheets of her bed, "Oh, of course, Lottie!" she chuckled, "It's nice here, and I have met many gentlemanly students. I've also been able to take part more in fencing, though no matter how many times I ask Greenhill, he won't give me a lesson in fencing as I usually would with the Midfords! I always end up practicing by myself, and I won't improve as well if I don't have an opponent..." She thought of other things to do other than fencing. In Evelyn's defense, it was more enjoyable rather than embroidery. "Well, if that doesn't work, I could put more hours into my dancing or ballet lessons. Or studying. Or piano practicing. Or singing, oh but I get so nervous if someone's watching me- wait what was the question again?"

Lottie shook her head, "Oh, it...it doesn't matter. Just asking if you are alright, so your mother won't have to worry."

"Really? I would assume that she already knows through my letters and my home visits."

"I am aware, but my own mother is the same. But it's mostly to do with if I'm taking enough care of you to make you feel comfortable everywhere you go. That is my role, as the maid of the Bride of the P4. That is, if you want to continue this."

"Oh Lottie, it is very kind of you. But I have already made my choice. I made it long ago, so there is no point in trying to change my mind after all that has happened."

"But Evie..."

"I appreciate the concern, Lottie, I always have." Evelyn held up a hand when she saw that Lottie was about to protest, "But this is my final word on the matter, understand?"

Lottie reluctantly admitted defeat, "...As you wish, Miss Evelyn." She looked to the door, her face wearing a mask of sudden realization, "I almost forgot! I need to do, uh, some other chores while there isn't as many people here! I assume you will be alright?"

"Of course, Lottie. Wolfie here can take care of me if need be. But I can take of myself, and you may take care of anything you need to do. If you need me, I'll either be in here unpacking, or in the library."

"Yes, Milady. But be sure to lie down for a bit. And if your hand starts to bleed again, _do not_ hesitate to call me."

"Of course. Oh, and Lottie!"

"Yes, Evie?"

"Be sure that those guards don't get found out about this. I won't let anyone lose their jobs because of an unpreventable accident. They should start with cleaning up the blood off the path as much as they can."

"Yes, ma'am." Lottie trotted off out the door, leaving Evelyn to her thoughts and her bandaged hand. She was vexed as to how her mistress wasn't shaken by anything. _She always seems so strong and determined_ Lottie thought to herself as she made her way to the kitchens to prepare an afternoon tea _But she can also be too stubborn for her own good, always putting others and 'duty' before herself_

Evelyn continued with her unpacking, the snores of Wolfie sleeping in his cushiony bed soothing the adrenaline still coursing through her, "So you think Green House will win, eh?" Evelyn said to no one in particular, "Well, there was the _Blue Miracle_..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that little bit of danger. Something a little different, though I'm not that good at writing action scenes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry.

Okay, here's when it gets a little more tricky. Well actually, it was getting tricky at chapter 4, but anyway. This means that I won't be updating as quickly as I used to, then again, if you're not reading this fic anyways it won't make much of a difference. I'm especially thankful for the reviews I've been getting, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

I'm saying that this is a tricky part, because now my characters will have to fit in with Yano Toboso's storyline (BTW I don't own Black Butler, just my OCs) and as such, I want my characters to take part as if they were part of the story, but without taking too much out of the original arc where it becomes obvious and an unenjoyable (?) mess.

These chapters may also be a bit shorter than my earlier ones ( I can hear the people who didn't like the long chapters shouting YAY in the background and throwing confetti )

Also question, is my OC Evelyn a...a...a _**Mary-sue?!**_ I _really really **REALLY**_ have to know, because I may think that she isn't, but others might.


	6. Chapter 5: That Bride, Welcome party

HELLOOOO. Well here you go, another chapter. I'm grateful for the reviews I've been getting, whether it's from newcomers or those who've read it before. Happy birthday. One of the reviews mentioned that they wondered when and how Ciel would enter the story. Well, very little has changed from the chapter in Yano Toboso's public school arc (I own nothing of Black Butler) but that doesn't mean we can't have fun reading it-and for me writing it!

Right. On to the show!

* * *

 _Damnit, damnit, damnit! I'm going to be late, and it's the first day of school!_ These were the only thoughts rushing through Ciel Phantomhive's mind as he ran towards the front gates of Weston College. Well, besides being in on time. The task given to him by Her Highness;

 _Find out what has happened to Derrick Arden, and his friends_

Ciel's well-polished shoes pounded the ground as he ran, seeing that the gates were closing. He wasn't sure how Sebastian was to infiltrate the school premises, but he was confident that the demon would find some way or another. In a sudden rush of adrenaline, Ciel raced towards the gates. He was not one to be concerned about reputations, but he couldn't afford to be late, and leave a less than favorable first impression!

"P-please, wait!" he cried as he burst through the gates. It took a moment for him to recover from the morning sprint,

"I made it..." He huffed and puffed as the adrenaline left him, "So this... is Weston College." Ciel quietly observed as his breathe caught up with him. "It's Britain's finest public school..."

He noticed a young woman sitting on the lawn not too far from him. She had long dark hair, with a red doll-like bow resting on the back of her head. The girl was wearing a elaborately detailed and ultimately beautiful red dress, and was reading a book. She must have been too observed in it's contents for she had not noticed the boy noticing her across the lawn. A large dog was sitting at her side, almost like a guardian.

 _No matter what, first impressions are vital. I have to keep it together!_ Was Ciel's thoughts as he stepped onto the grass towards the girl, hoping to introduce himself to the girl, maybe ask directions. It was a grave mistake, for all that Ciel heard and saw next, was an audible gasp, and he received shocked stares of his classmates:

"Look!"

"He stepped on the lawn..."

"I can't believe it..."

"Definitely a ' _Y_ '"

"Sheesh"

"What a guy, he's not even one of the P4..."

"What do you-"

"Ah _look_!"

"There they are!"

Ciel had to crane his neck to see what the other students were gazing at, and saw four students. Four that stood out among all the rest. The Prefect 4. Each were wearing their own waistcoat, respectively in their House colors and a different type of flower. One was wearing green, with blonde hair and loftily sported a cricket bat on his shoulders. The other in front of him wore a red waistcoat, and had a red ribbon loosely tied in his blonde hair as a low side ponytail. One beside him wore a blue waistcoat, and had grayish hair, with bangs on the right side of his face. His glassed eyes were focused into the small book that he held with one hand, carrying one in his other arm. The last one, was shielded from the light by a purple cloak, matching his waistcoat, and partly covering his black, but partly bleached white hair.

The one in red spotted Ciel from the corner of his eye, and strode towards him with a scowl on his face. The crowd noticed this as well, as they commentated what was most likely to happen to Ciel:

"He's in trouble!"

"Ouch!"

"Serves him right..." one student said in a not-so-discreet manner to his companion

The Red House Prefect made his way to Ciel, and roughly grabbed his tie. _Is he going to hit me?!_ Ciel was panicking as he thought. What was he to do? He couldn't call Sebastian. He braced himself for the impact-

"Your tie's crooked." Was the voice that made him open his eyes, and he felt a gentle tug on his tie as the older boy fixed it. Certainly, it shocked the crowd that gathered around him, as well as Ciel.

"What's your name?" the Prefect asked

"It's Phantomhive." Ciel curtly replied

"Never heard of it."

The other Prefects joined in observing the newest addition to their school. The Green House Prefect spoke after Red House, "That's right, I heard from the principle that there would be a new student coming to Blue House today... Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Weston College's rule #48 states, ' _The only ones who are allowed to cross the lawn are the Prefects, or those granted permission by them_.' At least remember the school rules before you enter." Answered the bespeckled Blue House Prefect

"It's not his fault. I granted him permission." Said a feminine voice, a stark contrast to the males talking. The group and Ciel turned towards the direction of the voice. It seemed that the red dressed girl had finally taken her nose out of her book, as she made her was towards the P4 and Ciel, whilst her dog circled in rotation around her as she walked. When seeing her in her full height, Ciel took note that she was quite tall, only falling short to the Prefects by a head or so.

"Weston College's rule # _49_ states, ' _Another who is allowed to cross the lawn is the Bride of the P4, or those granted permission by her_.'" She pointed to herself with a bandaged hand, "If it's anyone's fault, it is mine. I gestured for him to come over, but I didn't outright state it. That must have been why the lower years thought that the young boy would get into trouble, because they didn't hear me. I apologize, Ciel Phantomhive." The Bride gave a curtsy and quickly hid her hand before the others could take notice of it, and her dog barked in agreement.

Ciel was certainly surprised. The girl had lied to them, but her reasons to do so, was hazy at best. Another question that came to mind was how the girl knew his name. But Ciel was thankful, and tried to apologize for the inconvenience, until he was interrupted by the most quiet of the P4, the Purple House,

"Hurry up and get inside. The sun is too bright outside."

The red clad girl gave another curtsy, "If you wish it, Violet. Edgar, would you like to join me?"

The Prefect name Edgar agreed to join the others, but before that, he playfully poked Ciel on the forehead, "Look out from now on, Phantomhive." And the P4 and the Bride left Ciel by himself. But only for a short moment, for he was suddenly tackled by an unknown force from behind, startling him greatly.

"Aren't you lucky! You stepped on the lawn and didn't get punished! _And_ you even got the Bride to stick up for you!" A short boy, around Ciel's age, came to face him at the front, handing him his top hat that had fallen off, "I'm Macmillan, here you go! I'm a first year from Blue House as well!"

"Y-yeah... thanks" Ciel managed to say as he dusted himself off, "By the way, what does all that 'P4' and ' _Y_ ' and that 'Bride' things mean?"

"' _Y_ ' are penalty points. If you get one 'Y' you have to write a Latin poem 100 times."

"What's P4?"

Macmillan's eye's lit up, "Those four just now wearing different colored waistcoats right? At this school, only Prefects can wear those with whatever pattern they like."

"Prefects?" Now that he thought about it, Ciel remembered that they wore the colors of their Houses, but in different patterns as to the rest of the students.

"I guess you could call them the dormitory leaders of Weston. The one wearing the red waistcoat is the Prefect of Scarlet Fox dormitory, students of exceptionally high birth are placed there. His name is Edgar Redmond. The one with the green waistcoat is the Prefect of the Green Lion dormitory, Herman Greenhill. Students who excel in martial arts and sport often gather there." Macmillan listed them off as if it was second nature to him, though he was only a first year, "The one with the blue waistcoat is the Prefect of Sapphire Owl; his name is Lawrence Bluer, and students who excel at studying gather in that dormitory. Annnd the last one is the Prefect of Violet Wolf dormitory, Gregory Violet. He was the one wearing the purple waistcoat, and students are really accomplished in the arts gather there!"

Macmillan continued on, "The four Prefects from the traditional four dormitories at Weston College...P4 for short! Sooo cool!"

"I see..." Ciel replied,

"Ah...I really admire them...I'll be a Prefect one day...if only!"

"But not being allowed to cross the lawn is a kind of insufficient rule, isn't it?" Ciel commented,

Macmillan laughed, "Well it's tradition after all!"

A question came to Ciel's mind, "Also, what's this about a 'Bride'-"

His question was interrupted when the school bell tolled, and Macmillan grabbed his hand dragging him off into the buildings, "Oops! Let's hurry, we'll be late for class, and I don't want to get a ' _Y_ '"

"Oh, yeah!" Ciel answered as his mind drifted to the scene at least a week ago. The reason why he was sent to Weston in the first place. To investigate why the students of Weston aren't going home.

* * *

When Ciel and Macmillan were discussing his coming here so late in the year, there was a sudden ruckus as all he heard was the shout of "BOY UP!" by an older year.

"When you hear that, the last one who gets up has to do whatever the upper years tell them!"

"What?!" Ciel cried out as he rose. But a little too late to not be burdened with the task of polishing all the Prefects' shoes, with the promise of a welcome party at the end of it. It was only after Ciel returned, thinking of the triviality of a welcome party was not welcomed, when he was ambushed, and surrounded by his fellow classmates, held by the upper year with his hand clamped over Ciel's mouth. He was not looking forward to what may happen next.

"Congratulations, Phantomhive. We're holding this party just for you." The upper year roughly pushed Ciel away from him, "We hope you enjoy it to the fullest." He said darkly and with an eerie glint to his glasses. Ciel landed on something...soft? What?

"HEAVE HOOO!"

What Ciel felt next was being suspended in the air. And coming back down. His protesting shouts fell on deaf ears.

"What do you think of our traditional dorm welcome party? I expect you to work even harder at your studies, whilst you're a member of Sapphire Owl dormitory. The next one will be even higher! One, two-"

"What is all that racket?! I'll give you all a ' _Y_ '" A forceful voice stopped the student's antics.

"Oh no! It's the dorm supervisor!" They swiftly let Ciel fall to the ground ungracefully.

"Clayton. Why are you, an upper year, participating in this?" The voice questioned. The upper year, Clayton, fixed his glasses as he tried to compose himself,

"That's...this is a tradition of our dorm."

"Goodness, there's tradition, and there's overdoing it." The dorm supervisor stopped when Ciel was at his feet. He reached our a hand to help the boy, "You're the new student, Phantomhive, correct?" Ciel looked up, and saw a familiar face;

"Welcome to the Sapphire Owl dormitory. I'm the dorm supervisor, Michaelis." Greeted Sebastian Michaelis.

"And welcome from me as well, Phantomhive." Was an oddly familiar and feminine voice. Sebastian, Ciel and the other students looked over their shoulders. It was the red clad girl that defended Ciel earlier, accompanied by her dog. It seemed that she went everywhere with the creature.

"Miss Ravenne! What are you doing here? I believe that you are to take residence in Blue House for not but another week or so." Clayton questioned the girl, though his tone suggested he was taken a caution when addressing her. Why he did so, neither the demon nor his contractor knew.

"You are correct, Clayton. However, when I heard that there was to be a new student, I was filled with nostalgia." the 'Bride' gazed around the room, her eyes seeing the past actions taking place. Her own welcoming party... "I was just curious as to how Phantomhive was to take the situation." the 'Bride' shifted her gaze towards Ciel, gracefully walking towards him, the wolfhound trotting behind her, only to stop at Sebastian, sniffing him incessantly. A sharp bark at his figure, made the girl named Ravenne to call him back, "I apologize, Mr Michaelis. Wolfie here doesn't take well to strangers."

"Not at all, Miss Ravenne." Sebastian calmly said.

Ravenne looked towards Ciel, almost dwarfing him in height, though not deliberately "Are you alright? I hope you're not too shocked." she giggled at the blanket discarded on the floor, "Though we're mostly academic, we _do_ know how to enjoy ourselves once in a while!"

"O-of course not! I-I mean, Miss Ravenne."

"Oh, let's not with the formalities. My name is Evelyn." Ravenne smiled, "Evelyn Ravenne. The Bride of the P4."

* * *

ANNNNNNND there we have it! All the pawns have gathered on the board. Now all that is left is to play the game... Ooh! That sounds good! Better write that down somewhere *writes it in "Cool sounding quotes"* Tell me what you think, R&R please!


	7. Chapter 6: That Bride, Watchdog explores

Evelyn had not stayed for much longer after introducing herself, saying that she must return to Red House before her absence was noticed. It wasn't long after Evelyn had left the Sapphire Owl dormitory, that Ciel and the other students were ordered by Sebastian to wash and head for bed, ironically, for it was usually Ciel giving the orders.

It steadily becoming darker as Evelyn, accompanied by Wolfie, made their way to their temporary home. _I knew there was a new student coming into Weston, but the last person I imagined it would be was Phantomhive's son..._ Evelyn thought to herself. Wolfie licked her hand, "Hm? Did you know the new student was going to be Ciel?" She giggled as Wolfie tickled her hand with his tongue.

"It's against the rules to call a fellow student by their first name."

Evelyn, startled, froze as she tried to find the body of the sudden voice. Stepping out from behind one of the pillars, was Edgar Redmond.

"Oh! Edgar, you startled me! You should know that it's ungentlemanly to spy on a lady. And here I thought that Red House was full of gentlemen. Besides, when do you ever listen to the rules? But if it's against them, does that mean I shouldn't call you Edgar then, since it's your first name?" Evelyn teased with a wink.

"Well, a lady shouldn't walk around by herself at night. Especially when returning from another's house." The Red House Prefect retorted.

"...So you saw me. Sounds like you just confirmed your spying on me. Besides, I had Wolfie with me, and I can take care of myself if necessary." Evelyn turned away from him to make her way to her small apartment in Red House with Wolfie at her hand.

"It's a duty for a Prefect to check that there isn't any students that should be in their dormitories wandering around. That may include you, Evelyn."

"Ah, but you see, I'm as much of a Prefect as you are, Edgar. I might as well be, since I aim for students to enjoy their time here, whilst making sure they attend their studies. I see little difference in our roles."

Redmond's scarlet eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What were you doing in Bluer's dormitory?" He tried to subtly change the subject, though unsuccessfully, with Evelyn

Evelyn waved it off with her left hand, "I was just greeting the new student, Edgar. Nothing to worry about."

Edgar sighed, "...Do you insist on calling me by my name-"

"But I already do, _Edgar_."

"That's not what I mean, and I think you know it." He feigned thoughtfulness, "You know, you are always full of wit, trying to get the last word."

She faced him with a smirk, "Ha! I'm nothing if not witty. But flattery will get you nowhere with me. So, what do you wish me to call you?"

"You've known me for nearly 2 years, Evelyn. Why don't you give a nickname, like Eddy or something?"

Her smirk disappeared. Wolfie stopped licking her hands, recognizing a once familiar name by barking. Evelyn didn't hear anything after she heard the word Eddy. It almost unplugged a torrent of memories and emotions that she had buried deep, deep, _deep_ down. Evelyn couldn't. It was too similar to-

"I cannot, Edgar. I...I just cannot." She walked on ahead,

"Why not-" Edgar playfully, tried to pry more.

"I just _can't_. Not right now." Evelyn tried to think of some excuse, "It's, uh, it's not right. We're not officially engaged. Maybe if you win the cricket tournament, maybe-" Redmond sensed the change of of her tone that something troubled her. But he did not press on any further.

"Maybe you'll call me Eddy then?" Redmond suggested hopefully, his eyes softening.

Evelyn's heart cringed inwardly at the nickname, "I make no promises... I must return. I feel a little more tired than usual. Goodnight, Edgar."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced and saw his blonde hair, "Will you at least let me accompany a lovely lady such as yourself home? It's only what a gentleman should at least do." Edgar looped his arm through Evelyn's.

Evelyn gave in, "If you wish, but then you must return to your duties, as must I."

* * *

The day after was a routine that Ciel was not used to. Having to rise with others without Sebastian personally dressing him and getting ready for school was definitely a new experience that Ciel wasn't eager to repeat, but was willing if it would help him get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding Derrick Arden and a handful of other students. He was again walking the same path as he did with the other students as the day before.

It was when he was pondering as to what was going on within Weston, that he felt a hand tug him back from again stepping onto the lawn, "Heehee, do you forget things so quickly, Phantomhive?"

"Oops, sorry, 'Only the P4 can step onto the lawn' wasn't it?"

"As well as the Bride. I'm sure it won't be long before you get used to things around here. Don't worry, it took me a while too!" Evelyn assured Ciel. She was a different dress today, but it again bore the crimson color of Scarlet Fox.

"Thank you, Miss Ravenne."

"You're most certainly welcome. Now come along, the Vice-Principal and the Prefects wish to welcome you, so follow me!"

* * *

Ciel found himself standing in a vast office, with an organ on each side, and the giant tail of a grandfather clock swung behind the Vice-Principal, Johan Agares. The Principal's office. He was circle by the four Prefects and Evelynn, with Agares at the forefront, looking down at Ciel as a king would a subject. Greenhill was the first to address Ciel,

"It's been a day since you've arrived...How are you feeling, Phantomhive?"

Evelyn chuckled, earning her a few scolding looks, which she ignored, "How very like you, Greenhill, asking how one is coping." She looked towards Ciel with a smile, "I'm sure you've calmed down a bit after the, uh, 'welcome party' at Blue House."

Edgar was the next to speak, "Feel free to join Red House if you can't get used to Blue House. We'd be welcome to have someone of your status anytime."

"Only the principal can decide one's dormitory. No exceptions." Bluer retorted, pushing up his glasses in a matter-of-fact fashion.

"I guess that means I'm the only exception then" Evelyn commented.

"...The dormitories are all the same though..." Violet mumbled.

Agares finally spoke, "This is a high class public school, protected by tradition and discipline. From the moment you enter, you must obey the rules. Normally the Principal would be giving you the welcoming speech, but since he is busy, I will be representing him. I am the Vice-Principal, Johan Agares."

"The Principal decides all matters within the school." Greenhill stated,

"These decisions are absolute." Redmond confirmed,

"And we, as Prefects, have been chosen by the Principal to govern the school." Bluer explained,

"A rather unpleasant job in which we have to subdue all trouble." Violet complained.

"This has been our tradition since the school's founding. And-"

" _Tradition is absolute!_ " The four Prefects chorused. To Ciel and Evelyn, it almost seemed like they had practiced those words for the two years they had been Prefects.

"Do you swear to keep to the rules of our school, and obey our tradition and discipline?" Agares asked solemnly,

Ciel firmly stood as he was faced down, "I do." Agares reached for a book of names,

"Then sign here-" Agares lost his footing, and tripped down the steps, landing on an uncomfortable position, shocking everyone in the premises!

"Mr. Agares?!" Evelyn and the P4 cried out!

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Evelyn rushed to help him up, but Agares climbed back up without her help, and handed Ciel the book to write his name, as if there wasn't any blood pouring from his forehead, "Sign here." Ciel did so, "Welcome to Weston College, Phantomhive." He offered his hand for Ciel to shake, "I welcome you." And the 'deal' was confirmed as Ciel took his hand.

The P4 left, with Redmond waving, "Well then, may you have a pleasant life at school." Ciel saw that Evelyn had stayed behind, almost as if she was waiting for something.

"Hey! When can I meet the Principal?" Evelyn glanced at him in almost shock

Bluer was the first to answer Ciel's question, "The Principal is very busy at the moment, and does not meet with regular students. The only ones who can have meetings with the Principal are us Prefects, and the Bride." And they left, without saying another word.

 _Regular students cannot meet the Principal? So the Principal is like the absolute monarch of the school..._ Ciel pondered.

"Quite right, Phantomhive. If I think about it, I haven't seen the Principal in quite some time." Evelyn spoke, halting his train of thought.

"H-how did you-"

"Know what you were thinking about? That only the Prefects and I can meet him, and that regular students could not? It was written clearly on your face. It was almost laughably obvious." Evelyn held a finger to her mouth, "But don't worry. I won't say anything. Just do your best, okay, Phantomhive?" A sudden barking interrupted the brief silence. A large dog bound into the office, towards Evelyn, carrying a letter in between it's teeth.

"Wolfie! Come here, boy!" Evelyn welcomed the wolfhound, catching him as he jumped into her open arms. She stumbled a bit under the weight, but stood her ground, "You've certainly been getting bigger, haven't you, Wolfie? Meet Ciel Phantomhive, the boy we met the other day!" Wolfie left the company of Evelyn's arms, and sniffed Ciel profusely, and barked when he recognized the familiar scent.

"There's a good boy, now come here." Wolfie obediently trotted over to his mistress, dropping the letter at her feet, "Must be a letter from Mother..." She looked at Ciel, "You know, if you're here on business other than learning and expanding your studies, then you can tell me. I can keep a secret."

"What?"

Evelyn picked up the letter, "I know that the role of the family of Phantomhive's is to be the Queen's Watchdog. Since you're the current head of the family, and you've come here so suddenly and so late within the year, I assumed...that it was for another purpose. You don't have to tell me if you don't trust me. As the Queen's Watchdog, I'd be surprised if you were even a _little_ bit willing to share the details of your current case with me. You don't remember me, so I don't expect you to trust me at first." And with that, Evelyn walked onward in the opposite direction of Ciel, leaving him even more curious as to her purpose within the school.

Ciel continued on with his day, quickly realizing that this case may be trickier than he thought, especially as the student's lives were controlled by the sound of the bell. Before he knew it, another day had begun.

* * *

"Fag?"

"Yep, Fag! After breakfast, it's 'Fag time'! It's one of Weston's characteristic traditions, where the lower years have to help out one of the upper years." Macmillan explained as he helped himself to a meaty breakfast.

"Help out?" Ciel echoed

"Like cleaning their rooms or ironing their uniforms. And preparing hot water bottles at night."

 _Another annoying tradition_ "In other words, acting as their butler. Do the Prefects have Fags too?"

"Of course!" Macmillan answered Ciel as if it was an obvious question, "Bluer, the Prefect of Blue House has Clayton as his Fag."

 _Clayton...that guy, huh_

Macmillan continued on, "A Fag is a little different from a butler in that the upper year will help out their Fag sometimes too. It's kinda like having a brother within the school."

"A brother..." Ciel repeated. He often thought that he didn't want any brothers in his childhood.

"Ah! And the Fags of the Prefects are kinda special. They can wear the dormitory flower on their chest, just like the P4 can! And if you get permission, you can cross the lawn. And...I've heard that you can attend the midnight tea party organized by the Principal, together with the P4." The last statement was certain to pique Ciel's interest.

A midnight tea party organized by the Principal...If I can attend, I can meet the Principal!

Macmillan rambled on, "But access is granted only to the P4 and their Fags. Oh, and the Bride too! I'd like to attend one day too...as if!"

 _That's slightly troubling. It can't be helped. Let's ask about the students who don't want to go home first,_ "This is a change of subject, but do you know the Duke of Clemen's son, Derrick Arden? I believe he's a student of the Scarlet Fox dormitory."

Little did he know, that when Ciel mentioned another House's student, all went quiet. It wasn't before Ciel saw all the Blue House students whispering to each other. It was like a cloud of secrecy hung over Blue House at breakfast. Ciel was quickly starting to get irritated at their behavior. "What is it?"

"Pha...phantomhive!" Macmillan himself whispered, "It doesn't look good if you're too friendly with people from the other dormitories!"

Ciel harrumphed at the absurdity of it all, "What? Sounds like the trivial rivalry of women."

"The other dormitories are always competing over something. For example, the P4 are competing for the Bride, or Miss Ravenne!"

"Pardon?" Was Macmillan talking about the girl Ciel had spoken to before? The same one who guessed his actions so soon?!

"Yeah. But I don't really know too much about her...But regarding Derrick, I do believe that student was transferred from Red House to Purple House on exception."

"Transferred?" _Things seem to be becoming more odd the longer I stay here..._

"Again I don't know the details, but the rumor is that the Principal ordered it. Ah! A-anyway, it's best not to stick your nose into other dormitories' business. Especially Violet Wolf."

"What do you mean-"

"Macmillan! It's Fag time!" Another voice broke the conversation, much to Ciel's annoyance

"Yes!" Macmillan stood from his seat, and gave Ciel an animated goodbye pose, "This is my upper year! See you, Phantomhive!"

 _What's with that pose? But Derrick's dormitory was changed...There's definitely something behind all of this-_

"Phantomhive!"

 _WAH!_ Ciel turned around, and saw Clayton standing in front of him, with his finger pointed in Ciel's direction, "Until you've been assigned to an upper year, you're on cleaning duty for the dining hall."

"The dining hall..." Ciel looked around him, the hall was vast, books and tableware scattered about, "All...of this?!"

"That's right! So don't slack off, Phantomhive." Clayton left Ciel to clean the dining hall. Ciel waited for 30 seconds after the upper year left, just to be sure, before he lifted his eye-patch, revealing his seal of the contract, and called out,

"Sebastian. Come here."

And like a ghost, the demon butler appeared at his master's side.

"It seems Derrick was transferred..."

Sebastian took out a register book, "When I checked his name was on the register of Violet Wolf indeed."

Ciel made to leave, "He should be at his dorm now, I'll check it out so you can clean up here."

"Certainly." Sebastian complied. After Ciel left, he clapped his hands as on would before getting started in a project, "Well then! Let's do this!"

* * *

When Ciel reached the Violet Wolf dormitory premises, he was slightly reminded of a haunted house from a horror novel. And for good reason. It stood slovenly on a high hill, with unusually, for this time of year, empty trees and tall towers clawing at the sky. A melancholic air hung over the somewhat oddly placed tombstones, and the place in general. Ciel was just standing before the gates, crowned with the dormitory crest and crows, guarded by wolf like gargoyles...

 _What a place..._ was Ciel's first thought, As expected from a dormitory housing 'eccentrics' He started to climb the stairs, but as he did, for the second time that day, he heard eerie whispers...

Before he knew it, Ciel was surrounded by what he assumed were the students of Purple House. They looked almost inhuman, with sickly pale skin, and the dark uniform they wore seemed darker that Ciel would've thought was possible...

"It's an outsider..."

"An outsider..."

"That crest is of Blue House..."

 _When did you all?!-_

One voice stood out clearer than the rest of the monotone chatter, "Hey hey, what business does a bookworm from Blue House have with us?"

Ciel met a boy standing at the top of the staircase. He had a white Mohawk atop of his black hair, and a scar, or possibly make-up made to look like a scar, running down his left eye. He looked older that Ciel, so he must have been an upper year. "This ain't the place for people who can't do anything but study!" His statement sent the chatter up again,

"That's right, get out..."

"Get out..."

"Get out..."

The chatter became more loud and emotional. Particularly the emotion of anger.

"People from other dormitories should get out!"

"GET OUT!" Someone shouted out as they threw the first stone.

"Ow!" Ciel cried out as he felt a brief pain on his head

The chanting and shouts continued on, throwing more stones in the process.

"GET OUT!"

" _GET OUT OF PURPLE HOUSE!_ "

Ciel had no choice but retreat down the stairs, else he were to be pelted with pebbles and stones.

"Next time, why don't you bring a big fat dictionary to protect your head, bookworm!" The Mohawk boy called out mockingly.

 _What on earth is this?!_ Ciel thought as he ran back to Blue House.

At the top of the staircase, the upper year sat down in victory, "What are you making a fuss for?" a quiet voice broke the upper year out of his thoughts. The upper year turned around, and saw the dormitory Prefect, Violet.

"Violet." The boy acknowledged, "Some guy from the bookworm dormitory came over." He pointed in the direction Ciel came in for Violet to see better,

 _The new kid..._ Violet recognized

Ciel came back to Blue House after his ordeal, hoping to finally get some peace and quiet to collect his thoughts, and at least try to figure out what was actually going on in Weston, _That was horrible...There's much more hostility between the dorms than I expected...I can't even meet Derrick, let alone the Principal!_

 _Status and money are worth nothing in this school. As long as I'm a regular student, seeking information will just get me in trouble. Which means that there is only one course of action-I must get myself in favor with the P4! But how?_

Ciel's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a crowd gathering at the entrance of the dining hall. He was suddenly grabbed at the arms by the upper year know as Clayton, "PHANTOMHIVE!"

"Yes?!" _Oh no, did he find out that I snuck out?!_

"I don't easily praise anyone. However, just for today, I'll grant you some praise!"

"What?" And then Ciel looked into the dining hall. It looked completely different! Everything seemed to be new and shining!

"Our old- I mean traditional dormitory dining hall looks completely new! Well done, Phantomhive!" Clayton praised

"No, it wasn't that..." Sebastian over did it! Speaking of the devil-in more ways than one, Clayton noticed the dormitory warden walking towards the pair.

"Ah! Mr Michaelis!"

"What is it?" Sebastian calmly asked

"Look at the dining hall! Phantomhive cleaned it all up!"

"My, my, thank you for your hard work, Phantomhive." Sebastian gave a unnoticed coy smile, almost as if to annoy Ciel.

 _Doing unncessary things..._ "No, thank you, Mr. Michaelis." A sudden thought struck Ciel's mind _But wait. Isn't Clayton Bluer's Fag? I can use him! To get closer to the Prefects, I'll start with this guy!_

"I'm really glad you're pleased. Actually, I'm really good at housework. So if you have anything, just ask me, okay, Clayton!"

* * *

Well color me surprised, this chapter is quite long! I wonder what the letter Evelyn got? Is it from her mother? Or is it something more...sinister? I don't know, that's why I'm asking you guys! DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Nah, but really. I'm glad to write this. And I hope you're happy to read it! I also hope that I'm getting better too, so tell me what you think, it would be GREATLY appreciated!


	8. Chapter 7: That Bride, Plays beautifully

When Evelyn came back to her apartment, it was only then she decided to open the letter, sitting at her desk. Wolfie had himself sitting at her feet, almost as a sense of security. He had stuck to Evelyn even more since the accident with the guard dogs, though now his master need not fear, for if she were to walk past them, they would back down the moment they saw the wolfhound. Still, ever since the incident, they acted as they used to around her.

Surprisingly, the letter wasn't from her mother. _Strange...It has no other name but mine on it..._ Curiosity got the better of her, and whilst she waited for Lottie return, Evelyn opened the source of her piqued curiosity. It was written in a hand she could not recognize, but yet, seemed familiar at the same time.

 _Dear Evelyn Ravenne,_

 _I am extremely thankful for getting the chance to write to you finally. Firstly, I apologize greatly for this, but right now, I cannot admit to whom the writer of this letter is, but I will tell you that this will not be the last you receive from me. I can't tell you who I am as of yet as it would most likely put you and me at risk of harm, and I put your safety over mine. I know that this may seem strange to you, believe me, I understand. But in time, I pray to whatever God, should he exist, that you will understand the motives of these letters. Under no circumstances are you to show these letters to anyone, for your own safety._

 _Secondly, I so dearly wish to meet you. But I fear that if you did, you wouldn't recognize me. However, I would never blame you, only myself. I apologize again for you having to be in the position that you are in now; from my memories, you were always such a free spirit, I'd hate for that to have been taken whilst you've been here. I hope that those Prefects are taking immaculate care of you, and are treating you like a queen. Remember, I shall keep watch over you, and I promise you that we'll meet soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _For lack of a better phrase,_

 _Your Guardian Angel._

Fiddling with the engagement ring of Weston that had been past down for centuries in thoughtfulness, Evelyn read the letter a couple of more times. Each time, trying to figure who was the writer. Did she know him? Had they met before? What business would they have to write to her, without giving a valid name or reason. But her most prominent thought was, _Who in the world is this? And why would they name themselves my 'Guardian Angel' It seems like a load of-_

"Miss Evelyn, are you reading to leave for Purple House?" spoke a voice. Evelyn jolted, as though she was hit with something electric. She turned around, and saw Lottie, holding a small case of Evelyn's belongings.

"Pardon?"

Lottie gave her a questioning look, "You requested that we stay in Violet Wolf's dormitory for a couple of days, remember?"

"Ah, ah yes! Yes, yes of course! I was too lost in my thoughts, how silly of me! I must be so tired that I'm forgetting simple things!" Evelyn hid the letter behind her back, plastering on a smile.

"Oh, are you having trouble sleeping, Evie?"

"Not really, sometimes I find it hard to sleep because...uh..." Evelyn's hands quickly felt around for something as an excuse. Her hands found something that felt like a book, so she hid the letter and envelope within it, "It's because I'm so enjoying these books! They're a definite page turner!"

"...Evie, that's a textbook on Mathematics. You hate that subject."

Evelyn took a quick glance at what she was holding. It was indeed a Maths book. "I, uh, I meant that those Doyle books are the page turner! I thought that I had them on my desk, where did I put it?"

"You mean the book on your beside table? The farthest thing away from your desk?"

"Yes! Yes, I, um, I had set that down...for...I heard that you should gave you give your eyes a break every once in a while, so I thought to myself, 'Evelyn, you should take a break and sit at the desk, near the sunlight!' And so I did." At this point, Wolfie had gotten up from his resting spot, and even he looked as though he was concerned for Evelyn's mental state.

"The window is closed."

"Yes I'm quite aware of that, Lottie." Evelyn tried to change the subject, "You said that it's time for us to leave? Then leave we shall!"

"Ma'am, is something troubling you? You're not acting as your usual self." Lottie asked as the trio left the red apartment. Evelyn laughed, though maybe too loudly for it to seem real,

"Of course, Lottie! Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because...nevermind. It does not matter." Perhaps it is only because of lack of sleep, "If you are having trouble sleep, perhaps I might be able to order some sleeping medicine?"

"Oh no, I probably just need to stop reading so many books. Maybe then I'll get more sleep." Evelyn went along the sleep excuse. As long it kept Lottie away from the letter mystery. She didn't know why, but she felt that even though she should trust Lottie more than a letter sent to her by one who wouldn't even give a name, it didn't feel right for Evelyn to tell Lottie about it. It was a curious secret, but one that Evelyn unusually willing to keep, "If I can't sleep, then you can order some sleeping medicine. Put in under my name, if need be."

"Yes, Miss Evelyn."

* * *

After changing into a more...Gothic style of dress of a black and purple kind, much like the dresses she found in her Purple House apartment, Evelyn had been re-reading the letter once again in her apartment bedroom. After Lottie had left to take care of the chores around the Violet Wolf dormitory, she heard something interrupting her. It sounded like...shouting?

 _What on earth...?_ She stared through the wall sized windows from her towered room...and saw a student being pelted with stones?! Evelyn dropped everything, and held the skirt of her purple pioneer dress upwards so that it would be easier to run with Wolfie. But by the time she had reached the staircase, the poor boy had ran off, with Gregory Violet and his Fag, Cheslock, discussing the manner of the attack.

"Excuse me, but what was all that about?!" She pointed with her bandaged hand down the staircase, Violet and Cheslock turned towards her voice,

"Huh? Oh, yeah, some bookworm from Blue House came over here. HA! We sure showed him not to come back here, didn't we, Violet?"

Violet gave a small nod from underneath his cloak. "Well, was throwing those stones at him _really_ necessary?!" Evelyn pressed on, throwing her hands in the air in frustration, "I mean, I thought that Weston was made to raise the future gentlemen of England! But if this is how you deal with others, then _God help us all_ when you play the cricket tournament!" Evelyn turned on her heel, and stormed off in a huff, followed by Wolfie.

"What's her problem?" Cheslock asked Violet, but he did not receive an answer. Violet stared off in the direction Evelyn had left through. Whenever Violet looked at her, he often thought that she was so different to him. She loved being outside, he preferred the indoors. Evelyn was a free spirit, being musically talented as she was, and he enjoyed the quiet art of drawing and painting. She would give up her interests and desires to compromise for him if needed be.

"Her hand is bandaged..." Violet mumbled, "I'm going back inside. The sun is too bright." Another thing Evelyn loved. The sunlight. Violet walked on, leaving Cheslock behind. Violet wandered through the halls he had walked so many times before, since he was 13 years old, getting closer to the room he expected that Evelyn would be most likely in. It wasn't long after, when Violet heard a distant sound of piano playing.

 _Ah yes, that would be her..._ the door was just a crack open, so Violet did not need to open it to hear what was played and by whom.

Evelyn was sitting at the grand piano in the middle of the second music room with Wolfie at her feet. Her eyes closed, and her fingers laid on the keys. The music they played when they touched the keys was slow, the sound deep and richly played. Violet recognized the music Evelyn played as Chopin's Nocturne Op.9 No.2. As far as he remembered, Evelyn played it often whenever she stayed here. Violet continued to stay in his position, trying hard to not make a sudden sound when he reached for the small sketchpad he kept at all times. Evelyn reminded him of a bird. Sudden movements would scare her away.

"Hey, what are you staring at-" Cheslock had a palm thrust into his face to make him quiet. Violet held a finger to his mouth for silence then went back to scribbling into his sketchpad, never taking his eyes of the subject at hand. Then Cheslock saw as well what kept his upper year standing on the other side of the music room door.

Her fingers danced and waltzed across the black and white teeth of the piano, despite her bandaged hand, still keeping her eyes close, as though Evelyn was in a trance. She smiled as the tune would pick up in crescendo, then her movements would become slower as she played in decrescendo. Evelyn's plaited hair would bounce as she moved her head in time with the notes. She played beautifully...

"Whoa..."

Violet stopped scribbling, and gave his Fag a look of confusion, "...Have you never heard her play?"

"No, Violet, can't say that I have. Have you heard her play then?" Cheslock whispered

"...Yeah...Evelyn plays it often when she's here...It's nice..."

"I think that the word 'nice' is a bit of an understatement! Can she play other instruments?"

"I think Evelyn plays the violin, but I don't remember hearing her play."

"Wow...she's really good!" another small voice whispered, making the two upper years turn around; there was a gradually growing number of people in the corridor. They must have heard Evelyn playing. Even the dormitory warden came by after his students left when hearing the music.

"Yeah! I agree!" said another student. The chatter was becoming louder, and Cheslock tried his best at calming the younger students down, so as not to disturb Evelyn or to frighten her. In fact, the students tried to push themselves forward to see the Bride playing. Before Cheslock, the dormitory warden and Violet could stop them, Violet had been pushed so far that he fell backwards through the door. The music suddenly died, and the Prefect, Fag and company heard a menacing growl. Cheslock opened the door fully, knowing that there was no point in hiding from Evelyn.

Evelyn stood at the piano, hands to her heart, as though the commotion had frightened her. Wolfie growled at them some more, before Evelyn commanded him to stop, "That's not polite, Wolfie. It's only...practically _everyone?!_ "

She glanced at the piano, then at the warden's stern face, and moved closer to the door, giving a curtsy, "I-I-I apologize, sir! If I have held up a music class, or if I was distracting the other students, then give me any punishment that you see fit-"

"That won't be necessary, Miss Ravenne." The warden interrupted, blocking her path, "How long have you been playing?"

Evelyn's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, as though she was trying to figure out what to say, "I-uh, since I was young. I was trained to play the violin, though my forte lies with the piano, sir!"

"Then play for us."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did I speak in a foreign tongue? I said play for us. If your claim to play well is truthful, then play any piece of music as you choose."

Evelyn's mouth opened and closed again, her green eyes holding thoughts of what to play, "I...I... " Her head was downcast, "I'm afraid that I can't, with all these people watching."

"That is no excuse. A lady should do as she is told, especially by her social betters." At this, Wolfie growled even louder and lower.

Evelyn's face shot back up. "As you wish...sir." her voice dripped with venom, it was almost a wonder to Violet and Cheslock that the warden didn't die from being poisoned. She sat back down, and waited for everyone else to come in to watch her play. Already her hands started to shake. This was the reason why she wanted to leave after they all came in. Violet was uneasy, this was why he wanted to keep everyone quiet. He knew she was shy if many people watched her play.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Were you lying when you said that you could play well-"

Evelyn snapped back, "I never said that I could play well, sir. I only said that I was tutored in musical instruments. There's a difference." And with that, Evelyn's she started to play one of her favorites; _Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu_. Evelyn's fingers, instead of the calming waltz Violet and Cheslock were witness to, danced the tango, embedding the romantic era piece with so much emotion. Almost as if her life depended on those notes being played.

And after the Ballade ended in perfect cadence, without another word, Evelyn and Wolfie got up, leaving her audience dumbfounded. She stopped at the door, and gave a stony yet smug look, "I hope that that was to your satisfaction, sir." and left the room without letting the warden give an answer.

Violet ran after her, soon catching up with her, "...Are you alright?"

Evelyn stopped a few steps ahead of him, her shoulders slumping, "I'm alright." She turned around, forcing a smile, "Why wouldn't I be?...I should apologize to the warden."

"There's no need to...I think he knew that you get nervous when there's an audience..." Violet trailed off, pointing to her right hand "...How does you hand feel? The bandaged one?"

"Well, there's no use in pretending I don't have a bandaged hand...It's healing well. Thanks...for asking about it."

"How did you hide it?"

"I like to think of it as using the magic of sleeves or clothes to disguise places you don't want others to see." Evelyn joked, but a frown returned, "...I'm sorry, Gregory. For my earlier behavior outside. I had no right to criticize Cheslock, or Purple House for that matter."

Violet was quiet for a moment, "...Was it because they did the same to you, once?"

Evelyn shuddered at the memory. She and Lottie had only first come to Weston, and it was their first time living in the Violet Wolf dormitory. _Lottie still bears the scar of one stone on her arm..._

"Well, it wasn't just me. They've done it with other students from time to time. I...I just wished that there wasn't such ferocity between the dormitories. A little bit of friendly rivalry is fun and all, but Weston-"

"Weston does things differently. It's tradition."

 _Ugh...Tradition is all Weston cares about_ "Right. I almost forgot." She said sarcastically,

"You played beautifully, Evelyn."

That was what surprised her. It was a rare occasion that Evelyn would hear Violet say her name. She felt her cheeks reddening, "I-I-I s-should return to my, uh studies."

Violet looked almost...disappointed? "...Okay then..." And he left her, saying, "Meet you later at the Gazebo, then."

"Y-yes, you shall. Oh and Gregory?"

When Violet turned around, he was surprised to witness a delicate, yet wide smile, gracing Evelyn's features under the light pink blush, "Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!"

Now it was Violet's turn to blush. It was a rare sight for his complexion to differ from anything other than white.

Later that evening, As Evelyn was climbing into her purple and black bed-she always felt like she was in Bram Stoker's Dracula because of the way the apartment was set up- she found an unexpected package. It was a thin parcel, and a small bottle. With it, came a note in swift writing.

 _The bottle is a concoction of my own. It's to help with any pains you get in your hand._

 _You played beautifully today,_

 _G.V_

 _That's...oddly sweet of him_ , Evelyn thought as she delicately tore away the wrappings around the thinner parcel. What she saw surprised her;

It was a painting of...her, playing the piano. The light from the window made her hair glow as ebony, and her skin white as snow. Evelyn practically looked like 'Snow White', with even red lips to boot. As Evelyn studied the painting even more, she felt as though she was watching herself through a window, and that the figure moved naturally. It was shocking, as Evelyn never thought that she would think of herself looking like this.

Evelyn blushed even more than she did earlier. Was this how Violet saw her? How the Prefect's saw her? Well, Evelyn quickly fell asleep, looking at the painting one more time, feeling more at peace with herself. Evelyn's last thought before she drifted into peacefulness, was that she was glad Violet liked her playing...

* * *

Just some light Violet x Evelyn fluff for y'all. Fun fact about me, I love classical/romantic period music, especially Chopin. It's what I often listen to when reading/writing/studying. It's just so calming and emotional. I have a lot of ellipses when Violet speaks, because he just strikes me as the kind that doesn't talk much, and when they do, it's all quiet and stuff. Now the next step is (TRY) to write little one-shot style of chapters with the other Prefects. I'm open to suggestions, so R&R and if you want, comment on kind of one-shot should I do, or what happens in it and with which Prefect. By the way, this chapter takes place whilst the happenings in Chapter 7 is going on.

I do not own Black Butler, Chopin's music, Bram Stoker's Dracula, nor Snow White. Everything goes to their respective owners, the only thing I own is my OCs


	9. Chapter 8: That Bride, Challenges

It has been nearly a week and a half since Ciel Phantomhive had taken residence within Weston College...

* * *

"It must be hard for you, with all the requests that you get from Clayton. For me, it takes up all of Fag time for me to just sew a button! Clayton asks too much of you, whilst he uses the excuse of that he hasn't chosen a Fag yet."

"It's not that bad." Ciel explained haughtily, seeing Sebastian walk into the classroom, "I have a special 'trick' to do things quickly." And out of the corner of his eye, Ciel was sure that Sebastian was more than a little irked by that statement. For Sebastian was Ciel's trick. Ciel took Clayton's many requests, knowing Sebastian could do it all, even though he was constantly busy with other things!

Macmillan was shocked at the amount of talent Ciel had, "Eeh! I wanna know about that! You're really amazing though, you even got a great score on that last test, and you haven't even been here long!"

Ciel waved it off as nothing, "I just happened to be prepare for it."

"You know, everyone's saying that they'e wondering who'll chose you as his Fag. I'm sure someone's gonna make a request soon!" Macmillan leaned forward into Ciel's ear to whisper, "I think it might be Clayton..."

 _It has to be him,_ "I'd be honored!" _I'll definitely become Clayton's Fag!_

Sebastian clapped his hands together to gain the attention of the class, "The lesson will begin now!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, the Prefects, their Fags, and Evelyn, Wolfie and Lottie were at the Swan Gazebo. Each's attention was focused on something else; Bluer was reading, with Evelyn by his side reading as well, with Wolfie at her feet. Violet was concocting another drink, Greenhill was lifting weights, and Redmond was lazing about on the sofa. Lottie and the Fags were by their charge's sides.

Redmond's Fag, a handsome blonde, offered him more tea, "Yes, why not! Your tea is the best, Maurice!"

The Fag named Maurice Cole's face lit up at such praise, "Ah, thank you! Oh, Miss Ravenne, would you like some of my tea?"

Evelyn looked up, but for a second, her gaze was cold, "No thank you, Cole. Lottie could do that, she's closer." She always got a bad feeling around him. Like he was hiding something...

Redmond was about to argue his case, when Greenhill spoke up from his daily weight lifting to diffuse the sudden tension, "By the way, I've heard that the new student is quite capable."

Redmond looked over at Bluer and Evelyn, "Ah yes, that cutie pie in Lawrence's dorm. I'm quite curious about him as well." He seemed to have forgotten about Evelyn's rejection for Cole's tea.

Lawrence didn't look up from his book when he criticized Redmond for calling him by his first name, "It's against the rules."

Evelyn chuckled at Bluer, putting her hand on Bluer's, "Lawrence, Redmond's only doing that deliberately. He's just being a tease, isn't that right, Redmond?" Without her looking, Bluer became more flustered at Evelyn's touch.

"Yes, yes. Besides, you're so strict, Bluer. No one but us can come here, so we won't get punished."

"Clayton," Evelyn addressed, her hand still on Bluer's, "What do you think of the new student?"

Clayton thought for what to say next, "He's _extremely_ skilled, and he works efficiently fast and carefully. Earlier on, the tea and snacks I asked him to prepare looked like they were made by a professional French chef."

The Fags, particularly Cole, were surprised at such news. "Isn't he an Earl? How come he can do that?" Greenhill asked in confusion and slight awe.

"He said it's like a hobby to him." Clayton answered.

Cheslock spoke, "An Earl that works like a butler..."

Violet agreed, "Mmhmm...quite the weirdo..." He mumbled some more, "Maybe that's why he came to my dorm that time..."

Bluer fell out of his flustered state, all eyes on Violet, "What?"

"Some time ago, he came to Purple House during Fag time...Alone..."

 _So_ that _was the student running away..._ Evelyn thought to herself, "Now, I know that a student came by, but I doubt it was the new boy."

Clayton was confused, "Are you sure it was him? I don't think he has any time to go out, not with all the work he has to do..."

Violet shrugged his shoulders, "I think it was him...He wore an eye-patch..."

The other Prefects shared a look, and shared the same thought, _Why would he go into the Violet Wolf dormitory...?_

Redmond spoke again, "Well, if he's that good, I wish he had come to my dorm. His rank is high enough, and he's the head of a famous household at such a young age."

"Eh?" Another voice spoke to Greenhill, "Greenhill, May I speak?"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SAY IT LOUDER!"

"YES SIR! DO YOU ALLOW ME TO SPEAK, SIR?!"

"FINE! I ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK, EDWARD MIDFORD!" and all the while, Evelyn tried to hold in her laughter, as she watched her friend act like a commander, and Bluer becoming more irritated at the noise.

"THANK YOU SIR!" Edward saluted Greenhill, "This new student you're talking about, his name wouldn't happen to be Ciel Phantomhive?"

Redmond turned his gaze towards Greenhill's Fag, "What, do you know him?"

"Yes. He's my cousin, and Lizzy's-I mean, my younger sister's fiance."

Evelyn clapped her hands together, "Oh! How _is_ Lizzy by the way? I feel like I haven't seen her in quite some time! I'm sure she'll be coming to the ball before the cricket tournament, won't she, Edward? Has she been getting my letters?"

"What did I just say about the first name basis-"

"Yes, Miss Ravenne. I've heard my younger sister speaks a good deal about you, especially about your fencing technique."

"Oh, I shall have to have a lesson with her soon...But I'll need an opponent to practice with. Greenhill-"

"I've said it before, Miss Ravenne, I'm not giving you lessons! A lady shouldn't take part in such activities!"

Evelyn's face turned dark, " _Excuse_ me?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh-" Everyone's attention was on Evelyn and Greenhill now. Who was going to win in this battle of wits?

Evelyn got up, gracefully, and strode over to Greenhill, getting very close to his face, though she was quite short to fully meet him at eye level. Nevertheless, Evelyn's gaze could make even the legend Medusa turn to stone, "So...you believe that a lady cannot wield a sword? Do you think me weak, Greenhill?"

"I-uh, I mean...Uhhmmm-"

Without looking away, Evelyn pointed to Edward, "His sister fences. His mother was my teacher. I learned alongside them. Do you think Midford's mother and sister weak, Greenhill?"

"N-no, Miss Ravenne."

"You believe that I cannot hold my own. _Prove it then._ "

"What?"

"Prove that there is no point teaching me, or practicing with me. We can have a fencing match to decide. If I win, we'll practice whenever one of us needs to. If you win, I shall _never_ ask you to play me in a match again." Evelyn held out her hand as though a contract was to be made. Greenhill stared at her hand, making no movement to shake it. It was a short moment before Evelyn asked, "Are you a _coward_ , Herman Greenhill?"

That was her trump card. Now the bull was angry, "Of course not!" He took her hand in a strong handshake. The deal was made. Everyone sat silent and shocked.

Evelyn smile was coy, "Whenever you're ready, Greenhill." She made to take her book from the seat beside Bluer, then left the Gazebo, beaming at the Prefects "I shall be in the library if you need me, Lawrence. Come, Lottie, Wolfie." And both followed after Evelyn, her loose hair and sapphire dress flowing behind her like a veil.

Greenhill, oddly enough, had a smug look on his face, though it was Bluer that burst his bubble, "You _do_ realize that you just gave Evelyn what she wanted in the first place, right?"

Greenhill's smirk faded, "Muh?"

As Bluer and Greenhill discussed how he was so easily fooled and that Evelyn played him like the violin she is tutored in, Edward spoke again to those who would listen about Ciel, "I didn't know that he had entered the school..."

Cheslock offered reason, in his own way, "Well, rich boys from all over England come here, so it's not that surprising. Maybe he didn't send you a letter because he doesn't like you."

"I was with him on The Campania, the ship that had that accident not that long ago."

Remond's interest was certainly piqued, "Ohh! I've heard about that luxury liner that sank! I'd really like to invite him here to talk!"

Greenhill broke out of his lecture, "You're taking that too lightly, Redmond! Many people _died_ on that ship!"

"I just want that cute little boy to tell me about his trip. I'm tired of the dull faces I see everyday. I'm sure you're curious about his acclaimed snacks too."It was during this, that Cole was more than just a little curious about this new student that the Prefects had taken such an interest in.

"I didn't know about him, but he sure sounds interesting! But I think that he would probably be overwhelmed if he suddenly found himself among all these upper years and Prefects-"

"I think he'll be fine. I'll only strict with him because he's my relative. But...I respect him as a man for the way he is able to manage his household at such a young age."

Greenhill gave his blessing. Redmond asked Violet if he thought it was a good idea, "...Sounds interesting, go ahead."

"Well then, it's decided, right, _Lawrence_?"

"As long as you quit _that_ , then fine."

"So when do we call him?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Okay, then tomorrow at 2pm it is."

Lawrence addressed Greenhill, "This seems like a perfect time to set the date for your match with Evelyn. Phantomhive can watch, and learn what happens when you let your emotions and pride get the better of you."

Maurice Cole saw an opportunity that may not spring up again so easily, "Well then, good things should be done quickly. I'll go and tell them myself! Tomorrow at 2pm, right?"

* * *

OOOOOOhhhhhhhhh What's Cole scheming? Ohhhhhhhh *insert dog meme here* so mystery. much strange. Will Evelyn finally get fencing lessons? Or will she lose? DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHH!

Anyway, something for you to enjoy, as I'm working on the other chapters at the time of this chapter. Last chapter, I tried to make it seem like Evelyn isn't a Mary-Sue (no one's actually said to me that she is, but hey, they may be using Thumper's lesson in life; If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all.) so I made her have a bit of a temper when provoked basically. SOOOOOOOOO that means she ain't perfect YAYYYYYYYYYYY!


	10. Chapter 9: That Bride, Tricked

WHOOOOOOOOO! We're at the 10th chapter! *Throws confetti* Yay

A shout out to all the people who've favorited, followed and reviewed this. A special shout out to Esmereilda for having reviewed literally ALL these chapters so far. To everyone, thank you very much. As of further notice, I may not be able to update this as quickly as I used to. I'm working on a novel of mine, and I want to get done quickly, but in good standards in terms of storytelling and characters. I hope that this doesn't sour things, because I really enjoy writing this, and I enjoyed when people read this (If they do lol)

Right then, ON TO THE SHOW!

* * *

It was not long after Evelyn and Greenhill's match time was set, when Lawrence found Evelyn in the library. Surprisingly, the usually ever-present wolfhound was not sitting at his mistress' feet. She was at the window sill, sitting comfortably, though not entirely ladylike, with her legs brought up close to her chest, on the pillows provided. He noticed her scribbling fervently into a small notebook, and every once in a while, would stop, then scrub out what Blue thought may have been a mistake. The cycle continued, before Bluer announced his presence with a cough. Evelyn at first didn't make a move that suggested that she heard Bluer.

So he coughed again, louder this time. Still no reaction. With a sigh, Bluer sat himself down in front of Evelyn, trying hard not to notice that making her knees stay so close to her chest made it...more noticeable that Evelyn was, in fact, a young woman. Bluer blushed as he hurriedly shooed those thoughts away before she would look up and notice. Again, he tried to get her attention.

" _Ahem_."

The reaction was not as Bluer expected. By that, it meant he heard a surprised shriek.

And a book spine to the face.

Suffice to say that Bluer's nose felt a little sore would be an understatement.

"Ouch!" Bluer rubbed his nose for comfort, "Mah nooz...Ah fink is beeding?!" and sure enough, he felt the metallic liquid oozing through his fingers in a rush.

"Oh my word! I'm so so so sorry, you just startled me!" Evelyn felt for something to stop the bleeding.

"Sew yoo fod thot hidding mah fae wif a book vod bee de bedder opson?!" It was hard for Evelyn to take Bluer seriously when his voice was sounding that strange and nasally - a major contrast, when he was always so serious.

"Actually, yes. It's something called 'self-defense'." Evelyn earned herself a glare, "Either that, or it's a natural reflex..."

"Oh, thot's ah _mud_ bedder idee! _Seeew_ mud bedder dan jud sedding dah bood doon! Fank yoo four de comford!" Bluer retorted sarcastically. Finally, Evelyn found a handkerchief in her sleeve,

"Well, in my defense, you shouldn't have sneaked up on me like that. Here, hold still," Evelyn said as she tried to pry Bluer's hands away from his nose, "Use this to stop the bleeding..."

In a quick movement, the handkerchief was snatched out of her hands and brought to Bluer's face. The light blue fabric quickly became crimson with the metallic substance. Evelyn thought of something to help, "Wait here! I'll be back shortly." and with that, she left the bleeding Prefect sitting at the window in the library. As she said, it wasn't long before Evelyn returned with a bucket.

Evelyn sat it down, and took out another handkerchief, "Here, set the bloody one down, and pinch your nose after." And Bluer did as she asked. Evelyn put the handkerchief into the bucket at her feet, which was filled with water and ice, and lifted it to Bluer's face,

"Whad er yoo dooing?"

"Trying to help. Now hold still." And Evelyn dabbed around the lower area of his face, not noticing the shock on Bluer's face, "It's to make sure that at least most of the blood hasn't dried up and become crusty. Thanks for pinching your nose, it's bleeding much less now." Surprisingly to Bluer, Evelyn washed his face with careful gentleness, when he expected that she would be like most mothers, rubbing dirt off with a roughness. He couldn't tell if she noticed the light blush that dusted his cheeks.

Washing out the nearly dried blood off the handkerchief, Evelyn picked up some ice cubs that were floating and put them into the handkerchief, delicately handing it to Bluer, who took it and gingerly set it on his nose, "Tank yoo." he said softly...

"You're welcome. And I apologize." and she meant it. What she got was a surprised gaze from Bluer. It wasn't often when Evelyn would apologize whilst wearing such a solemn mask. Bluer wondered what it could be, but he didn't press the issue. He then took note of the book that he had met under less pleasant circumstances, lying between the two them. Bluer reached for it slowly after the bleeding stopped, picking it up.

"Here. I believe that this is yours?" Evelyn took it back, giving her thanks. But Bluer's curiosity was piqued, "What is it? A notebook, or diary? I saw you scribbling in it before I sat down."

Evelyn hesitated, before she sighed, "Of sorts. It's where I..." She took a deep breath, "It's where I write down my poems, and ideas for novels I intend to write."

Bluer's face was unreadable. Evelyn was waiting for the comments she had heard before, 'A woman couldn't do that!' or her favorite, 'What has a woman to think of other than being interested in more lady-like activities?'

"Really?" She expected that there was to be a biting comment next. But like Bluer was surprised, so was Evelyn, "Have you written anything yet?"

Evelyn's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. It was rare for her to be speechless, and in a darker corner of his mind, Bluer felt proud that he could do that. That until she composed herself, "I have a numerous amount of blank notebooks that I used to write stories, or series of stories. This book here, "she waved the notebook in her hand, "This is where I write most of my poems. Why are you concerned?" She asked cautiously.

"Not concerned. More...curious, than anything..." Evelyn could tell that there was a question on his mind, "Will you read out a poem to me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm curious. I want to know whether or not it's good. Will you indulge me?" Bluer smirked, "or are you scared that's it lacks the standard many poets have?"

That was all he needed to rile Evelyn up enough so much that to save her pride, that she'll do whatever she was challenged. "Fine." She said curtly. She flicked through the many pages of the leather-bound book, until she came to a particular page that Evelyn was sure that it would hit Bluer's 'standards'. Evelyn cleared her throat to prepare herself.

 _"The ice is cold; the water, deep._

 _But an adventure lies, lo and behold,_

 _When slumber begins to creep,_

 _And the soul soars North to the skies bold._

 _Past where the stars for me shine the paths,_

 _And the Hours against I, hold reason none._

 _Where in the morn, Aurora, in her Dawn, I bath,_

 _My Journey has only just begun..."_

Evelyn trailed off, looking at Bluer, seeing if she lost his interest. But he nodded her to continue on. He was starting to enjoy this more than he thought he would. But there was still the rest to go through...

 _"May I go beyond Ulysses' horizon and Happy Isles,_

 _Beyond the limits we had set ourselves._

 _But I'll not say farewell, just don my beaming smile,_

 _My adventures will rival those books on dusty shelves._

 _Maybe I'll sail farther out to more than just the seven seas,_

 _Maybe there are lonely mountains that I've yet to climb._

 _Yet, all I know is that I yearn to feel that summer breeze,_

 _Maybe hear it tempt the tinkling of the musical chimes..._

 _One day galaxies will be born by my blood,_

 _And a universe born of my secret prayers and hopes._

 _An infinity of thought growing like the half open flower bud,_

 _I've gripped on tightly till my hands are bloody onto the rope._

 _I'll walk over the waves, and dance through fire._

 _In inner peace, I crawled out of the debris,_

 _And stared upwards a sky periwinkle with desire._

 _I've painted my wings, now I'll fly free."_

There was a moment of silence, broken only by one word whispered so quietly only Bluer could hear it; "Beautiful." It was really the only thing that Bluer could think of at first glance. Evelyn once again looked up at Bluer's face, wearing a small smirk, "So? Does it meet your standards?" She drew out the word 'your' longer than needed.

Bluer pushed up his glasses, an involuntary movement that he did when he was either nervous, or feeling triumphant, "It doesn't matter what I think. I excel only in academic activities." He gave her a sly smirk. But in actuality, it did more than meet his standards; it catapulted them into the Sun.

"Then what did you ask me to read it for then?!"

"I told you. I was curious." Bluer stood up from the window sill, "I came here to tell you news. The match with Greenhill is to be held tomorrow, at 2pm. Don't be late." And he made his way to the door, before he felt a hand on his own. When he looked down, Bluer saw Evelyn's hand grasping onto his delicately, but tightly enough so that it would give off a sense of sincerity.

"Despite how you're acting, and what you said, I can tell you enjoyed it." She let go, and put a finger to her smiling lips in a shushing motion, "But I won't tell anyone, if you want. I'm just glad you liked it."

* * *

During that, Maurice Cole was making his way to the first year classes. Seeing a first year wearing the crest of Sapphire Owl, he called him over to give news to the newest topic of interest, Ciel Phantomhive. Evelyn was walking down the corridor, when she saw Ciel talking to Cole;

"Right then, we'll see you at the Swan Gazebo at 4pm! See you!"

As Ciel was somewhat attacked by the other Blue House students who were shocked to have talked to Cole, and be invited to meet the Prefects as well, Evelyn trotted after Cole. Something wasn't quite right.

Evelyn called out after Redmond's Fag "Cole! Cole, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Cole turned around, bouncing his curls and allowing Evelyn to catch up, "Oh! Miss Ravenne! How are you?" he said in that sweet voice that somewhat irritated her.

"Ah, yes, Cole. I'm alright. Listen, what time did you just tell Phantomhive to meet the Prefects at the Swan Gazebo?"

Cole feigned thoughtfulness, "Oh, I told him to meet us at 4pm. Oh! And your match with Greenhill is to be held near 4 as well, so you should probably early for it."

"See, I was told by Bluer himself that it was at 2pm."

"Oh, well I was told to tell you it was at 4 by Redmond, Violet and Greenhill. Maybe Bluer was mistaken? He does study a lot, and when we discussed this, he was engrossed in that book of his."

Lawrence doesn't make mistakes. At least not easily. But Evelyn played along, "...I see. Thank you, Cole."

* * *

Ciel was one his way to the Gazebo, with well baked teacakes as a gift. Along the way, he came across...somewhat an ally of his, in the form of Evelyn wearing a dark green dress today. Ciel feigned forgetfulness, "Ah! Miss Ravenne, are you heading to the Swan Gazebo?" He took note of a long, thin, sheathed item that fell at her side. It looked like a sword.

"Yes. I'm on my way to meet Greenhill. Would you like to accompany me." It was not a question, as the pair walked on. When they got to their desired destination, there was an ominous air. Evelyn and Ciel were met with hard glares and disappointed, downright infuriated faces.

"Eh?" Ciel was confused as to why there was a sense of tension.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked with caution.

Clayton was the first to speak. He stormed towards Ciel, "How could you be _2 hours late_ , Phantomhive?!"

"B-but I was told that it was 4..."

Evelyn defended him, standing almost infront of Ciel, meeting Clayton's stare, "I beg your pardon, but Phantomhive and I were specifically told that it was at 4pm, not 2."

Maurice Cole turned towards the two, "Eh? I said it right. 2pm!"

Another voice spoke, "It's disgraceful to lie, Ravenne, and especially Ciel!"

"Edward!"

Edward Midford clenched his fists, "I was an idiot for trusting you. You..You disappointed me and the seniors! Get out!" And with that, after a small apology, Ciel left the Swan Gazebo in disgrace. There a small silence, broken only by Greenhill's Fag.

Edward looked at Evelyn, "And how could you, Ravenne! You made us, and especially Greenhill wait for so long! He ended up changing into his uniform because of you!" Evelyn looked in Greenhill's direction. So he had indeed.

Lawrence shook his head, "I had told you myself that it was at 2. I had thought that it wouldn't be something that you would forget easily, after pleading with Greenhill for so long-"

"Obviously that is not the case."

All eyes were on Greenhill. He stood up, and walked towards Evelyn slowly, like he was tired. "However, I _did_ learn something whilst I waited for you." He looked at Evelyn for an answer.

"And...what was that, Herman?" Evelyn timidly asked.

His voice was dangerously low, "That your tardiness has shown me that you do not take the sport seriously enough to keep up your end of our deal. That there is a side to you that takes me for a fool; to challenge someone and not meet them or to fight them unfairly is disgraceful and cowardly. As such...By default, I win the match." Evelyn would have preferred to be shouted at. She knew that this was a fight she couldn't win. Not with Cole in good light.

"I will never practice with you, Evelyn. You may find someone else, or practice with yourself."

Evelyn was infuriated. But every negative emotion that she had towards Cole she reigned in. Evelyn knew that if she even tried to argue her case, that would only worsen the situation. She bowed then.

"I see...I apologize greatly for my tardiness. I had thought that it was at 4pm, not 2. I must have heard the information wrong." She raised her head, "I pray that in time you will forgive me...Especially you, Herman." And with that Evelyn, with as much dignity and grace she could muster from her hurt pride, left the Prefects and seniors, hating Cole more and more with each step.

 _Someday, I'll show you for what you_ really _are, Maurice Cole_

* * *

OHHHHHHHHHHH! So much tension here! I can't wait to read your thoughts on this.

The poem is actually one of my own works as a poet. I thought that I might embed this talent into Evelyn, since she's very much into her literature like me-why do you think I'm here ;) Honestly, Violet so far has been the easiest to think of when it comes to little Prefect x Evelyn moments like these...maybe it's because of the music playing? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't know. In case you couldn't tell, I was trying to making it really sound like Lawrence had a nosebleed, but i don't know if it came across as well as I would have hoped.

Translations, because even I sometimes don't understand what I'm writing (happens a lot more than I care to admit):

Mah nooz...Ah fink is beeding?! : My nose...I think it's bleeding?!

Sew yoo fod thot hidding mah fae wif a book vod bee de bedder opson?! : So you thought that hitting my face with a book would be a better option?!

Oh, thot's ah mud bedder idee! Seeew mud bedder dan jud sedding dah bood doon! Fank yoo four de comford! : Oh, that's a much better idea! Soooo much better than just setting the book down! Thank you for the comfort!

Whad er yoo dooing? : What are you doing?

Tank yoo : Thank you


	11. Chapter 10: That Bride, Conspirator (1)

After the incident at the Gazebo, everywhere she turned, there were whispers of how Evelyn could have been late for the Prefects, or how she had been disgraceful for accusing another Prefect's Fag of lying. It had not helped the fury brewing in Evelyn for Cole. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She had not slept well that night, even with Wolfie by her side on the four poster bed, or the novels she would read before sleep. The lack of a peaceful respite showed underneath her eyes, when Lottie dutifully entered her mistress' room to wake her up.

"Ma'am...have you been reading those novels of yours again? You know that they'll keep you awake-"

She heard a bitter chuckle underneath the sheets, "For once, Lottie, it isn't a story that is keeping me awake."

Lottie was quiet for a moment, "Is it because of Maurice Cole?" And again, like always, Evelyn was reminded of how Lottie had inherited her father's intelligence, and her mother's ability to understand what can go through one's mind.

Evelyn sighed, "Because of him, I was humiliated and made out to be either forgetful, cowardly, or deceitful. I don't know which is the worst choice. Because of Cole, I can't practice with Greenhill..." She knew that it wasn't so bad, but it was what Greenhill said that sparked her anger more than anything. Her heart cringed every time she thought of how the tall blonde stared at Evelyn as though she betrayed him. Like he didn't hate Evelyn, but was just disappointed in her...

She felt an arm around her shoulders,"Don't worry, Evie. You know the saying, 'Cheaters never prosper'? That's what will soon happen to him."

"It wasn't just me that was blamed. He blamed the new student, Ciel Phantomhive. Now he's probably getting treated the same, or worse than I. It sickens me." She felt particularly that she was, at least partly, to blame. She could have told Ciel. He wouldn't get into trouble then. But even if she had, would he have listened to her in the first place? If I had just listened to my better judgement... "I bet you anything that this is not the first time. If anything, Cole has done this to almost any student that was invited to the Gazebo. And have you noticed, Lottie, his desserts? I'm no chef, by all means, but some of those dishes take hours to cool; Cole can't have done his tasks without any help within Fag Time...He's hiding something. I know it."

Lottie hesitated, "I don't know what I can do, Evie. If I would, I could... However, I can give you this." And with a flourish, Lottie produced an envelope, "For you."

"H-how did this come into your possession-" Evelyn sputtered in shock. But Lottie would not let her mistress dwell on the matter for long.

"But before you do that, let's get you ready; better to make amends with the Prefects sooner rather than later."

And Lottie saw that familiar gleam of determination in her mistress' eyes, "You're right. Nothing gets done if one is self-pitying."

It didn't take long for Evelyn to leave the apartment like room wearing a simple pioneer dress with a dark blue skirt and her dark hair in a loose bun tied with a black ribbon. Before Lottie excused herself to her regular duties, Evelyn called for her.

"Yes, Miss?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Ciel was sitting in his usual seat in the Sapphire Owl classroom, listening to all the whispers around him.

"Did you hear?!"

"I can't believe he neglected an invitation! From the P4!"

"No way..."

"Woah!"

"He's lucky that he's still here!"

 _Utter nonsense,_ Ciel grimly thought, _Still, Sebastian is tracking Cole at every moment he can. He won't get away easily, the lying jailbird... The P4 have more influence here than I thought. I let it slip the one time and this happens? It'll be harder for me to get testimonies out of people who were there at the time..._

Amongst the noise of whispers, Ciel's only ally, fellow first year student McMillan, stole glances of concern at his friend. If only...If only there was something he could do...

"But there's more! The Bride _herself_ was late! She outright _stood up_ Greenhill!"

"Just goes to show you, my father's motto was true, 'never trust women' he always says."

"Yep, no better than for being a housewife!"

"She has no place or business being here."

There was a loud, commanding knock on the door that broke both first year's thoughts, and muffled the chatter almost instantly. A maid with straight, blonde shoulder length hair entered. She glared at those who were discussing Evelyn, then seemed to observe the room, sternly looking over the sea of young faces until her bright doe brown eyes fell on Ciel's blue eye. She smiled at her findings, and strode towards Ciel's desk.

"You're Phantomhive, aren't you?"

Ciel had never seen her before. He proceeded with caution, "...Yes?"

"Is that a question, or an answer?"

 _The cheek-!_ "Yes. I'm Phantomhive."

"Good. Milady wishes to speak with you. Here is written proof of the time and place, in her hand." The maid set an envelope with the name 'Ciel Phantomhive' on it written in blue ink, "She prefers to have written proof of something, no matter how small the matter can be."

Inwardly, Ciel chuckled. It wasn't that long ago that he said something like that along the same lines to Sebastian while he raged about how he could have been fooled by Cole.

"Thank you. You are dis-"

"No need to dismiss me. I had orders from milady, not you." She went to the door, but stopped, "Oh, and by the way, milady has better things to do than to talk of someone behind their backs. Something _gentlemen_ should know." And the maid left the class in shock, which added even more to their whispers,

"Even female servants don't know their place!"

* * *

During breakfast, Ciel finally opened the letter the maid gave. It was small, short, and to the point, in neat writing-

 _Ciel Phantomhive, Meet me at the Swan Gazebo, before afternoon._

 _It'd would probably be better if it was during Fag Time._

 _ER_

 _At least she wrote it down,_ Ciel thought. Before he knew it, Fag Time had started. He excused himself, knowing that Sebastian would take care of his duties, whilst taking care of Maurice's schedule. As Ciel entered the meeting point, he took note of the serene place. According to Macmillan, only the Prefects, their Fags, the Bride, and those invited were allowed here. _Ravenne must have chosen here because it's less suspicious here. No one will think to look for me here._

"It is beautiful here, is it not?" A voice startled Ciel. It was Evelyn, standing at the entrance of the domed sanctuary, with Wolfie standing at her side. She wasn't looking at him, yet Ciel was sure that Evelyn was directing her question at him, "Despite Cole being here nearly all the time with Redmond, I can't help but find myself impressed by the seemingly calmness of it all." Evelyn turned her green eyes to Ciel's cerulean blue eye, "But as I say, it is only _seemingly_ peaceful. Right now, the Swan Gazebo is in a state of ' _the calm before the storm_ ', don't you think, Phantomhive?" Evelyn gestured to Ciel to sit down with her. He obliged, sitting across from her. Wolfie rested his furry head on his mistress' head.

"Before we get started, I want to apologize. For the other day." Ciel looked confused, "I was told by Lawrence that it was at 2pm, but then Cole told me it was changed. When I questioned him about it, I became unsure myself. I could have told you, but I had doubted that you would listen to me or trust me. So, again, I'm sorry."

Ciel could understand. He didn't trust anyone-no. He _couldn't_ trust anyone. Not in his line of work. However, Evelyn and him, though maybe not allies, had a common enemy. Cole. "I understand. But why did you ask me to meet you here, except for the fact that few can come here?"

"I'll get straight to the point."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOO another cliffhanger! *wears Loki helmet* I'm so evil MUWHAHAHAHA! But what is Evelyn gonna tell Ciel? And what is the letter Lottie gave to Evelyn? Find out!


	12. Chapter 11: That Bride, Conspirator (2)

*Easily dodges Capt's shield* AHEM. Now, if we can all stop throwing things at the author-I'm looking at you, **Esmereilda** \- we can get on with this.

First of all, I'm sorry that this is taking longer than usual. (I got shiz to do)

Secondly, trying to make Evelyn's story co-inside with the canon whilst trying to think of, as Esmereilda put it, ingenious-considering the Cole Crisis- as the canon. And also, I'm really sorry if I make mistakes here and there. I work on these sometimes late in the night, and I wanna sleep.

Thirdly, I'm trying really hard to put more Ciel and Sebastian (not the shipping) here in this story as much as I can. But I really do hope that you are enjoying this!

 **NOW LET'S DO DIS ISH!**

* * *

"There have be four that have fallen victim to Maurice Cole. Not just that, but there is a large chance that he leaves all of his Fag work to other students."

"I knew it." And Ciel did. In fact, it was almost exactly how his conversation with Evelyn went...

* * *

 _"So, as I'm sure you know, Cole is certainly not what he seems. From what I've learned, including you, there have been five accounts of Maurice tricking students. Harcourt, from 2nd year, was one of them. Personally, I'm quite fond of him, but everyone else thinks that he is a liar. And from what I've heard from other students-discreetly-Maurice often comes to them for 'help' with his Fag work."_

 _"You spied on them?"_

 _"I doubt that it can be called spying if first years are bragging as you walk by them about how '_ the most beautiful boy in schools needs them _' and then whisper ridiculously loudly '_ but don't tell anyone else! _' I'm sure that he's contacting them somehow. How, when, and where, that I am unsure of." Time was running out for them. It won't be long till someone noticed Ciel's absence._

 _"We'll have to discuss this better. How can we meet up again, because it can't always be through Fag time?"_

 _"Well, I'll be staying tonight at Blue House...maybe...no. It wouldn't work." She put her hands together to lean on them, "But then again maybe we should keep this between us. The more people that are involved-until the time is right of course-the less chance of us getting away with it."_

 _"What is it?" Ciel's curiosity was piqued,_ What is she thinking?

 _But Evelyn seemingly ignored his inquiry, "...Do you know your family crest?"_

What is she even talking about?! _"What kind of a ridiculous question is that-"_

 _"But do you know it, Phantomhive?"_

 _"Of course I do! It has two eagles with their wings spread out in opposite directions, carrying a crown, and the house motto is '_ Potentia Regere _' But what shocked him was that Evelyn laughed. Not unkindly though._ Why are women so confusing?!

 _"Ah yes,_ _'_ Power to rule _' if my Latin classes haven't gone completely to waste. I'm not questioning your awareness in your family, Phantomhive, I know what you and your family have done as the Queen's Watchdogs for centuries. How could I not...we're in the same line of work, after all."_

 _"What?!"_ Did she know...? Why he was in here in the first place? Is my cover blown?!

 _She giggled coyly, "Don't worry, I haven't figured out why you're here, but it must've been under Her Majesty's orders if you're here so late in the year. I was only asking about your crest just to check my own memory. You probably don't even remember me, do you?"_

 _"I don't recall ever meeting you prior to me entering Weston."_

 _"Understandable. The times that I did visit the Phantomhive Manor was before it was burned down, and before you got..." She pointed a single finger at Ciel's right eye, "...That. In fact, I think that you only an infant when I saw you." Evelyn smirked, "You were adorable. Actually, you_ still _are." Evelyn teased, but her face dropped into a mask of seriousness, "Do you know what mine is?"_

 _"I'm afraid I have never heard of you, so I wouldn't know."_ She's stalling. She's trying to distract me, maybe from what she was going to say before?

 _"That's a shame; our fathers' worked together in their...special tasks. My mother's family crest is the Phoenix, the wings surrounding with the Sun and the shield; it's motto is '_ Aeterna sumus, Clypeo _'. My father's family crest is one of a raven, with wings crowning a cresent moon, and a sword through the middle of the shield; the motto is '_ Servire debeamus, Gladium _'. Do you know what they mean, Phantomhive?"_

 _"They translate to '_ Eternal are we, the Shield _' and '_ Justice we serve, the Sword _'. So? What has this got to do with Maurice Cole?"_ I'm growing tired of this!

 _"Essentially, when you put both crests together-and by that I mean when I become the head of the household-you get both the Phoenix and the Raven._ The Shield and Sword of Her Majesty _. Meaning, that Cole has insulted and humiliated both of Her Majesty's_ Underworld Aristocrats; _We can use any of our resources to get back at him-make him regret ever crossing paths with us." Evelyn sighed,_

 _"I would stay in Red House for starters, but I am given only a certain amount of time to stay within a certain House. I don't think that I could stay there long enough for me to get enough evidence. And one of the students, particularly Red House students, want to speak to me because of what happened. I'll meet up with you again soon. However if you can't find me, and you see either that maid with the blonde hair, Lottie, or Wolfie, you just need to say this-"_

* * *

"I'd like another pawn in Red House since Maurice is there. It was Derrick's dormitory as well." Ciel folded his arms, feeling slightly irritable because of the lack of progress...

Sebastian put his hand to his chin in thought, "But I don't think it would be wise to force another vacancy again. It'd be too suspicious to do it so often. " He added, "And even if you could get it, you can't choose you own dormitory. The dormitory you stay in is influenced by both your status and personality."

Ciel sighed in frustration, "I know." He went over his mental checklist for the perfect pawn of a Red House student, "We need someone with enough status and wealth to be accepted into Red House, since a lot of their students are of exceptionally high birth. And they'll have to be specially admitted since there isn't a vacancy. There's no way we can find-"

Both Master and servant eyes' had opened in realization. _But...no! Anyone but_ HIM?! "I just thought of someone, but I definitely don't want to call him!"

Sebastian tried to reason with Ciel, saying that he is a special case, that meets all of their demands. Ciel groaned, but came to a decision. One that he hoped that it wouldn't be one he would regret later... _Ughh..._ "Damn. I guess necessity knows no law..." _I'll use everything I've got!_

* * *

Ciel was resting as much as he could, though thoughts of what he was going to do about both Cole and Derrick kept him awake, when Macmillan asked if he was asleep "...No."

"Hey, can I come over to talk?" The small boy asked,

"...Sure." _I'm not getting any sleep anyway. Might as well_ Ciel thought as Macmillan climbed into the large bed, after Ciel hastily put on his eye patch. Macmillan lay down beside him, propped up on his elbow.

"Sorry that I can't support you at school." He whispered,

"It's okay. We have to be here for another 6 years...it's only normal."

"But why did you do it?" Macmillan asked curiously, "I mean, neglecting the P4's invitation and all. And why do you think the Bride did it?"

"Neither of us didn't mean to. We were both told to come at 4 but it was really at 2-"

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh!" He'll wake up the whole dormitory!

And Macmillan clamped both hands over his mouth, "But we heard it was at 4 too!"

"Right? But it can't be helped anymore..."

Then Macmillan had a thought! One that could help his friend! He sat up excitedly, "I see! I'll testify for you!"

"Huh?"

"If I'm not credible enough, I'll ask some other people too! We were all listening in, so...It isn't your fault!"

Ciel smiled, "Thanks Macmillan, that will help a lot."

"No problem! Goodnight, Phantomhive!" And Macmillan clambered out of his friends bed into his own, glad that he could help his friend! Meanwhile, Ciel grinned smugly to himself, _Perhaps there's more to a pawn than I thought. He's useful still..._

* * *

OHHHHH Who is the one Ciel doesn't want to call?! How will this Cole Crisis be solved?! What does the letter Evelyn has, and who is it from?! Will we ever find put  
WTFudgeo happened to Derrick?

AND WILL **ESMEREILDA ** PLEASE STOP THROWIN ISH AT ME?!


	13. Chapter 12: That Bride, New Student

Now, after much stalli-I mean, uhhhh, calculation...? Yes! Calculation, haha *laughs nervously* We can get on with the rest of the story! I've tried to add a little bit of humor in this, considering Evelyn's temper.

*Wears Loki's armor and holds the staff* I'm listening.

For your reviews ^-^

* * *

The next morning, the grounds of Weston College was filled with excited, shocked, and spell-bound the students were pointing in wonder, whilst they would gaze at the wonders around them. Everywhere young boys pointed an stared.

"What is it?"

"Woah, awesome!"

"Waaah!"

"Look at that!"

"Over here! Over here!"

" _Ooooh!_ So this is a _school_ ," A voice of an older teenager rang out. Prince Soma was admiring the view he had of Weston whilst riding atop an elephant, his dancers and banner carriers making their way through the schoolyard, "It's pretty big! Almost as big as my home in India!" Below him, the students were amazed at the extravagant entrance of the Indian Prince.

"It seems he's an Indian prince."

"This is the first time I've ever seen an elephant!"

"Awesome!"

Farther away from the Indian Prince's grand entrance stood Ciel Phantomhive and 'Professor' Michaelis, "He got into Red House just fine...I guess the brand and wealth of Indian royalty is the real deal..." Ciel said, slightly overwhelmed by the flamboyancy 'first day of school'.

"But I naturally didn't expect him to come to school on an elephant..." Sebastian commented. Just then, almost as if he heard the two, Soma looked towards them, and his eyes widened when he saw Ciel.

" **OH! AHHH! HEYYYYYYY! HEY CIEEEEL! I'M HERE!** " The Indian Prince called out towards him, waving widely. In panic, Ciel turned and walked briskly away from him. Ciel was obviously trying to act as though he didn't know Soma. But poor Soma couldn't play along, "I was surprised when you suddenly sent me a letter!"

Ciel tried desperately to ignore him, and walked straight on, never moving his head in any other direction than straight ahead infront of him, _That idiot, I clearly wrote in that letter to act as though we don't know each other!_

But Soma was persistant, "I would've come if you'd just said that you were lonely all by yourself! **CIEEEEEL? HEEEEYYYYY!** Are you **LISTENING?** " No answer. Soma pouted, then snapped his fingers. Next thing Ciel knew-

Was that he was hanging in the air, held only by an elephant's trunk. " **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** " Was all that Ciel could say in his current predicament.

Soma was unaffected, "I came all this way to see you, so let's go together!"

Ciel was not. " **DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! PUT ME DOWN, YOU BASTARD! RIGHT NOW!** " Meanwhile, Sebastian walked on, hearing his master cry out, "I knew it! I shouldn't have called you!" As Sebastian said "Good mornings" to other students, wearing a smirk as he did so.

* * *

Finally, after much settling in, and convincing-by which Soma wouldn't let the elephant let go of his captive- Ciel to stay put, the Indian Prince and the Earl were making their way to the school atop the elephant, surrounded by young boys in top hats.

"You look better than I thought." Ciel begrudgingly complimented. He did honestly expected Soma to enter the school with more extravagance. Yes. This was _subtle_ for Soma.

"It was hard, because Agni wanted to come too, but according to the rules, you can't bring your servants with you." Ciel picture the ever faithful butler crying out for the prince to take him with Soma.

"Yeah, normally you can't..." With the exception of Ravenne and me, "I called you here for a reason."

Soma looked interested, resting his head on one of his hands, "Oh, What? Tell me."

"I had a fight with Maurice Cole, a senior from Red House, the dormitory you're going to. Another of my..." _Maybe Ravenne's more of an ally_ , "Friends, had a fight with him too." _At least, for now._

"Uhm? Really?"

Ciel gulped. This next bit was going to be hard, "As you also know...I don't have many friends...So I don't really know how to make up..." He swallowed hard, "And my friend and I would like your help in this."

Tears welled up in the older student's golden eyes. He clasped both his hands on Ciel's shoulders, "OK! I got it! I'll lend you and your other friend a hand, since you're always so gloomy and servile!"

Irked Ciel answered, "Hey." _I am not 'gloomy' and 'servile'!_

"How about we all eat some good curry!" Soma offered.

Ciel shook his head, "No, neither of us can't."

"Why?"

"It seems that he got so angry that he doesn't even want to see us...My friend and I want to get to know him better before talking to him. Observe Maurice closely and tell us about it. We're especially interested in what he does inside Red House, since I can't see. My friend can help you, they sometimes stay there. We want to know everything," He pointed his index finger towards Soma, "And this is a secret!"

And Soma poked Ciel's finger with his own, signalling a promise, "Okay! A secret! I'm your best friend! Leave this to me!"

Ciel was feeling a little elephant sick, "Yeah, I'm counting on you. Hey, could you let me off this thing? I'm feeling a litte dizzy..."

"Okay!" Then Soma turned to the man directing where the creature moved, and spoke fast in his native tongue. He turned back to Ciel again as he walked into the building so we would not be late for class, "Just let him help you down." Ciel obliged, glad to had two feet on the steady ground. But Soma called him from above as he walked ahead of the elephant, "Hey Cieeeel! Who's your other fr-" When he saw something. Something more beautiful than he thought his nanny Mina was. Something more beautiful than the Mother goddess _Parvati_.

A silvery furred wolf-hound trotted loyally beside her, like a guardian. She stood not far from Soma and his elephant, and under arched eyebrows, a bright peridot jewels of eyes looking downward, reading a book held by delicate hands. He long and thick eyelashes fluttered every once in a while as she would read the sentences, or drink in the diagram within her book. Her skin was paler than the snow Soma had never seen until he came to England, oval face framed by hair darker than the night sky in India, like the raven's wings. Her lips were red and plump, with a Cupid's bow, in a small frown, like one would have when thinking deeply. She wore a crimson dress, and the ruby skirts swished about as she walked.

She was someone he had met before, in India. A woman he thought he would never see again. Lakshmi must have favored that the two should meet again!

" **EVIIIIIIEEEEEEE!** " Soma waved wildly at the young woman, forgetting about his previous question. The one nicknamed 'Evie' halted, and looked around for who called out to her. Then those eyes, those beautiful eyes Soma fell in love with fell on him, " **I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! EVIIIIEEEE, COME SAY HELLO IN THAT LOVELY VOICE OF YOURS, MY LOTUS FLOWER!** "

Unfortunately, from the height, he didn't see "Evie's" eyes widen in horror.

 _No._

 _No no._

 _Nononononononononononono anyone but_ HIM _!_

 _What the hell is_ HE _doing here?!_

Evelyn hitched her skirts so that it would be easier for her to briskly walk away, but Soma wouldn't let her go away that easily. He urged his elephant man to make the grey giant follow the 'Lotus Flower' running away from him, " **IT'S MEEEE! SOMAAAA! DON'T YOU REMEMBER? PRINCE SOMA FROM INDIA!** "

 _Just ignore him, and he'll go away. Don't say anything, that'll just encourage him. Remember what Old Man James said about the first rule of running away: Don't run. Just walk on. Look ahead, don't look back. Just get into the building, he can't follow you there. Goddammit, I want to run so much. But that'll tell Soma that you remember him._

Why was 'Evie' running away from Soma? Oh! maybe she didn't see his face, and thought that he was a stranger! Of course! They had not seen each other in so long, that she probably thought they would never meet again! Yes! She probably thought that it was only her imagination! Maybe if she sees his face up close, 'Evie' will know that it's really him!

Evelyn kept walking, she was almost close to the school doors. Her hope was renewed even more, when she saw the P4 close by, _Maybe they can hide me, or something-_

The P4, when discussing what they could do about a few complaints in the complaint box, heard a feminine " **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Greenhill was the first to react, the cricket bat he kept with him at all times held like a sword. Bluer and Redmond followed suit, dropping their books, and Violet looked mildly interested as to what happened.

All shared the same look of shock.

Evelyn was held sideways by the waist.

By an elephant.

"Ravenne! Are you alright?!" Bluer called out. Evelyn was about to answer when some random man, wearing the Red House uniform interrupted,

"OH! Don't worry about my little 'Evie'! I'll take good care of her-"

" **I'M NOT ANYONE'S 'LITTLE EVIE'! AND I'M TELLING YOU TO PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW!** " SHe felt herself feeling anxious, like the trunk was tightening it's hold on her. The man looked hurt, pouting,

"But Evvvvviiiiie, I haven't seen you in soooo long. Not since India! I should be able to talk to the mother of my future children-"

As Violet picked up Evelyn's unintentionally discarded books, he looked up at Soma's hostage in a befuddled manner, "When did this happen-" He started, but as usual, was cut off. This time, by Evelyn.

" **I BEG YOUR _PARDON?!_ LIKE I WOULD AGREE TO _THAT!_ YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! WILL SOMEONE _PLEASE_ HELP ME GET DOWN OR NOT?!** " But the elephant lifted it's trunk only higher "Eeep!" Evelyn squeaked. _What if I fall?!_ She took a breath. She felt almost crushed, "Please, Soma, put me down." Soma looked at her for a bit. She could feel the gold locket she always wore hanging out of the collar, where it was usually hidden.

"Nope." Her captor said simply. Where the Prefects were standing, they caught a glimpse of gold around Evelyn's neck. It was hanging out even more now.

Evelyn's temper flared, " **WHAT?!** " the motion maneuvered the necklace even more so. And her anxiety.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry, your Majesty? The young lady obviously seems a little distressed. Perhaps it would be best to put Evelyn down?" Bluer tried to reason with Soma, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Why can I not talk to the woman who will be my wife and bear my children?"

" **WHY DOES IT ALWAYS COME TO CHILD-BEARING WITH YOU?! AND YOU SHOULDN'T TALK TO ME BECAUSE WE'RE NOT EVEN ENGAGED! NOW PUT ME DOWN! I'M ALREADY ENGAGED TO SOMEONE ELSE!** " She hoped at least, especially since the incident with Cole. Evelyn's breathing hitched. It was getting harder to breathe.

Soma finally turned his gaze towards Evelyn, his face confused, "Who?"

"Us." The P4 chorused. _So I still have allies after all..._

"Soma, was it? Let Ravenne go now, or _else_." It was Greenhill. He face was unreadable. Frankly, Evelyn was a little frightened, even though the threat was aimed at Soma. And Soma still didn't get the hint.

"Pleeeease, just let me talk to her for a bit." Soma looked at Evelyn and smiled innocently, "I'll change your mind, then it can me you'll be engaged, not these simple Englishmen." He waved dismissively at the P4.

"Excuse me? I believe that we're anything but 'simple'!" Redmond sputtered. Evelyn struggled against the trunk, and parts of her ankle showed. The actions were making the golden necklace threaten to fall off.

Panicking, Evelyn pleaded with Soma just one more time, "Just put me down, then we can talk, okay, Soma?"

Soma was pouting like a child whose favorite toy was taken away from him, "No! Just sit with me for a bit, at least-" But Evelyn's struggling frightened the beast, and it reared up, causing the necklace Evelyn wore religiously to fall off. Nothing was in danger.

Except that necklace.

"No!" Evelyn screamed as gravity dragged it down. She wriggled out of the trunk, not caring that she was heading face-first into the ground.

Time seemed to slow. There was an audible gasp from the P4 and Soma, and other students who saw the ordeal from the class windows or in the courtyard itself. Ciel and Macmillan watched this from their class window. Evelyn kept falling, desperate to get that necklace.

Her fingers brushed against the chain.

Macmillan closed his eyes so that he couldn't see the tragedy.

Ciel whispered,

"Sebastian!"

* * *

Oho! I'm soooo eeeeeevil hehehhh


	14. Chapter 13: That Bride, New Student Life

_Yes, my Lord..._

Evelyn was ready for death. She was ready to feel nothing, except the gold chain and the locket begin to feel cold as she was finally freed. As long as she had it. As long as she had that necklace, Evelyn didn't care what happened to her. Just as long as what the necklace contained was tucked away safely, with the knowledge that only she knew what it was. Evelyn was ready for death.

So why could she still feel a pulse in her veins?

Why could she hear voices, though as if they spoke from a distance? There was screaming, and barking, and voices...

"Oh God, _oh God!_ "

"What do we do?!"

"Get her to the doctor you idiot!"

"Do we even have one of those?! I thought Weston didn't accept government intervention-"

"Oh for goodness sake, **SHUT UP!** "

"What if she's dead?!"

"Thank God he caught her!"

"How did he even get there in time?!"

"Don't question it!"

Her eyes fluttered open... It took Evelyn a couple of blinks from her eyes made everything focus more, and she found the P4 and Wolfie, towering around her. Some other students from the Houses were gathering at the class doors, curious as to what happened. _But what happened?_

"You fell from a great height. Thankfully, there was enough time-" A soft voice whispered, answering Evelyn question.

" **OUT OF MY WAY!** " Screamed a young woman, shoving her way through the crowds of students-not afraid of using her elbows, mind you-and froze at seeing her mistress, "Evelyn! Oh God, are you alright?!" Lottie sat in front of Evelyn, almost reaching for her face, but thought better of it. Still, Lottie's hands were outstretched towards the fallen, "Evelyn...what happened?! I heard that..you..." Her voice was cracking. Evelyn was about to comfort her, to reach out to her friend-

When she found herself bound to the ground. Or, at least, what should be the ground. But gravel and stone slabs should be cold and rough, not cushioned or warm!

"As I said, Miss Ravenne fell from a great height, but thankfully there was enough time to catch her, Miss Lockhert. I trust that you are unharmed, Miss Ravenne?" And Evelyn looked behind her shoulder-as much as she could when she was held by Sebastian, or 'professor' Michaelis. Evelyn stared into those wine colored eyes behind spectacles...

She thought she saw something flicker in them. Something...inhuman. But it had to be her imagination... _Maybe it was just the glare of the glasses..._

 _Right?_

"I...I'm fine, professor Michaelis. But how did you catch me?" Evelyn was certain that he was in the school building. Surely he couldn't have made the journey from the classroom to the courtyard in time? But...

"Ah, you see, when everyone else was distracted by your predicament, I came down to see if His Majesty would listen to adult reasoning-"

"And that went _so_ well, of course." Lottie retorted sarcastically. Evelyn only gave Lottie a gently warning glare. Though Lottie was her servant, any of the Wardens or the Principal could have her replaced if her friend faster than either could say "it's not fair" and Evelyn wouldn't be able to stop them.

She felt a rough tongue lick her cheek; _Wolfie. At least he didn't get stepped on by that...elephant...? Wait._ And she remembered clearly now why she was on the ground. She gripped the necklace tightly in her hands in anger. So much so her knuckles turned white.

 _WHY WAS SOMA HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!_

"Will Ravenne be alright?" It was Greenhill. He and the other Prefects saw the way Evelyn clenched her fist and the concern that something happened was rapidly growing. Evelyn tried to give a reassuring half-smile for them, and maybe herself too.

"I'm fine. But I was unaware that there would a new student, especially so soon after Phantomhive. Would anyone care to explain?"

"Of course." Sebastian answered. He stood up, hands on Evelyn's waist and right hand, steadying her, "Can you stand?" And Evelyn nodded. She stumbled, but straightened herself. She tried to ignore the trembling in her legs and hands.

"Now, why is Som-" She corrected herself. At the back of her mind, Evelyn was reminded that she could not use first names unless necessary, "Kadar here in Weston?" She heard a tone of quiet annoyance in her voice. Evelyn noticed only because Redmond fiddled with his fingers out of guilt mixed with embarrassment.

"Well, Kadar is currently settling into...Red House. We thought it best that he should stay there for a bit until you recovered." He tried to change the subject onto her, "And how do you two know each other? He kept saying that you're engaged to him." Redmond questioned.

Evelyn felt the urge to put her face into her hand from the misunderstanding. She sighed wearily, "It's hard to explain. But here we go..."

* * *

Evelyn, Sebastian and the P4 were in the medical room, as the doctor checked to see that Evelyn hadn't suffered any injuries, permanent or no. As Evelyn explained how she knew Soma in the first place, each of them had questions for her.

"So he thinks that you are in love with him, because you visited and spent time with him in India?"

"Apparently so."

"And danced and sang in front of him and his family many times?"

"Correct."

"In their people's traditional clothing and tongue?"

"Right on the mark."

"...And because you said you enjoyed his company?"

"...Yes." Evelyn felt the heat rise in her cheeks and ears. There was a knock on the door. When Sebastian gave the one responsible permission to come in, there was Ciel, worry-or what Evelyn assumed was worry-etched onto his face. Evelyn sighed, "I didn't expect Kadar to be in Weston of all places...The fact that he was in England at all surprises me, let alone here!"

"I heard that Ravenne fell, is she alright?" Ciel asked the doctor, and he gave a understanding nod,

"Miss Ravenne should be alright." His gaze turned to Sebastian, "It's a miracle that you caught her in time, otherwise Weston would've had to explain to the Ravenne's why their only daughter had died on their grounds." Everyone, bar Sebastian and Ciel, winced. Evelyn only did so because she could bear to leave her family more alone than ever. It was only a few years ago that her mother started to look like her old self since...

Evelyn shooed away the dark thought into the corner of her mind, "Well, that didn't happen. Let's focus on that, shall we?" And she heard a chuckle, despite the slightly grim moment. It was Redmond,

"That's Evelyn for you! Always looking on the bright side! She's quite right, isn't she, Lawrence?"

Bluer pushed up his glasses in a matter-of-fact manner, "Please stop using the first name basis." making Evelyn giggle at how formal Lawrence was, even at these times...

Greenhill still had that stern look in his eyes "And you shouldn't laugh about the situation, Remond. Ravenne could've _died!_ If it weren't for Bluer's Warden, she..." And he looked away. Evelyn wanted to reassure Greenhill that thankfully, the situation didn't escalate that far.

The doctor explained after that little moment of defusing the tension that Evelyn was to get rest for a while, maybe not even the whole day since nothing was injured, so her company left her. Except Ciel, who left last just so that he could close the door discreetly.

"It was you who asked Soma to come here." it wasn't a question. Ciel nodded.

"Yes. I asked him to come here to infiltrate Red House and spy on Cole." he turned around to face Evelyn, "However, I wrote in that letter to pretend to not know me..." Evelyn thought she saw an almost apologetic look, "Nor had I counted on him knowing you prior to coming to England."

"I thought that may have been the case. Though Soma has Agni, I doubted that they would have been able to find me unless he came for a different reason." She smirked, "Or knew someone who was going here."

"I apologize for the inconvenience-"

"Always so formal, aren't you? I'm not particularly angry at him-at least not anymore." Evelyn waved her hand dismissively, "He kept saying how I was going to bear his children and such...The thing that I was most worried about," She opened up her hand, revealing the locket to Ciel," Was this falling off. Which it did."

"That's why you fell? To get this? Why would you risk your life for a trinket?!"

Evelyn's face fell, her gaze at Ciel but she wasn't looking at him, "Maybe it was nostalgia that made me do it. Or it was sentimentality." She doubted that the first year would understand what was contained in the locket, "Either way, it should be me apologizing...it's all I have left of a person I used to know. I'm sorry that my sentimental attachment to this almost made things worse." Evelyn put the chain around her neck, opening her collar to let it be concealed once more, "However, I should be able to go to Red House tonight. So our 'little plan' is still in motion. This was just a minor setback."

After Ciel again apologized, and was sure that Evelyn was alright, he left her in the medical room before anyone else noticed that he was gone. Evelyn counted up to a minute to hear any footsteps coming, before she knew that no one else would be coming in anytime soon. Evelyn got out of the bed, and made for her satchel, where she kept her books, looking for one in particular.

The dark leather bound notebook. One that she wrote in often. However, it wasn't what it contained that Evelyn was looking for-It was what she hoped was hidden in it that she was interested in.

As she held it, the book opened to where it was bookmarked, with a letter. This time, Evelyn's name was written in red ink, just like what it contained:

 _My Dearest Evelyn,_

 _Nothing can express my fury after I found out what Cole did to you. It is disgraceful, disgusting and dishonorable. The perfect way how one shows their greed and lust for power or favoritism. If I could intervene directly, believe me, I would._

 _But I can't._

 _However, since I cannot, rest assured, Maurice Cole will regret ever disgrace the name of Ravenne. I believe that you can handle things yourself: I've seen how you have dealt with other...problems. I will one day reveal to you who I really am, but if I were to do so now, it could jeopardize everything._

 _Know that I watch over you always, my Evelyn._

 _YGA_

It was the third time Evelyn read it since Lottie gave it to her. Though it wasn't as long as the first one, it was certainly written by the same person, and even if they didn't spell out their name, she knew that YGA meant "Your Guardian Angel". It left more questions in Evelyn's head than the first one. _Who is this person? And what plan do they have for me?_ Was it some sort of organisation? She did not know, and yet Evelyn was still willing to show no one this. It worried her when she was picked up by the elephant, and dropped her books. What if Violet saw that? Would he have said anything?

What would the Prefects do? Would they tell someone? Her family? Anyone?

They were questions Evelyn didn't want to wait around to find out.

* * *

It was evening in Red House, and the students were discussing the day's eventful morning whilst they had they studied in the library. Soma was feeling guilty, but was reassured that Evelyn wasn't dead, but he was given 3 Y's as punishment for "risking another student's life".

He finished them within the day.

Soma was strolling in the library out of boredom, until he came across his "target". Maurice Cole. He strode towards the Red House Fag, and commanded him to be nice to Ciel and Evelyn. But Cole dismissed the idea-after being slightly confused as to who this student was.

"He and Ravenne disgraced the Prefects. As a Fag, I cannot forgive them for something like that."

But Soma was not ready to back down. The next few days were to be hell for Redmond's Fag. Day after day, everywhere he went Soma was there, trying to convince him that Ciel and Evelyn wanted to talk to him and be friends with him. There was never a moment of peace for Cole. Soma even tried when Cole was in, no, on the lavatory!

Cole couldn't take it anymore when Soma asked him for the uncountable time, " **GAAAHHHHHH! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! STAY AWAY FROM ME!** " He screamed as he shut the door. Soma took this as a sign for a break as he was briefly reminded of Ciel when they first met. He decided then to visit Ciel in his own dormitory. But to do that, he would need a mode of transportation since Blue House was a bit far away.

So he went to get his elephant at the stable.

Unfortunately, as he mounted the beast, there was a rustle in the bushes, scaring the elephant into running in the other direction. And by that, it was heading for the Red House student bedrooms. Cole was commenting to his friends about quiet it finally was, when he saw something outside. Galloping straight towards him.

"U **WAAAAHHHHH! STOOOOOOOOP!** " Cole recognized that accent. _Oh GOD! Not him!_

" **WAA...NO WAY?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** "

The commotion-and the great gaping hole in the wall was enough to bring Redmond to this side of the bedrooms, "You get 5 Y's Kadar! And I forbid the use of elephants in the school!"

Soma sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Sorry." Maurice Cole, however, was furious.

" **YOU SHOULD SAY FORGIVE ME!** "

"This is a problem though..." Redmond commented as he observed the damage, "We don't have extra rooms as of yet..." there was a pounding of feet through the corridors as Evelyn raced down the hall and into the room after hearing the collision.

"What happened? I heard a crash and-" She saw the gaping hole near Cole's bed, "Who would do something like this-why would you do something like this?!" Her glare was directed at Soma, her finger aimed at the hole. She knew only too well that it would be something that was in Soma's unintentional power to do so. Evelyn was about to give Soma a lecture, before Redmond intervened.

"Kadar already apologized, Evelyn, and I gave him 5 Y's too. Maurice, would you like to stay in mine for a while?" Redmond offered, and Cole was about to say yes. Until Soma finally decided to be the bigger man.

"No! You can use my bed!"

"Huh?! What are you saying? Why should I use your bed?!" Cole protested. Evelyn inwardly smirked and had to pretend to cough to hide her snicker at Cole's misery. Maybe it's a good thing Soma is here...A small taste of what you deserve...

Soma innocently gave the reason that he "Was a man who takes his responsibilities!" Oh yes, how could anyone not see that, Evelyn thought. But to remain a lady-like persona, she bit back that comment at the last minute. However, she wanted to scream at Soma in embarrassment, who gave another reason why he gave Cole his bed,

"Besides, while you sleep in my bed, I can sleep in Evie's-"

Forgetting all about remaining a lady-like persona, she shrieked, " **LIKE HELL YOU ARE!** " And Evelyn sprinted out of the room before Soma could latch onto her like a leech and say otherwise. Soma, Cole, Redmond and the other older year students stared after her. And Redmond decided to take Soma-or decide for Cole-on his offer.

"Well, as long as no one is sleeping in Evelyn's room, Maurice can have Kadar's bed. It sounds fair, so I'll leave it to you."

Soma clamped his arm on Cole, "Good! I'll show you the place!"

" **REDMOND?!** " Cole called out in vain as Soma dragged him to his temporary bed, lavished with blankets and pillows patterned with all colors under the sun. Soma smiled and presented the bed like it was an honor for someone other than him to sleep in it.

"Use this bed." And Soma, like the gentleman he was, took the floor, while Maurice Cole took the offered bed. And late into the night, all were sleeping. All, except for two. Stirred from hearing something, Soma woke with a quiet start, and saw Cole leave the bedroom, and followed him.

His mind groggy from sleep, Soma was curious as to what Maurice Cole could be doing at such late hours, until he saw his target enter where students could receive letters or notes, in the shape of roses. Just what was Cole doing?

Soma had almost gasped at what he saw next, _He's..._

* * *

GAHHHHH Okay this is probably one of the harder starts to a chapter to write, mainly because I (fortunately or unfortunately-depending on how you look at it) I haven't fallen from a great enough height to nearly die-unless you count a couple of horse-riding incidents, then agree to disagree-so it may not be as good as I would like it to be. I also hope that I didn't make Soma OOC in the last chapter, I was trying to make him seem a little ignorant, but still has good intentions. Please review-and not just say that it's unfortunate that I don't know how to write good falling stories.

When Evie was in the room with Soma, I was reminded of The Big Bang Theory episode when Penny finds out that Lenard didn't like the fact that her ex boyfriend was sleeping on her couch, and that he didn't like some of her tardiness or beanie bears, and he's like "Who told you something like that-why would you tell her something like that?!" when he realizes that Sheldon told Penny all this.

It probably wasn't that funny *sigh*


	15. Chapter 14: That Bride, Red handed

Ciel and Sebastian called for Soma and Evelyn to meet them the next morning in the chapel. It was late in the afternoon, so it was mostly unlikely that anyone would question where the companions would be. For a time. Sebastian led Soma inside to see Ciel with a familiar greeting.

Startled, Soma cried out a girlish "Eek!" after seeing the black-clad butler in such downright strange clothing. At least, strange when it came to the Phantomhive butler, "I thought you weren't allowed to bring servants!"

Calmly, Ciel admitted that he had no choice. On cue, Sebastian grew an ominous aura at a frightening pace, "Lord Soma, please keep the fact that I am the young master's butler a secret. _Otherwise_ I will have to-"

" **I GET IT I GET I! I W-W-WON'T SAY ANYTHING!** "

"Enough of that racket, unless you want the whole school to hear us." All turned to the voice; Evelyn was standing there, in a violet pioneer dress, clutching her satchel. Wolfie was beside her "Sorry I'm late, I got some more testimonies from other stu- _professor Michaelis?!_ " her furry friend made to sniff at Ciel and Sebastian's feet and bark in a friendly manner.

"Evie! Seba-Mr Michaelis is going to help us find out about Cole!" Soma clasped his hands around Evelyn's, wearing his signature goofy yet sincere grin, "Are you okay since yesterday?" Soma had to make sure his little "Lotus Flower" was alright, "And how are you, little Wolfie?" Soma as he patted the hound's furry head, and Wolfie licked his hand.

Evelyn acknowledged the concern for her well-being with a slight nod and smile, but was focusing more on the elephant in the room, "But what are _you_ doing here?! Sir." She hastily added, _I thought Phantomhive wasn't going to speak of this to anyone else?!_

"I believe that it would be best that we involve one more into our little...plan. He can help us, and is against this kind of behavior." Ciel explained, "But for now, did any of you find out anything more about Cole?"

Evelyn crossed her arms in disdain, "Nothing that I don't already know-that he's a scheming little-"

"Ooh! Oooh! Ciel! I found out something. At night he secretly sends these little flower-shaped cards to students in his dormitory. Lots of them!"

"Cards?" Sebastian inquired, when Evelyn spoke up,

"I've seen those cards! Sometimes I see the younger students having them in their hands, but try to hide them-not so discreetly, mind you-whenever someone walks past them, including me. Even the students I've talked to say that some of their friends or themselves have gotten cards. So _that's_ why..."

"He could just speak to them, must be shy!" Soma innocently commented. Sebastian smirked,

"We might finally get some evidence." Sebastian said,

The idea sunk into Evelyn and Ciel's mind "Now we have to think of a way to 'make up'."

Another thought came into Soma's mind. One he felt as though he needed to tell he's friends, "Also! He-"

Evelyn did not just hear what she thought she heard. It...It was just incomprehensible! As if Cole would-but she did hear what Soma just said. And it made enough effort to make at least _partial_ sense. And she wasn't the only one who couldn't believe at what Soma told them. But Ciel and Sebastian knew that this information was worth more than the Queen's Crown.

"Phantomhive...!" Evelyn whispered, Ciel sharing the same thought.

"Yeah, we have all the pieces. Thank you, Soma, you were a great help."

Soma's face lit up brighter than the sunny day, "Really! Well, buh-bye! Call me again! And I'll see you later too, Evie!" And Soma left the company in the chapel. Evelyn meant to do the same.

"I should be going too..." She scratched her head sheepishly, "I'm sorry I wasn't much help-" Evelyn was a little disappointed that Soma, who had only been here a _day_ , had found more crucial information than she had over the last few years. Feeling pathetic, Evelyn was surprised when Sebastian shook his head.

"On the contrary, Miss Ravenne. In fact, we have a special job for you."

"Let's plan our strategy, professor Michaelis, Ravenne. We'll settle this matter tomorrow!"

* * *

"...So, what do you want?" Maurice Cole asked. He, Evelyn and Ciel were in the third art room, a good deal away from the Swan Gazebo. Ciel and Evelyn stood in the middle of a mess of canvas and paints, saying nothing, "Why did you call me here? I have to go to the Swan Gazebo."

And finally Ciel spoke, "Neither of us won't waste much of your time. We just want to make sure of something."

"Cole, both of us are quite sure that your message to us the other day was wrong." Evelyn said. Cole harrumphed at the accusation,

"Why do you say that? You shouldn't blame other people for your mistakes."

"Some friends of ours asked some other classmates. You know, you're the prettiest boy in school-there were many bystanders." Evelyn retorted. Ciel took the lead again, whilst feeling the delight of seeing Cole's face turn to shock and slight horror because of the many witnesses.

"And by the way, there were 18 people that testified that you mistakenly said "4 o'clock". Well...It's not accurate to say "mistakenly". You said it wrong on purpose."

Cole only tsked, "You two are just blatantly accusing me!"

"Well then, what about Johan Harcourt and the four other students? Care to explain?" Evelyn inquired. Her face only showed a small frown.

"Huh?"

"I asked around, and among the students who were invited to the Swan Gazebo, all the ones that showed up late told me that you gave them the wrong information." Evelyn's snarl became more prominent, "You're a Prefect's Fag, yet you look down on the weak...That's cruel and unfair. Only a liar would do such a thing!" Her words dripped with disgust for Redmond's Fag.

"And not only that, but you also make people do your jobs as a Fag: the data Redmond asked you to gather, ironing, polishing shoes, even preparing the snacks, you're doing _none_ of that!" Ciel pointed at Cole, "All of your skills are fake!"

"Hah. That's some good imagination there-you don't have any evidence."

"Actually, we do." Evelyn was enjoying the shock on Cole's face, but didn't show it. Until she produced from their pockets, little patched-up cards. In the shape of roses,

"Th...that is!-"

"Ah, so you recognize this? Just a reminder, it's the cards you use to ask your entourage to do your job." Evelyn started dropping the cards to the floor as she read out the long list, "This is when you asked to gather data for Redmond..." One fell from her hands, "This is the ironing...This to polish shoes" Evelyn almost laughed at how Cole's eyes would grow wider with every card, "This is when you asked the Red House chef to prepare the snacks!"

"I told them to dispose of them-"

"They did. Luckily they hadn't been collected yet. We both had a hard time..."

Ciel spoke up, "I had to find all these tiny pieces of cards among the garbage gathered from all over the school."

"What?!"

"And they were all carefully ripped up. It took a long time to patch them together." But that was more of a half-truth. Yes, it took a long time to piece the torn cards back together in the right place; But it was Sebastian who slaved over the evidence for hours into the night. And it was him who looked through the school's waste for the little pieces. All while his little master slept.

"What would Redmond think if he knew this? As a student of this prestigious school, aren't you _ashamed?!_ " Ciel scolded. Evelyn heard something in the background. She shifted her gaze, perking her ears, trying to figure out what it was. Ciel didn't seem to notice it.

Something wasn't right.

"Ravenne and I will forget that you deceived us." Ciel offered, "But you have to be honest with Redmond. Fags should be trustworthy brothers...Right?" he tried to reason. Cole's face was shadowed. The companions waited for something. One had their eyes on the perpetrator, the other straining their ears to find the source of that small thump from before.

"Yeah, I'll tell him everything." Then Maurice Cole's turned up his gaze. Evelyn saw what was probably the most ugly scowl she had ever seen, "Like _hell!_ No way I will!" He snapped his fingers. Three of Cole's stooges burst into the room. One latched their arms around Ciel, pinning his arms to his side. When Evelyn tried to free him, the other two put an arm through both of hers, rendering her unable to move, no matter how much she struggled.

"Are you two _stupid?_ I would never have come unprepared." Maurice picked up the cards, and with the other hand, struck a match, and set fire to their only evidence, letting them fall to the ground, "Okay. No more evidence. Too bad for your efforts." Cole grabbed Ciel's tie, and brought his hostage to his face, "Your attitudes piss me off. You're both getting carried away just because the seniors kinda fancy you." He let Ciel go.

"Using others is a skill you know?! I'm simply making good use of otherwise average people, since I'm the most _beautiful_ in the school!" _My_ God _is he vain!_ Evelyn thought. But neither Ciel or Evelyn said anything.

Cole continued, "Your life greatly changes when you become a Prefect. Do you have _any_ idea of how much I had to flatter them to get to be where I am now? You two are already winners. _Neither_ of you can understand the feelings of a younger son that will never inherit a title."

Evelyn argued, "I believe that winning by cheating has no value! Inheriting titles is not all there is to life! There's so much more-" Ciel thought he saw something flicker in her eyes. It was only a second, but he could only describe as reminiscent of something painful, "Than just gaining in life, especially if you're not putting the work into it-" But Cole had enough.

He struck her, making Evelyn bleed from the mouth, "Your acting like good children gets on my nerves!" Cole grabbed a pair of silver scissors, "I _will_ be the next Prefect of Red House! And Redmond _will_ like me more than _anyone else!_ " In his rage, Cole used the scissors to rip open Ciel's shirt, baring his chest, " _I'm the most beautiful in this school!_ "

"What are you-" Ciel was punched in the gut, making him gasp,

"Ciel!" More of Cole's minions came in. Cole was about to kick Ciel himself when Evelyn couldn't hold it in anymore-

" **NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!** " And Cole paused midway. He turned to Evelyn, wearing a sickly grin. He walked over, staring down at Evelyn while she was one the ground. Cole kicked her again, harder than Ciel had been hit. Evelyn did not give him the satisfaction of crying or showing her pain. He grind his polished shoe into her right hand-the one the guard dogs bit. Evelyn only grunted from the pain.

"It's so stupid to call me to such a deserted place. No one will come to save _either of you_." Cole lifted the blade to Evelyn's neck and chest, whilst others held her down, "Let's see...Let's take some pictures...The kind that make you wanna die of shame!" He gestured to the students holding Evelyn, "Go. Do it."

They pinned Evelyn down. One clamped his hand over her mouth, " **MMPH?!** " One unbuttoned her collar down to her chest. Despite her thrashing Evelyn couldn't throw them off her. Her necklace and shoulders showed, bare and vulnerable, "Hnn?!"

Ciel protested, but in vain. Another reached down to her red skirt, and made to take Evelyn's boot off, showing off stocking cover feet, "No...No-" Evelyn pleaded. She tried to not whimper, but little sounds of fear and panic made their way out before she could stop them.

She was begging every deity or religious figure her panic attacked mind could think of for mercy, " **PLEASE STOP IT!** " Evelyn cried out. Doors flew open. Her prayers were answered-

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!** " Greenhill roared.

With cricket bats in hand, Edward Midford and Greenhill swiftly knocked Ciel and Evelyn's captors to the floor, unconscious. Others of Cole's entourage were set upon by Wolfie, snarling and growling with a menace that would rival a wild and rabid beast. Cole could only look on in horror as he fell to his knees, "I swore that I would never use violence again, and you made me break that promise, Cole!"

Cole brought his hands in a begging manner. Evelyn was disgusted. "P-p-please, Greenhill! Don't tell Redmond-"

"Shouldn't you ask _us_ the same thing?" Another voice spoke. Bluer and Violet were standing at the doorway. Their faces were masks of disdain.

"Bluer? And Violet?! _W-why are you here?!_ " Bluer walked over to Evelyn to help her up. He felt her tremble uncontrollably as he helped Evelyn stand. His anger grew. Bluer wrapped his blazer around Evelyn's shoulders to cover her, whilst Evelyn mumbled and stuttered a grateful "T-t-thank y-you." Wolfie licked her hand tentatively, his eyes showing a concerned love.

"After hearing that the skilled and brilliant Maurice Cole commit an act of violence, anyone would come running." Ciel explained and Edward helped him up.

"B-but the Swan Gazebo is far away from here! My voice couldn't be that loud-"

"Well, sound isn't transmitted by loudness, but by vibrations." It was Evelyn that explained, "As long as you can transmit the vibrations, in theory, the sound will go as far as you want." She backed away closer a particular canvas, "For example, by taking a perfectly tense thread and connecting it to a flat surface you will be able to transmit sounds to far places..." Evelyn turned over the canvas she stood next to. On the back, was a thread sewn in, "Like _this._ " Evelyn wrapped the thread around her finger to tug it, showing the tension. Her eyes held triumph.

"No way!" Cole cried out. The noise traveled through many strings tied to the main cord, though little cracks and crannies.

And to the Swan Gazebo, where Edgar Redmond sat surrounded by Monarch Gramophones.

"I listened to everything."

* * *

 _"You want me to do what?"_

 _"We just want you to get Redmond into the Gazebo tomorrow, the other Prefects to be nearby and to help me lure Cole to the 3rd art room."_

 _"Ciel, you're asking me to also confront Cole! He'll try anything, the slippery-excuse my French-bastard will most likely not come unprepared. What if something happens to you?"_

 _"Miss Ravenne, rest assured, it is most likely that little to no harm will come to Phantomhive or you. You have my word. I will arrange the rest."_

 _"I'm sure you can, professor, but-"_

 _"Please, Ravenne. Think of Redmond; He deserves someone better than a liar."_

 _Evelyn hesitated but gave in, "Fine. But I will take the hit for Ciel if need be."_

00000

 _"Evelyn? Why did you ask me to meet you here so soon?" Redmond stared at the odd sight: the Swan Gazebo was decorated with more gramophones and strings than he could count, "And what's with all this then?" He chuckled, "Do you want to practice dancing with me?"_

 _"I'm afraid not, Edgar. I have to leave soon, but I want you to promise me something."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Whatever the others do, I need_ you _to stay put. Whatever you hear, you_ have _to believe. And whatever happens you_ must _understand, but you mustn't feel guilty either...this is for you ." And Evelyn sprinted off in the other direction, whilst the other Prefects were just entering the Gazebo._

 _"Who's 'we' Evelyn?" Redmond called out after her, but Evelyn didn't answer._

* * *

"Red...mond." Cole whispered. Redmond's voice was transparently clear, as if he was standing before them all. But just like he promised, Redmond stayed where he was.

"Even you betrayed me...I'm ashamed of my inability to judge people. Evelyn warned me-warned us _all_ , but I in particular refused to listen." Redmond's voice was weary and hurt, but still held a certain strength to it. The kind one would have when having come to a difficult but final conclusion.

"I-it's not like that-"

"No excuses. You disappointed me. Cole...I cancel our brotherly relationship!"

Cole threw his hands to his face in despair, " **WAAAHHHH!** " He wailed and sobbed, and Evelyn almost felt pity for the poor boy. Almost. She hunkered down to his level, holding out a handkerchief,

"Cole." The ex-Fag lifted his tear and snot stained face to meet Evelyn's gaze. She smiled gently, "If you start behaving honestly I'm sure that you'll be able to gain everyone's trust."

"Ravenne..."

Evelyn grin turned a little more sly, "So I thought-" She lifted part of the handkerchief.

It revealed a photo of Cole, applying makeup and fitting fake eyelashes, "I'd start by showing everyone your real face." Meanwhile, the same photograph was being thrown in thousands over the heads of other students to see. At the very top of the clock tower, was Sebastian.

As Cole gaped at the picture, Ciel walked towards the door, "You should be proud. You definitely have skills with make up."

"Ciel." It was Edward. He had an apologetic look on his face, as did the other Prefects, "I'm sorry for blaming you unjustly. Please forgive me!"

Bluer stepped towards Evelyn "The Prefects and I ask the same thing, Ravenne. We were wrong to accuse you-"

Evelyn waved her hands apologetically, "No matter the reason, both of us were late!"

Ciel agreed, "None of you have to apologize, and that includes you, Edward."

Greenhill spoke up, "I didn't really think that you were such an active person. I can see why Midford woudl acknowledge you."

Violet smiled, which was a rarity, "You're really interesting." He simply stated.

Ciel suddenly felt a hand on his head, "You were brave, Phantomhive." Bluer patted Ciel's head almost as Evelyn would with Wolfie. Shocked by the affectionate gesture, Ciel's only thought was _He smiled..._

Evelyn was happy for Ciel, _They forgave him. I'm glad_

"T-thank you." Ciel stammered, twisting his hands together, "I really couldn't stand the thought that other people besides me had been deceived, including Ravenne." He sheepishly scratched his cheek, "I've always been against justice."

Greenhill laughed loudly, "You follow traditions, you do not lie, and you are pure and noble. You are a model student of this school!" The company strolled through the corridor, most likely to the medical office for Evelyn and Ciel's injuries. From a window, with a bored face Sebastian looked at his lying master and flew South. Evelyn was feeling at peace for once, when she heard a voice tickle her ear.

"You were very brave too, Ravenne. I'm proud."

Startled, she gave a small "Eeep!" before she laughed, playfully punching Bluer's arm, "Lawrence! Don't startle me like that! You're lucky that I didn't have a book this time or else you'd have a bleeding nose."

"Usually, I would tell you not to call me Lawrence unless you're visiting me...But just this once, I'll let it slip." Bluer smiled warmly, "You earned it, Evelyn."

* * *

 **GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** Oh my _**GOD**_ we're finally done with the Cole situation. That took FOREVER! Now *plays Mulan soundtrack* LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS! Poor Evie just can't catch a break, can she?

Ps I don't know how to write action lol ermahgad so rERnDomm! No.

But finally we can get to the part about Ciel's reason for being in Weston...What was it again? It's been so long since we were on the plot about it...Ummmmm-OH OHHHHOHOHOHOH! It's Derrick!

So we're getting to Derrick. Until next time, see yah!

TUoR


	16. Chapter 15: That Bride, Practice

It was the day after Maurice Cole was caught red handed.

"HAH! HIYAH!" Grunted Evelyn. She thrust her blade into the dummy once more, "Again!" She commanded herself, "Got to keep my feet moving-Again!"

"Evie, you've been practicing non-stop for nearly _2 hours_. Take a break."

"I can't Lottie-once more! All this planning about Cole took some time out of my fencing practice-HNN!-I have to-HAH!-catch up!" Instead of wearing a dress, as she usually would, Evelyn was wearing her fencing uniform. However, she wore a emerald green shirt and a green ribbon on her arm to represent Green House. Sweat was pouring from her forehead, "Lottie, will it make you feel-NGH!-better if I stopped?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question. I know that practice is needed, but it's not like you're practicing for a tournament as such-"

"I still need to practice. I'll need it someday, and-Again!-I don't want to be rusty." Evelyn lowered the sword to her side, and faced Lottie, "In my line of work, you always have to be prepared. And I always carried my dagger with me-"

"Except when you're meeting with a _sociopath_ in the 3rd Art room. _Alone_. With a _thirteen year old_ as backup."

"...So you heard."

"Of course I heard! Evie, how would either of us explain to your mother or father that you had been-I mean-ugh!" Lottie clamped her hands on Evelyn's shoulders, "How could you be so stupid to not alert me! Even if you gave me an _idea_ of what you were doing- _anything_ -I migh have been okay with it. But-"

"But nothing else happened, Lottie. I had a feeling something like it would happen. However, I refuse to raise my sword on someone unless necessary-"

"AND THAT WASN'T NECESSARY?!"

"No. It wasn't." Evelyn gently removed Lottie's hands from her shoulders-she would admit it, but it made Evelyn feel constricted-contained, "I'm sorry Lottie. I should have told you, I just thought...That Cole would've gone after you, instead of me."

"...What?"

"I heard the older students-Cole's friends-say something about you...I didn't hear all of it, and I may have been wrong, but when they got the message to meet me and Ciel in the Art room, I thought I heard them say "If they try anything, get the servant first"...I was only trying to keep you safe..." Lottie's eyes widened with horror.

"So...what they did to you...they would have done...to me?"

"Yes. And if Herman or the other Prefects didn't show up when they did, worse." Evelyn hugged the slightly shorter young woman, "You mean _dearly_ to me, Charlotte. I swore on my honor that I would protect all that I could-" She lightly kissed her friend's forehead, "That includes you." Evelyn laughed, "And Cole is not a _sociopath_ , but he is a little obsessed with Redmond, don't you think?"

The two women laughed at the little gossip, "Alright, you've twisted my arm. I'll go and get changed, then we'll have some tea. But then I'm starting over again!" Evelyn looked at the dummy holding one of her swords, hands on hips, "Though I still think that having a live opponent is better than a wooden one..."

"It is."

The two ladies jumped at the sudden voice. It was Herman Greenhill, standing at the doorway, an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, I should have announced myself before..."

Evelyn waved off the intrusion dismissively, "Think nothing of it, Herman.

Lottie curtsied, "Ma'am, I shall prepare tonight's meal." There was a mischievous glint in her blue eyes, "If I find out that you haven't taken a rest when you have dinner tonight I'll make sure you can't find your Conan Doyle books!" and Lottie left the Bride and the Prefect alone in the training room.

Evelyn laughed, a tinkling sound,"Oh, Lottie, she certainly possesses motherly qualities. She takes after her mother, you know." Greenhill coughed to bring Evelyn back to earth. They sat down together whilst Evelyn poured tea for the both of them.

After taking a sip, Greenhill sat the cup down as gently as one of his strength could, "Something you never really said about Lottie, but...how did she come into service of your family?"

"Well...Her father's family, the Lockherts, have served the Ravannes and Phoenices for many years; far too long to recall for certain. Lottie's mother, however, says that she is forever indebted to my mother."

"Hmm? How so?"

Evelyn was unsure of whether it was her place to say, "...Her mother, Maria, was born and raised in the East End. She had little money, and once tried to mug my mother when she took a walk there once; something you don't hear many noblewomen doing everyday. Well, my mother fought her off, but didn't report Maria, and instead gave her enough money to last her a month-and asked if Maria was to be given a job at a bakery."

"She didn't report her? But what if Maria killed your mother?! Then you-" Greenhill's face showed a deep interest underneath the blush. He coughed once more, "R-really? But something must've happened if Maria became a servant, right?"

"I was just getting to that. See, whilst Maria worked there, she was being harassed by one of the workers. When she tried to report it, no one believed Maria, so she was fired. She was running out of money," Evelyn's face was disgusted, "And no one wants to take in a street rat for hire. When she ran out, Maria decided that the only that she could earn money was to become a prostitute."

It took nearly everything in his power for Greenhill to not spit out his tea, "What?!"

"But just as Maria was about to knock on the door to the brothel, my mother passed her. After recognizing Maria and what she was about to do, my mother stopped her immediately and listened to Maria's story. After that, mother insisted that Maria come to be mother's closest hand-maid. And years later..."

"You and Lottie was born."

Evelyn smiled "Yes. Maria must have told Lottie why she is so faithful to mother-because she was the first one to show Maria kindness." Her chuckle filled the room, "But that's all I'll tell you for now. I should return to my training." Evelyn gracefully lifted herself off the couch, setting her cup down. She noticed that Greenhill had hardly touched his tea, and he was staring at the floor.

She decided to break the silence, "If it's not rude to ask, what are you doing here? Oh!" Evelyn's face lit up, and she rushed over to her satchel digging into the leather. Her hands produced a green leather-bound book. Evelyn offered the book to Greenhill, who stared at it as if he wasn't sure if it was real, "This is yours, isn't it?"

Greenhill gingerly took the book from Evelyn's hands, and their thumbs brushed against each other's for a moment, "Uhhh...Yes. Yes it is. How did you-"

"You left it behind open in the Swan Gazebo. I didn't mean to, but I saw some mistakes in the book. This is for homework, I'm assuming?" Evelyn laughed again, though not unkindly, "Herman, it's okay to say if it is. I'm not one to make others feel small..." Her smiled faded a bit, only because Greenhill still seemed to have that frown on his face, "Well, I'll not keep you from completing your homework." She turned awkwardly to face the dummy and resumed her fencing pose, "I...I'll just...uhh...you know. Fence and...stuff." _Stuff? Really? You're acting just like that circus performer with the horses-_

"Let me practice with you."

Evelyn turned sideways, befuddled, "...What?" Greenhill stood up with determination. His eyes steeled, almost frightening Evelyn a bit. It was then she realized how short she was compared to Greenhill's stature.

"I said let me practice with you." He smiled, "That's what you've been begging me to do these last 2 years, haven't you?"

"B-b-but I thought that you-"

"Didn't want to practice with you because you 'lied' to me? I thought so, but that was before...well, before you caught Cole. You may have been told the correct time by Bluer, but you decided to give Cole the benefit of the doubt." Greenhill stepped towards Evelyn, but she didn't back away, "I admire a woman who tries to see the best in people, and is not afraid to speak her mind. However, with all of your talents, you are still humble, and choose to end fights rather than start or continue them." He bowed, "I was wrong, so please forgive me, and let me repay my debt by helping you train."

Evelyn felt a hand turn her gently towards the dummy, resting then on her waist, the other straightening her right arm. But she didn't object, "You may need the practice." even though he was behind her, Evelyn could see a smirk on his face.

What she didn't see, was Greenhill's face heating up as if it were being boiled.

Evelyn didn't know what to say. After being denied by Greenhill for so long, and after being told that he would never practice with her, she was at a loss for words...until Wolfie barked, breaking the silence, and the close distance between Evelyn and Greenhill.

Both turned towards the hound as he trotted over to his mistress, bearing a letter in his mouth. Obediently, Wolfie dropped the envelope into Evelyn's hand. She did not even need to look at the cursive writing in green ink to known who it was from.

Evelyn was silent for some time-for how long, neither were sure-as she fitted the letter into her satchel for safe keeping. When she turned around, Greenhill saw a look in Evelyn's peridot eyes that he had never seen before. It was indescribable-the fire in her eyes burned almost to bright for Greenhill to look directly into them. For the most minute moment, he was in _awe_ of that fire.

Pointed at his chest, was a handle of a fencing sword, atop a fencing body armor, "If you insist, _Herman Greenhill_."

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm actually writing my OWN NOVEL! Omgosh wow! Even just the thought of it makes me excited! But because I'm a nice person, I won't stop writing this. It just means that I may not be able to update as often as I used to.

P.S I'll leave what happens between these two after to your imagination ;)


	17. Chapter 16: That Bride, One became a Fag

Okay, you know the way I bold..ed? *sounding it out* Boldeded? Uhmm, blod, bdlo-anyway made the capital letters bigger before in the 14th chapter? **Like this?** Well, I'm not using that technique for some chapters, because it's not as serious and/or dangerous. Just letting you guys know, mmmm'kaaaay?

NOW LET'S GET TO IT!

* * *

Not long after Maurice Cole was caught, there was a certain ceremony in Weston...

"You will never betray me, and always be moderate. Let us swear to Saint George that we will maintain a relationship that benefits each other, until the day we leave this school." The words fell off Clayton's tongue as though he had rehearsed them for weeks, "I request that you become my Fag, Cie Phantomhive." The bells tolled loud and clear, sending the birds to fly away.

"I humbly," Similar to Sebastian when he said the familiar "Yes my Lord" Ciel got on one knee, his hand to his heart, "Accept." And Ciel grinned as he set the dorm's flower, a blue gentian, into his breast pocket. He came back into the dining hall.

"AH! There he is!"

"Wha-" Ciel was suddenly set upon by students!

"Congratulations!"

"That's wonderful, Phantomhive!"

"You really got the dorm's flower!"

"That's so cool!"

Ciel tried to back them off, with little success, "Haaaha...Umm t-thank you..." But the praise didn't stop there. For the rest of the day, Ciel was followed by legions of students who were curious about how the newest student got into the Prefect's circle so quickly. This onslaught caught many an eye, including Evelyn, who was walking past Ciel and his fans with Wolfie. She gave a smirk and a wave, looking like she knew something Ciel didn't.

It also caught the attention from Soma, who was gazing out the window, "Oh look, it's the guy that entered the P4's circle right after coming to this school." his companion said, "He's got quite the following..."

"That's..." Soma next threw the window open, and leaned out so much that it was precarious, "HEEEY! You got quite popular, Ciel!" Ignoring the exasperated look on Ciel's face, " I'm so happy to see that even a gloomy kid like you was able to make friends!" making the young Earl's posse burst into laughter.

"Never mind that, Kadar! Get away from that window before you fall and hurt yourself!" Evelyn chuckled, "We already had one of our students fall recently, we can't have another of those, can we?"

"Ah, but Evie, I've already fallen!-"

"Please don't say in love-"

"I've already fallen in love with you, my little Lotus blossom!"

"...And there we go." But despite it all, Evelyn was in too good of a mood to continue arguing, "Just be careful, Kadar!"

"Anything my Lotus Flower wishes!" And Soma waved wildly in goodbye before climbing back and closing the window. Evelyn walked on to meet the P4 in the Swan Gazebo.

* * *

It was the evening, and Ciel collapsed into the Warden's chair in exhaustion, "I suddenly feel like an opera singer..."

"Heh, it's because your performance was quite remarkable lately, young Master. You may even have fooled Ravenne." Sebastian suggested, "How about pursuing a career in acting?"

"That's sarcasm, isn't it?"

Sebastian hung up the first year's blazer, patting down to make sure that it didn't have wrinkles, "Of course not, I am sincerely praising you!" The demon gave a beaming smile.

"You're making it worse!"

Sebastian smirked. The action was more sinister, only because of the fact that he was inhuman, "At the same time, you were able to get rid of Maurice Cole and reach the position you were looking for. I think your plan is going well."

"But the final goal is still far away." Ciel put his hand to his chin in thought, "The Queen's order is to find out the reason why her relative Derrick Arden and other students shut themselves up in this school and stopped contacting their families. But..."

"We still haven't seen them. Not one of them. This is definitely suspicious."

"I even thought about forcing them to go home, but the Queen only ordered me to investigate the reason. She probably...No. She definitely thinks that DerricK's not just being rebellious. Something serious is happening in this school! But this place is bound by its rules, and I can't even investigate normally." Ciel stretched his arms, "It's like being a prisoner!"

"Isn't that why you're trying to get close to those who make the rules? In a much more peaceful way that usual, might I add." Sebastian offered as he poured a cup of tea for Ciel.

"Yeah well...But I'm still just the Fag of the Prefect's Fag. I can't take part in the midnight tea party organized by the Principal."

Sebastian handed Ciel a tray with the cup and a late night biscuit, "It seems that we still have a long way to go."

"I want to go home and have a decent bath-here I always have to hurry up because of the wound on my back." Ciel took a sip of his hot tea, "Anyway, I was finally able to get into the P4's circle, I'll try to find out some information about Derrick."

"Yes...the person who probably has the best information about Lord Derrick is the Prefect of the dormitory he moved into-Violet."

* * *

"Violet! How long do I have to stay in this pose?!" Greenhill complained. He was standing on his hands and one of his legs in an uncomfortable position. The other leg was pointed in the air, with his ever present bat lying on his stomach, "What is the meaning of this?!" Greenhill was questioning why this was so necessary as he trembled in exhaustion.

"Hmmm? Until I finished drawing. Don't move." Evelyn sat beside him, amazed at Violet's skills with art. At each passing moment, it was getting harder for Evelyn to contain her laughter, so she settled with drinking a cup of tea using Lottie's tea brand.

"BUT WHEN IS THAT?! Ghh..." Evelyn sipped her tea once again in preference to laughing at her friend. It was her third cup.

"Well, it is kind of training too in the end, I suppose..." Redmond suggested, "Every year, when we get close to June 4th, the students of Green House start getting restless. It will be good to stay quiet for a while."

"Hnn...it's t-the same for Red House..."

Bluer sighed, "Every time we get close to June 4th the students' grades get worse because of their anxiety."

The date peaked Ciel's interest, "Umm...what happens on June 4th?" He asked Harcourt, who was-recommended by Evelyn-Redmond's new Fag,

"Oh! The 4th June is the dormitories' cricket tournament."

Bluer looked up from his book, "It's our school's traditional tournament that's been held for over a century. At least try to remember Weston's events." He scolded Ciel.

"I'm sorry..." _I hadn't planned on staying for long..._

Evelyn clapped her hands in excitement, "It's a grand event that happens only once a year! Even the Queen watches the boat parade of the winning dormitory from the Windsor Castle!"

"The dormitories have always been very competitive, so it makes sense that everyone gets tense around this time." Edward explained to his cousin.

"Well...I couldn't care less though..." Violet muttered. Evelyn was a little hurt, but she sighed, _That's just how he is_ , Evelyn thought as she adjusted her lilac skirt. Cheslock however, was the complete opposite to Violet-

"I hate the other dormitory students! I can't wait to crush them all!" he declared menacingly as he pointed his thumb downwards, "They can go to hell!"

"Oh? Are you so _eager_ to get Evelyn and Violet together?" Redmond joked. To the sound of tea slashing to the ground after other Prefects and a certain ravenette had to spit out the hot liquid from shock. For Evelyn, it was embarrassment, and she felt her cheeks redden.

Violet doodled some more, "I also don't like that lots of people come to school."

"Huh? I thought that outsiders weren't allowed in the school." Ciel asked Evelyn, after she calmed herself down a bit, still shaky.

"T-there are two events to celebrate the eve and the end of the tournament. During these two days the students can bring family members or important acquaintances to the school's dining hall."

Redmond's face became blissful, "On those days, women other from Evelyn can come too! Escorting a lovely lady also shows your status!"

Violet held his sketchpad up in the air, most likely to get a better look from the light. Ciel and Evelyn got a glimpse of what he was drawing. Well, it certainly wasn't Greenhill. Evelyn marveled at Violet's skill at drawing Redmond being surrounded by ladies dancing, but he stood alone. _He's making Greenhill keep that pose but he's not drawing that at all?!_

"A-are you finished yet?" Greenhill pleaded,

"Hmmm...Not yet."

"Well, I've never seen _you_ escort a woman though, Redmond." Evelyn teased,

"W-well it's because I don't like having a fixed partner! And besides, I prefer dancing with a young woman such as _yourself_ than other girls." Redmond winked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Redmond."

"Heh." Redmond glimpsed at Bluer, "I've always seen you walk around with a whole lot of women though, Lawrence." He insinuated, smirking.

Bluer's face was more redder than any of Evelyn's Red House dresses, "T-those are not my women!" Evelyn laughed,

"Aww, Lawrence, are you worried I'll get jealous?"

"O-OF C-COURSE NOT!" Bluer was so distracted at clearing his name from the accusation of being a Casanova, that he didn't even reprimand Evelyn for calling him by his first name!

Harcourt tried to calm everything down before Bluer would have a heart attack, "I-I heard that you have many sisters Bluer, is that so? I have two older sisters myself. How many brothers do you have?"

Bluer was quiet for a moment, "Three older and four younger sisters." He admitted "I'm the only man."

"Ah yes!" Evelyn clapped her hands together in delight, "Oh, your little sisters are so adorable! They're like the little sisters I never had-"

Cheslock made a gagging sound, "One younger sister is annoying enough."

Edward smiled proudly, "My little sister is graceful and tame and she's never a bother!"

 _Who are you talking about?_ Ciel and Evelyn thought. Ciel caught Violet drawing something else. Again, instead of it actually being Greenhill, it was instead Bluer, with whom Ciel assumed was his sisters, "I don't really want them to come, but they always insist on seeing the tournament..."

"Well Lawrence, maybe they all want to come and see how you're doing, and since you won't talk about it, they come to me to see if you're alright and not homesick." Evelyn playfully poked Bluer, "I mean, being the only girl here, it's nice that your sisters come to see me as well." She whispered to Lottie, "See if you can get a couple of biscuits and a bucket of cold water, if you please, Lottie."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Even you are breaking the rules, Evely-" Bluer started, before he realized his mistake, "Ravenne, I am perfectly capable of telling my sisters how I am within Weston."

"Then why do they always come to me asking," Evelyn put on a mockingly feminine voice, "Why does our Larry seem so sad, is he okay?" Evelyn's grin would put the Cheshire Cats' to shame. This flustered 'Larry' even more.

"They call me _WHAT NOW?!_ _LARRY?!_ -"

Meanwhile, Greenhill was letting Violet know that he couldn't keep the position any longer, "I'm almost done, don't move."

He still hasn't drawn Greenhill yet! Ciel thought in disbelief

"By the way, Midford's little sister is your fiance, right?" Redmond asked, bringing Ciel back from his thoughts, "Will you call her?"

"Well-"

Midford threw himself in front of Ciel, "SHE'S DEFINITELY COMING! BUT TO SUPPORT ME, NOT HIM!"

"Heh, it'll be interesting to see who she cheers for. So, how are things between the two of you? Did you at least kiss?"

"N-no, well-"

"CHESLOOOOOOOCK!" Edward grabbed the front of Cheslock's shirt, "MY SISTER'S AN ANGEL, SHE'D NEVER DO THAT! DON'T INSULT MY SISTER!"

"DON'T GET ALL TEARY EYED! GROSS!"

Evelyn sighed, _Closed worlds are all the same...So much for Harcourt trying to calm us all down..._ Her and Bluer's argument ended a long time ago, and the entertainment was too amusing to try and put a stop to it, _I wish I had some snacks...Oh! Speak of the Devil!_ Lottie had returned with a tray bake and a bucket.

"YOU'RE SLACKING OFF!" Greenhill deafeningly scolded, obviously irritated about having to stay in the pose that wasn't even drawn for so long, "THE EVE AND END EVENTS ARE MADE TO CULTIVATE THE SPIRIT OF THE PLAYERS OF THE TOURNAMENT! NOT ABOUT DANCING WITH WOMEN! AND ANYWA-OUCH!" A loaf of French bread came into contact with Greenhill's head with a plunk.

"I said don't move. And it was getting good too. You ruined my masterpiece." And Ciel glimpsed at the picture. Sure, it was a masterpiece, if you can call a self made maze such a strong noun, _In the end, he didn't draw the model! As an artist he's really skilled though...What's with this weirdo?!_ Ciel clamped his hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter.

"Oh, uh...Sorry..." Greenhill grumbled as he rubbed his head.

 _Normally I'd never want to talk to someone like him, but I'll have to talk and get friendly with him_ "Vi-Violet, are you going to dance too?"

Violet took a large bite from his bread, "I hate it. It makes my head spin."

"I-I see..." _End of talk_

Evelyn stood up from her seat, "Oh don't mind Gregory, that's just how he is." Evelyn approached Greenhill, reached up, and gently dabbed her handkerchief to his sweaty forehead.

 _I'll have to change my strategy, it'll be a bit rough..._ And Ciel was concocting plan to get to Derrick...

"Greenhill, hold still," Evelyn whispered, "This will cool you down." She smirked, "I'm surprised you held out as long as you did, considering the hours we trained together. But you can add that to your training for June 4th."

"Trained...? Wait-you-" Bluer and Redmond chorused, "You mean?-"

"I finally got Greenhill to practice fencing with me." She did not mention that in exchange, Evelyn would willingly help Greenhill with his homework. Greenhill was grateful-both because she explained the work so easily, and because Evelyn didn't humiliate him by telling the others... "Though I hope you weren't going easy on me, just because we're friends?"

"Of course not!"

 _I thought she would be more concerned that she's a woman,_ "Oh I can't wait until June 4th! But it's hard to go against other students when your friends with them."

"True friends do not go easy on you in a serious match!" Greenhill argued, and Harcourt quietly agreed.

"That's true but...I would feel awkward fighting against Phantomhive..." And Evelyn was reminded of how cute Harcourt was, _He's definitely more compatible for the title of most beautiful boy in the school than Cole!_

"Same here, Harcourt. Fighting against Violet House will be hard too, because I have a friend there."

"Oh? Is that why you came last time?" Cheslock asked Ciel,

"Yes. His name was Derrick Arden."

And just like that, the peaceful aura of the Swan Gazebo Ciel and Evelyn felt was smothered, drained, then replaced with a darker cloud...The Prefects shared one look between them all-

 _Horror._

"Uhh..." Evelyn tried to break the tension, knowing that Ciel must have done something to upset her friends, though why they were staring at the First year as though he said that "Tradition is useless in Weston." was beyond her intellect, _He just said some boy's name...what's the matter with them all?_ Evelyn even noticed Lottie looking as though she saw a ghost... _Even you Lottie?!_

Even Violet had a strange look in his eyes!

"Did you say... _Derrick_?"

* * *

WOW two chapters in ONE DAY WUT?! Just because I'm such a awesome Unicorn, I've decided to bestow upon you another chapter my brain farted out-I MEAN SPENDNIGHTAFTERNIGHTWORKINGONHAHAHAHAHAHA! Uhhhh...Welp. Enjoy. Tell me what you think? Does this interest you? Do you ship GreenhillxEvelyn? Or another ship? Do you ship anyone at all, or am I bad at writing believable romances and chemistry? Just something I'm curious about...


	18. Chapter 17: That Bride, He decided on it

With just one word, the Swan Gazebo's calm mood was overturned!

"Derrick...?" The name eerily echoed throughout the Gazebo's domed roof. _How can one name change the atmosphere so suddenly?!_ Evelyn thought to herself as she watched Ciel Phantomhive squirm under the Prefect's-and Lottie's-blade piercing stare. But Evelyn knew that name...from some time ago... _But why?_

"Umm..." Ciel was at a loss for words. Until Edward Midford saved him from the older student's silent scrutiny.

"I believe Derrick Arden is Lord Clemen's son, isn't he?"

"A-ah! Yes, he is!"

"I'd never expect you to be amongst his acquaintances."

Think fast! "I've played with him a number of times, when I was younger."

Cheslock nodded in understanding, "Hmmm..." It was then, that both of the Underworld's aristocrat's noticed something-as soon as Derrick was mentioned, the P4 and Lottie were obviously startled...But the Fags weren't concerned?

 _Let's try and press this a little further_ , Ciel thought, "Derrick wrote to me that he was in Red House. But I was surprised when I found out that after entering Weston he had be transferred into Purple House." Evelyn wanted to correct that information-that she had heard no such thing, nor had she seen such student. Lottie's hands shook as she poured more tea into Evelyn's cup, so much so that some of it spilled onto the saucer.

"Lottie, are you alright?"

Lottie coughed nervously, "Ah! S-sorry ma'am...I haven't feeling well as of late..." Evelyn noticed Lottie's doe eyes flickering everywhere else except Evelyn's eyes, but she didn't take note of it. For now.

Bluer was the first to recover from the name shock, "That was because it took us some time to realize his true personality..." he said in his matter-of-fact manner as he pushed up his glasses. _True personality...? Wait. Derrick Arden-!_

"Arden was your Fag for a while, wasn't he, Edgar?"

"Yes...he was excellent."

Greenhill agreed, "But..."

And for once, Violet finished their sentences, "In any case, he was _weird._ "

 _Weird? The Queen didn't say anything about Arden being odd in her letter,_ "Ah, I see. Purple House has many weirdos-I mean pupils who excel at certain arts after all, don't they? What was Derrick's specialty?"

Bluer looked up from his reading, "Well, it's hard to pinpoint, but most likely memorising-"

"Cricket-"

"Poetry-"

"Embroidery."

"What?!" _That many talents?!_ Evelyn was shocked at the abundance of specialties. She was only a little musical, a good fencer and loved to write. Part of her felt a tinge of jealousy-then suspicion.

 _No one is_ that _perfect_

"Anyway! The Principal decided to move him from my House."

"The Principal's commands hold no mistake." Greenhill declared,

Bluer spoke up once more "And also, the Principal's decisions are absolute! By the way, about the ceremony on June 4th..."

As Lottie was dismissed to rest if she wasn't feeling able to work, Evelyn was observing her friends. Something was obviously up. _Strange. It may be tradition, but if even the Prefects don't know the reason behind the Principal's decision...Is that why...?_

 _I can tell be their behavior. There's no mistaking it_ , Ciel thought, _The P4 are hiding something!_

Meanwhile, Violet was drawing some more in his sketchbook. The model this time, was Phantomhive himself-hovering around him was a suspicious and devious looking creature extending its' claws.

* * *

Ciel was with his cousin as he was practicing his swings, thinking about the earlier discussion about Derrick with the P4,"Honestly, you never stuck me as the kind of person who would be concerned about other people." In fairness, Edward was aware that Ciel was the Watchdog of the Queen, ruthless in cleansing the Underworld as he or Her Majesty saw fit.

"It's just that I can't understand. The dorms are usually so hostile towards each other, so for someone to just transfer to another dormitory with no questions asked seems odd to me."

"You say that, but it wasn't just Derrick who was transferred."

"What?!"

"I don't know much about the other dorms, but I'm pretty sure that there were other students from Red House were also transferred to Purple House too. around about the same time as Derrick, I think."

"What are their names?!"

"Like I know! I just said I didn't know much about them!"

"...Why were they all transferred at once? Did they cause trouble or something?"

"I haven't heard anything like that, but the Principal decided on it."

So even Edward is like that. "I see. " And Ciel turned to meet with Sebastian on their next course of action, "I'm sorry for the trouble. Thanks." A gloved hand grasping his own stopped Ciel in his tracks.

"Ciel! Why did you come to Weston? Was...was it...as the Watchdog?" But Ciel shook off Edward's hand

"It's none of your concern. See you."

Not far from the two, a young woman had her back to the wall, petting her wolfhound's head slowly. The cogs were turning in her mind.

* * *

"Yeah. Greenson, Hardy, Issac and Thewlis. Those guys should have transferred to Purple House about half a year ago." Macmillan confirmed, "Say, why do you care about the other dormitories so much anyway?"

I should have gone to him in the first place, "Why don't you care about what happened to them?"

Macmillan shrugged, "Well, the Principal decided on it, you know?"

Even he's full of the Principal

"Didn't they just do it to even up the numbers? Purple House has a lot of students that drop out, apparently because they're kinda weird. But never mind that! What did you talk to the P4 about! Did you get to talk to the Bride again?!" Other first years joined in,

"I wanna know too!"

"Yeah me too!" But Ciel stood up, having only made little progress about Derrick and the other students.

"Sorry, I'll have to tell you later, I have to do something for Bluer." And he left them before they asked anything else, I can't become friends with them...

Later on, in the lounge, Ciel approached a group of older students. Surely they _must_ have known Derrick and what he was like? "Sorry, but there's something I like to ask you..." For every question about Derrick's personality, there was a different answer:

"Derrick Arden? I believe he was a really fast runner or something like that."

"Isn't he the expert dancer?"

"Ah yes, Derrick Arden. I've heard he's won prizes for his artworks."

"Hmm...Derrick Arden...I think he was that guy who was famous for his manuscripts?"

"So why did he get transferred?" But the answer was always the same

"The Principal decided on it."

* * *

Sorry that it's been a while since I've updated. Between writing my novel and other things-and for some reason FF wouldn't let me get into my profile so I could edit for a couple of days. But I'm back now! I absolutely love the support and the interest TiA is getting (even if it's not much to you guys). Gives me all those warm fuzzy feelins' like Disney!

...I've decided something. Something I should have done ages ago.

You probably don't know, but I have a couple stories I started YEARS ago, but I've never finished them. What I'm going to do from now on, is if I'm working on something like this, I will only work on it and maybe another. But I will rewrite my older stories-let's face it, they aren't as good as my more recent ones-then delete the originals when I am done. Just thought you should know.

Please R&R, it's what keeps me going :) Love you all very much!


	19. Chapter 18: That Bride, Soon

Ciel was collecting his thoughts and the information in the courtyard, _No matter who I ask about Derrick I always get a different answer. Just what kind of guy was Derrick anyway in school?_ Meanwhile, Ciel's sulking caught Soma's attention as the older prince was strolling past. He plopped himself down beside Ciel,

"Aren't you with your friends today?" But Ciel was too deep in his own world that he didn't notice Soma there, A _lso, just because "the Principal decided on it" no one seems to question his reason for changing the dormitories...I've drawn a complete blank._

"Uhhh, Ciel? Helloooo?" Soma was waving his hand in front of Ciel's face, but there was no reaction, _The elite of a famous college? Don't make me laugh,_

"They're no better than sheep on a farm."

"Huh?! Did I do something to anger you?!"

Watching the two from a nearby window, was the Prefect for Purple House. He thought Ciel was strange, asking questions about other students-some of which are in other dormitories. Violet's thoughts strayed into other things, like what drinks he should combine today, when Violet heard a familiar name-

"Countess Evelyn Ravenne? What about her?"

"I was merely curious, there a no other female students and I was wondering what actually is "The Bride of Weston"? I only ask since I am quite a recent staff member." Sebastian explained. Unusually, this "Bride" business was one topic he was unaware of. Then again, it was rare for a powerful demon to be interested in the trivialities of the human world-that interest was only piqued when Sebastian would be in contract with his Master.

"Well, it was a tradition held for over 50 years. What happens is that, every decade or so, the Principal chooses a baby girl to, at the right age, marry one of the Prefects. Preferably the Prefect of the dormitory that wins the cricket match. In a way, the Bride is also a Prefect, which students can go to for help with problems they cannot speak of to anyone else."

"Is that so? Why did they make that tradition?"

"The previous Principal decided on it."

Without Agares looking, Sebastian's left eyebrow twitched in frustration, "Well, ah, did the Principal have any particular reason? Any at all?"

Agares sighed, "I suppose that years ago, one of the Principal's of Weston had a daughter, and wanted her to marry well. So why not a Prefect from here? I believe that it became the norm for a while, though one Blue House Prefect ended it, saying that he didn't want women to have to go through this tradition-so it was stopped. It was actually Miss Ravenne's father, Leon Ravenne. But for some reason, Miss Ravenne's chose to stay here anyway. The Principal decided on it, most likely."

Those five words-were Sebastian human-would drive him mad, "Thank you...But I was also wondering about another student-Derrick Arden. I believe he was previously in Red House, then transferred to Purple House?"

"Derrick Arden...you say?" Violet heard Agares, the Vice Principal, say to Sebastian as they strode past the cloaked Prefect.

"Yes, I was just wondering, since he hasn't attended his classes in some time." Even Sebastian wasn't having much luck with the staff when he asked about Derrick. Much like Ciel, he was close to drawing a blank on the matter.

Agares narrowed his eyes, "You seem to be very attentive to students who _aren't_ in your dorm."

"No matter which dorm they come from, all students are important."

"Hmm. Well, Arden was an excellent student, you know..."

"I see...So then why was he transferred to another dorm?"

Agares shrugged, "Who knows? The Principal decided on it."

But Sebastian was not going to give up just yet! "Perhaps he stopped attending due to the shock of moving dorms?"

"Who knows...the Principal decided on it, you know-" Agares repeated, until his foot slipped, then toppled down the stairs, landing on Evelyn as she was walking past!

Wolfie barked as he circled Agares' body, hoping his master was alright, "OOF! MR AGARES?!" The older man's body was heavy on the young lady. Sebastian could only see little fists banging on the floor an unclipped, discarded satchel nearby. Evelyn was struggling to breathe under the weight! "MR AGARES, COULD YOU PLEASE REMOVE YOURSELF?!" Her embarrassed voice was muffled, so it did not make much off an impact.

Sebastian hurried down the staircase, "Miss Ravenne! Mr Agares! Are you alright?!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Agares sputtered as he was lifted by the hand by Sebastian, allowing the Countess of the Underworld to breath properly again. Blood overflowed from Agares' forehead, just like when he fell on his way to welcoming Ciel to Weston.

From where she lay, Evelyn thought she saw realization flicker for a brief moment in Sebastian's wine colored eyes. Sebastian offered his hand for Evelyn to take it,"Let's take you to the infirmary!" But Agares shook his head. Drops of blood flew to the floor, nearly staining Evelyn's violet skirt as she was lifted to stand. She tried in vain to dust it off.

"No need, Mr Michaelis, I'll be fine." Agares continued on, his face unaffected by how swiftly the handkerchief's white fabric was transforming to red, "Phew..."

Sebastian's eyes caught something on the floor as Evelyn was fixing her dark hair into a neat bun once more. Right beside the satchel. He reached for it, his hands grasping a letter, addressed as "Evelyn" in purple ink. It was a small letter. Possibly one of the shortest letters Sebastian's demon's eyes had ever seen-

 _Soon_

 _YGA_

"Ah, Miss Ravenne, I believe that this is for you?" And Evelyn's eyes widened in fear, all but ripping the letter out of his hands.

"Ah! Ah, um, yes, that is mine! Thank you!" Evelyn sputtered. She tried to compose herself, _What should I say?_ "It's, uhh, a note I received...from my..." _Uhhhhhh_ "Mother." _Yes that's good... But another question came up in Evelyn's mind, B-but... did he read it?!_

"Oh, well, are you alright? We should get you to the infirmary if you're hurt-"

"There's no need for that!" Louder than she intended, Evelyn tried to wave her sore stomach off as 'nothing', "I-I'm only a little winded, is all. I was looking for Violet. Have you seen him?"

Her trying to change the subject was almost painfully obvious to Sebastian. The fact that she panicked and lied about who the letter was from did not help. But Sebastian was a butler/temporary professor-he couldn't act like he had a suspicion of what the Sword and Shield Countess was up to, "I believe that Mr Agares and I passed him on our way down the corridor. I do not know if he is still there-"

"That's alright, I'll find him soon enough!" And Evelyn hurried up the stairs, Wolfie gave almost a knowing stare at Sebastian before following.

 _I'll have to tell the young Master about that letter..._

* * *

Ciel was in class, writing down notes as Sebastian walked around, speaking in fluent Latin, " _Sunt aliquid manes: letum non omnia finit, luridaque evictos effugit umbra rogos...Cynthia namque meo visa est incumbere fulcro,_ " secretly sneaking a neatly folded note on Ciel's desk as he passed, " _Murmur ad extremae nuper humata viae, cum mihi somnus ab exsequiis penderet amoris..._ "

Curious, Ciel discreetly opened the note. In cursive writing, it said:

 _Meet me in the Blue House dormitory library when everyone else has gone to sleep tonight._

And indeed, Ciel showed up. At least this time, he knew that there wouldn't be a swarm of Cole's follower's to abuse him, and Ravanne wouldn't be there to take the hit for him. He would have to thank her for that, _What's the point of him telling me to meet him here?_... Speaking of the Devil-quite literally, there was Sebastian around the corner.

"Hey, Seb-MMF?!" Ciel was thrown to the wall, one of Sebastian's hands on Ciel's mouth, the other on the hand holding the lantern Ciel used to see. Shortly after, Bluer came into the library.

"Well now, what could it be at this time?" Bluer seemed surprised to see his Warden in the library, glancing around,"Some late night studying? Or...perhaps you're looking for _Miss Ravenne?_ "

Bluer was shocked to hear Evelyn's name mentioned, but tried not to show it, "...No. Excuse me, Mr Michaelis." And the two were once again alone. Sebastian lifted his robe, revealing Ciel hiding underneath his arm.

"I'm sorry for being rough. It seems as though you were being followed."

"I might have been a little too obvious when I asked about Derrick. However, sniffing about has gotten me nowhere. No matter what I asked they all just said 'the Principal decided on it'.

"I asked the staff too, and they were the same."

"Even there...we're getting nowhere with this. Since we're stuck, all we can do is to use any means we can to come into contact with Derrick!"

"However, I saw Lady Ravenne have a note on her person. It said, "Soon" and was signed with Y, G, and A. She may have someone within the school who knows about Arden, or perhaps the P4 and her know about this YGA."

That's a possibility, Ciel thought as he hopped onto the windowsill, "Come, Sebastian!"

"But, young Master, you will get 2 Ys if you are caught walking around at night."

Ciel smirked, "Hmph, but only teachers can give out punishments, right, _Mr Michaelis?_ "

"Ah yes, that's correct, young Master."

* * *

With Sebastian's demon speed, it took little time to reach the Gothic mansion that, though he would never admit it, gave Ciel chills that jolted through his body. He was silently impressed by the inanimate dormitory's ability to do so, even after all he has seen, and by it's scale and grandeur of it all, "It's impressive, even at night."

"So...how do you suppose we meet with Master Derrick? Students entering other dormitories is prohibited. It would be most problematic if you are caught, young Master." He grinned wickedly, "Or perhaps...you'll be relying on my powers?"

"Hmph. Stop grinning," Ciel scoffed as he snatched the lantern from Sebastian's hands, "I won't need to rely on you. If I can't enter," will all his might, Ciel released the handle, " _I'LL DRIVE THEM OUT!_ " Ciel let the candle in the glass soar through the air like a shooting star. It landed successfully, hitting one of the windows.

Immediately, Ciel and Sebastian could see tongues of red, gold and orange lick the walls.

"Mr Michaelis, do you know Weston's 87th rule?"

"Rule 87: In case of an alarm such as a fire in the school or in one of the dormitories, all students must evacuate the building and seek refuge in the school gardens and have the Prefects take a role-call." Sebastian smirk was devious, "Phantomhive, if you get caught, you'll be dropping out for sure. But as the Queen's Watchdog, I expect no less."

"As Bluer said, it's important I remember the rules." Ciel triumphantly looked towards the dormitory, taking note of some students who found out about the fire, "I look forward to what kind of person he is. We _finally_ get to meet you, _Derrick Arden._ "

* * *

Translation

There is something in the shadows: that death does not finish all the charms of the pallid Cynthia escaped the shadow of a pyre for my, there was seen to bend to a support in a rustle of her lately buried by road only when he was hanging on the Funeral Rites of love ... my sleep departed from me

(That's the direct translation, but try to make sense of it what you can *I struggled* )

Tell me what you think :) I love reading your reviews!


	20. Chapter 19: That Bride, House on Fire

**WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 20th CHAPTER ALREADY! WOOPWOOPPRAISETHESUNY'ALL!** *waves arms frantically* Hope you enjoy this chapter! *throws confetti in your face constantly*

* * *

If you cannot find someone in particular, chase out the cooped up students of their House dormitory with a fire.

Sebastian looped his arm around Ciel's waist, "They'll be coming soon now, young Master." And with a surge of demon strength, lifted himself and Ciel onto a tree branch nearby. Far enough to be hidden by shadows, but certainly close enough for Sebastian to sense most of the dormitory's building...

* * *

When Evelyn went to bed that night, she did not expect to wake up in the middle night from a dream. No. Not a dream, nor a nightmare. A memory. One that she treasured as one of the few she knew when she was _truly_ happy...

 _Eddy...Evie...Evie, come play with me..._

 _Ah yes, Evie, Wolfie and Eddy were in India. Soma was calling them over. Evelyn and their pet hound ran over to the prince, whilst Edgar stayed behind in his chair to read. Soma sat at the edge of a pool, seeing their reflections in a mix of crystal blue waters and water lilies and lotus flowers of all colors under the sun, "Look at all these colors, they're beautiful! Don't you think so, Soma-"_

 _"They're just a bunch of flowers, Evie. They grow and die-just like the flowers Old Man James has back in England." Edgar scolded. The nine year-old was less than amused that instead of helping his father with deals with the aristocrats and royalty of India, Edgar was stuck with looking after his little sister and prince Soma. Many noticed how the two children got along considerably well, like a house on fire-Soma would teach Evelyn about his culture, and Evelyn would encourage him to learn about life outside the palace walls, whilst keeping each other company._

 _Evelyn pouted, "Well_ I _think they're the most loveliest flowers I have ever seen."_

 _"Don't be mean to Evie, I like them too! But I see these flowers all the time..." Soma picked up a pinkish water lily, "Yet I don't have anyone to share them with. Māṁ is always trying to get Pitā's attention...Mina is the one who looks after me." The six year old felt pale hands take in his own tanned hands. He glanced up and saw a pair of lovely green eyes,_

 _"Don't worry, Soma, you have me," Wolfie butted his head gently and licked both Evelyn and Soma's face, making the young children giggle innocently, "And of course, Wolfie too!_

 _"Ahahaha! I guess so. Hey, do you know what these water lilies and lotus flowers mean?"_

 _"Huh? There's different meanings to them?" Evelyn clapped her hands excitedly, "Tell me, tellmetellmetellme! Please?!"_

 _"Of course there is! And I know all of them!" Soma grinned triumphantly, not noticing Edgar scoffing in the background, "All flowers have different meanings, in different places. Here in India," He gestured to the entire pool, "Lotuses represent many things, but mainly purity, creation and honor, and for girls especially, motherhood."_

 _There was a sound of spit taking and coughing, "_ Excuse me?! _Why are you telling my little sister this?!"_

 _"...Because Evie asked what they meant." Soma deadpanned. Seeing no need to hear anymore of "Childlike nonsense" Edgar left the two. Soma wait for a few more seconds, until Evelyn urged him to tell her more, "When I'm older, I want to marry a beautiful girl, and have loads of children. A big, big,_ BIG _family!" He used his arms to emphasize the point, "But only with the one girl that'll spend loads of time with me.." Soma pouted, his mood turned sour when he thought of his own Māṁ and Pitā, and how little time they spent with him... "It's not fair if a child doesn't get to see their parents."_

 _"Me too! If I ever get married, I want to be there for my family all the time! And I'm sure you'll find a really pretty lady, Soma...Mina is a really pretty lady that spends a lot of time with you, maybe you can marry her instead?"_

 _Soma sat back down again, "I guess so...But...She's not as pretty as you are, Evie." He felt himself blushing, and found Evelyn leaning on the edge of the stone, looking out over the pool. She didn't hear him as she stared mesmerized at the colors,_

 _"Oh! Soma! Soma, what does that red one mean?" She pointed, and there it was, a red lotus flower, floated away from the others, making it's way towards the two. Evelyn reached down, the back of her ruby and golden, lotus and water lily patterned sari held by Wolfie's strong jaws, and picked it up for her and the prince to look closer._

 _"It looks so beautiful...I've never seen anything like it!" Evelyn's eyes lit up, "Hey, Soma, do you think that it's_ magical? _The way it broke of from that cluster of water lilies and lotus flowers to come over for us to take a closer look? It's pure red...almost like blood..." her mind opened up to whatever stories she could write about this flower._

 _Soma stared into the petals too, his young mind considering what his only friend said..."Maybe it_ is _magical..." And he put it on Evelyn's head, dampening her short hair, but Evelyn didn't mind, "Look! In the water!" Soma commanded,_

 _Evelyn looked down, seeing the flower rest on her head like a crown, "Oh! I'm like a princess!_ The Princess of the Lotus _..." She could already tell that this was something she had to write in her notebook._

 _"A red lotus blossom means love and compassion-just like a princess!" Soma lifted Evelyn again, then lowered himself on bent knee, "_ My _Lotus Flower Princess!"_

 _Evelyn giggled delightfully, "Ahaha! And you're my Indian Prince!" The children laughed together so innocently...So innocently..._

* * *

Evelyn woke up in a shock. She hadn't thought of that memory for so long. On the beside table, was a paper lotus flower, painted red. It came with the letter from her Guardian Angel. She glanced up at the clock opposite her four-poster bed-2 o'clock in the morning.

 _2nd June already...Eddy..._

Evelyn looked to see that Lottie's bedroom door was ajar, but Evelyn couldn't see the sheets rising in a slow rhythm. Lottie wasn't there at all! "Wolfie, help me find Lottie!" Fitting her dressing robe around her nightgown and grabbing a lit candle, she left her apartment, into darkness.

Evelyn searched the halls, corridors, kitchen, and even the closets-still no Lottie to be seen, _Where are you?_ Evelyn was tempted to shout out her friend's name, but her mind kept drifting to her candlelight dimly glinted at her left arm. There was a faded ladder of thin, horizontal lines... _Eddy, how long has it been? 8 years?_

Wolfie barked, dragging Evelyn back to the earth. His hackles were up, staring straight down the corridor. He sensed something she didn't. Evelyn gripped Wolfie's collar, holding the candle higher, "Who's there? Show yourself!" She commanded. Her ears picked up the sounds of running footsteps, "Who's there?!" she repeated, and gripped the leather around Wolfie's neck tighter.

"Miss Evelyn?! M-miss... Miss Evelyn!"

Evelyn saw a young maid, in her teens. Horror was writ all over her face-her brown eyes widened in fear and terror. She panted, out of breath. Lottie. "What's happened? Charlotte?-"

"There's a fire! I was preparing something-I smelt something burning. It's started in one of the Art rooms-Miss Evelyn!-"

 _There's no time to lose!_ " **FIRE! FIRE!** " Evelyn roared! She had to get the students out of here! The fire was spreading swiftly were the women stood. In the distance, Evelyn could see a glow of the fire. She grabbed Lottie, pushing her down the corridor, "Lottie, get Cheslock and the other students out of here now, with Wolfie! I'll go look on the East wing-you the right!"

Lottie began to protest, "Evie-!"

" **NOW CHARLOTTE! FIIIRE! EVERYONE GET OUT! MEET OUTSIDE THE DORMITORY!** " Evelyn screeched as she sprinted down the hall. She banged her hands on the doors, waking everyone up as she went to the Art room. Students poked their heads out one by one through the doors, eyes groggy with sleep.

A sixth year rubbed his eyes, "Whad iz iiid? Id'z really earliiee-"

" **UNLESS YOU WANT TO BURN HERE, THEN GET OUT AND MEET WITH CHESLOCK OUTSIDE!** " And the students woke up instantly, filing the halls and running in the opposite direction of Evelyn. Some first years grabbed Evelyn's hand, forcing her to stop in her tracks,

"Umm, M-miss? What's going on?" It was a little boy, and were he not here, Evelyn would've thought that he was younger than 13. His blond hair was sticking out, obviously bedhead. Blue eyes showed worry and fright from under spectacles. He looked oddly like-

Evelyn smiled gently, "There's a small fire. For everyone's safety, I'm helping the students meet outside. Can you be brave for me, and help everyone stay calm? Maybe get others out of bed if they're still asleep?"

The boy saluted her, "Yes, ma'am! If you're looking for Violet, few have seen him except in the West wing library."

 _He's safe_ , "Thank you. Now hurry on." The first year scurried away. Evelyn turned towards the darkness. She braced herself, and strode onward.

Meanwhile, panic was taking over the students of the West Wing, " **EVERYONE SEEK REFUGE OUTSIDE!** " Cheslock commanded-as Violet's Fag, looking after the students was part of his responsibility, " **HURRY!** "

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian watched the chaos from the great height, "Sebastian! Find Derrick!"

"Yes, my Lord!" With a blink of Sebastian's eyes, they changed from a deep burgundy, to an unholy garnet and sin black. They scanned over the crowds, using his memory of the photographs Her Majesty gave them. No sign of the target yet.

"Did he come out?"

"Not yet."

 _What's the hold up? Why hasn't Derrick come out yet?!_

Down below, Cheslock took the lead as Violet stood watching the flames, reflected in his eyes, " **ROOM LEADERS, DO A ROLE CALL AND REPORT BACK TO THE PREFECT!** " Lottie helped calm students in shock, and Wolfie rounded up stray students, bringing them to Cheslock or their room leaders,

" **YES SIR!** "

Another window blew up. The fire was spreading!

 _Damn. Damn damn damn!_ There wasn't any water nearby. Evelyn made her way through the halls. She stopped after seeing how far the fire had traveled. Thankfully the student rooms had ended a good bit away, but as the Bride, Evelyn had to make sure there were no stragglers. She saw a broken window... _I wonder..._ She turned back. _No point in staying here._

As she made her way back, the boards holding the ceiling above her had fallen both behind and farther away from her! Evelyn didn't stop to observe the damage-she had to hurry! But-

" **HELP! SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP US!** "

 _Oh GOD!_ Evelyn rushed over to the call. It came from one of the farthest halls of the dormitory. Part of the wall had collapsed, and a beam that held up part of the ceiling had fallen on a dark haired first year's leg. Another had fallen on his friend's arm-the blonde boy from earlier!

"What happened?! I thought I told you to get outside with the others!" She didn't shout, but her tone held worry.

The blonde had tears in his eyes, "J-Jacobs! My friend! He-he had fallen behind, I went to go get him! My glasses fell off, we couldn't see where we were going, t-then this happened! Help us!"

"Please help us miss!"

Evelyn got on her knees, seeing how badly the walls had crumbled. _What can I do?!_ "N-now don't worry! I'm going to get us out of here!" There was another booming sound. The fire was getting worse. Getting closer. The boys yelped in terror.

"Don't be frightened! I've got you covered! I won't let anything happen to you!"

The boys sniffed, "P-promise?"

Evelyn looked straight into both of their eyes, "I swear. Stay calm, it's easier to get you out if you don't wriggle too much." And by herself, she tried moving some of the wall away from the bodies-the dust will make it worse to breathe, "Have either of you a handkerchief?!" The dark haired boy gave a weak smile,

"I-in my left breast pocket!" Evelyn reached down to grab it. It was long enough to rip in two. She tore the fabric unevenly, but it was enough to give to the first years.

"Use it to cover your noses and mouths! Under any circumstances, _do not_ take them off, for _anything_ , _do you hear me?!_ " The boys nodded in understanding, "Good! Now, let's get you out!"

* * *

Ciel lost his patience. If Derrick and the others didn't come out, he'd get Sebastian to drag them out screaming if he had to. "Tch. It can't be helped. Save them, Sebastian."

"Please wait, young Master." Sebastian encouraged Ciel. Something weighed on his mind, "It's as I thought-I can't sense any souls inside the dormitory."

" **WHAT?!** "

"As a demon, I can pick up signs of life by sensing their souls from this distance, but I'm not picking it up from anywhere." Sebastian explained.

"Everyone has already left the building?!"

"Yes. The five students who withdrew into Purple House are not present. Including Master Derrick. In other words-"

 _Derrick was never inside Purple House?!_

"Violet! Is everyone alright?!" Another voice rang out. Greenhill, Bluer and Redmond made a bee-line towards Violet. He put his hood up.

"Yes. Everyone's present."

"This is quite the strange affair, the P4 are hiding something concerning Master Derrick and the other students." Sebastian mused as Violet talked with the other Prefects.

Ciel sighed in grudging defeat, "It's no use if Derrick isn't here. Help put out the fire."

"As you wish."

In the distance, the P4 heard barking, and a woman crying out.

"Miss Evelyn?! _Miss Evelyn?!_ Where are you?!" Lottie saw the P4, running towards them with a speed a concerned mother who lost her child had, "Please, _please_ one of you'll say that you've seen Miss Evelyn?!"

Redmond glanced at the flaming dormitory, "What?! Violet, where is she?! Is she with your Fag?!"

Violet shrugged simply, "I haven't seen her since this afternoon." Bluer had to fight the urge to shake Violet to get him to be a least a little bit concerned!

Lottie nearly sank to her knees, "Oh God! What if she's still in there?!"

Greenhill helped her up, "There's only one thing to do- **EVERYONE FROM GREEN HOUSE, GET WATER AND HELPED PUT OUT THE FIRE!** "

Other students heard the call, " **CONTACT THE TEACHERS!** "

" **BLUE HOUSE! GET WATER FASTER THAN THE OTHERS!** "

" **RED HOUSE, DON'T FALL BEHIND!** "

* * *

Evelyn made some progress, but with the smoke swirling at her feet and reaching up her nose, and the fire spreading quicker as she moved the bricks and beams, her strength and air was running thin. Panic was about to possess her. But Ravenne's never give in- _not until we die!_

The blonde was becoming more still, " **HEY!** Stay with me! Both of you, _keep awake_ , and your eyes on _me! Okay?!_ " Both gave a small grunt of understanding.

She thought of something to take their minds of the pain and the fire when the dark haired boy winced in pain,"H-hey! I have an idea! When we get out of here, let's get some dessert. Would you-" Evelyn coughed, but tried to pass it off as laughing, "-Maybe some cake? Or i-ice cream? My favorite cake-" She coughed once more, harder this time, "I-it's chocolate! W-what-what's yours?"

The dark haired boy sniffed and coughed, "I-it's Victorian sponge cake!"

"R-right! Hey, what are your names?" She checked that both were still awake and had their handkerchiefs. She smiled to try and reassure them-and to a degree, herself. _As long as they were distracted..._

"I'm Jonathan Jacobs," the dark haired stated, rubbing his eyes. He shook the shoulder of the blonde boy beside him. He stirred a bit-enough to get an answer out of him-

"...'m...I'm...Victor P...otts..."

"Good! Keep talking, keep your eyes on _me!_ You boys are being _so brave!_ " Evelyn was running out of encouragement. She _had_ to keep them awake! "I've almost got your leg free, okay Jonathan? And I've nearly freed your arm, Victor! After-" Her breathing was ragged. She coughs transformed into hacks, "After all this, I'll ask Lottie to make you desserts! W-whatever-whatever you want!" Evelyn had to cough into her hand. She grimaced. It was difficult to tell if the liquid at her mouth was either blood or smoke infested saliva.

Evelyn glanced at the rubble, Most was out of the way, She just need to get the children out of here after that beam is lifted off Victor's arm.

A blast of flames broke the rhythm of movement Evelyn was putting into lifting the stones. The distance was far enough that the flames didn't lick the walls around Evelyn and the two boys. It was far enough, but it was close enough for a burst of adrenaline and desperation to surge through Evelyn's arms- From the burst, parts of the ceiling fell-hitting her right shoulder, tearing part of her nightgown and rob. Evelyn grunted in pain. She felt her shoulder and arm becoming wet and sticky.

Jonathan began coughing hard, and Victor hardly made any sounds.

 _Just keep them awake! Get the beam off now! Get them out now! Now! **NOW!**_ With all the might the young woman possessed and more, barged the beam off Victor's arm. Jonathan lay a bit away from them, having being freed first. She checked Victor's pulse, "Come on! Wake up! We can leave now!" She didn't wait for him to wake up-the slight beat of a pulse was enough to pick him up bridal style. Evelyn hurried over to Jonathan, "Here, wrap your arms around my neck."

Jonathan obeyed, "Good? Good." With both children in her arms protectively, Evelyn Ravenne ventured forward into the flames and darkness with a fervor of determination.

* * *

" **EVERYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!** " a voice called out over all the rest. It came from-

Sebastian riding an elephant, carrying buckets of water.

" **IF IT'S WATER YOU WANT, I HAVE SOME RIGHT HERE!** "

"Is that my elephant?" Soma deadpanned. The moment he heard of Purple House's predicament, the hero in him revealed itself-he wasn't even aware that Evelyn was in the building, but still helped with putting out the fire.

" **P-PROFESSOR MICHAELIS?!** " Bluer sputtered. The rest of the students that were there were also surprised to see a teacher riding an almost ridiculous manner of transport. It was certainly unorthodox for a Blue House Warden.

" **WE SHOULD PUT OUT THE FIRE BEFORE IT SPREADS ANY FURTHER!** " Sebastian ordered. Soma, meanwhile, was praising his elephant for doing so well.

"Right!"

"Okay, Green House! Follow me!" Edward commanded, grabbing a bucket,

Clayton followed suit, prepping up his classmates to help, "Blue House! You're coming with me too-"

But one voice stopped them all in tracks, " **DO NOT GO INTO PURPLE HOUSE!** " It was rare for Violet to raise his voice any higher than a monotone grumble.

"B-but...This isn't the time to say such things, you _fool!_ **EVELYN'S IN THERE!** " Bluer argued, rules of names be _damned_! Fury rushed through him, did Violet not care what happened to his friend?!

Soma spoke up, "You! You're the head of Purple House, are you not?!" He pointed accusingly, "You can't protect your people with your worthless pride! What is a head if he cannot protect his people?!" Cheslock grabbed the front of Soma's shirt,

"Oi! Do you know who yer mouthing off to?!"

"Cheslock! Let them help..." Violet interrupted. Cheslock clenched his fists in frustration.

"...Fine."

Edward to this as a sign to take control, "Be sure to cover your mouth with a cloth! Don't inhale the smoke!"

Clayton and Joanne joined in, "Don't carelessly open the door, it'll reignite the fire!"

"All wounded students should come over here!"

Cheslock grimaced, "I'll remember this, you bastards." He turned away in embarrassment, "This debt...I'll definitely make it up to you! **HEY! PURPLE HOUSE! DON'T JUST STAND AROUND-HELP PUT OUT THE FIRE!** "

The Fags and Prince grinned satisfactorily, until Lottie cried out once more-she helped Joanne with the wounded, "Look! Someone's there!"

* * *

A young woman, with a boy clinging to her neck for dear life, and a small boy in her arms, did not know how much she could go on. The smoke was definitely in her arms, that Evelyn was sure of. Her nightgown clung to her body due to sweat and blood. She stumbled a bit. Jonathan yelped,

"Hey, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Thank-thank you, Miss..." Jonathan laughed, "You know, I don't even know your name. Most of us are told to not get to know you. Sorry-"

"Well, since you're going to be seeing me some time soon, it's Evelyn. But you can call me Evie. Consider that a special exception. But why are you told to stay away from me?"

Victor stirred, wriggling in Evelyn's arms, "It's 'cause you're... the Bride of the P4...you...you belong... to them, not us..."

Evelyn gritted her teeth. _Is that so? Bet my blood that it's because of some tradition..._ But she was glad to see Victor wake up a bit. He had been so quiet, she thought-

She shook her head, dismissing the dark thought in her head. Even after what she has had to do, or go through, even as she watched Baron Kelvin's mansion burn down to the ground-Evelyn didn't think that she would be walking through it for so long. A dog's bark brought her eyes to look down the seemingly never ending halls-

 _Almost there!_

* * *

All eyes turned to the building. There was a shadow-that much everyone could see. It stumbled, and tripped, but continued on, stopping every once in a while to move something out of the way or stepping over something. It came closer as Wolfie frantically kept barking. It came to the front door.

With a strong kick, the two front doors flew off the hinges. Out stood the shadow.

The P4 gasped.

Evelyn stood before them, holding two first years. Her nightgown showed how much blood she lost, making the fabric stick to her body, revealing how slim she was. She didn't care how torn up she looked. She lifted her chin to meet the eyes of the students and teachers. There was something in her eyes none of the students had ever seen. Even Sebastian was slightly surprised. It was indescribable.

It was a mixture of desperation, hope, fear, joy, and-

 _Inhuman_

She limped forward. The P4 and their Fags and Soma ran towards her-Joanne and Edward took Victor and Jonathan. None of the rest knew what to do-Evelyn was standing still. She was silent for a moment, before her voice rasped, "Get them some cake." She took a tentative step.

And fell willingly into enveloping darkness.

* * *

Oh my God-this is probably one of the longest and most dramatic chapters I've written so far (I hope it pleases you) And before you ask-Evelyn and the students were too far for Sebastian to sense them, which is why he couldn't help them. Besides; Girl Power for the win, right? XD At least we know why

Please review-even tell others about this (if they like BB) if you want. I love reading all reviews! If you can guess what I did there with the chapter correctly, I'll let you have a preview of the next chapter! :)


	21. Chapter 20: That Bride, His Anniversary

Wow-so many lovely reviews! I'm really glad you like Evie (cause I like her too ^^) and so far it feels like you're saying "Wow this story is actually interesting and the OC isn't just some generic Mary-Sue that everyone loves and she does in fact have likable qualities but some flaws and has a goal and a past-" Rambles on for hours on end.

Also, one Guest review asked how Evie saw the fire at Baron Kelvin's manor-sorry, I should have explained this earlier, so if you're reading this Guest:

I'm actually working on a prequel, based on the Circus Arc of the manga-Evie is more of a recurring character than a main one, but she does interact with some of the other characters, like Ciel or maybe the First Tier members. I'll be working on it more after I finish this-within another 100 chapters just kidding XD. If you're curious, it's called "Let the Show Begin!" Maybe I'll even reveal what I don't here... *grins evilly/mischievously*

Anyway, I just love reading all the reviews, and please don't be shy-if you don't have an account, I think you can just write as a guest. What I'm trying to say, is that reading what you think is part of what keeps me going (the other part is that I want to finish this becauseI'msuchadorkycompletionistlolwut)

But anyway, to you, who has taken the time out of their lives to read this, thank you. Thank you so very, very, very, VERY much! Even to those who don't like this!

Now to the **_FEELS_**

' _ **CAUSE THERE IS SO MUCH CONCERNING EVIE RIGHT NOW I FEEL SO EVIL YET POWERFUL WTAH I FEEL TERRIBLE BUT SO POWERFUL WITH THE LOKI HELMET WUT GET READY FOR DERMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AND HEARTBREAK IN THIS HALF OF THE FIC BECAUSE I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON**_

* * *

 _So, Derrick and the others have disappeared, and the P4 have been keeping their lips shut tight. The only means we have left is to contact the Principal. But the only ones who can meet the Principal is the P4 and their Fags at the Midnight Tea Party. Maybe I should just kill Clayton and take his place? Ciel shook his head... No no..._

"It's good that they managed to put out the fire in time last night! Did you hear though? There's rumors going around that it was arson-that's pretty frightening!"

"Yeah. But you know what was scarier? _Ravenne_!" _Oh? So they're using her name now?_ Ciel pondered lazily.

The boys accompanying Ciel nodded in agreement, "She looked like a demon! I mean, did you see the way Purple House's doors just flew off and hit the ground?! Who knew ladies legs could kick that hard, eh? And the way The Bride looked at everyone there-it was like looking at a female Grim Reaper!"

Ciel inwardly chuckled. Seeing the people-if you could call them human-that he had seen since his return to London after the fire, it was painfully obvious; These sheltered _children_ knew _nothing_ , save for a few traditions and the Principal deciding all factors within Weston. He continued to listen in the conversation for his own amusement.

"Did those two first years from Purple House make it?"

"Yeah, but they're not in as bad of a condition as the Bride is. She probably took in too much smoke, and I hear her shoulder, arm and leg isn't that great. I heard the doctor however saying that she'll heal soon in time for the ceremony."

"But that's like a day away!"

"If she can save and carry two first years, and kick those heavy doors open, I think she'll be okay. Besides, it's not a day away, it's a few weeks at least."

"Do you think that the cricket tournament will be cancelled?"

"No way, not if it's a tradition at Weston. It'll be held, no doubt about that!"

"Well, Blue House doesn't stand much of a chance." Macmillan commented, "They say the Principal will be present too, so we slack on the cheering either!"

This statement brought Ciel out of his dazed trance! _What?! The Principal will be at the tournament?!_

Macmillan was completely oblivious to Ciel's scheming,"Even though Blue House is always last, everyone has an equal chance of being to be invited to the Midnight Tea Party-" Ciel roughly grabbed his shoulders.

"Wa-wait a second! Is that true?!"

"About Blue House always being last?"

"No, after that!"

"Oh, well the Principal is busy, but they say that he'll definitely attend the tournament on June 4th, and every year he always invites one student that did exceptionally well in the tournament to the Party."

 _This is it! My chance to attend!_ "So by doing well you mean like the player that gets the most points for the winning House?"

"The criteria's different every year. There are some years where it's the player that gets the most points for the winning House, but there are also years where a player from the losing team is applauded for fair play. The Principal chooses the player who shows play befitting a gentleman every year."

 _What the hell is that? Getting picked is harder than I thought..._

"For example, two years ago, there was a student who was invited to the Party because he sacrificed himself by defending Ravenne from getting hit by the ball when she was watching."

"So that was "play befitting a gentleman" to the Principal." Ciel deadpanned.

"But there're eleven people in a cricket team so it's hard to become the dorm's representative. It's impossible for first years anyway!"

 _As much as I hate to admit it, sports are not my forte...It'll be hard to be picked. What should I do-_

"Phantomhive!" Ciel turned around at the sound of his name. Clayton was there, beckoning him to come closer, "I'd like a word!" Ciel trotted over to the upper year, Macmillan and the others walked on, "Congratulations! You've been chosen as a player for the cricket tournament on June 4th!"

If Ciel believed in God, he would've thanked him for this golden opportunity! "Wh-what?! Really?!"

Clayton smiled, a rare feat. "Yes!"

"What an honor! But why me?"

"Blue House is different from those muscle-heads in the other dorms, in that we specialize in strategical play. Your physique isn't ideal, but the brains and guts that you showed when revealing Cole's injustice will be of great use to us." He pushed his glasses slightly up, giving his eyes lens glare, "At least, that's what the one who strongly recommended you to the team said."

"Who was that?"

"Professor Michaelis."

"I-I see, he did." Yes! Brilliant, Sebastian! I hate praising him, but here he's the best support!

"Oh, and so did Ravenne."

"Her as well?" Even better! She's been for ages! Maybe she's the second best support too...But why would she help me?

"You should go thank the both of them."

Oh! Right! "Yes, I will! Right now!"

As the first year ran off to meet Sebastian to thank him, Clayton walked on so as not to be late for his next class. He got out a history book he obtained in the library, and recognizably turned the pages that had yellowed with age.

* * *

Some weeks had passed, and on his way to Latin studies, Clayton was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear someone sneak up behind him-

"Boo."

" _ **AHHH**_!" Clayton swung around, holding his book as a defense-to find Evelyn standing in front of him. There was mischievous glint in her eye. He took note of the bandages that dared to peek out of the fabric around her right shoulder, and of how most of her weight was pressurized on only one leg and foot. Wolfie was by her side, his head absentmindedly stroked.

"Really? A book? What are you going to do? Give me a paper-cut?" She teased. Wolfie barked. Clayton straightened himself.

"Ravenne! Sneaking up on someone when their back is turned would be considered unladylike."

"But where is the fun if it's not done from behind? A person will most likely see you if you're standing in front of them." Her grin was delightfully wicked, showing canines not too unlike her ever-present-hound, "And, if you think something so simple as shaking someone up is considered unladylike, I assure you, Clayton, I've done _much_ worse."

Clayton fidgeted under the taller students' gaze, "What are you doing here, anyway? You should be healing, not walking around and scaring students!"

"Ah, so you admit that I scared you?" Clayton sputtered, but Evelyn sighed looking at something else, "I'm on the mend. In fact I've probably fully healed, the doctor said that it was mainly minor scraps. The bandages are to cover them up and stopping them getting worse." Evelyn shifted her green eyes to Clayton, put her hands on her slim waist, smirking, "Besides, I only scare cute men who scare easily. Men like _you_ and _Bluer_ , mainly." She winked.

Clayton's blush was as red as Red House's crest, " _R-R-Ravenne_! You sh-shouldn't talk like that! People will hear-"

"People will hear and talk and gossip and eventually forget. Sometimes of trivial things, sometimes of a serious matter. To Weston, a serious matter would most likely "tradition" and/or "June 4th"." She paused, then smiled thankfully, "I'll say it again-thank you for taking that hit for me two years ago."

"O-oh! Well, I would've done it for anyone! N-not that you're just a-anyone! I mean, uh, what I'm trying to say is-"

"You're welcome?" Evelyn chuckled heartily. It hurt her lungs a bit, but she didn't mind.

"Yes! Yes that!"

"Well, besides entertaining myself with the activity of startling students, I was on my way to meet Bluer. I thought that since you're his Fag, I thought you would know. Also...have you seen Lottie?"

"Bluer? He should be in the Swan Gazebo. As for your maid, I haven't seen her." Now that he thought about, shouldn't the Bride's maid be with her, checking that she doesn't hurt herself anymore?

"...I see. Thank you, Clayton. And good luck for the tournament. I look forward to it." And with a sudden mysterious air that clouded her, Evelyn left Clayton by himself.

"Thank you..." She walked on, not hearing as he continued, "We-no. _Bluer_ may need it." In truth, Clayton had some notion that something stirred in his Prefect's eyes when concerning Ravenne. He hoped that whatever it was, it was meant for a blessing, not his downfall.

* * *

It took little time for Evelyn to find the gates of the Prefect's sanctuary. There was a long corridor, that had arches and pillars which allowed you to stay hidden-not that many would ever need to-but you could see what was happening. As long as one stayed in the shadows the pillars cast. She saw a tall, bespectacled young man reading in his usual spot-the armchair that provided shade in the summer, but beside the heat in the window. He sat in it so often, the rest of the P4 deemed it "Bluer's spot."

Lottie was there too. Evelyn was looking for her so that they can spend the day in honor of Edgar's anniversary-to spend in reminiscent mourning. She was pouring tea in front of Bluer, though from this distance, Evelyn thought her face was redder, not from sunburn, and her hands shook as though embarrassed or nervous. In Evelyn's mind, she concluded that it was because Lottie has rarely around the P4 without her.

At least, that's what Evelyn initially _thought_.

"Master Bluer, I have a question for you. And...I want you to answer honestly."

Bluer looked up. Curiosity got the better of Evelyn, and she hid herself out of eyesight for the maid and the Prefect.

"Well, I shall endeavor to answer to the best of my ability."

Lottie poured tea into his cup, "Good...Tell me. What do you think of Evelyn Ravenne."

There was a tone to her voice that sent a shiver that jolted through Evelyn's spine. It did not have a cheerily curious touch to Lottie's voice. More like it was an predatory inquisition...

"I beg your pardon? What do I think of-"

"Evelyn Ravenne. Tell me what she means to you." Lottie commanded harshly. _Just what's wrong with her?!_ Evelyn was tempted to enter the scene, but the curiosity of Lottie's sudden change of behavior took over, _Is this what happens when I'm not around?_

"Miss Ravenne is a amiable...companion. She is very literate, especially since women are not usually given the same amount of education. Ravenne also has a considerable amount of talent in her activites, such as her way with fencing or with her words. She shares a great and obvious sense of justice-preferring to put others' needs before her own without forgetting to take care of herself which is admirable, and-"

"No. What does she mean to _you_. As...something more than what you've just said." _I beg your pardon?! Why are you doing this to Lawrence?!_

"O-oh. Well...uh..." Bluer straighted his glasses to the bridge of his nose, "She- _Evelyn_. She is, ah, very...well, very _beautiful_. Both her personality, her mind, and her beauty. She projects an aura that entices and enchants you, drawing you to her..." Bluer's brows furrowed together, and his blue grey eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why are you asking me this?"

Lottie was somewhat caught off guard, "W-well, I, uhh, what I mean to say is...It's just-"

"Miss Lockhert, say what is on your mind now, or I'll be moving on-"

" _Why do you continue to spend time with her?!_ " Lottie blurted out!

"Excuse me? I don't believe that you have much say in what I do with my time, or Ravenne's-" Lottie grabbed the teapot, and threw it away in frustration. Evelyn heard a distant crash. She wanted to move, do something, anything! But her body wasn't letting her. She was paralyzed.

"Miss Lockhert! How dare you-"

Lottie whipped her body to face him, "I know that Blue House have little to no chance of winning the tournament, so why do you still allow yourself to stay in her company?! She doesn't even care about any of you! No more except as _bloody tea companions_! She doesn't care or love any of you! _Especially_ you! She can never give you the love you deserve...The love that _I can give you_!"

Evelyn's eyes widened... _What...?_ She pushed herself off the pillar, trying to process her thoughts.

"Miss Lockhert?! What are you insinuating?!"

Lottie sighed, "I...I have loved you. For so, _so_ long." She clenched her fists, her eyes scrunched closed, "And...And it has nearly driven me insane of how oblivious Ravenne is! I see how you look at her! But has she returned those gazes back? _**NO**_!"

"I won't have you speak ill of someone who has cared deeply for you-"

Lottie started to shriek, not listening, "I have been silent for too long, and I could give you so much more than she can! Evelyn Ravenne is...She's a horrible, horrible, horrible hypocrite! She pretends to be this great Golden Child! Always putting others before herself? That's just an act! Ravenne has helped her father _kill_! She has done so many cruel things to others for Her Majesty! For what she calls _justice_!" Lottie's face shined with two streaks of tears, "She's hardly what you can call admirable! _I_ can be true to you! _I HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE FROM YOU_!" Evelyn's blood had started to boil, even after the effort she put into trying to reign in the tsunami of emotions.

Lottie panted, breathless from her rant, "I ask for so little. Just...just give me your heart-your love. In exchange for mine. Just say it. Just say you feel the same. Please... _Please_!" Evelyn saw this-this begging, and wondered how and why her closest friend never voiced her frustrations to Evelyn. _Surely I could've helped...? ...Could I?_

"N-no. Miss Lockhert, I cannot, I will not say the say what you want me to. I...care about Evelyn...like that. I wish you well, and that you find someone else more deserving of your affections." He turned away. Evelyn hid herself more into the shadows. _Should I have intervened?_ An endless torrent of thoughts and impulses surged and overflowed her already crowded mind. What should she do with this new development? What _could_ she do with such information?

They didn't see the rage-pure, unadulterated loathing for both him and Evelyn in Lottie's brown eyes.

She forced her hands onto Bluer's shoulders and roughly pushed him down. But even though he was not as strong as, say, Greenhill, Bluer threw Lottie off him after a brief struggle. He made for the exit. Lottie gripped his face roughly, raising her own lips to meet with his-

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " Evelyn cried out.

Both faces turned towards her. Both faces turned black with horror. Lottie's eyes filled with tears, opening and closing her mouth silently. She lowered herself, stepping away from Bluer. Though she was farther away, Bluer reached out towards Evelyn.

She ran.

She _ran_.

Past all the classes, through corridors, past other students. Her face showed nothing, but a desperate need. To run. Scream. _Escape_.

* * *

Before she knew it, Evelyn and Wolfie were in one of the stables. Of Red House. She just stood there, in the midst of the hay and horses-and elephant- catching her breath. Evelyn saw Soma's pet elephant, a creature she had grown fond of, and walked to it, reaching out to touch his trunk.

 _Why would Lottie...And on the day of Eddy's anniversary?_ She was conflicted. She hated something, but loved it at the same time. She hated herself and Lottie. But she loved Lottie and... _Bluer_.

She loved him. Evelyn did, and she had done so little to show it. It took another to make her realize it. She sighed...Lottie was _right_. She had done terrible things. Lottie had the courage to tell the one she loved that she did, in fact, love him. I hadn't even given Bluer so much as a glance... _But..why?_

Evelyn knew the reason why. She was terrified. Being hurt so many times...it did things to her. And Evelyn didn't notice the difference.

She fell to her knees in exhaustion, her hands at her side. It wasn't only until clear droplets fell on Evelyn's left arm, showing the scars left from a time she did not want to return to, when she realized she was crying. Wolfie tried to lick her face, but Evelyn ignored his efforts, prompting him to leave her alone in the stables.

She realized there was nothing to hold back anymore. She screamed. She wailed. She sobbed. She wept. She clenched and scratched at her sides, years of pent up frustrations and fury and rage and loathing and weakness overflowed. To _**hell**_ with holding back!

 _Lottie is right...I am such a horrible person. A hypocrite. A_ monster _. I don't deserve any of this._

 _I don't deserve any of it._

 _I don't deserve any of it._

 _I don't deserve_ him _._

 _I deserve-_

"Evie? What are you doing here? Woflie brought me here, I thought you-" He saw her body lying helpless on the ground, "What happened?!"

Evelyn recognized that voice anywhere. _Soma. Why did he have to come here now?_ She felt arms wrap themselves around her pathetic state, pull her up, and a hand lifted her chin, forcing her bloodshot eyes to meet gold.

Soma looked deep into her face, trying to decipher why Evelyn was in such a rare state, "What happened?! Are you in pain?! Did someone hurt you?!" His concern was almost touching, and had this been a different time, Evelyn might have graced him with a decent excuse. She buried her dark head into his uniform. If it wasn't for the shudder that shook her shoulders, and the quiet sobs that were muffled by the fabric of his uniform, Soma wouldn't have been able to tell that his Lotus Flower was in sorrow.

Without saying anything, Soma wiped tears away with his thumb, bringing Evelyn more closer to his body. Soma gently drew circles into her back, rocking her back and forth, whispering soothing noises. Evelyn held onto Soma like everything was falling around them and Soma was the anchor she held on for desperation. They stayed like that for a while. No one looked for either of them.

Nothing was said.

Nothing was needed to be spoken.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooooooooooodoyouhatemenow?

Whenever I wrote the "these children knew nothing" I was reminded of Game of Thrones "You know nothing, Jon Snow" And that "heat in winter, coolness in summer" was kinda inspired by BBT lol XD

Wow, over 50,000 words already?! Holy crab-cake! I regret nothing. Okay, maybe this. I'm not too sure what to make of this. I've had it as an idea for a good while now, but I'm not too sure if it suites the story or the relationship between Evie and Lottie. But tell me what you think-whether it's bad or if it's interesting or if it's out of character or whatever you think. Just say it and be honest.


	22. Chapter 21: That Bride, Ceremony

*reads ele22's review.* Wow, that is a lot of capital letters *reads the part about Evie not being able to choose, *Ah that reviewer understood the subtly, nice. *reads more* Aww like liked this chapter! They so nice. Oh, and they ship Bluvelyn too! *Sees the "Update soon, lovely*

...

 _Update soon, lovely_

*Blushes*

 _Update soon, lovely_

*Becomes a tomato*

 _UpdAtE SOon lOVEly_

*Feverish*

 _UPDATE SOON LOVELY_

*dies of cute overload*

AnD iT'S tHe GuEsT WhO askED abOUt BARoN keLVIN AND SAiD SUCH LOvELY THINGS THEYTOONICEICAN'T

Just realized the ship name is b **LUV** elyn

*can't cope lol (/TTuTT)/\\(TTuTT\\)* The foreshadowing is REAL

* * *

Lottie was not to be seen for the rest of the day. Neither was Bluer, and nor was Evelyn. Soma had lead Evelyn to her Red House apartment, as he wouldn't dare venture into Blue House territory. He made you tea, using his own spices and herbs for taste. It was different to what Evelyn was used to, but she was fine with it. They stayed in each other's company beside the fire that provided warmth, until it was nearly time for dinner, but Soma asked to send a plate of curry for Evelyn; knowing both that she needed time to herself, and because she liked spicy foods.

Lottie still did not return, even when it was past nine in the evening. That did not matter to the Countess. At least Evelyn her reason for not seeing anyone on her brother's anniversary and the next day-her mother had visited her in Weston for the first time that year. Emily Ravenne had an almost ironic tradition of, with Lottie and sometimes Maria, helping her only daughter prepare for the evening event of June 3rd.

With thanks to Soma, using somewhat "mystic" herbs and medicines from his homeland, Evelyn's injuries were healed and had almost fully faded. Her and Emily spent the whole day fitting a special dress tailored made for Evelyn, hugging her body comfortably. The whole time, though, was spent in almost complete silence, with Evelyn saying little. The thoughts of yesterday's events had not completely taken over her mind, but neither did they pack themselves away for further reflections.

It was definite that Evelyn had inherited her mother's intuitive nature, for it was when she was styling and brushing Evelyn's hair, when Emily broke the silence:

"Evie...are you alright? You've been quiet for a long time. And Lottie isn't here-"

"Lottie has too much work in preparing the ceremony. Making sure the decorations are in place...and things like that."

Something clicked in Emily's mind, "Oh...did you two have a fight?" and her assumption was correct the moment Evelyn flinched at the question, "Sorry for brushing at the tangles." She didn't ask anymore. Evelyn was capable enough to fight her own battles, and her daughter and Maria's were like sisters, "What would you like? Down? Up in a bun? Woven with jewels and the like?"

Evelyn laughed, though if it were anyone else other than Emily, they wouldn't have noticed the subtle undertone of bitterness, "I'm just a bit nervous, is all. Since...well..."

"...It's the last year? Is that what's having you on edge?"

"I assume it's because you're my mother that you figured it out." Evelyn felt a comb smoothly flow through her midnight waves.

"My darling, I've always known that you got your brains from both me and your father...He misses you terribly, when you're here. We both do. Often, the highlight of our week is when you come home."

Guilt washed over Evelyn. It seems that since her brother's death and her entry into Weston as the Bride, her parent's life and personalities has almost revolved around the circumstance. Maybe if she had accepted in the first place...If Edgar had went to a different school-no. There was no need to focus on _what_ _ifs'_ and _could've beens'_.

Now it was time to think of the future. Without being held back by once friends, the past, or anyone else.

 _Her_ future.

* * *

The Great Dining Hall looked nothing like it did during the day. Shades of great scarlets, emeralds, sapphires and violets hung in drapes, with the chandelier casting shadows and the House emblems in a delightful hue. Aristocrats, lords, ladies, and students filed around tables with finger food on delicate plates. There was a low hum of excited chatter among the people, and for some of the women, gossip was the means of entertainment until the actual ceremony:

"Ooh! This is so exciting!"

"I agree! And I hear that we'll be seeing the Bride in "all her glory", I wonder what she looks like..."

"I hear that she's so beautiful that even an Indian prince is charmed by her!"

" _No!_ "

"Yes!"

"Besides, haven't you seen her picture in the Paper?"

"Ah, no. My husband reads the Paper. Wait, isn't she... _Count Ravenne's daughter!_ "

"C-Count Ravenne?! Him?! Isn't he..." One looked in one direction then another, as if checking if he would hear or not, "Isn't he Her Majesty's _Sword of the Underworld?!_ "

"Yes! But what would that make her if she inherits his work? His daughter was an only child wasn't she?"

"No, she has an older brother who went here!"

"Oh? What happened to him?"

"I'm not too sure, I heard he was kidnapped."

"I heard that he was murdered!"

"I heard he escaped, but hasn't been seen since."

"Oh, don't be so ridiculous! There's even a grave for him!"

"And even if he was alive, wouldn't he have found a way back home then-"

"I'm sure that ladies of _our class_ have much better things to do than to discuss one's family backgrounds, or their occupation." A cold voice interrupted. The group of women turned around to glare, until they saw a gold dressed woman, in her forties, with blonde, though slightly graying hair. Her sapphire eyes bore into their own, staring coldly and challenging them to retort.

"O-oh! Lady Ravenne! We did not see you there!"

"I know. If you had seen me, you would not have gossiped about my family." Emily Ravenne swiftly turned on her heel and strode away from them in a swish of golden and crimson skirts.

"Um, I'm sorry to disturb your talk, but may I have your attention, please?" A male voice rang out over the massive crowd, drawing all attention on him. Agares stepped up onto the stage, standing at the podium to be seen by all, "Everyone, I am pleased to welcome you all to the opening ceremony of the traditional June 4th cricket tournament. I am glad that we are able to open the tournament safely again this year, please, enjoy the night-before-feast." The Vice-Principal coughed lightly, "Ahem, well then, WILL THE DORMITORY'S REPRESENTING PLAYERS COME FORWARD!"

There was a sudden shake of the ground, and a distant rumble caught the ears of the guests!

"Wh-what is this?!"

"The ground is shaking?!"

"A-an earthquake?!"

"Here they come!" students whispered to each other.

But the Ravennes stood stoically, and the students only got more ecstatic as Agares introduced the first House into the Great Hall, " _They never let any other Houses overtake them in over-whelming strength and team effort,_ " The doors, bearing the Green Lion Flag, flung open, " _Top of the World, GREEN LION!_ "

An army-quite literally-of Green House cricket players, led by Greenhill, led their way into the room. To the students, it was like watching knights preparing for battle, with Greenhill as the legendary King Arthur, carrying the Light of Green House in a great torch. The crowds cheered!

"Big brother! You look sooo cool!" Lizzie cried out in encouragement, and Edward was certainly pleased. But an unexpected ruby red rose petal tickling Lizzie's petite nose drew her attention away from the marching knights-

"L-look! The second placed dorm that was on Green House's heels until the end of last year!"

" _They charm their visitors with their enticing and beautiful play..._ " And a flurry or rose petals serenely opened the doors embalmed with the Red House flag, " _Brilliant Eden, SCARLET FOX!_ "

The Red House team entered the Great Hall, with Redmond leading the way, holding a rose in one hand, and the Light of Red House via candlelight. Ladies and younger students gathered around them like moths to the flame. But suddenly, the lights were gone!

Purple like obs of flaming lights appeared in random places, giving the room an eerie feeling. Two students clung to each other in fright, "C-c-could it be?!"

" _They confuse their opponents with unforeseeable trickery!_ " The doors with the crest of Purple House opened with a sinister and ghostly creeeak. A pale hand hand grabbed a guest's shoulder, startling her, " _Ghost Legion, VIOLET WOLF!_ "

The team representing Purple House, dressed in monk-like clothing, slipped in and out of the crowds, as the Captain, Violet, carried a staff with a with a fragile lantern that held the Light of Purple House.

"They are certainly tricky," One guest mused, glancing at an open window, "They didn't even go through the door..." a bespectacled youth, Victor Potts in fact, caught sight of a snow white bird circled the ceiling. And more joined, hovering in the air.

"Those birds...it's that dormitory."

"There physical strength isn't that good, but..."

" _They aim for an opening to win with their game making strategies..._ " The doors of Blue House opened ceremoniously, " _God only knows, SAPPHIRE OWL!_ " The players for said team-Bluer, Clayton and Ciel- entered the Great Hall in robes of scholars and graduates; suiting the dormitory's reputation, as the owls soared through the air to land on the arms of the players. Lead by Bluer, holding a lantern carrying the Light of Blue House. A large white owl was perched proudly on his shoulder. The audience clapped and cheered, like they did with the rest.

However, Ciel sensed it was more out of politeness rather than because of Blue House's capability, This is awkward! Our entrance, and the audience's reaction-

"AHH! CIIIIIEEEEEL! YOU LOOK SO CUUUTE! DO YOUR VERY BEST NOW!" Lizzie squealed, earning a few disapproving stares from the other guests, thinking that a lady shouldn't act so extrovert. Sebastian had to stifle a giggle as he saw Edward gritting his teeth in jealousy.

Four Prefects stood at the podium, ready to set the Flame of St George alight.

There was a sudden, low howl-not unlike a wolf.

The guests shifted their gazes around in fright, not knowing where to look for the strange sound. The eerie sound echoed through the halls once more, louder.

" _She defends the empire with a shield in one hand..._ " There was another howl, and the lights darkened. A large, wolf like hound bounded into the hall. It snarled and growled at the guests, making them back off in fright. More wolf-like creatures followed suit, spreading the crowds to huddle in terror as the hounds rounded them up like sheep. The lights were completely gone now, thrusting the aristocrats and servers in blinding darkness.

" _And mercilessly purges the Underworld justly with a sword in the other..._ "

A single, warm dim light drifted in and out of the crowds, drawing their attention to it's comforting light. And what they saw before them could only be described in words that even then would fail to do it justice;

The woman glided gracefully as swans on a lake as she held her bouquet of roses, gentians, emerald green holly, and purple dahlia, cradling a single candle in the handle of what most would say looked like a small staff. She wore a silver crown in the style of an upwards circlet, embalmed with sapphires, emeralds, rubies and amethysts, surrounding the top waves of sin black hair framing a moon-pale face, held half up, half down, and woven with jewels and flowers under the sun. Her dress-the purest white- was as if the Celtic legends of The Swan Maidens were true, with a sharp heart shape resting on a pale bosom, making a locket resting on the collar bone rise and fall in calm breathing. Satin fabric was in harmony with the silk petticoats underneath, each more delicate than the last, and shades of blue and silver made her glow and shine with a benevolence no star nor angel of God could compare with.

" _Evelyn Ravenne- THE SWORD AND SHIELD OF ENGLAND!_ "

The strange but beautiful creature joined the P4, the lights still gone. Only the glint of the candlelight showed the occupants what on earth was going on. Green eyes scanned the room, serenely observant. Suddenly, the pale being threw her bouquet-and cares- to the wind, revealing the handle the flowers rested on was in fact the handle of a sheathed sword. She unsheathed the blade, etched with Latin inscriptions, the candle attached, and held it up as though in prayer.

"Light the Flame of St George!" Agares commanded.

" _All of us players..._ " Greenhill began,

" _Vow to keep..._ " Continued Bluer,

" _To the traditions of Weston College..._ " Redmond answered,

" _And fight fair and square until the very end._ " Ended Violet,

" _This, God as our witness, we solemnly swear._ " Swore the creature in white. Her voice resounded clear and bold like the Bells of Venice. Each Captain and Bride thrust their torches to create as one, the Flame of St George. The Flame Almighty roared and climbed to the near tops of the ceiling, the Captains and Bride facing the crowds once more, as they cheered and exclaimed in excitement!

"And with this, I declare, the 1889 school year's cricket tournament, **_HAS BEGUN!_** "

* * *

As a warning to you, ele22, Let the Show Begin! is not that great X'D

Sorry it's been a while since I updated (I was really busy) Oh, and before I forget, I'm not sure how I can describe Evie's dress, think of the concept art for Fire Emblem Awakening Bride class. I had originally had the person say "The Sword and Shield of England. Evelyn Ravenne-THE BRIDE OF WESTON!" But then I was like "nah that ain't female empowermenty enough-so I scrapped it. (btw the Bells of Venice is a reference to me going to Venice I was right under one of the bells when it started to ring-couldn't hear anything properly for the rest of the day lol

Just out of curiosity, which chapter is your favorite so far?

Ooooor... who do you think is the villain? :D


	23. Chapter 22: That Bride, Reveal

Holy crabcake! nearly over **35** reviews! That may not seem like a lot to some people, but to me, every single one of you mean so much to me, and to hear what you think helps me as a writer to improve and keep on going for you. You are all so very special to me, and I hope that you all realize this!

Now,

 _ **LET THE SHOW BEGIN!**_

* * *

June 3rd, the evening before the cricket tournament... The fierce cheering and applauding died down for Agares to speak once more-

"I'm sure that tomorrow there will be fierce competition, so please enjoy yourselves for this evening to your hearts' content." Agares stepped away from the podium and descend the steps gracefully-until his feet missed a step, and toppled down the stairs, then landing face first into the polished marble floors.

"Vice Principal?!" Green House's Warden-Jacob Peterson-cried out!

But Agares-almost tenaciously-staggered up, "Sorry sorry sorry!" And blood overflowed from his forehead. If Evelyn were to admit it and be honest, she was little surprised at the Vice Principal's clumsiness.

The festivities went on with little problems to deal with-an example would be that Greenhill was commanding his players to eat plenty, "If you don't eat you won't last until the final battle! **NOW EAT MORE**!"

" **YES SIR**!"

Another example would be that some of the guests were startled by Violet's cricket team, huddling together around a single table of finger foods and desserts. They would each glare at them territoriality. But the evening gave off a positive-if slightly anxious and/or competitive-aura. Ladies cooed and were in awe of Redmond's flattery, and the younger students charmed the rest "because they're just _so adorable!_ "

Bluer, however, had no intention of mingling with the audience-his House had work to do! "Hmph...what a carefree bunch." He pushed up his glasses, "We're holding a meeting to perfect our strategies for the tournament! We've no time to spend wasting a moment here!"

" _Understood!_ "

"Right, let's leave now-" But a gloved hand clamped onto Bluer's shoulder.

"Oh, don't be so boring! You're here, you should enjoy yourself too!"

A Bluer was surrounded by three young women, seemingly older than the Prefect, and four greatly younger girls; all in pretty dresses decorated in the latest fashions. The famous-or for Bluer, infamous-seven sisters of the Bluer family.

"S-sister?!" Bluer sputtered as he was prodded and poked by his elder sisters, and embraced by the younger-two of which were identical twins!

"Enjoy! Enjoy!" they chorused!

"Haha! Look at you, looking all important! Completely different at home!" The brunette teased. The blonde sister held her fan to shield her face,

"Heehee, I'm surprised that the little boy who used to beg to play house with me is now a Prefect." She feigned wiping a tear, "I'm so proud-"

" _IRENE!_ Please stop saying unnecessary things a-and go stand over there!"

The one named Irene ignored him turned to the rest of the cricket players, who looked onward dumbfounded, "Ah, everyone, we thank you greatly for looking after our dear brother-"

But the redhead who caught Bluer before the embarrassing inquisition, Sarah, interrupted her sister, "Hey Larry! What do you mean unnecessary!"

"What? What?" the twins echoed. His younger sister, Beth, questioned him on the whereabouts of Edgar Redmond, an infatuated blush on her cheeks, though she was slightly ignored, _It's just like's Violet's picture_ , Ciel thought, _even so-this is pretty...grand_

Bluer's other older sister, Catherine, continued on prodding Bluer more with gloved fingers, "And _why_ have the only recent letters where we've heard news of our only brother are from-"

"Good evening, everyone. I trust that you are enjoying the festivities before the tournament?" A clear voice rose over the banter. Eyes left Bluer and his sisters.

Evelyn stood before them, serenely calm and smiling demurely-as one would expect of a woman of her standing. But Bluer did not see the wild but happy glitter in her almond shaped eyes, for he looked down in embarrassment and shame: the thoughts of the events of yesterday did not take a quicker leave than he would have liked.

"Oh, Lawrence, I see you've been reacquainted with your sisters, since they've written to me that you've been neglecting in your duty to respond to them." Even her diction was more acceptable by the standards of her society-and Bluer knew how she hated it. He could always tell when she had to put on an act, and when Evelyn was herself...Why was he such thinking of such things?!

"A-ah! Evelyn! I-I mean, M-miss Ravenne! I-yes!" Bluer pushed his hat to sit straight on his head once more. He coughed, "Thank you for letting my sisters know how I am faring in Weston."

Evelyn curtsied, "I only wished to help ease their worryings." The polite small talk did not gain much of the attention of their company, so Bluer's sisters decided to set Ciel up with one of the youngest, the shy, bespectacled youth Adela-

Until Elizabeth stepped in, "Ciel! Nice to meet you, everyone!" Lizzie curtsied forcefully, the politeness did not reach her eyes, "I'm Ciel's _**FIANCE**_ , Elizabeth."

Evelyn allowed herself a giggle, and for once, it sounded genuine. It was music to Bluer's ears- Wait! I shouldn't been thinking like that-

"Are you enjoying yourself, Larry?" The mischief in her green eyes made his glasses fog up considerably.

"Y-yes. But our team-"

"Should enjoy themselves for a bit. It might be one of the last nights before...Well..." Evelyn hung her head, her gaze flitted towards the Knight in shining armour. Bluer felt a tinge of jealousy-an emotion he rarely felt. But he could understand it. Blue House were at a distinct and unavoidable disadvantage when it came to physical strength. And from what little information he knew about Evelyn's mother and father, was that they would sleep peacefully knowing their daughter could be protected by someone strong enough...

"Yes..." Bluer shook his head, "Evelyn, may I speak with you-" Loud, multiple barks stopped his train of thought; Large, wolf-like dogs bounded towards Evelyn, tongues hanging from their mouths and tails wagging incessantly.

"Hold that thought, Larry, I haven't even seen my darlings in a long time." The furry creatures caught everyone's gaze, including Redmond, Soma and Joanne's, who had come over to see Bluer's lovely sisters.

"Ah, these are my first dog's pups-Wolfie, heel." And the large pup sat obediently, "I'm sure you all known Wolfgang by now, but this is Paddy, Eleonora, Issa, Poe, Bronte, Sebastian-" Ciel couldn't help but laugh at Sebastian's slightest head turning of hearing this, "-And the youngest, Loki. He's very mischievous." Loki bared his teeth like he was grinning. _These dogs couldn't be the same ones who frightened everyone, they're too tame to even lick a hand without consent-_

And as if to read his mind, a dark voice brought Bluer's attention back to Earth, "I can assure you, Lawrence Bluer, these hounds could tear out every throat within the facility if we wished it." and all heads turned towards a man that loomed over Evelyn's small frame. Leon Ravenne, with Emily Ravenne linking arms with him, stared at Bluer with a darkly protective glare. Until he laughed heartily when Evelyn embraced her father.

" **HA!** Good lord, boy, I was joking." Leon's barking chuckle was too similar to his hounds to be a coincidence. His grin faded instantly, "Although, I _was_ telling the truth-"

"Darling, we should work on your sense of humor when in public. Or anyone else around our dear Evie." Emily soothed, "Oh! Evie, you look wonderful! The rest of us will be seeing you tomorrow, even Old Man James, bless him!" Emily blue eyes flickered past Evelyn's direction "And what a surprise, Soma is here too!"

"Ah, yes, you know Kadar, don't you? He came here rather out of the blue, don't you think so, Evelyn?" Redmond asked. Evelyn broke away from her father's arms,

"Yes. But it was pleasant to see old friends again after so long apart. But, Soma, with no offence intended, I didn't think you would be a member of the Red House representative?" in the back of her head, Evelyn had a little spark of inspiration of the costumes of the Houses-a fantasy of a Knight, Romantic, Scholar, and Sorcerer. She made a mental note to write it down in her ever present note-book.

"HAHA! Of course I would be chosen!" Soma boasted, and Evelyn gently giggled at his proud nature, Some things never change...

"Kadar is really good at playing." Joanne chirped. His gentle smile was enough to make a hard heart soften instantly-not like Leon would never admit to that.

"At home, cricket is super popular ever since the English brought it over! I have my own team back at the palace too!" _But that team would probably have to let him win or else he'll throw a tantrum. Although...he does seem to have changed a great deal since we last met. I wonder...if Ciel had something to do with that...?_

Her thoughts were distracted though, when little Beth plucked up the courage to speak with Redmond as couples danced, "When are you going to escort me?!"

"Perhaps when you stop trampling my feet for once."

"Y-you're so mean, Edgar!" Leon was not impressed, I hope he loses... his inner voice grumbled. Emily guided him away so that they could mingle with other guest before her husband had a heart attack from the looks Evelyn got from others-particularly of the male species.

"We shall see you tomorrow, love." Emily whispered as Leon protested vainly.

Evelyn tried hard not to laugh, until she heard a very familiar voice. One that she didn't want to hear, "That's no way to talk to a lady, Edgar!" Evelyn bristled instinctively, but did not show it.

 _Oh no. Not him. Anyone but this guy. Please let it be just my imagination-_

"Have I taught you nothing, my nephew?"

Beth squealed, "The Viscount of Druitt!"

"Uncle Aleister!"

 _Damn iiiiit..._ It took every fibre of Evelyn's willpower to reign in the torrent of swears and curses about to flow from her mouth. Ciel only at the last minute bit back the confusion and horror.

 _I thought Redmond looked like someone, but it's this guy?!_

"Non, don't call me uncle!" His eyes caught Evelyn's form, " _Oooooh_ , what have we _here_?" But before Evelyn could protest, the former student of Red House, caught her hands in an attempt to dance with her. Evelyn subtly dug her heels in.

"It seems here that the duckling became the swan." Aleister leaned in, gazing at Evelyn with sultry eyes, "You're even more beautiful than last we met. Did you miss me?"

"No." Evelyn couldn't stop herself from the blunt answer, but it was the truth. The last time the two met was at one of the last parties of the season-and it was a night the heir to the Ravenne name would prefer to forget...

"Ahhh! My little sparrow, you're _so_ cruel to me! But that adds even more to your beauty!"

His presumptuous nature was starting to annoy her, that much Bluer could tell from the distance. He needed to speak to her! In _private_! "If I were to ever be referred to as a bird, it would most likely be a raven or a falcon."

He chuckled, "Ohhh? Well, why is that?" The older man's gaze was making Evelyn dislike him even more.

"Because I can kill, and pick of the remains of bodies if needed." Before he could try and flirt with her any more, Evelyn torn her hands away from his own. She turned around, and proudly strode away from him. From a distance, Leon and Emily smirked at their daughter's temper.

It wasn't the first time Evelyn had done that with Aleister, nor any man would tried to win her over the years. It was a regular occurrence, for being a woman of 17 and unmarried was practically unheard of-apart from Evelyn's mother or father.

In her determination, Evelyn was hardly looking where she was going, before she bumped hard into-

"Oh! Lawrence! I'm so sorry, I was too deep in my thoughts!" But Bluer smiled.

"It's alright. In truth, I was hoping for a chance to speak with you, so you've arrived at the right time." Bluer looked over the crowds dancing, listening to the music, "Maybe we should discuss this accompanied with a dance?" He offered his hand for Evelyn to take.

Evelyn looked around nervously, checking to see if Redmond's uncle was still searching for her. He spotted Evelyn just as they both made eye contact. Aleister grinned, heading for the Bride and Prefect's direction.

 _Damn!_ "Yes! That would be wonderful!" Evelyn offered her arm, "Please, lead the way, _Mr Bluer_." Looking forward, she didn't see the light blush and shy pride in Bluer's face. He lead her to the middle of the room.

The music was a waltz, and Bluer, though slightly stumbling, lead Evelyn, her right hand in his left, whilst his left twitched to settle properly on...her secretively surprisingly small waist...Stop thinking like that!

"It's okay, put your hand on my waist, like this" Evelyn spun away from Bluer in time to the music, still holding his hand, and subtly put her hand on top of his left to set it on the "forbidden area" and Evelyn settled her hand on his shoulder. Their steps and movements fitted into the music perfectly-were it not for Bluer sometimes stepping on Evelyn's feet, to which she didn't scrunch her face in pain much to Bluer's thanks-just like puzzles fitting in to complete a serene picture.

Deeper into the crowds, way at the back, was Charlotte Lockhert. She was wearing her best servant's dress. In fact, were it not for the bonnet on her head, and the apron tied at her waist, she would've...

Well, she would still look like a servant, no matter what she would've done to improve herself. Nothing more, but nothing less either. A hand gently touched her shoulder. In fright, Lottie whipped around to see the perpetrator.

The young man seemed to be in his twenties, with long blonde hair, tied halfway up-like Redmond's-and his smile was seemingly familiar, "My apologies, Miss, but you seemed to be upset." His voice had an American drawl, but for some reason, had a slight hint of English to it.

Perhaps he caught on to the accent? "No no! Sorry sir, I...I was thinking. Do you request my help."

The man's blue eyes narrowed slightly, "I do, but we'll talk about that later. For now, I think the question here is, do you need my help?"

"W-what?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, should've introduced myself, my name is Alexander Stien."

* * *

Bluer's steps became more composed as he danced with Evelyn more, "Please listen, Evelyn, about yesterday-"

Evelyn's tone was shockingly gentle, though her answer may have said otherwise, "There's nothing to discuss."

"But..."

"Only one is at fault here. Not you, or Lottie, but _myself_." The dance ended, and the couple left the crowds for more privacy.

"What are you talking about?" Bluer asked once they we out of sight, standing on the balcony. The night air chilled Evelyn's bare shoulders, but it cooled her down after all the dancing.

Evelyn sighed heavily, "I can understand _why_ Lottie did and said those things. There is some truth to her words. I, as her friend and lady, should have taken greater care of her."

Bluer glanced in different directions, not knowing what to say, "Now, I would be a liar if I said that what happened doesn't bother me-it does. Greatly. And it will, for some time." A deep breath was taken, "But I want to be _better_ than what Lottie said I am. I want to be there for her and anyone else to talk to me should they have concerns. It's one of the reasons that kept me here."

"And...what was the other reason?"

"W-well, I don't know...but I think-"

"Excuse me, Miss Evelyn, but a gentleman requests that you speak with him, at your earliest convenience." They both turned, and saw Lottie. Her face was blank, but Evelyn saw the regret in her brown eyes.

"I see. Lawrence? Would you mind leaving us for a moment." It was not a question.

Bluer was about to protest, but a single look from Evelyn taught him that there was no space for arguing. He left, and Alexander Stien stepped forward, "Thank you kindly, Miss Lockhert." Evelyn recognized an American accent, but something at the back of her mind told her that something was not quite right...

"That will be all, Lottie. You are dismissed." And Lottie followed Bluer's lead. Evelyn and the stranger stood like that for a while, waiting for Stien to state his reasons for wanting to speak with her alone. But for a while, Stien stared at Evelyn, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. As if he had prepared what he was gong to say, but lost the ability to speak once they were alone.

Her practiced patience was wearing thin, "Well? Do you intend to stare at me like the circus act, or are you going to speak?"

Stien shook his head, as if reminding himself of something, "Ah! S-sorry! I-I mean," The accent was gone for an instant. That was all the evidence she needed. He coughed, "Pardon me, Miss Ravenne, it's just you look so lovely tonight. I almost didn't recognize you-"

"Have we met? Because you're certainly faking your origins-that being you're an American citizen. You have an English accent. You know me somehow." Evelyn laughed at the shock on Stien's face, "Am I an enemy of yours? Are you under someone else's orders?...Have you come to kill me? Why else would you ask to speak with me, alone, out of sight of anyone. You could kill me now, and make it halfway to India by boat by the time they would find me."

"Good God, no! Anything like that would be the exact opposite of why I'm here! Though there is some substance of truth in you inquisition." He sighed, dropping the accent, "You're correct: I'm not from America, though that is where I have made some of my fortune. And...we have met before."

"Where?" Evelyn's demeanour was wary and cold. "Who are you? Tell me now."

"I did mention before, that when we were to meet, that you wouldn't recognize me. And I mentioned before as well that I wouldn't blame you. I'd _never_ blame you...My dear little sister."

* * *

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT A TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!

Seriously?! What the hell, Unicorn?! Why do I do the things I do to Evie! I is one messed up writer!

Did you see what I did there at the beginning ;) And I had to make up names for Bluer's sisters, Stien and the dogs and GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	24. Chapter 23: That Bride, Long Lost

The day of the first tournament was gloriously bright; Unusual, for the weather in the country of the British Empire was oft so dreary, dim and dull. A pleasant surprise, one that was needed for the players to compete properly.

But the weather did little to brighten Evelyn's spirits. Not after what happened the night before-

* * *

"... _What?_ What did you just say to me?"

Edgar Ravenne smiled gently, "It's me, Evie. Your older brother, and your Guardian Ang-" There was a sudden thud that echoed through the night air. Edgar fell, hitting the ground hard. He touched his cheek, burning red hot from the impact and looked at Evelyn in shock.

Evelyn had _punched_ him. Her own brother. And she didn't hold back. Thank God her parents took the sword out of Evelyn's possession after the ceremony, or else she would have done more damage.

" ** _Never_**. Say. That. Again." Evelyn's voice was thunderous and low, "How...How **_dare_** you. My brother died, long, long ago. There is a grave with his name on it in the Tombs. The body was so mangled my Mother couldn't recognize him. My Mother, Father and I visit him every weekend. I have..." She gingerly brushed her fingers on the locket with a softened expression. Evelyn's face became grim once more instantly, "My brother..." Her voice starting shaking, "My brother died. You _are not_ _him_."

Edgar got up, slowly, as if sudden movements might set Evelyn off even more, "I...I know what happened, Evie-"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Evelyn raised her hand once more-

Her denied brother grasped her fist before she could land another hit on him, "Evelyn. Listen to me. The boy was someone I met on the boat that tried to smuggle us for slavery who looked like me. Our captors killed him before we landed and I escaped, but the body was sent back to you. I need to explain-"

"Explain what?! Why you faked your death?! Why you didn't return to us soon after escaping?! How you left, no, _abandoned_ us?! How Mother and Father were devastated at their loss?!" Her breathed from the lack of air in her rant, "How home seemed more like a prison, to only serve the purpose of reminding the rest of us of whom we lost?! How Lottie winces at the mention of your name?! How I was forced to come here, because **_YOU WEREN'T THERE?! BECAUSE I HAD NOTHING TO LOSE?! BECAUSE I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE?!_** " Evelyn shrieked. It was rare for her to lose her composure.

Edgar put his hands up in a calming motion, his mother's eyes steady, "Listen to me Evie-"

" _ **NO**_. You listen to _me_ for once, Edgar Ravenne. "Evelyn pointed to her brother, fury rushing through her, blood boiling like lava, "Because you decided to do whatever, I made the decision to come to Weston. I had to. How else are we to carry on the title of Ravenne? How else can we protect our people form the Underworld?! If I didn't, the Shield and Sword of England would have died with no heir."

"You didn't have to-"

"Yes, I _did_. How else can I protect the ones I love, if you wouldn't at least _try_? I made the choice because you _couldn't_."

That last statement caught Edgar off guard. He knew Evie would be angry at him-who wouldn't? But the fact still remained-

"I did it to protect you!"

"No, Edgar. Not me. Y-you...You did it to protect _yourself_." Evelyn turned away from him. Boiling tears welled up in her green eyes.

"Please, Evelyn, let me explain-"

Evelyn stopped. "What is _there_ left, Edgar?" She turned around, her voice cracking and shaking the longer she stared at her long-lost brother, "How you've hurt so many?" Evelyn lifted the sleeve off her left arm. Faded, jagged, horizontal lines formed a ladder up her arm, around where the veins showed themselves, "How you nearly made me destroy myself in my grief?" it was just a whisper, emphasized to make Edgar listen.

His eyes widened with horror, "Evelyn...Evelyn I-"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Evelyn release the fabric, letting it slid back down to shield her arm once more, "I have moved on. I am in my final year, and by the end of the tournament, I will be engaged to one who won't lie to me-I might even witness the Blue Miracle!"

"What's that?"

Evelyn briefly explained that that was the time when Vincent Phantomhive won the tournament, "Never mind that!" Evelyn threw her hands in the air in frustration, "But in the end, I shall be with someone who won't abandon his duty to his family and country like _you_ have." She made to leave-

"If I didn't die, then it would have been you!"

Evelyn sighed, tired and exhausted, "What nonsense are you blathering on about now-"

"Do you know how special you are? There has never been a lady in Father's line of work. You're the first one. You have resources and power in England. You're the one Skeet had proposed to our family that it would be you who becomes the Bride. You're the one...you're the one who has a plot on their life."

"...Excuse me?"

"If I didn't die, then it would have had to been _you_." Edgar repeated, blue eyes serious, "Someone is out there, wanting to put an end to our bloodline. As long as I died, I could work within the shadows, and protect you from them. We have too many enemies to ignore."

"Who's _them_?"

"...I can't say."

"Then why say something like that-ugh...Well why did you speak to me addressed as ' _My Guardian Angel_ ' then? You said that you'd explain everything."

"In _time_ , Evie. In time, when it's _safe_."

"Will there ever be a time when it's safe?!" Her voice was shrill, patience thrown to the wind, "Will you at least tell me who has a plot on my life? There have been incidents were I've nearly put my foot in a six foot ditch over the last while, especially since-"

 _Ciel Phantomhive came to Weston. No...it couldn't be him, would it? No. The incident with the dogs-_ Evelyn sighed, "Never mind, if you won't tell me, I'll find these answers myself." And Evelyn left Edgar alone in the chill. In her storming out, she didn't see Lottie pressed against the door that lead to the balcony.

Nor did anyone see a dark figure emerge from the shadows behind Edgar.

" _Well then, will the drawers, the House Masters, come forward!_ " Agares called out, holding a Blue House student's hat for Sebastian and the Dormitory Wardens to pull the names of the House that they would battle first.

* * *

She did not sleep that night having refused to cry herself to sleep, but Evelyn was slightly happier when she arose earlier, and saw Lottie in her own bed. She dressed herself-Evelyn was taught to be independent-in a light cream frock as the tournament had begun, and made herself tea and breakfast. She didn't eat much, as her mind kept drifting to the tournament and to the night before-

"Evie?!" Evelyn whipped her head up, seeing Lottie with behead, and fright in her eyes.

Evelyn smiled, believing that to being the first step in healing, "Ah, good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"E-Evie, you should still be in bed!"

Evelyn was looking down to read over some papers her father gave her for when she would return-possibly as an engaged woman. "I couldn't sleep, and I refuse to deprive you of sleep too. There's tea for you. Unfortunately, it doesn't taste like yours-"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Lottie narrowed her eyes. To her, it did not make sense that her mistress would be so gentle after the scandal.

Evelyn sighed. She felt as though she was doing that a lot, "...Because I believe that if I had treated you differently, then what happened, well, it wouldn't have..." Evelyn looked up, intensely staring straight into Lottie's eyes, "...I don't know if I forgive you. I don't know if I will, or even if I _can_ forgive you. What you did...I'm still angry. I'm furious even. But I want to end my year with a joyous note, surrounded in good company. That being said, no deed goes unpunished."

She continued, as Lottie stood there listening silently, "I am certainly nothing like a Golden Child, but you speaking ill of Father and I's line of work to others who are not involved, and taking your anger and resentment towards me on others like Bluer, or teapots, is _unacceptable_ , no matter who you may be to us. **_Never_** do it again." Evelyn looked up, and guiltily relished in the growing terror and horror in Lottie, "If you betray me again...well, I can't protect you for what may happen."

Lottie was sullen, but wanted to change the subject, "What did Mr Stein talk to you about?"

Evelyn got up from her seat, "For now, if we're starting over, we'll have to establish boundaries. Until you have reached a point where you trust me enough to talk to me about anything, any private matters between myself and others will be kept as such, unless it concerns you personally. For a while, you may call me Miss Evelyn," She didn't want to completely start over by forcing Lottie to call her Miss Ravenne. That would be too cruel. Walking past her acquaintance, Evelyn excused herself.

She rested a hand on Lottie's shoulders, "...I hope you reach that point soon, Charlotte." And Evelyn left for a walk before the games began in a few hours.

* * *

Ciel, Bluer, Clayton and the other team members walked in step onto the grounds of the stadium, facing off with the Red House team. _The Blue Miracle?_ Ciel thought as he stared into Redmond's, Soma's, and Joanne's eyes, _Don't make me laugh, I don't believe in miracles._

 _That's why I'll snatch my victory by force!_

* * *

I was going to have Evie slap Eddy, so that I could use this line "There was a crack that echoed through the night-so thunderous and quick it rivaled lightning itself" But I was like "Nah, gurl gotta punch something"

Sorry that this was short, but the next few chapters are gonna focus a bit more on the games (like in the canon) but on Evelyn and Edgar as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (though I hope that it was a let down or anything)


	25. Chapter 24: That Bride, Crimson Tornado

"Well then, the first cricket match of the dormitories' tournament, Sapphire Owl versus Scarlet Fox, will now start!"

Redmond smirked at Bluer, "Oh, what a shame. How unlucky for you to end up against us right away, Lawrence." Bluer didn't respond to his fellow Prefect's teasing. Soma joined in taunting Ciel instead,

"I might lose in chess, but I won't in cricket!"

It was Ciel's turn to smirk. He had every right, if his strategy was to go as planned, "We shall see."

A fair distance away from them, sat the Phantomhive and Ravenne households. Evelyn and Wolfie sat in the shade of an umbrella, beside Lizzie and Macmillan. Lottie, Jacob and Paddy were chatting to Finny, Meyrin, Paula, and Bard like, as Paddy put it, "There was nah tamara!" Whilst Old Man James and Tanaka were in their own little world. Frederick stayed with Leon and Emily who sat watching the Green and Violet match. Snake stayed at home in the Phantomhive manor-he was not a fan of loud crowds scaring his slithery friends.

"It _is_ quite exciting, isn't it, Lizzie?" Evelyn asked as she fanned herself with a fan. The heat was stronger than she had realized, "Time seems to fly when you least expect it to."

Lizzie clapped her hands, "Oh yes! And Ciel looks sooooooo cute!" Her green eyes opened wide! "Ooooh! Look, look, Evie! The match is about to start!"

Stroking Wolfie's furry head resting on her lap, Evelyn lifted her head, "Ah, so it is." The referee made his way into the middle of the field, and flipped a coin, heads for Red, tails for Blue.

It landed on heads, "Red House will bat first! In this tournament, each match comprises of 2 innings of 20 overs!"

"YES!" The two teams got into position-Blue defending the wickets.

"Alright...PLAY!"

Soma stood up first, facing off Bluer right off the bat, "Soma Asman Kadar, right handed." shifting the ball between his two hands. The onlookers were going wild with excitement!

"The Elephant King versus a Prefect!"

"GO BOSS!"

"Come on!"

"Blue House! Blue House!"

Bluer looked him hard in the eyes, "Come."

No need to tell Soma twice, "HERE!" He served faster than a tiger pouncing! Bluer had little time to react as the ball flew towards him-

 _Fast!_ But as much as he tried, Bluer couldn't block the small weapon from hitting the target, sending the poles-though sunk so deep into the ground-flying into the air. There was an audible groan heard throughout the crowds:

"OUT?!"

"Bowled right away..."

"We're really bad at sports..."

Evelyn made a hissing sound as though she was burned. Behind her fan, she wished for Blue House to do better! Come on, Lawrence...Wait?! Why was she thinking of such a thing! Evelyn, you can't take sides! Well, she was fine, as long as she didn't say anything...

Bluer's eyes met hers as he tried to take deep breaths. Before her mind could process the action, she mouthed-

 _You can do it_

Both blushed as red as tomatoes. At least Bluer had an excuse! He was out of breath! "Evie? Why are you all red? Are you unwell?"

"W-what?! N-no, ah, Lizzie, forgive me, it is quite hot. I must have not fanned myself enough!" _Great excuse, Evelyn,_ Her mind's voice said sarcastically, _Idiot, why'd you do that?!_

Ciel was chastising himself for underestimating Soma's skill, _So it's true that he's good at cricket..._ Clayton was up next.

"Come, Kadar!" And like last time, Soma threw the ball with all his might. Unlike last time, Clayton hit the ball, sending it high into the air, It's gone up!-only to be caught by Redmond, _Damn! He made me do that!_

Redmond kissed the ball, like a lady would for good luck. Winking seductively, he teased the ladies, "Nice fly." sending the ladies squealing,

"Reeeeedmoonnd!"

"Wonderful!"

"Oh, Edgar!"

Evelyn was not impressed. Especially when Redmond blew a kiss in her direction, earning Evelyn vicious and jealous glares from the other women, and teasing from Lizzie and the other servants. A silent glare from Evelyn shut all their mouths tight.

The referee called for another to take Clayton's place. But unlike his teammates before him, the young lad actually hit the ball! It was tumbling away from one of the catchers, who was running after it. This was his chance! He ran to the other side of the wicket post! He was almost there! Just a little _more_ -

Before the poor lad could reach it, despite the encouragement from Clayton and Bluer, the ball hit the wickets. The young student was out. "RUN OUT!" The referee shouted.

"This is bad..." Bard mused, scratching his head. That statement was agreed by all, even if he was the only one who outright said it.

Finny kept tugging on his jacket arm, "Hey hey, why are the members of the Blue House team going out so fast?" Paddy indulged Finny on the techniques and rules of cricket,

"Aye, see wee lad, when som'un knocks o'er the wickets behind the batter there, they call it "bowled" and the batter's out 'n the spot. The batter's also out if the ball's caught without bouncing. And then it's also out if the wickets on the o'wer side are knocked o'er while the batter is out o' the crease*. Loads o' folks call that a "run out" so they do."

"...So this was a complete disaster." Finny bluntly said, drawing his knees to himself. Meyrin beside him agreed, saying that Blue House suck at sports. A _lot_.

"That's mean, Miss Maid!" Macmillan scolded Meyrin.

"If I may be so bold as to speak, but Blue House, I'm afraid, does have a reputation for lacking in athletics." Lottie spoke up.

"In o'wer words, wee lad, Blue House are getting their asses kicked right in the b-"

"Paddy! There's wee ones here! You can't be swearing like I hear you do in the kitchen back home!" O.M James boxed his son's ears for swearing. Paddy realized his mistake, rubbing the pain away.

"A-aye, sorry, Miss Evie. Sorry there, wee lads and ladies."

"Well, we must cheer for Blue House! _**CIELLL! DO YOUR VERY BEST!**_ " Lizzie piped up!

"By the way, why are there only two players from Blue House?" Meyrin asked.

"Oh yeah, we're all here to cheer for the master?" Finny pondered.

Bard gasped, "You mean to tell me that you don't know the rules of cricket at all?" The two Phantomhive servants nodded in sync. "Alright then. See..."

* * *

Evelyn and Lottie left them to their own devices. Not that she would admit it, but Evelyn did not care for cricket. Fencing was her forte. A thought passed by her mind, "Say, Lizzie, have you told Ciel at all about your skills in fencing?" Lizzie frowned.

"...Yes. He knows."

Evelyn immediately set down her fan, and stared into Lizzie's face, whispering, "Oh Lizzie! If I've offended you, forgive me-"

"No, no, Evie. It's alright. He took it well, actually. But..." Lizzie looked away. Evelyn excused herself and Lizzie to lead the two of them away to somewhere private, but close enough that both could see what was going on in the match.

"But what? If I'm prying, then-"

"I wish he had learned of...my uncute curse under better circumstances." Lizzie bit her lip.

"Oh Lizzie..." _Under better circumstances? Sounds like someone I know...But what can she mean?_

As if she read her thoughts Lizzie explained that whilst they were on the Campania cruise that had sunk, those monsters-those Bizarre Dolls-took over, and they were about to devour her. But in her love for Ciel, Lizzie refused to let that happened.

"I wanted Ciel to think of me as cute until the very end...But I love him too much to leave him behind! So I..." Lizzie sobbed quietly. Evelyn could understand, at least part of her friend's understanding. The two were actually close friends, despite Lizzie being 3 years younger than Evelyn, having been taught fencing together, studied together, learned etiquette together. They were like the sisters neither had.

"...You fought back." Evelyn brought her handkerchief to wipe away Lizzie's tears, and guided them both back to their seats, just as Bard and Paddy explained how "A traditional match is really long, lasting maybe up to 5 days!"

"5 DAYS FOR A MATCH?!" Meyrin and Finny chorused!

"That's why today they're not switching based on how many times players are dismissed, but on bowls instead. It's an original rule." Bard claimed. Paddy nodded in agreement, bouncing his fiery red head.

"See, one match there has two innin's, 'nd one innin is made o' ten o'ers-er sixtey bowls, if yeh care to split hairs-fer a total o' twenny o'ers. So the wee lads'll be able ta git intuh the final by the end a today. So no need tuh worry there."

Macmillan spoke up, "Since cricket is a long game anyway, we have a tea break every two hours."

Meyrin was delighted, "Ooh! How refined!"

Bard produced a picnic basket onto his lap, grinning smugly proudly, "As the Phantomhive's chef, I made a special meat pie. Here! Take a look!" And Meyrin, Finny, Paula, Lottie, Jacob and Paddy obliged-

What was seen can _never_ be unseen.

"If Miss Evelyn and Miss Elizabeth eat this..." In union the servants gulped in horror as their imaginations' stampeded in their minds as to what may happen...One of which was Sebastian giving them his "Nightmare Demon look" as Finny called it. Which is ironic.

Evelyn and Lizzie's curiosity was piqued, "What is it-"

"OH NOTHIN NOTHIN AT ALL MISS EVELYN HAHAHAHA! JUST THINKING HOW THIS PIE WOULD GO SO NICELY WITH THE DRINKS!" Jacob and Finny shouted. Even Tanaka and O.M James took a look, eyes widening in horror.

" _Ho..._ "

"Dear Gad, mother o' pearl nd' everyting that's shiny! You're gonna let the ladies eat this s-"

"Quiet Da!" It was obvious by how they looked, talked, walked, and acted altogether, that Paddy was O.M James's son, "Honestly, 'nd he bites m' head off for swearin'..."

Meanwhile, Sebastian looked over them with disdain, "What are they doing there?" He sighed. A whistle blown drew his attention back to the matter at hand, "Oops, they're switching already...They only scored twenty-one points."

Soma swung the bat straight and true, the ball soaring through the air!

"Catch it Clayton!" Bluer ordered!

"Yes! I've almo-UGYUAH!" The ball thwacked poor Clayton right in his face! Evelyn winced. That seemed to happen a lot when Clayton played cricket... _It's a third year in a row..._

"CLAYTOOOON!"

The ball bounced once into Ciel's hands, "Shit!" he cursed. But the Red House and guests sneered and laughed unkindly. Much to the dismay of the other Blue House players and students who sat with their heads hanging low in disappointment.

"The usual swots!"

"Hahaha! Just like Blue House to mess up!"

Ciel threw the ball to the team member for them to bowl, as another stood up next. His long, white blond hair was held back in a ponytail, a nice change-and a sign that he was serious about this match, "Wish me luck, darling." He winked at Evelyn, knowing full well the consequences of winning this tournament. "I'm ready." he said with a confident smirk.

Bluer narrowed his blue grey eyes, "Redmond, at last." He called out to the bowler, "Pull yourself together!"

"Yes!" The bowler threw the ball! To the delight and amusement of the Red House students, it was a slow ball.

"What's that meek ball?"

"Smack it back, Boss!" They encouraged.

But Redmond's keen, ruby eyes widened in realization, _No...This is on_ purpose. He may be a pretty face, but Redmond knew full well that the strengths of Blue House lied within their strategies and calculations. _Fast balls are hard to hit, but if you do, they become long balls. But slow balls are the exact opposite...He bowled it slow to prevent it from becoming a long ball!_

 _However..._ Redmond raised the bat-in Evelyn's eyes in a slow motion. Many of the Red House audience were wondering what the hell their Prefect was doing?!

"Look!"

"W-what's with that stance?!"

 _The speed of the ball makes no difference to me!_ He spun around, and Evelyn's ever active and Romantic mind took over:

She saw thorny rose vines sprout suddenly from out the ground, almost wrapping Redmond in their prickling embrace as he spun with the grace of a ballerina. They moved as he moved. Redmond was controlling the vines! White blonde hair whirled wildly like a storm. Scarlet eyes gleamed with determination and confidence. A flurry of red rose petals followed in the wake of the _**Crimson Tornado!**_

Redmond hit the ball with a surge of strength! The ball soared into the air, descending to the ground too far for Blue House to catch it. The crowds went wild with excitement, clapping and roaring praise!

"WOOOAH! IT'S A **BOUNDARY SIX**!"

"Nice, Redmond!"

"Ohh, he look's like he's dancing."

The Viscount of Druitt swooned, " _OOOOHH_! He really is my nephew!"

I'll admit, it was a nice technique...Evelyn mused as she fanned herself, I wonder if Bluer can keep up...If she knew him well enough as she thought she did, Bluer would have some plan to bounce back from this minor bump.

Sebastian stood a distance away, arms crossed By spinning around, he uses the centrifugal force to hit a powerful slog shot*. He analysed Redmond, understanding well that this victory may be harder than it looked, It's quite impressive that he can still keep the meet point despite spinning. He skilled.

Redmond's blood red eyes seductively challenged the bowler to come at him again, "Come now," his voice was confident and dared anyone who stood in his way.

" _The game has only started_."

* * *

*Like a baseball's batter box

*Slog Shot: A method to deliver a powerful blow with a full swing

I don't understand the laws of cricket so I couldn't really justify to myself that I needed to write it (lol LAZEEEEEEEEEE) Omg Paddy and Old Man James tho like wut? They're not in it much but I love them so much!

Also, a Romantic is not someone who is in love all the time. It is "a writer or artist of the Romantic movement." examples like Mary Shelley who wrote Frankenstein, Coleridge who wrote The Rime of the Ancient Mariner (I've studied this so I kinda know what I'm doing with Evie's character. Remember she wants to be a writer, and is kinda a radical as she doesn't conform to most of the ideals of the Victorian Era.) so a romantic is something to do with love. A Romantic is something else altogether.

Alright lecture over. Please review, and tell me what you think. What worked, what didn't etc etc. Are you enjoying this as much as I am? I hope so. Also, my apologies that Evie wasn't as in it as I would've like, but there is not much I can do without taking away from the canon, I hope you understand :)

Unicorn out.


	26. Chapter 25: That Bride, Counter-attack

Hello! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy! But here we go!

* * *

The Blue House team shuddered, "Keep the defense!" Bluer commanded, trying desperately to keep the fear out of his voice.

Redmond stared like the predator teasing the prey before going in for the bloody kill. Another figure observed some more, particularity the young Earl, _This is certainly a one-sided match_. Lau held Ran Mao in his arms, _But you still have the trump card, don't you? Right, Earl?_ A man stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"Hey."

"You." Then Lau revealed his ever handy gambling cart! Assisted by lovely-if albeit skimpily dressed-ladies of _course!_ Many men claimed betting tickets, flocking towards the Chinese man and his companions.

"Give me a Red card!"

"Oh! You're going safe aren't you!" Lau exclaimed as he handed out tickets all too willingly.

"A Red card for me too!"

"Me too!"

"Give me a Red card please!"

"Yes yes! Come on, this only happens once a year! Aren't there any brave souls willing to bet on Blue House?" Lau encouraged.

Sebastian sighed. "Gambling in this holy school..." Humans were often the same when it came to their basic desires. Greed. Power. Lust, the list could go on, but then the demon would be here all year, "He hasn't changed a bit."

* * *

It was half time. And the mood, when concerning Blue House, was dreary. They picked at their lunch with a disappointed and unenthusiastic air. Bluer made a difficult, but what he deemed necessary, decision, "I'll be the bowler in the second half." he declared, much to the horror of everyone else.

Ciel was taken aback "But weren't we going to keep _that_ for the final?!"

"But if we lose here, there _will be no final!_ " The Prefect argued. His thoughts of the uncertainty of Blue House not even be able to compete for the final was almost driving him mad! He was desperate to get to it by any means! As long as Evelyn-

"There's still half a game left, meaning we still have half a chance!"

Bluer sighed, "We can't let Red House score anymore points, what do you think coach-Where did he go?!" Sebastian was nowhere to be seen! "Where's Professor Michaelis?!"

"Maybe he went to the bathroom." Ciel deadpanned.

" _ **AT THIS TIME?!**_ " Clayton shrieked!

"Anyway! We shouldn't change the strategy without Professor Michaelis' approval!"

"But.." Clayton protested,

" _I'll_ be the bowler next." Ciel suggested, but his tone left little space for the others to argue, "Please, leave it to me." The rest of the team stared at Ciel, until then all nodded in agreement.

"...Do you have a plan?" Was Bluer's confirmation.

"Yes! I'll secure the first step to our counterattack!"

Loud barks caught their attention. Wolfie bounded towards the table. Were it not for the shrill whistle heard in the distance to call him back, he would have willingly and happily crashed into the buffet of savory meat pies and sweet tea cakes.

"Wolfie, behave." Wolfie swerved his great head over to Evelyn, frozen, muzzle poised over a scrumptious, savory-looking steak, eyes round and pleading. Evelyn gave one of her more stern glares, a sign that clearly said "Puppy eyes don't work on me."

And the gigantic pup settled for lapping up any attentive petting and affection he could get, even from Ciel, when he was reminded of his old dog Sebastian. Evelyn reached the table, looking somber but smiling tiredly.

"Sorry that Wolfie tried to eat your lunch." Evelyn felt the tension in the air, "But I suppose with how little you've eaten, Wolfie could have a slice or seconds." Wolfie's dark eyes lit up in hope, "I was jesting." hearing a whimper as response.

Evelyn exhaled exasperatedly. She pasted a wide smile, hoping it would encourage Blue House to cheer up, "You should eat up; get some strength, you may need it...I'm afraid I won't be able to see the end of this match-I have to witness Green House and Purple House's match after this tea break. However, I look forward to the final, whomever may be playing."

Evelyn glanced at Bluer, "I wish you all the very best. Good luck, everyone." She smiled as she curtsied, leaving them to their own devices with Wolfie and a pork chop locked in his wide jaws and tail wagging.

In the shadows, a tall, blue-eyed blonde man observed the scene unfolding before him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Red House, the situation was less dire-the complete opposite of Blue House. The team relaxed as though they were on vacation at the summery countries of the East! They laughed and chatted and ate in charming company:

"We're _sooo_ gonna win!"

"Obviously!"

"It's no surprise."

"I mean, it's Blue House!"

"Quit talking! We need to prepare-hey, where's the meat pie?"

"Did they forget to put it here?"

"No, it was-"

A Fag lifted a silver platter off a plate, producing a meat pie, "Ah, isn't this it?"

"Who moved it there?"

"Who cares?"

"Let's distribute it."

"Are you done with the tea yet?!"

Redmond was chatting away with the other teammates, "It's so easy, it's like taking a stroll in the park. The real enemy is Green House." Harcourt brought a tray of neatly sliced parts of the meat pie.

"Sorry for making you wait!" Harcourt's cherubic face lit up. Soma drank in the lovely sight and smell of the meaty prize.

"Ooh! It's looks yummy!" But he blinked, "Is it beef though? I can't eat beef because of my religion."

Harcourt smiled understandably, "Ah, no. It's chicken."

Soma was touched! These English were so considerate! "That's so kind of you! I'll have myself the biggest slice then!"

But the servers were not so sure... _Was it chicken? I thought the chef said it was beef..._

Redmond's Fag served the slices of the pie, then bowed, quietly slipping away with a shy smile on his face as he bade goodbye to Redmond. "I'll let Harcourt bowl in the second half." He decided. Soma was not so willing to compromise however.

"Huh? With those skinny chicken arms?!"

"As a gentleman, I'll be decent enough to give Blue House a handicap."

"And as a gentleman, you'll be decent enough to not underestimate a person's value." The Prefect and the team whipped around in their seats. Evelyn had a grim look on her face. Her hand was wrapped around Wolfie's collar, as he pined for the chicken pie being passed around, though he was close to giving up.

Redmond smiled, "Oh, Evelyn! How good to see you! Care to give a good luck kiss for the Captain?" He winked with a tease.

"Oi! Stop flirting with my fiance!"

"I am anything but, Soma." Her cold voice made Soma's face clamp shut. "Joanne is more powerful than he is often perceived to be." Evelyn sighed, "One's appearance can be deceiving. I would have believed that you of all people would have learned that lesson with Maurice Cole." The events of what happened when she confronted the boy did not just yet leave her peace of mind.

Redmond's smile faltered. "Yes. You're quite right. But I shall still have Harcourt bowl."

"It is your decision. Not mine."

Sensing the tension, Soma decided to diffuse it the only way he knew how. Food."Want some chicken pie?" Soma offered, "I'll let you have a bit of my slice!"

Evelyn politely declined. Redmond turned around, not looking at Evelyn, "I suppose you have to go watch Violet and Greenhill's match now." He closed his eyes as the sun warmed his pale skin.

"Yes. I came to wish you good luck. But please, no matter what may come, I hope that you all enjoy yourselves." She laughed, "It's your last year! Try to have fun while you're at it!...So good luck, _Eddy_."

Redmond's eyes shot open. But when he turned around, Evelyn was already too far away to thank her properly, her dark hair flowing behind her in the summery breeze. He sat back down. "A cricket match is a game 'to watch'. Let's let the audience see something beautiful." But Redmond's thoughts were more occupied with Evelyn's nickname for him. _She actually used it..._ He had a sudden sense of foreboding as he bit into the chicken pie.

Meanwhile in the distance so no one could see, the Ravenne shadowed the heir of the Underworld. The Raven is ever cunning in it's plots.

* * *

Just as the match was about to restart, Sebastian had returned from his 'bathroom break' much to both the relief and dismay of the Blue House students. They sat with their heads hung low, hope dissipating in the air. The second half begun.

"The bottom half of the second innings, begin!" The referee called. Ciel was bowling, Joanne Harcourt ready to throw the ball that would decide who would make it to the final. Sebastian observed the match closely.

Harcourt smiled in a gently determined manner, "Let's do our best, Phantomhive."

Ciel smirked in a sly cunning manner, "Of course, Harcourt."

The Viscount of Druitt drank in the scene through a pair of finely decorated, golden hand binoculars, " _Oooooh!_ What a lovely match indeed! But I feel like I've met that young lad with the eye-patch before...Doesn't matter. But where indeed is my little sparrow..."

Despite Soma's comment of his "skinny chicken arms", the Fag's throw was certainly bountiful in quiet strength, forcing Ciel to curse under his breath as the spin ball sped towards the bat.

Soma was dumbfounded, "Whoooa! That was a nice ball!"

"Heh, well he is _my_ Fag after all." Said Redmond, flipping his hair smugly, "When bowling in cricket, the ball can rebound once. A ball with a strong spin will rebound at the batsman's feet and change direction."

Harcourt proceeded to throw after throw after throw, and Ciel was batting the ball back every time. His strength was beginning to wane. At least, his physical strength was. Bluer and Clayton watch as Ciel kept defending the wickets as if his life depended on it.

"What is he doing?! He's basically defending?!"

Bluer was more composed, however, seeing the method to the madness, "No, wait. His eyes...Phantomhive hasn't given up just yet!"

Victory was just within Redmond's reach! _Ha! He's completely helpless to predict the course of the ball! He can't even strike back Harcourt's balls!_ "Let's finish this! It's getting better! Now just deliver the final blow, Harcourt!"

The addressed grimaced at facing Ciel, _Forgive me, Phantomhive._ He raised the ball. Everyone inhaled, not daring to take a breath. Macmillan, Lottie and the servants of the Ravenne and Phantomhive households shielded their eyes. They couldn't look!

 _But this the end!_

Two seconds passed. A sphere of leather hit the ground. As if shot, Joanne Harcourt hit the ground. "What happened, Harcourt-!" Redmond shouted in concern!

More followed Harcourt's lead. One by one, like a sniper had his scope on their heads, falling to the grass. All clutched their abdomens, groaning and moaning in pain. Soma was helpless to stop whatever Black Death was possessing his team members. He stood among them all in confusion.

"W-what's happening?!"

The pain seized Redmond, bending him over as though punched in the gut. Hard. "Hah! M-my stomach." Sweat drenched his brow, but his pain was not as potent as the rest-after Evelyn left, his lost his appetite.

 _You should know,_ Ciel grinned like when a predator does before tearing out it's prey's throat, _That batting is not the only way to counter-attack. Did you like that pie filled with extra effective laxatives?_

"We...we c-can't disgrace...ourselves-ah! L-like this!" The Red team had no other choice but to retreat. It was something like out of a dramatized war novel. The "soldiers" were being lifted by other comrades, but the Captain saw that one man was left-Joanne!

"Harcourt! I-I'm coming! Hold on!" But Redmond was held back by.

"Don't be rash! You're a Prefect!"

But Redmond kept struggling! "I'm not leaving him behind!"

"No! We can't go back for him now!"

"No man gets' left behind! Harcourt! I'm coming to save y-"

Joanne lay were he fell, tears of pain and exhaustion from trying to hold back the "storm" as it were, "N-no! Please...go on without me. I-if I m-move now-" A painful and rushing strike speared through his frail body making Joanne cry out, like the Swan Song for a fallen and doomed youth*

Redmond reached out " _ **HARCOOOOOOURT!**_ " Tears blinded the Red team from their terrible and tragic loss, as the ghost of Joanne Harcourt's bright smile hung over them all.

"Ohhhh! What a tragedy! But...That boy is quite nice!" Redmond's uncle despaired!

After that scene, Soma grabbed Harcourt's limp body off the playing field, "Hey! You alright?"

Awkward silence hung over the field and the Blue team. Until the referee's whistle blew, piercing the stillness. "Ahem, due to Red House's inability to continue, it will be considered as forfeit. As such, I announce that the winners of the first cricket match is Blue House!"

 _..._

" _ **EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!**_ "

* * *

*This is a reference to Wilfred Owen's famous WW1 poem, "Anthem for Doomed Youth." I thought it was fitting for the poor Red Team.

（ಠ_ಠ） Aleister y u be dis weerd and ruining dramatic moments liek Harcourt's "death"? Seriously though, I was giggling to myself when I was writing the dramatic climax ala Saving Private Ryan style

EVIE FINALLY CALLED EDGAR REDMOND EDDY YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS IN LATER CHAPTERS SHIZ IS GONNA GO DOWN HARDER THAT JOHN CENAAAAA *John Cena theme song starts to play which confetti, fire sparks and glitter rains down on us*

IT IS ONNNN HARDER THAN A

BANANA GRABBING,

VINE SWINGING,

BARREL SMASHING

 **DON.**

 **KEY.**

 **KONG.**


	27. Chapter 26: That Bride, Purple Burnout

Hey, sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I've recently been dealing with...stuff. I feel like I needed a break. But I'm trying to be more concise with my writings, and hoping that you enjoy reading this (a little emotion ain't gonna stop me) so I'm going to continue this until TIA is finished.

Well, enjoy, lovelies :)

* * *

In his school uniform and basket case in hand, Sebastian strode down the path to meet with the Blue team for the hourly tea break. But as he passed, Tanaka-in his more mature form-came by, bidding the demon hello.

"Mr Tanaka!"

Tanaka tipped his hat in greeting, "Ho ho ho, hello Professor Michaelis."

The devil smiled "Perfect timing, Tanaka." He handed the elder butler with the basket of treats. "Please, take this to the others."

Tanaka nodded, "Oh! A minced beef pie. But...Can we make sure..." He winked knowingly, "That we won't get sick after eating it?"

With a giggle, Sebastian confirmed that the food was deemed edible and safe (there's a grass blade thin line between the two) and Tanaka made his way to the others, thumbs up in the air, "I'm very much looking forward to the next _Blue Miracle_."

Sebastian bowed, "Certainly."

* * *

Soma, Macmillan, Lizzie, Paula and the other Phantomhive and Ravenne servants were eagerly releasing the tension that built up in themselves from the first match by feasting on the delicious-but not poisoned-pie.

Lizzie was enjoying it especially! "Mhmmm! Bard, this is delicious! As expected, of course!" She praised. Bard chuckled, scratching his head in smugness, tinged with embarrassment.

"Aww, it's nothin'." But the chef narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I don't think that's the pie I made..."

"Ho ho ho..." Tanaka chuckled.

Unbothered by the mysterious disappearance of the pie, Bard brushed it off after seeing everyone enjoy the meal with gusto. "Oh well! Haha!"

Finny hid his whispers to Meyrin with his hands, "W-what happened to Mr Bard's pie?"

"I don't know but we should be glad!" Soma was eating a slice heartily, each bite made his smile stretch further than the last. Which was strange, how was it that the prince was biologically unaffected after Red House's... _incident_.

"Are you sure you're alright, Prince?" Lau asked with a mild concern.

Soma looked up as he chomped down a cucumber sandwich. "Hmmf?" Seemingly confused, Macmillan tried his best to explain the Chinese man's question.

"Ah! What Mr. Lau meant, was that it seemed like Red House's stomach pains was caused by the food that was served during the break."

Soma had a look of realization, "Oh! HAha! Well, I have Shiva! the goddess of health on my side! So I'm fine!" he stuck his chin out triumphantly, impressing anyone and everyone within the vicinity.

Lau nodded, "Ahh, that's quite handy...maybe I should convert too..."

"I've heard that the goddess Lakshmi would be on the Red House's side, but apparently, I was mistaken." A voice sounded. The group turned their heads in the direction of the sound, seeing a tall, blonde haired man with piercing blue eyes. However, they did not seem to smile in their current company, though the man's smile suggested otherwise.

"Forgive the intrusion, but I'm looking for someone. I thought perhaps you would have seem her, seeing as she spends her time with you?" The voice was American, drawled out and laced with annoyance. As if the man was burdened with the tasking of looking for this special person himself.

"Who 'yah askin' fer?" Paddy and O.M James chorused. For some reason, the man before them gave off an air of familiarity. But where would the duo have seen him before...?

"A young woman, the heir of the Ravenne's? Miss-"

"Ooooh! You're looking for Evie!" Soma confirmed. But he obtained a frown, with a pair of golden narrowed eyes and dark brows, "Why? Are you a suitor?"

The man laughed coldly, though to others, it may have only been polite. "I'm afraid not. I wouldn't dream of marrying such a woman. But I've been rude-"

" _Really?_ I couldn't tell." Jacob grumbled sarcastically under his breath. Paddy, with his excellent hearing, elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. The man gave a glare at Jacob, before he continued,

"Ahem. Yes. What I meant to say was that my name is Alexander Stein. If you find Miss Ravenne, tell her I was looking for her. Or that mongrel she always keeps around her." And with that, Edgar left. After about ten seconds of silence, the party continued, forgetting about Stein's encounter.

Whilst the group chattered on, Sebastian stood a great deal away, atop the balcony overlooking the playing field, "Hmmm...I had heard of the strong stomachs of the people of India...But even then, perhaps I underestimated His Majesty's own...But I wonder who that man is-"

His demonic hearing made his ears perk up after picking up a distant round of applause, "Ah. It seems that things are heating up there as well..."

* * *

In the opposite playing field, it was Cheslock of Purple House was bowling, surrounded by cheers from the audience:

"Kick their butts, Green House!"

"Knock 'em dead Purple House!"

" **GO GO GREEN!** "

" **GO GO PURPLE!** "

Evelyn was sitting in the shade of a large parasol, Wolfie's head on her lap. Lottie stood next to her, seeing her mistress about to sneeze. Swiftly, the maid produced a handkerchief as Evelyn sneezed loudly.

"Hayfever, Miss?" Lottie handed Evelyn the light fabric. Said Miss graciously took the present.

"Ah, no, Lottie. For some reason, I felt the need to sneeze. And my ears are heating up." Evelyn smiled, "Thank you Lottie."

Lottie smiled also, "Perhaps someone is speaking of you, Miss." she giggled, mainly because Evelyn did first.

"Perhaps you're correct, Lottie." Evelyn looked up, and subtly saw the shakiness of Lottie's legs, and the rising heat in her pale face. "Please, sit down."

"Miss, are you sure-"

"I won't have my friend faint due to a heat stroke. Please. Sit down."

Lottie silently obeyed, thinking that doing whatever her charge said would be a swift road to gaining her forgiveness, "Thank you, Miss. Do you...Do you still consider me a friend? Even after all I've done?"

Evelyn did not look in Lottie's direction, scratching behind Wolfie's ears absent-minded. "It is quite alright. Though I haven't entirely forgiven you, leaving you out there in the heat is unforgivable." She was avoiding the question, though Lottie half-expected this. To Lottie, this was her mistress' way of saying " _Maybe. In time._ "

"The moment you feel uneasy or unwell, dismiss yourself. You don't even have to say where you're going, but be sure to cool yourself down." Evelyn finally looked over to Lottie. "Do I make myself clear."

"Y-yes, Miss." Evelyn handed her fan over to Lottie, surprising her.

"Use this to cool yourself. I have no need of it anymore." The heir stared into the direction of the game.

Cheslock smirked, "Heh, I don't throw dull balls. Here I GO! I'll have you dancing, macho man!" He raised his arms, and Evelyn's imagination was at work once more!

Dark, eerie fires licked and consumed Cheslock's hand, but it remained unharmed and unburnt. Time seemed to slow. Cheslock's smile crinkled into a snarling, ghastly grin. His scar crackled into somewhat that of a lightning strike-charged and unpredictable. His eyes widened with a wild ferocity-unforgiving and merciless.

" _ **PURPLE BURNOUT!**_ "

And by some evasive, unpredictable force, the ball bowled?! PAST A GREEN HOUSE PLAYER?! The audience roared with confusion!

"What's with that low-pitch!"

"What the hell, Green House?!"

"That extreme speed?!"

" _ **HOW?!**_ "

"Even Green House... **THEY CAN'T DO ANYTHING?!** "

Violet smirked smugly, "What did you think of that, Violet?" No answer. "Hey? Vio- **YOU'RE NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?!** " And this statement was true, for Violet was in the background, crouched on his knees, eyes focused on the grass. " **VIOLET! PARTICIPATE PROPERLY PLEASE?!** "

In the stands, both Emily and Leon were not impressed. "I swear, I'd rather have Evie with that Green Prefect at this point."

"But what about little Bluer, dear? He seems suitable. I can tell that he would be kind to our Evie-as well as Greenhill." Emily asked sweetly, soothing her husband's scowl. He had always been protective over their only daughter, even more so after the loss of the original heir, Edgar.

Leon's graying brows furrowed closer, if that were possible, "Hmph. As long as it's not Violet or the nephew of that prancing, scheming, womanizing, perverted, slimy little tw-"

" _ **Leon**_." Emily's tone was a rare sound. One that broke Leon out of his rant with a rare emotion in his eyes-fear. Leon slowly swiveled his dark head around, staring helplessly into daring blue orbs that challenged

"Y-yes, Emily d-dearest?" Leon's voice faltered. But in his heart, this secret-this Phoenixe fire-was one of the reasons why he loved Emily in the first place. It didn't stop his green eyes widening a fraction more.

"As the combined heads of those two households, we have a duty of being guardians of Her Majesty, for generations. But we, as Evelyn's parents, have a duty of being parents. We should support her, no matter what. If it was Edgar..." Emily clasped her space occupied by her heart, her chest hurting still.

Leon grasped her hand into his, "It would be no different." he blessed his adored wife with a peck on the cheek. Emily smiled. And both simultaneously turned their heads towards the game, squeezing each other's hand for reassurance.

Hoping that his voice wouldn't betray his true feelings, Leon agreed. "Yes. It would be no different."

As Edward looked on, he analysed the Fag's "special move". It was something that he had seen a small number of times. A "P _urple Burnout_ ", as Violet House often called after a number of years of its use, was a drive ball that had a very powerful topspin. This helps by giving the ball a kick forward when it hit the ground, speeding it up, past the bowler.

Edward thought more about the time he had spend with the polar opposite Fag. _To pull that kind of move with just one's fingers is incredibly difficult. But somehow, because of Cheslock's fingers-fingers that can play any musical instrument instantly and with no teaching, the "_ Purple Burnout _" exists..._

The constant cry of " _ **BOWLED**_ " drew Edward out of his stupor of thought.

* * *

And before anyone points out, the "!" that are sometimes in the sentences is used deliberately. Again, sorry for the late update. But then again, I'm not sorry. I need a break sometimes, we all do, and if you're willing to wait sometime to read something, then this makes this worthwhile-something to make me continue. All good things come to those who wait. So, once again, thank you again to those who have been patient :) Have a lovely day.

And no. Cheslock is not Harry Potter.


	28. Chapter 27: That Bride, Cauti Esse

HELLOOOOOOO I'M NOT DEAD YET WOOHOO! Wow we actually did it! (made another chapter just before Christmas) On another note-

 **MERRY CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

► ιllιlı |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| ιllιlı ◄ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ヽ(∀ﾟ )人(ﾟ∀ﾟ)人( ﾟ∀)人(∀ﾟ )人(ﾟ∀ﾟ)人( ﾟ∀)ノ ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ ► ιllιlı |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| ιllιlı ◄

*music playing and people dancing* *and by people dancing, I mean me XD*

 **SAAAAAAAAAANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OHH MY GOOOOD! OOHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!**

* * *

There was only one hope for Green House now, with their batters being put out like a hand swats a fly. It was both their trump card, and an obvious weapon of choice since the fist day it arrived at Weston College.

Herman Greenhill.

When it was his turn to step up, after nearly all hopeful energy of Green House had dispersed completely in the midst of Cheslock's "unbeatable move" silence fell all over the pitch. Cheslock grimaced at his opponent.

Greenhill raised his bat, his aim ready.

And once more, Cheslock prepared himself to perform his signature move. But Greenhill, unlike the others, hit the ball! The crowds went wild at Green House's mighty comeback, cheering and clapping till their hands were raw red and sore! Meanwhile, Evelyn clapped politely and ladylike, impressed that her friend's training had paid off. Immensely.

" _ **BOOUUUUNNNNNDARY SIIIIIIIIX!**_ "

"That's Greenhill for you!"

"GOO GREEEEENHIIIIILL!"

"GO GO GREEN HOUSE!"

"That guy's supposed to be the best cricket player in the _whole_ school!"

"YEAH NO KIDDING!"

"Scratch that! Greenhill's the best in Weston's cricket _history!_ "

Cheslock was not so impressed, "The boss monkey." But Greenhill's attack kept coming! It was hit after hit, boundary six after boundary six! Greenhill was unstoppable!

"When will he stop hitting!" And it was as if Greenhill heard his doubters, for he roared:

" _ **THERE IS NO BALL THAT I CANNOT HIT!**_ "

Cheslock was struggling to keep up his " _Purple Burnout_ " against his opponent, whilst in the background, Violet continued...whatever the Violet Wolf House Prefect found himself continuing. Despite expecting something like this to occur, Evelyn was not particularly impressed by his behavior, _His focus should be on the game...however..._

 _Wait._

Her head shifted with the slightest movement. Something wasn't right. What she picked up with trained ears _...was that real? Maybe it was just my ima-_

Again.

 _Nearby._

It moved in the corner of her eye.

 _Something's in the shadows._

"Excuse me a moment." Without waiting for any response, Evelyn left her chair, and proceeded down the small tunnel that the players entered through to get to the pitch, with Wolfie trying to follow his mistress. Evelyn didn't look back to see if he did.

* * *

Her steps were quick and calculated. The only sound was the noise of the crowds growing more and more into a low hum as Evelyn put more distance.

It moved again.

Evelyn stopped. She listened, her ears picking up more sounds subtle and well hidden in the shadows the lights cast. The heiress was grateful for the stealth lessons she received from her mother and father. Hidden within the sleeve of Evelyn's creamy dress, was a small dagger. With the easy flick of her wrist, the blade's handle was in her grip.

 _There._

Evelyn thrust her hand into darkness, satisfied when she felt the stiffened feel of linen under her touch. Evelyn yanked her grip towards her. She heard a yelp, and dragged out a man who stumbled clumsily into the shaded light of the tunnel. She put the blade to it's throat. The figure looked up-

Evelyn's green eyes widened in horror "No...You're-you're dead." She let go in terror. Whom she was staring at...looked a...a lot like-

 _Edward Skeet_.

The man shifted his weight onto the other foot, fixing his shirt. "Well, in actuality, Edward Skeet _is_ dead. I'm his older brother, _Joseph_ Skeet. And while we're on the topic of my late brother, I apologize for his behavior. It was unacceptable. I won't ask for forgiveness foe him." He offered his gloved hand in a surrendering manner. "But I will ask for pardon for my own." And as Evelyn stared into the face, she could see the mistakes in her judgement:

Whilst the man in question _did_ have receding blonde hair like the repulsive monster that still gave Evelyn chills at the thought-though she'd never admit it-Joseph Skeet was not portly, having a tall and sharp build to him. His blue eyes-also shared with his claimed younger brother-were hidden behind half-moon glasses, his face smiled politely and his voice was calming. Evelyn couldn't but find his presence more tolerable than that of his late brother.

"What are you doing here, Mr Skeet?" Evelyn asked instead of taking the offered hand. Skeet cleared his throat.

"I sometimes visit Weston, especially during the games." Skeet looked out towards the light where the match took place, "My grandson, Victor Potts, is in Violet House, but I was unsure of whether or not he'd be taking part in the tournament."

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn repeated.

"I had gone the wrong way-understand, Miss Ravenne, I work for Scotland Yard, and my work kept me late, so I was unsure how to reach the audience stands. I thought that maybe even if I was near where you were seated, I could meet up with my grandson afterwards-"

"What are you doing here?" Evelyn was not convinced. Appearances can be deceiving.

Skeet was silent for a long moment, before he sighed, looking in both directions as if checking to see if someone would be listening. He brought his right hand to hide the side of his mouth, "You must be aware already, given your role, that some people are not how they appear to be."

Thinking of her brother, Evelyn nodded, "Well aware, Mr Skeet."

"So you must understand, that they may have ulterior motives. From what I have analysed, you've seen someone who fits the bill. I think you know what-or _whom_ -I'm talking about."

Evelyn tipped her head to the side. "Who would this be?" She had met many a folk who could fit this description. Even at the ball, like always Evelyn had to mingle with the guests. Skeet could be talking about everyone and no one who was there. _What could Skeet possibly mean..?_

"I'm not sure that I can say, not until I'm completely sure...But for your safety and that of others, be wary of-"

"Oh! Hello there, Detective Skeet! Long time no see!" An American voice drawled out, making the detective and heiress jump, but Evelyn's was more of a slight shrug of the shoulders. Before them, was Edgar Ravenne, or Alexander Stein to most, with Wolfie on a leash.

"And, Miss Ravenne herself." Edgar bowed, tipping a hat to them, "Pleasure to meet you again. But I believe that this is your dog, Ma'am? I found him wandering off." He pointed to Wolfie, who whimpered and tugged at his leash towards Evelyn.

Evelyn's green eyes narrowed with a frozen fervor in her eyes. "Yes. Release him, please." she commanded icily.

Edgar whistled, "Ohh! you're as cold as the legends say! here, take the beast back." And he released hi grip on Wolfie, who bounded towards Evelyn, licking her face and hands, like he was trying to tell her something. Perhaps to-

"I'm _surprised_ to see the chief of police of good ol' Scotland Yard would be here for a cricket game. _Especially_ one that takes place in a school that doesn't accept outside help?" Evelyn thought she saw the tiniest smiles fleetingly pass her brothers face. But it could've been her imagination. _Right?_

Skeet coughed nervously. "A-ah! Yes! well, I was lost, and I came across Miss Ravenne here to ask for her assistance-I'm looking for my grandson, Vi-"

"Victor Potts of Violet House?" Edgar interrupted. He grinned more clearly now. "He's sitting in the eleventh row, four places from the right side's end. You can't miss him."

"Oh! thank you...?"

"Stein. Alexander Stein." Edgar chuckled, "I've actually been looking for Miss Ravenne. Small world, eh?" though the air was tense, and no one else felt the need to agree or laugh with Edgar.

"Yes. Indeed. Thank you, Mr Stein, Miss Ravenne. I'll...head on to the seating area." And Skeet hurried away past Edgar into the light. Edgar and Evelyn watched the detective go.

Edgar looked back at his sister, "What were you two talking about." It was no question, and his voice was stern. Evelyn was slightly taken aback, though she refused to show it. Wolfie nudged her hands as they released the straining collar around his neck.

Evelyn answered with a question of her own, "How did you know where we were and about his grandson?" She arched an eyebrow to see if Edgar would answer or not.

His eyes and voice challenged his sister-and Evelyn _would_ face him head on in this battle of wits. "I'll ask again, what were you two talking about?" There was more force than last time behind Edgar's words. The gauntlet was thrown. Who would win would decide on Evelyn's next move.

Evelyn's eyes were mere green slits from suspicion. "Like Detective Skeet said. He was asking for directions. I was going to help until you came over." Her voice showed no tone of deceit, yet it also did not give away signs of truth to her words.

Her challenger sighed, frowning tiredly, "I was looking for you because of him. I heard that he was on the grounds." His brows furrowed so close they would be sure to give Edgar worry wrinkles, "Evie, I don't trust him. He's Skeet's brother! so why are you even giving him the light of day?!" Evelyn had won.

Evelyn proudly strode past Edgar with Wolfie in tow, stopping only a few feet away. "Because he is not the same person. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to watch. Come Wolfie."

By the time they had arrived, a bell was rung. The match was over. Evelyn shifted her gaze towards the score board, it read... _Green: 213 Purple: 120. Not surprising._

"The winner is..." The referee paused for effect, though it was unnecessary, " _ **GREEN LION DORMITORY!**_ " Even though they knew already, the crowds still roared with overwhelming joy, bursting forth into the atmosphere and dousing everyone else into an air of warm excitement!

"A complete victory, Greenhill!" Edward cheered! The heat was evident in his cheeks from adrenaline!

"Of course it would be!"Evelyn calmly trotted over to Greenhill and Edward, congratulating them on their winnings. "Thank you, Miss Ravenne. Hmm?" Greenhill spotted Violet, still away from the crowds. Confused, he asked the fellow Prefect, "What are you doing, Violet?" No answer. "We're supposed to shake hands after the game-"

Violet pointed to the ground. "It's done." the trio's gaze aimed for the ground they stood upon in curiosity-

To find that Violet, during the whole match, by pressing his feet hard enough into the grass, the shape of _Violet Wolf's House crest?!_

"Don't step on it, please." Making Greenhill lift the foot he was about to put down amusingly high. Wolfie sniffed around the image, cocking his head to the side in slight confusion and wonder.

" **WHA?!** "

Wolfie jumped at the shouting, running towards Evelyn in the attempts to guard her. Edward sighed exasperatedly, _Why am I surprised at this kind of behavior..._

" **DAMMIT! CAN'T YOU PLAY SERIOUSLY** -" but the three students were interrupted by the sound of hearty chuckling. Evelyn had her hand to her mouth to mumble the sound, but it was too much.

"Haha...Ohhh..." She wiped away a tear, crouching down to pet Wolfie's head to calm him. "My apologies. I was hit with the sudden epiphany that that may be the last time we'll be around to hear you banter on." Evelyn kept her gaze averted from the others, looking only to the cloudless blue skies. "I shall miss it terribly."

In the audience rows, the Midford and the Ravenne heads observed the scene below.

"So! the final fight will between Blue and Green House!" Lord Midford mused breathlessly.

"Yes. Indeed." Lord Midford's wife and Edward and Lizzie's mother, Frances Midford, dead-panned. Lord Midford was tapped on the shoulder lightly, and on turning around, stared at a man in his forties, with graying dark hair and even darker midnight blue eyes.

"Blue House?" Leon Ravenne questioned Midford. He arched an eyebrow in amusement. "You mean Red House lost?"

Lord Midford was about to answer, when he was interrupted by a woman with long, golden hair, and the brightest peridot eyes. "Yes, Leon. Obviously." Emily Ravenne chided. "Why are you so against Blue House?" but her husband merely shrugged his shoulders in an off-handed manner.

"Because. He's hiding something. And I don't like it."

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone. On a little bit of a serious note, share the love and joy of Christmas, not just with family and friends, but with others too. Maybe some who may not be visited by family because they have none. Maybe a child who didn't get the latest Iphone or gadget because they live in poverty. Maybe help out by raising money for a charity. I'm not promoting a charity or a campaign. I'm just asking that when you celebrate a holiday, consider that the meaning behind it isn't exclusive to one holiday-it can be all year round. Share the love with everyone.

That, to me, is the essence of Christmas. (that and the birth of Jesus first and foremost)

 _Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year..._

(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	29. Chapter 28: That Bride, Sic, domina mea

HAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NEEEEEEEEEEE _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_**

* * *

Ciel, Clayton, Bluer and the rest of their team sat in silence as they waited for the bell to ring. The bell meant to signify the start of their next, and final match. Suffice to say, silence was suitable in the scholars situation-for they were to play against Green House.

The silence was too much for one student who shattered the silent suffocation. "...We're fighting the certain winner, Green House, for the deciding match..." He looked up despairingly at his fellow teammates for reassurance, "Can we really win?" he asked, as if the answer would decide his future motivation.

He was met with more silence, until Ciel spoke up-"Of course we can! We have to! for Red House's sake as well since they had to forfeit!"

Bluer looked up at the first year, "Phantomhive...Yes. You're right." the Watchdog's short-but nonetheless inspiring-speech roused the rest to their feet, with Bluer at the lead, "Let's do our best, especially for Red House too!" And they entered the playing field, full of vigor.

At the side-lines, the Ravennes resumed their seats with the Phantomhives. The two teams, Green and Blue House members faced each other with their own counterparts: Blue with Greenhill, and Ciel with Edward.

Evelyn fanned herself and Wolfie steadily beside Lottie, only stopping her movements when she saw Lawrence Bluer face Herman Greenhill. Lottie noticed. "Are you...surprised, ma'am?" the maid asked. Evelyn made no sound, nor movement, that indicated that she had heard Lottie. "Miss Evelyn?"

After a long moment Evelyn let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "...I'm...unsure." Evelyn turned her head slowly to Lottie, eyes widening, "Am I supposed to be?"

Lottie gaped at her fri-her _mistress_ , vainly attempting to answer, but nothing came to mind. She looked up at the sky, struck by a ray of inspiration. "Well...being unsure...is what makes us human. It's one of the reasons why there are so many things being discovered or created. There are growing changes in society and cultures. We're finding new places already inhabited. Medicines are being developed which can kill viruses that would have _destroyed_ us in the past. We are constantly changing, because we _have_ to. To be uncertain, is to be evolving." Lottie muttered softly, meeting Evelyn's green eyes once more with her blue, "At least, that's what I think." Despite having knowing what her mistress did for a living, and falling for the same as her, Lottie's gaze was that of hope, benevolence, innocence.

 _Naivety_.

Evelyn laughed, almost bitterly, "Ah, but how far can one go before it becomes dangerous? One may even go as far as to discover how to play _God_. Knowledge is a double edged sword, that may strike down your foes, but it's blade will sting you thrice as much for the price. One cannot gain eternal knowledge, without going past the point of no return."

Evelyn continued, ignoring Lottie's growing grimace. "It is like...being stuck in an abyss for a prison: dark, foreboding, empty and eternal. Then; A thread, to pull one out of it. It's no thicker than gossamer thread from a spider. Do you pull yourself up-to gain knowledge? Or do you drag everyone else down with you for discovering something mankind has no business nor capacity to understand? There is always a danger when it comes to transgression."

To change subject, Lottie had her hands to her heart, "My heart flutters at the thought of witnessing the Blue Miracle right before our eyes! isn't it exciting, Ma'am?" She gazed at Evelyn once more. Her mistress' face was blank. A practiced face-one that kept others' from knowing what thoughts that strolled her mind, or emotions that had a glancing chance of gracing her countenance. Enigmatic, many referred to Evelyn as.

Evelyn sighed heavily, "Charlotte. Forgive me."

"Muh?"

"I...have realized...something, Charlotte."

"What's that, M-miss Evelyn." Evelyn shifted her gaze back up at Lottie, taking the maid's hands in her own. Lottie felt the heat rise in her cheeks-being stared at so intensely...was _frightening_.

"Charlotte. Stay by my side. _Always_."

Lottie blinked twice, before the penny dropped. "H-huh?!" just what was Evelyn saying to her?! _Did she mean...?_

"Please. _Promise_ me that you'll always be by my side, and never betray me." Evelyn's grasp on Lottie's hands tightened, though not so much that she would cry out. "Will you? Not as a servant, not as an acquaintance, but as my _companion_. The sister I never had."

Something warm and wet welled up and stung Lottie's eyes. Only after blinking streams, and the feather touch of Evelyn's long fingers brushing away the marks on her skin, did Lottie break from her trance.

"I-I...Uhhmmmm-"

Evelyn smiled was motherly, "Take your time, Charlotte." she whispered softly, as Wolfie stared at Lottie with brown eyes that warmed the heart.

"We will now begin the deciding match between Green Lion and Sapphire Owl!" The chattering hum of the audience died down, and Evelyn whipped her head round, plaited hair flying, and the grip on Lottie loosened only an inch.

Bluer glanced at the two young ladies, ignoring Ciel and Edward's stand off, then met Greenhill's eyes once more as determination made his body tense. Or was it nervousness?

Greenhill looked his fellow Prefect hard in the eye, knowing full well at what Bluer was staring at without even turning around. "I'm gonna go _all_ out." No matter the outcome, or what would become of Evelyn and himself, the name Herman Greenhill will be defined as the hardest worker.

Bluer gave a slight nod in agreement, thinking the same thing, though a small ember of hope was sparked as Evelyn focused on his countenance. She nodded, smiling. _What will be, will be_. "It's an honor, Greenhill."

"First offence is Blue House! _ **PLAY!**_ " the referee declared! Evelyn inhaled sharply, all thoughts rushing through her ever expansive mind relentlessly, never-ending, never stopping-

A squeeze on her hand brought her back to England. Evelyn swiveled her head gracefully. Lottie had both hands atop her own. She smiled wistfully, sapphire eyes shining, sun rays hitting golden hair, making Lottie's wholesome countenance glow.

" _Yes, my Lady_."

* * *

YAY! Evie and Lottie are becoming bestie's again!

*The playing God and danger of Knowledge is something that Mary Shelley's Frankenstein tackles (I recommend it to anyone looking for a moral breakdown lol) ans personally it's one of my favorite books!

*Also yes, I'm referencing BB about the whole gossamer thread in dark abyss theme. Makes sense. 'Cause you know. It's a _ **BLACK BUTLER FANFIC**_


	30. Chapter 29: That Bride, Radetzky March

_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S THE FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Goodness! It's been so long! Over a month! Oh Goodness Glaciers! I'm so nervous my heart is beating so hard right now like seriously like if you've read the manga then you know what's gonna happen but even then we're getting closer to something I don't really want to end because I'm only NOW really understanding what an absolute _**MONSTER**_ I am **(=^_^=)** hahahahaHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Sebastian grinned devilishly, though to most humans, it would only seem as being darkly confident. "Well, as Blue House's coach, I shall do my utmost at cheering our team." with the conducting baton, he lightly tapped the music stand, "Get ready, everyone!"

What Sebastian was conducting, was the music club's orchestra.

On the opposite side of the playing field-in fact, near where the Ravennes and Phantomhives sat-was the Green House coach; a burly, broad shoulder, no-nonsense man with a military haircut and attitude. Heathcliff Muntons scoffed at Sebastian's idea of encouragement, "Music used as cheering?! What is Mr Michaelis thinking?! How weedy and boorish of them all!"

Sebastian smirked, unfazed. In truth, he suspected that there would be some ridicule. But, if the results are positive, then what grief should come from the means to this end? "I see that Green House cannot even afford the pleasures of music. So, our first song: _The Radetzky March_!"

Evelyn glared at her former teacher, "One must not underestimate their enemy, Mr Munton. That leads to cockiness, and cockiness leads to deat-defeat." Evelyn corrected herself at the last minute, knowing she mustn't give any details Her Majesty's _Sword and Shield_ to outsiders. _Defeat. Defeat. Remember that death does not apply here!_

 _At least, in the civilized world, where all one needs to worry about is how high they hold their smallest digit when drinking tea, laughing at the crudely attempted small talk, defeat is all one should worry about!_ And as she bit her tongue, for no decent or high ranking lady should _ever_ speak her mind, an indecent thought presented itself in Evelyn's mind as she mused,

 _In the Underworld, cockiness leads to death._

Whomever would win this match, whomever would Evelyn be engaged to...would _know_. They would find out what Evelyn did-what she _had_ to do for Her Majesty's and the Empire's protection. And they, by law, would have control of _her_. She may be moved from her birthplace, her _home_. Under custody of either Bluer or Greenhill. Evelyn would be in an completely new environment, one that she has never put in so much as a foot in.

Why did that _terrify_ Evelyn so?

Why did the seemingly _inevitable_ prospect send chills down her spine, made her tense up at the thought? She wouldn't lose the inheritance since Edgar was "dead"-the Last Will and Testament specifically said that it would be Lottie's family who would inherit some of the wealth whilst the rest were given to the bloodline, were Evelyn to die before that.

It's not as if the moment that she would give up Weston's ring for the winner's-though Evelyn might wear her late grandmother's if her father had anything to do with it-that she would have to give up her role in the Underworld.

But what if Bluer or Greenhill did? Would they _make_ her? Would they understand that Evelyn couldn't? Who would protect England? Who would protect her family? It wasn't like she had much power from society as a woman. Her only _true_ power came from the Underworld. But if they knew, would they accept her? Did she really know them? Did they really know her at all, despite two years spent in their company.

 _As I_ truly _am?_

In many marriages, most of them _arranged_ , a couple weren't to get to know each other until _after_ marriage. It was common. But Evelyn shook her head. _I'll cross that bridge when I get to it._ Evelyn smirked to herself.

 _And afterwards I'll burn it._

Sudden, amazed gasps brought Evelyn out of her musings. One of the Bluer players, a frail young fourth year named Wycliffe, managed to- **HIT THE BALL**?! It was certain that Evelyn was not the only one who was surprised! This meant that Blue House had four runs!

But Greenhill was determined that his teammate not be put off by Bluer's. "Pure luck! Buck up and don't lose your focus!" And one of his best player's, Heinz, shook his head, as if shaking away an annoying fly from his person. He repeated his action, throwing the ball as hard as he could!

And once more, as the March played on, Wycliffe hit Heinz's fastball again?! Getting 3 runs?! _Inconceivable! Just how are they doing it?!_ thought Evelyn.

But Edward was not without his own musings, watching how the bespectacled Wycliffe, with a bent back, up against Heinz and had poor eyesight, was able to keep hitting the ball! Wycliffe was replaced by Clayton, who stood up facing the thrower-

 _ **WITH HIS EYES CLOSED**_?!

Edward sunk to his knees, flabbergasted. How is this happening? What's going on?! But this was all conspired, just only a week ago...

* * *

The cricket team of Sapphire Owl sat at the long, wooden table, lined at either side. Blue at the head. Scrolls and maps and plans with diagrams on blackboards lay scattered about haphazardly. The thought of the match loomed over them like a black, silent shadow.

"I have a proposition." the silence broken by Ciel's hard voice.

Bluer looked up from scanning the bat and ball plunked in the middle of the table. "What is it, Phantomhive?"

Ciel put his hand up, "I'll be frank." he began, "I don't think that we, Blue House, can handle fast balls, as the lowest ranking in sports and physical strength."

"T-that's quite harsh!"

"Which is why I thought," Ciel with a chalk piece in his hand scratched out a diagram of the eye on the board, "What if we didn't watch the ball at all? If one can hit at the right time, theoretically, it could work."

"As if that's possible! To hit the ball you need to _see_ it!"

"Not entirely true. You can hit the target. You just need to _hear_ it." Ciel explained. "We'll train ourselves to listen to an auditory signal at the right time for the batsman to hit the ball."

"Can we do this?" One voice of the team asked.

"I'm _certain_. In fact, I'm already-"

"No." One voice was set in stone against the idea. Ciel shifted his singular gaze. Bluer faced him head on. "If the batsman and bowler cannot face each other earnestly, then _**IT'S NOT CRICKET**_!" the common phrase of fair play was grating on Ciel's nerves.

There was a pregnant pause before Ciel spoke again. "Is that so?"

"...What?"

"We are putting our pride and worth as members of Blue House on the line as we face the other Houses. It's courteous to give everything we have at them. What Green House has in spades is power, but our forte is resourcefulness. It would be dishonorable of us as gentlemen to fight them with power."

He slammed his palms onto the oak table. " **BLUE HOUSE IS _WEAK_**! Because of this, we should focus on strategies within the limits of the rules. It will give us a narrow win. **WE MUST CHALLENGE THEM WITH ALL THAT WE HAVE**!"

He made to protest, but Bluer's thoughts stretched to Evelyn. She had dismissed herself, not wanting to be witness to such talk and be made accused of spying for the other teams. Though such an accusation was unfounded, Evelyn had little choice in the male dominated school whether she would stay around or not. Dismissing herself was Evelyn's way of independence-she left because she wanted to, not because men didn't trust women in general.*

In truth, he wanted to take every chance that Bluer could if it meant being with Evelyn. Perhaps she would do the same, though Lottie's words still had room in his mind, whether he wanted them there or not. But Ciel was right. If his feelings towards the Ravenne heir were true, then for some fighting chance, Bluer would have to give his all in fighting for her. However that may be.

"Alright. So...what's the signal?"

* * *

And thus the musical strategy was born. Evelyn, Greenhill, Edward, and just about everyone else watched dumbfounded as Bluer's team kept hitting. But something did not sit right with Evelyn. She had watched these matches for quite a number of years, so it was fair to say that she knew the proper stance the batsman usually holds with facing the bowler.

And she wasn't the only noticing the change. Their swings are ridiculous, but for some reason the timing is right...Edward thought to himself, They're using some kind of trick-but what?!

And then it hit him. The music caressed his ears to turn to the choir. They music they played-Blue House's swings hit the notes at the same time! "I see..."

"So, you noticed it as well..." Greenhill thought out loud, "They've worked really hard!"

"Yes, we can't allow them to use the mus-wait WHAT?!" Edward inwardly sighed exasperatedly, He's too trusting for his own good. But if he hasn't realized it, then I can't tell him about it..."Greenhill, please, let me throw next time."

"We-we've taken 40 points! And we're still attacking!" Clayton exclaimed! Ciel glanced at the point board, observing the students drawing on the number with chalk.

"Then let's gather more points, whilst we still can." Something golden caught his singular eye, "Hm?" Edward stood before him, distaste prominent in his grimace. Edward! Ciel had little doubt that his cousin hadn't already figured it out-the Midford heir was smarter than looks perceived him to be (much like his sister).

"What a filthy trick. It is unfitting of a gentleman." Edward took a familiar stance, as Evelyn and the audience watched on, "I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"It can't be..." Evelyn breathed. She had only see that move from Purple House!

"That's-!" Lottie grabbed her friend's arm. A single breath was held between them, and the audience. Edward threw the ball, as imaginary flames of violet licked Edward's aim.

" _Purple Burnout!_ "

And despite the practices, the training, the nights spent listening, the March could not save Wycliffe from the exact copy of Cheslock's move. "BOOOWLED! OUT!"

The fact that it was extracted move for move exactly from Violet's Fag by a Green House student was enough to put a mask of shock on everyone's faces. Evelyn fanned herself to distract herself.

"But-but that's Cheslock's move!"

"Since when did he-?"

"How can a Green House member use Purple House's move!"

"Just how...?"

Edward tilted his head to the blue topaz sky. His breathlessness brought his thoughts to his dear little sister.

 _I'm just an ordinary person._ Edward saw Elizabeth cheering (at least he hoped she was) for him at the sidelines, near the mysterious Evelyn.

 _My little Lizzy, who had only started training, wiped the floor with me. But...I didn't lose hope._ Edward smiled wistfully. _Because what was standing in front of me, was a genius._ He even saw Cheslock and Violet (sketching as always) giving a somewhat dumbfounded but respectful glare. _Everyone here in school is the same, applying their all into their talents..._ His fist clenched. _So I have to work hard too. So I can be closer to the geniuses I look up to._

Evelyn mused as to what the Fag was thinking, having almost come to some conclusion, when a breathy voice tickled her ear. "An ordinary person. I'm sure that that is what he's thinking right now-" SMACK. "I beg your pardon?!"

"Who in God's name are!-oh. It's just you, Edgar. For you safety, in the future, please do not surprise me like that." Edgar gingerly hand his hand on his nose, red already blossoming on his skin where Evelyn hit him with her fan. With everyone focusing on the game, little to no one noticed Evelyn's shot.

"I've been sitting beside you for a while now. You only noticed me just a few seconds ago." Her older winked, "I suppose you were too busy looking at your (potential) fiances. Which is why when I caught you gawking at Midford, I was reminded of my responsibility to to remind you what your role is. You shouldn't be staring at another man."

Evelyn gave him a hard stare. " _Excuse_ me?"

But Edgar didn't look at Evelyn. "You are excused, but try not to do that again." He turned his head just an inch, "I'm just trying to protect your honor. I'll be damned if my little sister is slandered by fools."

Evelyn glared, unsatisfied. "I can protect myself. Honor has little to do with the Underworld."

"Ah, so father made you his little assistant. I wonder, does your little Prefects know about your role? If they do, I'm surprised they're playing for your hand."

"I'm anything but an assistant." Evelyn retorted. "And you have no right to bring them into this. The Edgar Ravenne father knows is dead. Only Alexander Stein remains of his ashes. Now hush, before I have an urge to hit you again-and not by accident this time."

"As the lady wishes."

Evelyn was silent for a while, watching Midford again, despite her brother's order. _But Edgar is somewhat correct about Edward._ She smiled. _He is not jealous of other's talents, but respects them instead to become stronger and better._ Willing her thoughts to stretch out to Edward's mind for encouragement, she thought, _Full respect. That is your strength. That is what makes you a genius._

Edward bowled again, knocking the wicket posts down once more. Sebastian was slightly surprised at how quickly the mortal figured it out as he continued directing his choir. _He's quite something to consider._ His thoughts were drawn to voices cried out by some Blue House students sitting in the stands closest to him, heard by his supernatural hearing.

"Hey look!"

"It's the Principal!"

Sebastian swerved his head, and lo and behold, on the balcony-was the long awaited Principal. The demon shifted his gaze towards the young master standing with other students a good distance away. Though he knew why they were in Weston, Sebastian could not make a move unless the contractor gave him permission to seek their target.

Their eyes met. Ciel nodded. Sebastian smirked. "Macmillan."

"Yes, sir?" Sebastian handed him the conductor's baton. "I'm leaving the rest to you."

"Wha-Wait! Mr Michaelis!"

 _If the Principal has arrived, and if we can catch him, we can finally understand what's going on! Go! Sebastian!_ Ciel commanded as Sebastian whipped off his school uniform, revealing the butler's coat and cuffs.

As Evelyn cheered on, a sudden shiver of foreboding crawled up her spine. It made her silent for a second, before she pushed to the dusty corner of her mind, concluding that it was merely a summer breeze.

 _So why was it so blood chilling?_

* * *

*many men thought that women couldn't be trusted (it was more common in the Elizabethan era than the Victorian era, but it was still more a patriotic society than an equal one.

Sees? Is got that edumacation ;)

Hiya! After much deliberation, and through the support of others (you know who you are), I have decided to keep this final match to a minimum of a few chapters three at _**MOST**_ , (see it's CAPITALIZED, **bolded** , underlined and _italicked_ that mean's this shizz is important af (as fried chicken what did you think?) )

I'm trying to keep it as the same length as the the original manga. Many may not care about the reason why-heck, most are probably like "UUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH goshdarnit why doesn't this Unicorn hurry it up?!" But I, and possibly you, may actually give a darn why I'm writing this as such.

I don't want to rush this. I don't want to make this one looooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng chunk of a mediocre chapter. Instead, I want to take this task in smaller chunks, focusing my all into each one like I've already done in the past. As such, there will most likely be more Evie and Edgar interactions, more plot, more Bluer and Ciel kicking some butt. But most importantly MORE GODDAMN CRICKET!

I hope you'll be okay with this. *dons Loki's helmet and cool outfit* But I'm the author so I do what I want.

Peace out B)

TUoPR


	31. Chapter 30: That Bride, The Chase

Whoo! Another chapter leading us closer to the end D': For some reason that even I cannot explain, I changed the number of chapters. So, that makes this the 30th chapter. Not the last one.

If you're confused, I changed the first chapter into a prologue. Thought it made sense.

Anyway, on wiTH **THE SH _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!_**

* * *

 _Finally, the Principal, the one who holds everything in this school within his grasp, appears!_

Sebastian gathered more speed as his eyes scoped for their target, as his young Master/contractor watched him go. _If I can contact the Principal, I'm sure I can finally find out something about Derrick and the rest! Sebastian, I leave this to you_!

Edward continued his onslaught of throws, showing no mercy for the Blue House students, whilst Evelyn mused to herself how they were practically helpless without the "signal". There was a slight breath of disappointment in her sigh. She figured it out a while ago.

"Troubled, Miss Ravenne?" Edgar, beside her, asked. "Do you feel unwell?" he reached for a flask in his breast pocket, "Perhaps a little dehydrated?" But Evelyn swatted his hand away like he was a persistent fly as she stood and marched away.

"Evelyn?" Lottie and Jacob asked.

"I'm just...stretching my legs." and the Ravenne strode on, fists clenched. Edgar followed, glaring at the two servants.

"It's Madam. Learn your place." But his blue eyes softened just a touch as they fell on Lottie, and he trotted after his younger sister.

"What do you think that was all about? Do you know him?" Jacob whispered to Lottie.

Lottie shook her blonde head. "Not really, he spoke to me to introduce him to Evelyn, but all I've heard about him is that his name is Alexander Stein, and that he's a nobleman from America. He probably wants to form a partnership," her eyes narrowed, "or something else _entirely_."

* * *

"What in God's name are you doing, up and running after a simple offer of a beverage? I thought it might take your mind of things!"

Evelyn whipped her body around to face her brother. "How can you bring alcohol during the _day_?! I will _not_ drink during the match!" She whispered loudly, voice scandalized at Edgar's offer. " _Or anywhere else, for that matter!_ "

"My God. You're becoming like them."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"You sound so scandalized, like how they would."

"Who are _they_?!"

"Everyone whom you have tried so _desperately_ to defy. Shame."

"You don't know what I've had to do!"

Ignoring her, Edgar took a swig from his flask. "It's quite the special brand. And since Greenhill will most likely win, you'll need it for the pain of a broken heart."

"Most likely? You have doubts, then." Evelyn retorted, frustrated at her brother's lack of co-operation (and his attitude towards her in general) "And I'm not so frail that I'd lose myself to grief."

"Oh, like _you_ nearly did over me?" Edgar countered. "I may have had a bit to drink that night, and been punched in the face, but I still remember your wrists." Edgar looked over at his sister. "Were you so _childish_ as to weep over me? When you had everyone else to love you?"

Evelyn may not have spoken a word, but her silence answered enough for her. Only then did she notice they were alone.

"I sometimes wonder...if it were you, not me. That was stolen." The air became hard with tension. "Stripped of everything you have ever known, the only companion you had starting a riot to sink the ship, and killing himself in the process, their last words telling you to swap identities. So you could be reborn, without any ties to hold you back. So you did things out of _necessity_. Things so unspeakable the thought rises sour acid to the throat. I wonder, would I have gone _beyond_ the point of no return, if I lost you like Father and Mother did with me? Like _you_ nearly did?"

He stepped closer, but Evelyn, stubbornly, didn't step away, looking straight into his eyes. "You have no right to lecture me."

"I have the only right. Do _not_ waste more blood on the likes of me."

Struck with sudden sympathy, Evelyn retorted, "It's what families do-help each other."

"I am no longer your brother. I am someone else entirely now. But, in spirit, perhaps we share a connection akin to blood. We should stop focusing on our past, and find out who this killer is. Before it's too late."

* * *

The referee announced "Out!" until his throat was raw and rasping for air. It drew the blonde and brunette to the game at hand, tensions distracted.

Bluer swung his head in all directions, searching for their missing coach. "Where is Mr Michaelis?! And the music?!"

"Probably went to the bathroom again." Ciel deadpanned.

" _AGAIN_?!" Clayton exclaimed in frustration.

The referee's voice rang out once more, "10 out! Change sides!" Ciel glanced at the board with the scores scrawled in chalk. Clayton followed suit.

"Without the ' _support_ ', we couldn't hit anything after all..." Clayton's tone was apprehensive.

Ciel agreed. _We shall have to find on our own from now on..._

* * *

Sebastian swiftly made it up to the balcony, but-

 _He's gone?! Where on earth-_

 _There_. On the grounds. Chatting to a chuckling lady. _How did he get there?!_ He had heard of humans that walked surprisingly well for their age, B _ut not like this!_

* * *

"JUST HIT AND WE'LL GET EVEN WITH THEM!" Greenhill bellowed.

"YESSIR!" responded the batter. Ciel, hands on knees, thought grimly about his feelings towards using it, _But we'll have to go with_ that _strategy..._

He prepared himself to throw the ball-while making one _hell_ of a ridiculous pose! "HA!"

Greenhill's batter, Herbet, grunted a contemptuous sound, _What a shabby throw!_ But the batter's eyes caught something at the corner of his eye. He froze. His stillness allowed the ball to shoot right up into the sky!

"Alright! Wh-whoa!" One Blue player called, as the ball bounced into his hands and up into another's, who caught it.

"Whoops! I got it!"

The crowds were wild in astonishment!

"BLUE HOUSE GOT ONE OUT!"

"COME BACK! COME BACK!"

"Nah! They just got lucky!"

"But...didn't that batsman stop moving for a moment?"

Evelyn smirked, leaning in sideways to whisper "So it seems, Mr Stein, that your doubts are coming to fruition." into Edgar's ear. They had returned just as Herbet missed the ball.

"Perhaps. But the day is still young, and many outcomes are possible." he whispered back. "We may hush now, another of Greenhill's is about to take to the stage."

"You always were a fan of the dramatics." Evelyn retorted.

"You were always a fan of pessimism."

"I don't deny being pessimistically optimistic."

"Or being contradictory to yourself."

"I thought you said we should be quiet, the game is continuing, and it would be rude to fill it with needless chatter."

"I said we may hush ourselves-do you still have trouble listening?"

"Only when it comes to your hypocrisy."

"The world is full of hypocrites-except those who embrace it."

"True. As do I."

The both lifted glasses of water to their mouths, relishing in the coolness that swam down their throats.

Meanwhile, the batsman taking over, named Minton, scolded Herbet for missing, "That was a weak ball!"

"S-sorry..."

Minton prepared himself just as Herbet did. I'll slug it! he thought. The ball was thrown. But it happened again. Linton froze. As consequence, the bat missed, and the ball was caught.

" _Again?!_ " Greenhill and Edward chorused! Evelyn noticed the pattern too. _Curious..._

* * *

Ciel was sitting in the chair Sebastian would have done were it any other student. But when alone, the roles were reversed into their original state of contractor and contractee.

"What?" Ciel questioned. "You'll call Lau to be here on the 4th of June?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes. It is my belief that 'their' support will greatly aid us, should the signal prove to be fatal."

"Support? What support?"

The demon chuckled, "Well, that's..." Sebastian leaned down, whispering in his master's ear. Ciel's face heated up in embarrassment!

"WHAT?! I don't think that'll help much!"

"Well, I'm afraid that in lacks in sophistication, but I believe that it will work a charm on those boys, having been sheltered for much of their lives from the outside world and all, even with the young Miss Ravenne." Sebastian lifted a finger in a shushing manner, winking devilishly, "But it might be a bit too so for the young master's eyes though."

* * *

It was Edward's turn, and his thoughts were thick with worry. _Is everyone strained because it's the finals?_

As he glanced at Evelyn sitting on the sidelines, Edward's nerves steeled, _As Greenhill's Fag, I need to make an example!_ He would help Greenhill win the match! And Evelyn's respect and hand!

Evelyn sneezed. _Someone's been thinking about me._ But she moved her focus onto the match at hand.

The ball was thrown. _There's nothing special about it, so why does everyone keep losing it?!_ But as he aimed for the balling shot towards him, even the Midford heir fell prey to whatever had baffled those before him.

"NOW YOU TOO?! THAT BALL WAS PERFECT?!" Greenhill mourned.

"I-I'm sorry!" Edward stammered. The rest of Green House was in uproar!

"What's up with Green House?!"

"Did they underestimate Blue House?!" Even Evelyn was curious, though the thoughts and answers that came to mind didn't fit into the puzzle.

Dammit! Edward glowered at Clayton, who stood nearby, his eyes fixed on the scene the scene taking place behind him. What the hell is up with that?! And only as Evelyn followed his gaze did she realize what was happening-

Under a parasol, sat a man, with gorgeous and provocatively dressed woman, each in various poses, and showing more of their long, slender legs than was appropriate! Evelyn rubbed her eyes in a double-take, _How could I have not seen that shameless group before?! Maybe this is why everyone is distracted. Perhaps my eyesight has dimmed because of the light, or fatigue..._

 _Or_ , said a vicious whisper in her mind, y _ou didn't see them because you've become what you prayed you wouldn't be-a woman of_ society _._ Not _a_ Ravenne _heiress_. Not _the Sword and Shield of Her Majesty. How_ pitiful _. Edgar was right._

It was an inner demon. One Evelyn battled daily, as she spent more time in Weston. And it was getting louder by the hour. But she shook head. If Evelyn was in a constant war with herself, that surely meant that she was still a Ravenne, and was unwilling to give her birthright up without a fight, right?

But I need to focus! Edward thought with a blush, but as Clayton threw the ball again, once more did the glimpse of milky white legs catch Edward off guard, letting a Blue House member catch the ball that skewered into the sky from Edward's slippery hit.

Ciel grinned satisfactorily, _It's super effective!_ He was almost glad of his team's poor eyesight, or else they would have been victims of their hormones and the female exposures. _However_ , Ciel grimaced as Greenhill took the bat and strode up next, _How will it work against him?..._

"Come at me!" the blonde man growled.

Evelyn bit her lip. Surely this was the end of Blue House's strategy? _Greenhill had never lost focus in cricket, and he has such self-discipline and control that-_

 _Nope. It's even_ worse _with him._

Was he really so naive and unaware? Not that she was ever vain, but the babbling and blushing mess that Greenhill became made Evelyn slightly question her physical appearance as a woman. Perhaps he was so used to Evelyn-and a covered up Evelyn, mind you-that he never would have a chance to see anything that would make him so... _awkward_.

But the satisfaction of seeing Green House in such a pathetic position didn't last. The referee stormed to Lau and his..."friends" and pointed a stubby finger right into the Chinese man's face, "I thought I told you to leave?! It's against the rules to watch the game in such shameless clothing!"

Since when? Evelyn pondered, as Lau shook his hands, "Ah! Me no undastan Engrish veree well!" the faked bad English grated on her ears. But nevertheless, Lau and the women were dragged out, as Maurice Cole (the informer) stood behind the podium, scowling. Blue House had to change sides after that.

* * *

Sebastian was hot on the trail for the elusive headmaster, but he was nowhere to be found on the grounds. _He's gone again?!_

Surely his demonic speed was fast enough to have caught up with the Principal by now?! But Sebastian scanned the area, and caught a glimpse of him at the other side of the pitch, talking to noblemen and women.

And just like that, with Ciel's command ringing in his sensitive ears, Sebastian was on the hunt once more!

* * *

Bluer was next to bat. But his position and his grip on the bat made everyone else (except his team) to question his understanding of the game. The reverse stance clicked in Evelyn's memory. She saw this a few days ago. The whole team was practicing, but she had only stumbled upon them, never wanting to take the thrill of surprise from herself deliberately.

 _So...it's finally coming into play..._

The ball was thrown. Bluer's eyes caught the ball. He slightly changed the direction of the bat, unmoving in everything else. With the wicket's protected, the ball skyrocketed into the air, dodging Green House's hands like Evelyn dodging Druitt's advances!

 _Two runs! I...I did it! Phantomhive is right, we lack power, but we can still fight!_

The position Bluer held reminded Evelyn of something she had only read about when she was a child. _It's just like..._ Evelyn thought, the Sword in the Stone! And indeed, the students of Sapphire Owl held the sword in their hands, parrying the strikes of Emerald Lion, again and again. It seemed they had finally bounced back, giving them 10 overs, making them change sides.

* * *

Some time had past. They were in the shelter provided. Clayton broke the silence, "We only have the opponent's offense left. With the difference in points, can we even win?"

The concerned tone in his voice did not surprise Ciel. "We will." He glanced discreetly at Bluer, "As long as we have Bluer and I's strategy."

"But I'm afraid that it will work only once. Until then, give them everything we have!"

"GOTCHA!"

* * *

With Green House's fourth boundary, the current standing of points were Blue House: 105 and Green House: 91. They knocked out on of Blue House's bowlers.

"Ah, I'm sorry, they got me..."

"It's alright!" Ciel reassured, "Don't worry about it, you did your best."

Clayton gazed at the score board solemnly. "8 over and 6 out until the end...they're really breathing down our necks now..."

"With 2 overs left, we really need to pull up our socks." Bluer agreed. "Next bowler... Phantomhive, we're all really counting on you now."

"Yes! I'm been saving up my energy for this this whole! I'll be sure to make it work!" Ciel walked to face the batter with purpose in his eyes. He inhaled, and made an odd swan neck and head like motion with his hands and arms.

The rest of Bluer's team nodded.

Greenhill's batter glanced behind himself. He was completely surrounded! It brought to Evelyn's imagination a scene of when wolves would cut off the doe from the herd and forest, leaving it with the choice of either a rocky descent, or the jaws.

The outfield crowding the batsman gave the implication that the batsman could swing wherever they liked.

Oh how _wrong_ they were.

* * *

 _How strange...to think our Principal could escape even_ me _?_

Sebastian stole in the shadows, eyeing his prey's ascent up the grand staircase.

 _And he seems to be walking away from me on_ purpose _...Did he sense my presence? If so...then there's no need for me to hold back either!_

The demon moved with ethereal grace, even as his true form was bound by human skin. He flipped and turned and flew through the air as if child's play. He easily caught up with the Principal. In fact, the mysterious man was inches from his hunter's grasp-

 _He's gone?!_

It was as if the Principal disintegrated upon touch.

Sebastian was only left on the staircase, dumbfounded and clinging to expensive fabric-but no body to wear them.

* * *

Whoa, Edgar's past is a bit messed up, isn't it? And I MADE that. huh. I loved writing the single sentences together. And the part when Edward says "come at me!" in the original manga, I was like (quietly) "...bro" and "it's super effective" I was collectively thinking "Am I really reading a bunch of memes and jokes into a quite serious drama that often questions the morals and/or heartstrings of the readers with the phrase "it's super effective? and really bad and deliberate Engrish?"

BTW that's not criticism I absolutely love this manga and the jokes and AHHHHHHHHH

To all my followers who leave reviews or don't but follow the story and just all of my followers/readers thank you all of you. You are one of the main reasons I keep writing. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I'm super duper busy and I haven't been able to focus all of my time on TIA but I tried to write nearly everyday!


	32. Chapter 31: That Bride, Looming Battle

Oh my God...this is it. The final chapter before the FINAL CHAPTER (of the match duuuuh) WHO WILL WIN?!

Just kidding I already know *puts on Loki's helmet* BECAUSE I KNOW AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL \༼ ▀̿̿Ĺ̯̿̿▀̿ ̿ ༽ /

(more like I've just read the manga X'D)

* * *

On a long, echoing staircase within Weston College, a demon with eyes the palette of burgundy wine, clasped a suit that had been filled with a body not just a second ago.

 _The Principal has disappeared_ , Sebastian Michaelis thought. _I can't even feel his presence. The only way this could be possible is if..._

He shook his head. "I should get back to the playing field. The Principal might have returned there."

* * *

"What are they trying to do by defending the batsman? Blue House had left it completely open before..." Evelyn mused out loud.

"Surely _you_ can figure it out, Evie. You're smarter than that." Edgar teased. "Use that cunning mind of yours, like when your given a case requested to be solved by Her Majesty. How does the _Sword and Shield_ relieve the Queen of her worries?"

Evelyn stared ahead, thoughts swirling as she allowed the Raven within her to fly and peck at the evidence. _They've sent the smallest and physically weakest player to bowl. And in doing so, they've crowded around the batsman, whom is a Green House regular the last five years. This allows him to hit everywhere else. So why this strategy...?_

Her puzzlement only strengthened, as Ciel's slow ball throw, seemingly powerless, nearly hit the batter straight in the face! "Watch it there!" The bat defended his face, letting the ball bounce off and into the hands of Clayton. "Hey! That's dangerous! You haven't got any control! Do over!" the Green House regular scolded. Because it was a _Dot_ *, Ciel was made to throw again.

"Sorry." Ciel apologized, bowing.

"It's fine, just don't do that again!"

But even though Ciel had "promised" (though never actually confirming such ideology) to refrain from such actions, when he threw the ball again, once more did it aim for the batter's face, and once again in defense led to another Blue House student catching the ball.

"OUT!" The referee shouted!

"It went for his face again?" Evelyn wondered... _Surely Ciel isn't...?_

"HUH?! W-wait a second!" The regular protested as Ciel apologised and bowed, "I was just dodging a dangerous ball there! And what are you playing at?! Failing to throw the ball properly twice is-"

 _Wait._ He thought.

 _It's been weird ever since this kid's stepped up...And come to think of it-Could it be?!_

"The strange defense position as well." Evelyn murmured. _It all makes sense now. The bowler aims for the face. The fieldsmen can then catch the ball reflected off of the bat. That's been their strategy from the start!_

It occurred to the young woman that she wasn't the only one who figured it out. Others of Greenhill's team noticed the odd patterns too. And they were certainly not impressed-

"That's totally _unfair_!"

"I didn't think Blue House could sink so _low_!"

"I thought better of you, Blue House!"

"You want to win by breaking the rules?!"

" _Breaking the rules?_ _When?_ _Who did?_ " Ciel answered cryptically.

Edward voiced his opinion, "What are you talking about?"

"The bowler throws towards the target, the wicket. The batsman tries to defend it by hitting in front of it, so of course the ball will then pass the vicinity of the batsman. This time I had no control, and instead the ball went to the vicinity of the batsman's face." Ciel explained, "For _some reason_ , the batsman swung and sent the ball flying. Then, by chance, a player that _happened_ to be near the batsman at the time caught the ball without a bound. So...isn't it _just_ a one out?"

"W-well, it's not against the rules, but-" Edward stuttered. It wasn't easy trying to find a way to condemn the younger boy's actions.

"As if an English gentleman would resort to such tactics!" Another Green player cried out! The observers were in an uproar, agreeing with him-

"Yeah that's right! _It's not cricket!_ "

" _It's not cricket!_ "

The phrase was booed and chanted over and over again, grating on Evelyn's ears like nails scratching a board. _As if such an ideal image can still survive the real world. Such children they_ _are..._

As much as she would have liked to smack the heads of said children, order them to quiet their rambles and help clear the air, Evelyn was left quite powerless. A feeling she wasn't used to and had no intentions of getting used to it. Her concern had the Watchdog in its sights. Your _rumored horrible personality is showing, so what are you going to do now, Ciel Phantomhive?_

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " a deep voice thundered.

As if answering her prayer to quiet the irritation, silence fell upon the stadium. Herman Greenhill himself marched up to his players, disappointment and fury marked his countenance.

"I refuse to have you lot booing during our _sacred_ match! And Phantomhive, _unfair_?"" The Green Prefect strode up to Ciel, grabbing his hand, "Can you all see this?!"

Evelyn and practically everyone on the field saw Ciel's throwing hand-

Bruised, bloodied and blistered.

"This hand tells us _everything_. About his _commitment_ , and his _efforts_." Greenhill dropped Ciel's hand gently, facing his commrades. "Precisely aiming for the batsman's face-saying it is easy, but doing it is hard. He must have done some heavy training to get this far. That a small boy from the physically weak Blue House would come this far, do you know what this _means_?!" He asked rhetorically, leaving no chance to answer-

" ** _In earnest, the Owl has come to hunt the Lion!_** "

The nerves of the players steeled. "Is Green House so _weak_ that we would lose over a simple trap?!"

" **SIRNOSIR!** "

"Then let's give our all AND _**SMASH THEM!**_ "

" **SIRYESSIR!** " Rejuvenated from Greenhill's rousing speech, the air had changed, and the energy and excitement washed over all players and watchers.

"Quite the speech maker. Honestly I'm quite surprised that the lad could talk for that long without having his head hurt by using all those words. Good use of the Owl and Lion metaphor though." Edgar muttered, dampening Evelyn's temper.

"I will _not_ have you speak that way about one of my friends in my presence. He's a lot smarter than you'd think."

"I'm not so sure you should be so certain of what you say before you know everything just yet, _little sister._ "

Evelyn glanced over, her arched eyebrows and suspicions arising. "...What do you mean by that, _brother dearest_?"

"You be told in time, Evie."

"Bluer! I'm glad to see you go all out before graduating." Greenhill praised his fellow Prefect and rival.

"Thank you, Greenhill..." The bespectacled young man caught Evelyn's form. Hopeful, Bluer turned back, "Me too. Then let's play!"

Another batsman took his post. Ciel readied his arms, using the same motion as he had last time which caused so much uproar. The batsman smirked as the ball was released. He was prepared.

 _After all, as long as I know where he's going to hit it's easy. It's only a leg side high ball._

The ball got closer.

 _I'll hit it full on!_

The bat was raised.

The ball swerved past.

 _WHAT?! An off-side low ball?!_

In a panicked attempt to protect the wickets, the batsman batted away the ball, only just missing the wickets. This kd! he thought, as he glared back at Ciel, teeth gritted and bared. Evelyn's curiosity was piqued. Then she understood.

 _With the prior knowledge that Ciel would aim for the face, the batsmen prepares themselves for a leg side high ball. To properly react to an off-side low ball is extremely difficult, especially in such a situation full of tension. If the ball hits the batsman, they won't get a penalty. Not to mention, no one would ever believe that someone would deliberately throw dangerous balls._

The Ravenne smirked. It was just the kind of thing that she would do herself. _Change tactics to throw your opponent off guard. Take risks and defy convention to win._

 _That gentleman's pact will be the death of you all._

Sweat dripped off the brow of the batsman. _If you defend, it'll be caught. If you attack, then it'll be bowled_. There was no other way to say it. _This is clifftop tactics!_ And one by one, more either fell from the cliff or were shot by Ciel. Metaphorically, of course.

 _We've kept them scoreless and got two out..._ Ciel thought. _I've got one bowl left. My opponent is...Edward._

His cousin and future brother-in-law stood before him. Tensions were high.

" **IT'S ON CIEL!** " was Edward's battle cry!

" **HERE I GO!** " retorted Ciel!

The ball was thrown. The result seemed no different than before. The ball headed his way. But this was Edward Midford. And he was _not_ to brought to his knees like the rest!

The elder swung the bat, meeting his target halfway, forcing it to fly skyward! _A Boundary Six!_ The crowds erupted in cheers! _Finally_ , Green House seemed to be taking back the game to their side!

The Phantomhive and Ravenne servants were a little dimmed in enthusiasm. "Oh deary me, the wee lad hit it after all." Old man James muttered.

Poor little Lizzie was distraught and torn as she grumbled beside Evelyn. "Uhhh should I be happy or sad here?"

"That depends. Wives and Brides to be often cheered their partners, like in Chaucer's era. But since **both** your brother and your fiance are here, why don't we cheer them on equally?" Evelyn offered.

"T-thanks, Evie..."

Edgar whispered in Evelyn's ear, "But you have two suitors competing for your hand? How will _you_ cheer them on?"

"I'm afraid that that is none of your concern."

"Nevermind me then."

"How's that wee lad with the eyepatch there smiling though?" Paddy mused.

"Huh?" Meyrin removed her glasses a smidge, "You're right! The young master is smiling? But why though?"

It was true. Ciel was in fact, smirking. It seemed that Edward's boundary six did little to throw him off.

 _This strategy is powerless against strong mentality, and a high dynamic vision that overcomes fear. I knew that I would be powerless against Edward. Even counting that, we're still within our estimated boundary. Now there's just-_

A hand ruffled his hair, and Evelyn couldn't help but suddenly feeling a little flushed. Probably the heat. Most _definitely not_ seeing Lawrence Bluer ruffle Ciel's hair as if he were his little brother. Not at all, that would be _silly_ to let such sentiment distract _the_ Evelyn Ravenne.

"Well done, Phantomhive." Bluer praised quietly, "Now..." He turned towards Edward, and Evelyn caught a swift glimpse of determination she hadn't see before.

" _Leave the rest to me._ "

* * *

 _*A Dot in cricket is a ball that doesn't get any runs, nor outs_

OMGGGGGGG IT'S GETTING CLOSER AND I KINDA DON'T WANT THIS TO END BUT IT MUST

I just recently found out that Redmond and Bluer are actually CHILDHOOD FRIENDS. MY HEART

I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while and that I cut this one a little short-I'll make it up in the next one okay? (PLUS I REALLY WANTED TO LEAVE IT DRAMATIC-LIKE OMG I'M SUCH A NERD BEEN TO COMIC CON AN' ERTHANG EVEN BOUGHT MYSELF A KIMONO BECAUSE F YEAH KIMONOS SIGH ME THE F UP HMMHMMMM THAT'S SOME GOOD SH*T RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE GOOD SH*T YUP)


	33. Chapter 32: That Bride, Victory

I almost always seem to update late at night it's not a good habit, but you know what they say about old habits...

AND IT'S THE FINAL BATTLE HOLY SHEET

* * *

"It's been about a year, Midford." Bluer commented. "You took 30 points back then. I'm going to change that around." For once, Ciel took his place behind the wickets and the batter, ready for Bluer's next move.

"Weston's 8th school rule: students must and will apply themselves without neglecting studies or training." Bluer mumbled to himself. "That's why this year...we **WILL WIN!** "

Bluer threw the ball with as much strength as his arms would muster.

But instead of flying towards Midford-

The ball went upwards.

Like it was reaching for the bright June sun.

Silence strangled the stadium. No one knew what was going on. Was that a wild ball? Was Bluer all bark and no bite? Evelyn feared the worst-and those fears came true, as the pitch exploded with mocking laughter.

Evelyn watched Bluer's face-it was stony, blank and emotionless. She found difficult to tell his thoughts as he seemed to ignore the cruel japes and jests of Bluer's monumental amount of knowledge, and his pitiful lack of physical attributes.

He swiftly turned, seemingly retreated into his own world.

The world of cricket and cheers and wickets and points seemed to slow down as Bluer reminisced on the past years he spent in Weston...

* * *

 _In the six years I have spent at Weston as a student, Blue House has known all but last place in the tournament. For some reason this became natural to us in Blue House-the bookworms..._

 _But there was one...who thought_ differently.

 _He was smaller and weaker than everyone else, he thought of nothing but winning. And to obtain that goal, he made no exceptions in making an effort._

 _It was when I found myself walking past the window overlooking our training pitch, there he was. It was at that very moment, that I realized-_

When was it exactly? That I became so used to losing?

 _As long as I was excelling in studying, I would be fine in losing in everything else. I would be fine...if I was not the one Evelyn smiled at so..._ lovingly _. That I would be indifferent to someone who could gaze into those green eyes more precious and shining than any jewel._

 _I would be fine that Redmond could entertain Evelyn with poetry and sweet nothings and dances._

 _I would be fine that Violet could capture her beauty in ways I nor any artist ever could for eternity._

 _I would be fine that Greenhill could protect her and their future family till the end of their days._

 _But...that was a lie._

I want to win.

 _As a Prefect of Sapphire Owl, at my last tournament at this school._

 _I could not dance, or create, or fight. What little I could do was make minute calculations and strategies, and keep training, so as not to lose to him._

* * *

 _That..._ Bluer thought as he pushed up his sliding glasses, the sun making them glint with sinister light, _Was all it took._

The seemingly wild ball struck down on the wickets.

Edward didn't even see it coming.

Silence fell upon the pitch. No one could barely understand what happened.

The world fell silent for what felt like hours, though it was merely seconds. Then the pitch erupted with roaring cheers and cries! Bluer redeemed himself.

"THAT WAS _**AWESOME**_!"

" _ **OH MY GOD!**_ "

" _ **WHAT WAS THAT?!**_ "

"IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"WHO CARES?!"

"WE DID IT BLUER! WE DID IT!" Clayton cried, clutching on to another Blue House student, "DID YOU SEE THAT, GREEN HOUSE?! HUH?! HUH?!"

Edward was dumbstruck, "The ball...came back down? H-how did that even...?"

"It's a simple trajectory calculation." Bluer mused.

The Green House team stammered in fear,

"He brought down Midford with just _ONE THROW?!_ "

" _WHAT WAS THAT BALL JUST NOW?!_ "

"It just came straight at the wickets behind Midford from the sky without a moment's hesitation at incredible speed!"

"That ball was like..."

" _A Hunter in the Dark..._ "

"A miracle from an ordinary person." Edgar stated.

"Everything is calculation and devotion." Evelyn countered. "The two go hand-in-hand." But her attention was drawn to something else on the pitch.

"As expected of you, Bluer!"

Tension rose to the surface as another voice called towards the Blue House Prefect as he took his place before the newly picked up wickets, "That over-calculated bowling is just like you! However..."

Herman Greenhill faced Bluer head on, brows furrowed and green eyes determined.

" _ **THERE IS NO BALL THAT I CANNOT HIT!**_ "

"The last batter is Greenhill!"

"Greenhill versus Bluer!"

"It's a P4 _**SHOWDOOOWWWN!**_ "

"Brains or power..."

" ** _WHICH ONE WILL WIN?!_** "

Instinctively, Evelyn clenched her fists into the tresses of her dress. Lottie patted her hand.

"Miss Evelyn, you'll wrinkle your dress."

"O-oh! Sorry, Lottie. Thank you." She chuckled nervously, "What would I do without you?"

"You would carry on, Miss." Lottie leaned closer so that only Evelyn could hear, "Whatever will be, will be." she whispered.

"I hope you're right, Lottie."

Bluer stood, facing Greenhill. He raised his arms to throw the ball. " _ **LET'S GO!**_ "

It seemed that he would try the same move again.

It worked against Edward Midford, one of Greenhill's best players.

Whose to say it wouldn't work again?!

The ball went upwards.

Like it was reaching for the bright June sun.

It descended for the wickets again.

"GooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blue House urged.

Straight down the ball fell-there seemed to be no way of stopping it!

But Greenhill was not to fall like the others! Gripping the bat tightly, he threw his arms behind him-almost hitting Ciel in the process!

"UOOOOOOHHHHH!"

Greenhill's bat met the ball in earnest! With the strength of a lion, Greenhill moved the ball, using it's power and speed to his advantage! It soared away from him!

It flew so close to Bluer, he earned a graze on his right cheek from just it's speed alone!

The ball crashed into the stands, leaving the wooden seats broken, cracked beyong repair.

A group of young students nearby shook, both terrified and in awe of the sheer brutality and power of Greenhill's hit.

Evelyn, Bluer and Ciel froze.

"Bou...Bou..." The referee stuttered, breathless, " _ **BOUNDARY SIX!**_ It's 105 against 103!"

"I've seen through your bowling, Bluer!" Greenhill declared!

Bluer grunted in apprehension, rubbing the spot where the ball hit, and wiping the sweat away.

 _He swung that bat like it was a sword_ , Evelyn thought. _Normally, you wouldn't be able to hold your stance in that form...Muscle, strength, eyesight, senses, it's a way of swinging that is only possible because it's Greenhill that excels all of these abilities..._

 _That's a power bestowed on only the chosen ones. The most powerful swing that destroys everything..._

"Sword Excalibur..." She whispered in awe.

The side supporting Sapphire Owl were in mourning:

"Going up against Greenhill with this score..."

"And we were doing so _well!_ "

"Blue House is done for!"

Whilst on the other side, those supporting Emerald Lion celebrated:

"COME BACK! **COME BACK!** "

"WE'LL WIN FOR _**SURE**_!"

" **GO ON GREENHILL!** "

 _I trained, and bet everything on this ball..._ Bluer thought, defeated, _To have it conquered this fast, I've got nothing else to fight Greenhill with-_

He felt a hand on his arm. "Bluer." Bluer shifted his gaze-it was Ciel.

"Let's try it again. Just one more time." Ciel urged calmly.

"That throw won't work! Do you just want to watch him swing it back in our faces again?!" Bluer snapped back, understandably.

Ciel smiled, looking wiser that his years permitted, "Bluer, I'm grateful. Because you gave it your all, Blue House was able to unite and do their best too. That's why I want you to throw this last ball without any regrets."

"That is to say, even if we lose," Both looked around, seeing Clayton and the others smile encouragingly at them, "I'm sure that everyone else will feel the same." Ciel placed the ball, their very fate, into the Prefect's hand.

"Please give us your very best throw, Bluer."

Ciel left Bluer to take his place behind Greenhill once more.

Bluer felt the ball in his hands.

 _As my last throw as a student..._

He raised his arm to throw the final ball.

 _I will bet my honor as a blue house student..._

The throw that will change everything.

 _And my one and only chance with Evelyn Ravenne..._

He thrust his arm upward to release.

 _ON THIS FINAL BALL!_

And once again, the ball rose skyward, then gravity pulled it downwards towards its target.

Greenhill grunted, stepping back. "TOO SOFT!"

With a cry of strength, Greenhill raised his arms to meet the ball again-

There was a sound of wood hitting a skull.

Evelyn's eyes widened in horror as she saw Ciel Phantomhive fall to the ground, his forehead red and his blood on the tip of Greenhill's bat.

Terror filled the stadium as Ciel hit the ground in with a sickening thud. The referee words of "No ball!" fell on deaf ears as Ciel cried out in pain.

Another Green House saw this as the perfect opportunity for Greenhill to beat Blue House! "Run!"

But instead of running in the direction of the opposite wickets, Greenhill ran straight for the boy on the ground, clutching his head.

"Are you alright?!"

Ciel lifted his head, and saw the ball just a few inches from his hand.

He reached out.

Greenhill was close behind him.

Ciel gripped the leather sphere.

Greenhill fell to his knees to inspect Ciel's well-being.

Ciel threw the ball, adrenaline pumping through him.

The ball raced beside the other Green House player.

Despite the head injury, Ciel's throw hit the wickets.

The ball knocked them down.

Ciel inhaled, " _ **UMMMPIRRE!**_ "

The world stilled.

Silence hung in the air.

The referee pointed to the sky, and called out " _ **OUT! GREEN HOUSE: 10 OUT! THE MATCH IS OVER** **!**_ "

It was then that it hit them.

" _ **B...B...B...BLUE HOUSE WINS THE MATCH!**_ "

The Blue House team ran towards Ciel as confetti fell down, and the stadium erupted in roaring cheers!

Bluer, Clatyon and the others lifted Ciel, throwing him in the air as they cried out, " _ **THE BLUE HOUSE MIRACLE COMES AGAIN! HEAVE HO!**_ "

" _ **WAIT A SECOND!**_ " But after a moment, Ciel was in the arms of Sebastian, "How rash. Our top priority should be to get you medical attention."

"Mr Michaelis..." Ciel murmured, "But I'm so happy that we won that I can forget about the pain...Because we showed that if we try, we can do it..." His head dropped into Sebastian's chest in exhaustion.

Sebastian smiled. "Really you. You're such a bad child." he whispered as he carried his Master away from the pitch.

Nearby, Evelyn rose slowly up from her seat. She couldn't believe it. She saw the _Blue Miracle_ right in front of her very own eyes. It seemed surreal. Evelyn took a step forward, but felt a hand tug her back.

When she turned her head around, Evelyn saw Lottie.

"Miss Evelyn, congratulations." She smiled warmly, "But we must get you ready now to see your fiance at your very best."

* * *

I was really interested in writing Bluer's thoughts, and his narrative and just about everything that's going through his mind, particularly when it came to Evie. As in, what did she mean to him etc

My heart actually racing when I was writing the final parts of the match like WHOA!

AND IT'S FINALLY OVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!


	34. Chapter 33: That Bride, June 4th

Thank you to all who have been reading this, particular thanks goes to Queen-of-Ice101 (cool name btw no pun intended) for a very complimentary review! I appreciate all the reviews and compliments this has gotten and honestly it cheers me up a lot that some of you really enjoy my writing :)

Anyway, on with the show!

(I think that this is the moment all y'all been waiting forrrrrrrrrr ;) )

* * *

Back at the medical room, Ciel was being nursed back to health.

"OUCH!" Though perhaps not by the most gentle of people. Or demons.

"Can't you be a bit more gentle?!"

Sebastian chuckled, "Oh? Weren't you so happy that you could forget about the pain?"

"AS IF! Painful things are still painful!" Ciel winced as Sebastian dabbed the cotton to sterilize the wound.

"Everything went according to plan. But I'm afraid you may have gotten a _bigger medal_ than expected." Sebastian teased.

Ciel grimaced. "That damn Greenhill."

A sudden reminder popped into the demon's head, "Ah yes!" reaching into his breast pocket, Sebastian brought out a cricket ball. "I retrieved the ball, as you ordered."

Ciel huffed, "I doubted that Bluer would see through our trick anyways. It's just to make sure. In any case," Ciel gazed at the ball, "It's just the weight that's a bit different. But it's thanks to that difference that we could win according to plan."

 _Bluer threw this ball the exact same way he always did. Thanks to the tiny difference in weight, it created a bigger difference in the trajectory._ He thought to himself.

 _Greenhill, who could stand up to any kind of ball, instinctively took a step back to meet the ball's trajectory. Due to that step back, the tip of the bat hit the wicket keeper._

 _Because of Bluer's "No ball" the other team was awarded 1 point, and the other team player wanted an even score, so it was only natural for him to run._

 _But there was an accident. And the striker put "gentlemanly behavior" over winning._

 _Noticing this, despite my injury, I went after the ball._

 _We took an out._

 _Strangely enough, it was the 10th out._ _Thanks to the wicket keeper's hard work, Blue House, instead of being dead last like always, had achieved a miraculous win. Indeed with this..._

 _We managed to secure the points and a win for our dormitory. We even got some tears. It was perfect._

"Even so, to throw a ball you know is going to lose..." Ciel smirked, "I don't get them at all."

"I also find myself incapable of understanding the human aesthetic of a "beautiful loss" either, Milord." Sebastian agreed as he secured the bandage surrounding Ciel's crown.

"So..." Ciel looked around to make sure they were alone (not that he doubted it, but one must always be careful) "How did it go for you?"

Sebastian did not need to ask what "it" was. "The Principal..." He presented the clothes, top-hat and all, "Was this."

"What?!"

Sebastian apologized profusely, "I chased him with all my strength, but the moment I caught him, he turned into this."

 _He outran a demon?! At full speed?! Just what is this Principal?! This case just keeps getting more and more mysterious the longer we're here..._

"Hmph. You might as well have just made dessert instead."

"Ah, I thought you might say something like that." Sebastian reached behind him, presenting a silver platter of delicious looking ice cream and sweets, with a glass of confectionery. "Today's dessert: Eton mess with summer pudding and ice cream."

Ciel gazed at it hungrily.

"However." Sebastian placed the cover on top hiding it away, as there was the rising sound of thundering feet pounding down the corridor, "You'll have to eat it another time-"

"PHANTOMHIIIIIIIIVE!" chorused young Blue House students as they crowded around Ciel, who just barely had enough time to replace his eye-patch.

"You should be quiet in the infirmary" Sebastian scolded, but he was promptly ignored. Except for sweet little Macmillan.

"S-sorry, Mr Michaelis!"

Ciel was bombarded with questions and praise;

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Yeah."

"That Clayton was raving over you!"

"NO INDEED I WAS NOT!" Clayton protested.

"Oh wow."

"Bluer was crying! DID YOU SEE?!"

"No."

"I HEARD HE'S LOOKING FOR THE BRIDE HAVE YOU SEE HER?!"

"Sorry, it's just been me here."

"To think we'd see the Blue Miracle in front of our very eyes, thank you Phantomhive!" Macmillan praised.

"I-it wasn't thanks to me" Ciel laughed it off, and at the corner of his eyes, he saw Sebastian smirked.

A student pushed through the crowd, pushing a hat topped with flowers and gentians onto Ciel, "Here you go, Phantomhive!"

"What's this?"

"Its a hat for the boat parade! It's because you're the cox!"

"O-oh. Thanks."

"It suits you, Phantomhive." A cool voice carried over the room, silencing the other students. Ciel looked in the direction of the sound.

Bluer was in the doorway, smiling proudly. But there was something in his eyes Ciel couldn't pinpoint. Confusion? Perhaps...

"You did well, and I'm proud of your hard work. Because of you, and your different thought process, we beat Greenhill. I think it's the first in a very, very long time. Thank you."

Bluer walked over to Sebastian. "I must thank you also, for your training. It's paid off immensely."

"Not at all, Bluer."

"I came to see if Phantomhive was alright, but now I have business elsewhere."

"I see." Sebastian's eyes flickered somewhere beyond the young man, then shifted back. He grinned knowingly, "Is that business to do with a certain young woman? A certain young woman... _over there_ , perhaps?"

The students turned around, gasping loudly. Bluer slowly joined them, and his grey eyes widened.

The woman before the whole of Blue House wore a silver dress with a sharp heart shape framing bared shoulders, making a locket resting on the collar bone rise and fall in calm breathing. Black hair was loose from it's bun, flowing in waves down to the waist. Satin fabric was in harmony with the silk petticoats underneath, each more delicate than the last, and shades of blue and silver made her glow bright, but it was nothing compared to the way the light hit her emerald eyes, and how her joyful smile and gaze lit up the room as she entered it. A silver-furred hound stood by her side, tongue hanging and tail wagging furiously.

All eyes fixated on her, but Evelyn Ravenne watched only Lawrence Bluer as he stood, shaking slightly.

"Hello."

She glided past Bluer, though not without stopping just a second looking at Bluer's face. The crowds parted as Evelyn made for Ciel's bed.

"I hope your injuries heal swiftly, Phantomhive." She leaned down, and whispered into Ciel's ear so that only could hear, "You were so brave, Ciel. Thank you." and lightly kissed his cheek. Evelyn straightened her back.

"Much like Lawrence, I have business to attend to, but I reckon that our interests will cross paths." and with that, Evelyn strolled out, stopping at the door. "Farewell, gentleman."

And she disappeared into the corridor with a swoosh of light petticoats and the sound of paws trotting behind her.

There was short silence. Bluer was frozen in place as he stared in the direction Evelyn left in.

One of the smaller students was brave enough to break the silence, "What are you doing Bluer?!"

Bluer shook his head, breaking himself out of his trance, "W-what?"

Clayton continued, "If Blue House won, that means you and the Bride are engaged now, right?"

Bluer stared blankly at his Fag, "U-um...you're point?"

Some of the students face-palmed, groaning loudly.

"I think what some of the students are saying, is that you should go after Miss Ravenne, Bluer." Sebastian explained.

Bluer blinked. "Oh." sudden realization dawned on his face. He blushed heavily, ears tinted red. " _OH_."

He dashed out of the room, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Honestly...That Bluer. He excels at studying, but when it comes to something so obvious-"

"He really is so inept..."

"I think even Greenhill would understand what happened!"

Everyone laughed at the irony of it all. Macmillan grabbed Ciel's hand.

"Well, let's go then!"

"Huh?!"

"Did you forget? It's the victory boat parade!"

* * *

Evelyn was strolling through the corridors with Wolfie, watching the sun slowly set, lighting up the sky is fiery golds, oranges and reds. She fiddled with the ring on her left hand. The one that she had worn for the last two years was in a little box on a desk. The one Evelyn wore now was a ring that had been past down her mother and father's lines for generations.

It was a silver ring, with the signet of her family crest.

There was an exact copy, but in gold, and with the crest of the Phonices. Evelyn's father wore it since the day her married her mother.

Bluer would receive the gold one in time. Hopefully.

"It's really happening, isn't it Wolfie?" Evelyn mumbled as she bent down to stroke Wolfie up close, "But...I feel like I've yet to fully comprehend it all."

"What do you think Lawrence will be like? Do you think he'll understand my role?" She looked into deep brown eyes as if searching for an answer. Evelyn sighed, "I suppose there's only one way to find out."

"Ravenne! I-I mean, Evelyn!" A voice called out to her. Evelyn stood up, releasing Wolfie.

Bluer was running, reaching out for her to wait, even though Evelyn made no movement to leave him. He stopped before Evelyn, hands on knees as Bluer deeply inhaled to catch his breath.

"Running...isn't...my forte..." He gasped.

"I'm quite aware."

Bluer looked up. Evelyn held out her hand to pull him up.

He grasped it, marveling at how small her hand felt within his-or how they fitted together like two puzzles completing a beautiful picture.

Evelyn easily pulled Bluer to her level, and for a brief moment, their faces were close, breaths mingling at the little space barely separating them. They stepped away after realizing the lack of distance.

"T-thank you." Bluer stammered. "It's usually the man that helps the woman, but you're very strong." He immediately regretted that. Especially when Bluer the flicker of indignation in Evelyn's green eyes.

"You're welcome. And thank you."

They stood there for a while. Bluer felt as though Evelyn expected him to say something. Should he say something? What would he say? The last time he tried to compliment her, Bluer inadvertently said her role was to be weaker.

His attempt to reverse that affect by complimenting her strength, he believed, made it worse.

Evelyn sighed, and Bluer's chest tightened. "We...we should be heading on. The boat isn't going to row itself." Evelyn turned away. Wolfie headed on, disappearing around the corner.

"What was the other reason?!" Bluer blurted out before he could stop himself.

Evelyn turned around. "Pardon?"

"What did you mean, that night at the ceremony?" Bluer continued (he already dug himself this deep) "You said that there was another reason that you stayed at Weston, as well as be someone others can feel comfortable enough to share their concerns."

Evelyn stepped closer to him. "And you want to know the other reason so desperately?"

"...Yes. I must say...it's been vexing me for some time, trying to figure it out." They were touching chests now as Evelyn looked up at Bluer.

Evelyn, at those grey eyes shielded by spectacles, stared so intensely that she could see herself.

Bluer gazed back with a similar intensity, and the feeling in his chest strengthened. He subconsciously felt himself drawing closer towards Evelyn.

"Can't you figure it out? You're a smart man Lawrence, surely _you_ , who managed to beat Greenhill and Midford, can understand the _obvious_." Evelyn teased, glancing over Bluer's features, stopping only at his lips. Her green eyes flicked back to Bluer's.

Their noses were touching now. He could see how long and thick her eyelashes were.

But Bluer still kept his distance.

"Tell me...why did you stay?"

Evelyn's hands made their way to Bluer's face holding him in place. Red tinted his cheeks, but Bluer was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights, his mouth opening slightly at Evelyn's touch.

"Because-" Evelyn pulled Bluer down to meet her, and he felt warm lips pressed against his.

His mind blanked.

Formulas, equations, languages-all forgotten.

Nothing remained except for the feeling of Evelyn's lips against his own.

An involuntary groan emitted from his throat as he closed his eyes, and Bluer felt Evelyn smile, still holding him to her.

Logic was gone.

Instinct remained.

Bluer's hands felt themselves slowly fit onto Evelyn's waist. Her hair tickled his fingers, and without thinking, one long finger intertwined itself in a loose curl.

He loved how silky the tresses felt, and thoughts of being able to feel whatever he was feeling for the rest of his days drove Bluer insane.

Even more so as Evelyn wound her arms around his neck to bring Bluer even closer than before as he kissed her back.

They pulled away far too soon for his liking, but Bluer couldn't help the smile on his face as he gazed at Evelyn like she was the only person in the world.

Evelyn opened her eyes, seemingly brighter than ever before. "Because... _You_."

* * *

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWD IT FINALLY HAAAAAAAAAAPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I don't know how to write romance TT-TT But honestly, I couldn't see Bluer making the first move, and Evelyn being submissive would be (for me) totally out of her character. She's used to power and control, and bowing down to the wills of others is no easy task for her. This "Bride" position I believe will ever be the exception to this philosophy.

I'll be honest with you, I don't want this to end, but it must soon (in a couple of chapters) but I'll let you in on a little secret:

I came up with the idea of TIA because I had just finished watching _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ , and finished re-reading Black Butler's public school arc, and I asked myself "What if?" and that's how TIA was born!


	35. Chapter 34: That Bride, Celebrations

This is for the Guest that asked what does TIA stand for: TIA is an acronym for " **T** radition **I** s **A** bsolute!" I found it easier to type TIA instead of the full title and that's why I use it lol

But don't feel embarrassed because you weren't sure! I'm happy to answer questions to do with TIA, so don't worry and feel free to ask :)

Anyway

 ** _ONNNNN WITH THE SHOOOOOOOOOOW!_**

* * *

 _It was evening. The famous Weston High 4th of June cricket tournament had ended. The only event left was the winning dorm's boat parade._

Sebastian was preparing Ciel, dressing him in the Blue House's Cox uniform.

"Well, this is quite something."

Unfortunately for Ciel, Blue House has only won the cricket tournament twice-so there was little use of the worn, threadbare and unfitting uniform. This resulted in the Young Master standing before him looking...well...

"I look _ridiculous_!"

"It's even more embarrassing than I could have imagined."

"Shut up!" Ciel barked, hands hidden in sleeves too long and a suit too big that was hanging off his small shoulders. "But the upper students usually take in the parade...It can't be helped. Sebastian, can't you just take these in a little?" Ciel groaned, struggling to walk in the large trousers nearly tripping him up.

"That won't do."

"Huh?!" Was he going to have to present himself to Her Majesty like this?! How dare Sebastian-

"As a butler, I naturally came prepared." Sebastian presented a tailored, well-fitting uniform-perfect for the little Earl.

* * *

"What shall we say?" Bluer asked Evelyn as they strolled through to the Fellows 8, arm in arm.

"To my parents, I assume?"

"Yes." Bluer looked forward, not meeting her eyes.

"...Are you nervous?"

"...Perhaps."

Evelyn gently place her hand atop of her fiance's. "Don't be. Father can smell fear."

Bluer nearly broke his neck at the speed he turned his head, horrified. "W-what?!"

Evelyn laughed, "Oh, Lawrence, it was a jest! Father cannot smell fear." She reassured "...But the _hounds_ can." she mumbled under her breath.

"But what if he doesn't approve of us?"Bluer looked away, frowning, "...Or of _me_ , more specifically. I'm not exactly the strongest or the bravest like Greenhill, or charming and handsome like Redmond-even Violet can more suitable with his talent in art and concoctions..."

The anxious timber to Bluer's tone was genuine, that much Evelyn could tell. She stopped walking, forcing him to stop with her.

"Lawrence. Look at me."

Slowly, Bluer focused his gaze on Evelyn.

"While it is true that you are not Greenhill, or Redmond, or Violet, it also means that they are not _you_." Bluer blinked, not comprehending Evelyn's meaning. "They are not as smart as you, they cannot make those minute calculations that can change the outcome no matter how bleak it may be. You _are_ brave, kind, smart and humble. You are _all_ of these things, and _so much more_."

She looked into his eyes intently, "You must _never_ compare yourself to others. Whilst you can never be them, others can never be you. Greenhill, Redmond, Violet...They cannot even _begin_ to fathom _how much you mean to me._ "

Bluer blushed, fixing his glasses that were slipping of his sharp nose. Evelyn giggled, the tense air dispersed. "They also don't have those little cute quirks like you do."

"L-like what? I do no such thing!"

Evelyn winked, "You sometimes push up your glasses when you're nervous or embarrassed. When you push your glasses in a certain way, the light shines off of them, giving your lens this mysterious glare."

She continued listing off the so-called 'quirks' "You often stole a glance at me when I was visiting the others. When you blush, your ears are the most noticeably red, and you start to stutter."

Evelyn smiled genuinely, "You think I didn't notice how flustered you became when I touched you hand, the day we invited Ciel to the Gazebo the first time?"

"B-b-b-buh-"

Evelyn looked ahead of them, "Oh! Father and Mother should be in this tent!"

Bluer was still stuttering. "And remember, be yourself!" Evelyn gave a quick peck, and pushed him closer to the tent's opening.

The poor man still didn't comprehend what was happening when he saw Count Leon and Countess Emily Ravenne.

Emily was sitting, a porcelain cup at her lips, and Wolfie's head on her lap. Leon was standing, and Bluer could tell that they were talking, with Evelyn's father pacing and her mother sitting. Presumably about him and Evelyn's engagement. If Leon was to give his blessing, of course.

"Ah. Lawrence Bluer, I believe that we met at the pre-game event, correct?" Leon asked, voice stern, cold and sharp. Much like the blade Evelyn had on her person that very same night that was sitting in front of the two.

"Y-yes! Sir! Yessir!"

"Mother, Father! I hope you'll be staying for tonight's parade?" Evelyn asked sweetly.

Leon's eyes softened as he answered his only daughter, "Certainly, darling. But I'm afraid afterwards, your mother and I will be departing shortly after. Perhaps we'll bring Wolfie back with us."

"But your father and I have reservations at a quaint hotel for a few days until you come home to us." Emily explained. "And I'm sure Evelyn would much rather prefer we let Wolfie stay with her until the time being."

"Yes, of course!"

There was a short silence. Leon had broken it when he asked, "I assume that you wish to speak to me, Bluer?"

"Sir, if I may-"

" _Alone_. Come, I wish to discuss something with you-in _private_." Leon left no room for objection, and strode out with purpose in his step, and fear in his wake.

"Leon, perhaps we should wait a moment. Neither of us had the chance to talk to our daughter in such a long time." Emily reasoned.

"We shall have plenty of time after that, do not worry yourself, Emily."

"Father, may I-"

"Evelyn, you wouldn't mind if I spoke man-to-man with this..." He trailed off, gesturing to Bluer's person. "Young man. Surely you grant your father this wish?"

Evelyn sighed, somewhat deflated. "Yes, Father." she sat down beside her mother. Wolfie lick Evelyn's hands in an attempt to lessen the burden of waiting.

But after seeing her daughter worried, Emily lifted her head towards her husband, eyebrows arched, "But should it not be in our daughter's best interests to inform Mr Bluer? Of _everything_? And should we not grant her the same courtesy?"

Leon took up the challenge with a smirk, "I, as her father, will do everything to make sure he understands everything _necessary_ when concerning Evelyn." He turned towards Bluer, "Come, Mr Bluer."

"Please sir, call me Lawrence."

"...Mr Bluer it is then."

"Wolfie, be sure to go with them." Evelyn lowered her head to whisper, "Come to me when there's trouble."

* * *

Ciel strode towards his victorious cricket team, donning the floral Cox's hat. Everyone gawked at how proudly he looked. Macmillan called him over-it was time to take the photo of the winning cricket team.

The picture captured Ciel standing at the farthest end, leading his team, whilst Bluer and Clayton stood by his left side.

"I'll explain this sequence then," Bluer started, "We'll get onto the Fellows 8, then go along the Thames. As we reach Windsor Castle, we'll take off our hats, and salute the Queen. Then we'll throw the flowers from our hats into the river and return."

"I won't allow for any failures! Hold out until the very end!" He commanded.

"YESSIR!"

The sky was alight with fiery golds and crimsons and oranges, the world was swiftly turning dark, trees merely silhouettes like shadow puppets.

"The sun has set, light St George's Fire!" Greenhill gave the signal. Lanterns floated into the sky.

Ciel sat facing the rest of the cricket team in their boat. "Ready. Go!" And off they went, dazzling the crowds that surrounded both sides of the river. Blue House moved in a rhythmic grace, to the steady beat of Ciel's "Catch! Row!"

"Look! On the bridge!"

"It's the Queen!"

"Where?! I can't see?"

"The Queen! Queen Victoria herself!"

"I'm g-getting nervous!" one of the cricket players cried out!

"Don't lose focus! Keep up the pace!" Bluer barked. As Ciel stood up, he noticed that there was a confident tone to Bluer's voice that had never been there before. More commanding, more like a leader, than a bookworm.

"The Cox just stood up!"

"They're saluting the Queen!"

And there she was, Her Majesty, guarded by her three infamous white Charles', and Evelyn standing close by.

"The Queen! Long live the Queen!"

Queen Victoria waved delicately, as Evelyn curtsied.

 _Your Majesty_ , Ciel thought as he met her knowing grey eyes, hidden behind her fan, _I am almost at the truth. I swear I will present Your Highness with it._ He took note of how Her Highness leaned towards Evelyn, and whispered something into her ear, and how Evelyn's green orbs widen, looking back at her Queen in surprise.

Ciel drew out the sword from the sheath by his side. "Salute the Queen!" and one by one, each member that fought valiantly in the traditional cricket match of 4th June stood up, proudly holding up their oars.

"Phantomhive..." Bluer said, "Though we managed to win the tournament because of minute calculations, there was one fatal miss..."

A miss?! Did he do something to jeopardize the mission?! When he was so close?! "...What do you mean?" Ciel asked, trying to keep the fear of failure from his voice.

"We never thought that we'd actually win." Bluer strained, hands shaking, "So we never practiced for the parade." His whole body trembled now, losing his balance.

"Not even once."

As if right on cue, the whole team lost their grip on balance, splashing face first into the water in a glorious sight of flailing arms, summer blooms and bright blue gentians.

But instead of humiliation, Blue House was applauded-for only they could pull off something so amusing, and in front of their Queen no less. Fireworks filled the midnight blue sky.

Bluer looked up, seeing how the bright colours lit up Evelyn's image like painting. She smiled down on him, emerald eyes aglow, as if she was one of the very stars above them.

"So beautiful...It's so bright..." Ciel looked at him, Bluer turned back towards the Cox, smiling like he finally knew bliss despite his sodden hair and clothes, "It's _so bright_ , it remains on my eyes."

But he never voiced his true thoughts to the boy,

She's _so bright,_ _she remains on my eyes._


	36. Chapter 35: That Bride, Negotiations

_"Keep up with me, Mr Bluer. I won't slow down for slackers."_

 _"My apologies, Mr Ravenne! I can assure that I am not a slacker." Bluer quickened his pace to keep up with the long strides of Leon Ravenne. Wolfie had taken his place trailing behind the Prefect, occasionally nudging the back of his legs to walk faster._

 _"Assured words mean_ nothing _-it's_ action _that cements the promises."_

* * *

After swimming and being helped back onto the river side, it was finally time for the celebrations to begin, and everyone was invited.

Queen Victoria's henchmen-the three Grey Charles-joined the tables, offering quail and chicken on platters.

Lau and his scandalously dressed woman sat around...scandalously.

Blue had joined the Prefects' table, Evelyn sitting beside him. He was quickly drying with the warm night air.

* * *

 _"I suppose you're quite right, Mr Ravenne."_

 _"Don't flatter me-it does nothing."_

 _"My sincerest apologies, sir."_

 _"And stop apologizing-it doesn't suit a man worthy enough for my daughter."_

 _"...Yes sir."_

 _"You sound more like a butler than the sole son of a solicitor."_

 _"H-how did you-"_

 _"I did my research. I have many a man to use for such tasks."_

 _They were standing on the bridge, the very one that the Cox will lead the winners through for the Boat Parade. The waters were still, the sun still in the sky, but was on it's way to leave the earth for another day._

 _There was silence._

 _"What did you wish to speak with me, all alone here?" Bluer asked._

 _"I think you're smart enough to already know that. Or was the one who won the tournament and the chance for my daughter's hand really a_ boy _placed in the body of a_ man _?"_

 _The scathing comment made Bluer's blood boil in ways he didn't realize was possible. But he bit his tongue, for if he were to step out of line, then his chance with Evelyn would be out of his reach._

 _This was a test. And Bluer_ would _pass._

 _"You understand that though Blue House won the tournament, that doesn't mean that you are immediately engaged to my daughter, I'm sure?"_

 _Bluer tested the waters. "Sir?"_

 _"I said 'the chance for my daughter's hand'. That means that though you won the tournament, the_ real _battle will be_ courting _Evelyn. You're not her fiance just yet, Mr Bluer."_

 _"I understand."_

 _Leon stepped closer, "I am not so sure. What interests you?"_

 _Bluer was taken aback, but replied shortly. "I have a passion for learning-to be able to understand what lay men cannot. It is why I was placed in Blue House, for my talents lied in academic pursuits."_

 _"What else?"  
_

 _Bluer hesitated, "...Listening to Evelyn read...There's something to her voice that's enchanting-I've heard rumors that she could sing, but I've yet to be given the privilege of such a show."_

 _"I see." Leon didn't say anything for a while, staring at Bluer intensely. "Do you...consider yourself...close to your family?"_

 _"My family are very dear to me-my older sisters took care of me when my father went away, or if my mother was ill, and we would often take care of my younger sisters as well. I believe that having them in my life-though they can be quite overbearing-has done me a great deal of good. As I said, they can be too much to handle, but it is because they care for me as much as I care for them."_

 _"...I see." Leon repeated. "But how can I be certain that you will be worthy of Evelyn? How I can I be certain that you'll be able to prove yourself when she truly needs it?"_

 _Bluer inhaled, "Then tell me how I must prove myself. That_ is _what you want, isn't it?"_

 _"No. What I_ want _is for Evelyn to be_ safe _."_

* * *

Cheslock had grabbed his violin, and seeing the musicians and band players, rounded them up for a quick jig. The air was filled with a quick and hearty tune to up their spirits.

The light and friendly atmosphere was infectious, and soon everyone had a partner, men spinning their ladies, skirts twirling, laughter unfolding.

With the outside world forgotten, this world of bright lanterns and stars within Weston was quite a peaceful sight to see.

* * *

 _"I have little doubt that Evelyn hasn't told you everything, has she?"_

 _"During our time together, I have never asked for Evelyn to divulge anything she deemed private-it's ungentlemanly to do so."_

 _"I am not surprised." Leon looked away, staring over the waters, but not truly seeing them. There was something in his blue eyes Bluer noticed as he continued. "She is the heir to the Ravenne line. That much you know, correct?"_

 _"Y-yes. Though I assume that there is more to it than inheriting financial support and property?"_

 _"...Yes. The Ravenne's have served Her Majesty for many generations. We protect the Empire and her interests-by any means possible. The Phoenices, however, deal with more political cases in more...civilized manners. In short, the Ravenne's do the fighting-the purging of anyone who threatens the Empire, and the Phoenices take care of the political side of things."_

 _"And Evelyn is the combination of both such houses."_

 _"Correct. There may be some hope for you after all. I tell you this, because my family has many enemies. Enemies that are not afraid to kill women if they stand in the way. I was the only male of four children-one of which died young. I've carried my duty of making sure this line continues-my children were to carry on our duty of protecting Her Majesty."_

 _"Children? I was under the impression Evelyn was an only child-she never mentioned any siblings."_

 _The knuckles on Leon's hands whitened as he gripped the railing harder. "...She had a brother. Edgar Ravenne. The first-born, and only son I ever had."_

 _Bluer did not speak._

* * *

Evelyn looked around, seeking a partner, for Bluer was not to be seen. _Strange_ , she thought, _he can't have gone too far..._ A light tap on her shoulder took her out of her thoughts, "Oh! Redmond!"

Redmond winked, "Hello, Miss Evelyn, I was wondering..." The handsome man's smile faltered, looking away, his hand wringing the other, "W-would you d-do me the honor-"

"Of a dance?" Evelyn smiled taking his hand and leading them into the fray, "But of course, for a dear friend of mine."

He lead her as easily as he could, as they talked, "I'm surprised you finally honored me with a dance with such a beautiful woman, Evelyn."

Evelyn laughed lightly, the joyous mood infectious adding a subtle timbre to its' core. "If there's anything I've learned whilst living on this Earth, is that anything can surprise you. None of us expected a Blue Miracle, did we?"

Redmond laughed charmingly, a tenor sound with a hearty bass, "I must agree with you then, Evelyn." He twirled her expertly, bringing her body close to him as he spun her back.

Evelyn looked away, a sudden sadness in her eyes.

"A angelic face like yours should only be smiling, tell your old friend what troubles you."

Evelyn looked back at him, "I suppose that everything will change after tonight. The tournament is over, and admittedly, I am anxious."

"I suspect there is more to it than that-your quest to find a husband is over. Whilst I am slightly disappointed that I could not receive the lovely hand of such a remarkable woman such as yourself, this tournament is but a game. I have no intentions of using games to find myself a wife." Edgar blushed sheepishly. "Such an idea would be ill conceived."

"Edgar..." Evelyn was somewhat at a loss for words. But she quickly recovered, "I think that is one of the most sincerest things you have ever said to me. It is my turn to be honored."

"I am _always_ sincere! I have no idea whom else you speak of!" Redmond leaned into Evelyn's ear, "I must tell you something else, I pray you'll perceive it to be truthful also."

"Be my guest."

"Lawrence-we grew up together. Our houses were close by to each other, and he is my best and closest friend. Please...take good care of him when I cannot...But I already know you will."

He leaned away.

"I promise, Edgar, you have my _sincerest_ word."

"I do not doubt the virtue of such a remarkable woman, Evelyn Ravenne."

* * *

 _"Edgar came to Weston, into Red House. After a while, he went missing. He was found dead. Evelyn wasn't even twelve years old when he was murdered-by the very enemies I warn you of."_

 _"Was this...was this the reason Evelyn came to Weston?"_

 _"...Yes. She is the first woman to carry this cross for the Ravenne's. If Edgar was here, perhaps she would be free to-no. Being who she is, she has control many women do not have the luxury of even dreaming of possessing."_

 _"Evelyn once mentioned...that there was a reason she stayed. I had a suspicion that there was more-but I never expected this."_

 _"Did you not? Many daughters are brought up to marry a man who will provide for them. Many men are brought to do as they please and expect women to serve them. Evelyn came here to find a husband, much like she was told to do by a previous Principal."_

 _"What?"_

 _"It was a tradition that women from prestigious families would marry the winning Prefect after the June tournament. I broke that tradition so that my daughter and many more daughters would not have to suffer a fate they had no say in. Were it not for Edgar's murder, Evelyn wouldn't have come here."_

 _The words stung more than Bluer imagined. The words crept into his mind and festered like maggots in a corpse._ Did Evelyn really mean when she said I was the reason she stayed?

 _"I tell you this, Mr Bluer, because if you were to indeed marry Evelyn, though she may be your wife in name, she is still a Ravenne at heart. Until the day she dies, she will carry out her duties as Her Majesty's Shield and Sword. Her work must and_ will _come first. That is her true duty and role."_

* * *

"Violet, won't you share this one dance with Evelyn? This may be your last chance." Redmond had Evelyn on his arm as they both waited for Violet to answer.

"No...thanks."

Evelyn sighed pitifully, "Well, I suppose it is to be expected. I recall you saying that you didn't like dancing-something about giving you a headache?"

Bluer's little sister Beth tugged on Redmond's arm, "Edgar! Will you dance with me now? Pleeeeeaaaaaaseeee?"

Redmond looked back at Evelyn, "Oh Edgar, it's ungentlemanly to refuse such a lovely lady. Dance with Beth, for me?" She pulled out her trump card, " _Eddy_?"

"Fine...Only because you're asking. Well, let's dance, Miss Beth!"

"YAY! Thank you Evie!"

Evelyn smiled, delicately waving goodbye as Redmond led the duo among the others. She looked at Violet. He was sketching a number of things into his ever-present sketchbook.

"Gregory, those are quite good! I'm quite jealous." One in particular caught her eye, "What's that one?"

Violet saw a long, pale and delicate finger tap on an picture of a side profile of a woman with closed eyes, and black hair crowned with gentians and edelweiss, and woven with different flowers, mainly sweetpea, baby's breath and roses.

"Such an array of flowers...what do they mean?"

Violet grunted a confused "What?"

"The flowers." Evelyn stated, pointing back to them, "There is meaning to them in the language of flowers, do they not? I've read that baby's breath means innocence, and roses mean love, but I was never sure of gentians, sweet peas or edelweiss. "

"...Oh. The sweet peas mean _blissful pleasure, delicate pleasure, good-bye, departure, adieu_ and _thank you for a lovely time_. Edelweiss means _daring, courage, noble purity_ , and the gentians mean _intrinsic worth_ * or _sweet be thy dreams_."

"Oh my, they sound so beautiful!"

"Shame they die pretty quickly though." Violet grumbled in his blunt honesty that was oddly admirable. "No matter what you try to do, they all die. I remember my art professor telling me this when he taught me how to draw flowers-they're all doomed to perish, he said, it was why we capture their fleeting beauty whilst we still can."

I think that's the most Violet's ever said to...well, anyone! "I suppose...but then, a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts." Violet glanced at her, smiling wistfully.

"Things are beautiful because it doesn't, so we cherish them all the more..."

Violet watched Evelyn for a while, before he sighed, "It's you. I thought it might a nice gift for you and Bluer. Like a wedding gift. I'll do a bigger one and send it to you."

Evelyn blinked, slightly stunned, "For me? I'm...I'm quite flattered, but you don't have to do that! I still have the picture you drew of me, so there's no need."

Violet grunted. "...Thanks."

* * *

 _"So what do wish of me? To give Evelyn full rein?"_

 _"More or less. I have a number of properties, so you may stay in which one that you choose. Evelyn however may want to stay close to home-it would be far easier to reach London when she will be called for jobs."_

 _Leon noticed the young man vying for his daughter's attention clench his fists. "This displeases you?"_

 _Bluer released the pressure in his fists. Perhaps this was a trick question? There was no sign in the older man's scrutinizing, icy blue gaze. "I...was under the impression...that perhaps Evelyn doesn't want to do this-at least not as much as she has had to."_

 _"Oh? Please,_ elaborate _."_

 _That was it. "I mean that perhaps working as much and on such gruesome cases would worsen Evelyn's health-mentally, I mean." Bluer inhaled a deep breath, "I once saw...these marks, on her arms. Like scratches. I never asked her. But I thought that perhaps it could be something to do with the pressure she is constantly under. Or maybe it is, was, something to do with the death of her brother."_

 _Leon was silent._

 _"But I've also seen this...something...when there was a fire at the Violet Wolf dormitory, when Evelyn saved those two students, even at the risk of her own life, there was look in her eyes. It was like... looking into the eyes of a storm. There was a desperation in her eyes to save those children-it showed both so much strength, and yet so much frailty. If she believes that she would do better by staying a Ravenne than a wife, then that is her decision."_

 _Evelyn's father looked unimpressed, "You once said to me that family is important to you. That you are close with your sisters. Should you choose to court my daughter, and if you propose and she says yes, then you must give up that closeness."_

 _Bluer's eyes widened, "What?"_

 _"Did you not listen to me? We have many enemies. If you become a part of my family, for the safety of your own, you must abandon this closeness. You must sacrifice the chance to live normally."_

 _Bluer didn't speak. His family, his sisters, they meant everything to him._

 _"If you truly love my daughter, you will do this. To help protect others, you must first distance the people who could potentially be killed because of your duty to Evelyn and Her Majesty."_

* * *

"Evelyn! Evelyn! Come here a sec!" Paddy called out to Evelyn. She rushed over, asking where was the fire.

"No fire here, lass, but I hear that you haven't been giving these wee lads a show! Is that true?"

Evelyn blushed, "Well, I've played the piano once, but that was for Purple House-"

"Now I think you know what ma wee lad's talkin' abou', lass! Go on! Give us a wee ditty!" Old Man James tried to coerce.

Evelyn backed away, hands raised apologetically, "Oh, but I couldn't-" she bumped hard into the chest of someone who towered over her, "Goodness, my sincerest apologies-Oh! Herman, it's you!"

"Who names their child Herman?" Old Man James asked Paddy, who could only shrug,

"Aristocratic folks, Da."

Greenhill grinned, "Last time I checked. Now what's this about you backing out of a challenge?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Greenhill winked at Paddy and his ageing father, "Surely such musical talents should come naturally to you, so why do you refuse an old man's request?"

"OI I AIN'T THAT OLD-I ONLY HA' A FEW GREY HAIRS-"

"DA CALM YERSELF!"

Ignoring Old Man James, Greenhill went in for the kill, "Or are you afraid you may sound awful? Such a shame, Evelyn Ravenne, I would have thought that you would meet any challenge that came to you. Perhaps fencing is your forte, not the Arts." A little revenge for Evelyn tricking him into challenging her wouldn't hurt, would it?

Evelyn harrumphed, taking the bait, "Alright then, Cheslock!"

The Purple Fag ran over, "Wha?" Evelyn whispered into his ear. He nodded, "Rightyo then. One, two, three-" He brought his bow to the strings, but not a sound came out from his violin.

" _Tá cailín álainn, a dtug mé grá dhi, Sí 's deis' is áille, ná bláth 's ná rós, Gan í ar láimh liom, is cloíte atá mé, Ó a chailín álainn, 's tú fáth mo bhróin._ " A haunting voice rose over the crowd, falling silent as they fell under the chilling but beautiful spell.

Evelyn looked back at Greenhill, smiling smugly as he stood with his mouth open in shock, " _A chailín álainn, a dtug mé grá duit, Ó bí ar láimh liom, mo mhíle stór, Ó abair liomsa, gur tú mo ghrá gheal, Beidh orm áthas, in áit an bhróin..._ "

Then Cheslock finally rounded the rest of his musical group as Evelyn lifted the skirts of her dress as she lightly danced around Greenhill. A bodhran sounded the pace, and an tin whistle chirped in the warm air.

" _A 'níon mhín ó, sin anall na fir shúirí_  
 _A mháithairin mhín ó, cuir na roithléan go dtí mé_

 _Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_  
 _Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn_

 _Tá ceann buí óir ar an dúlamán gaelach_  
 _Tá dhá chluais mhaol ar an dúlamán maorach_

 _Bróga breaca dubha ar an dúlamán gaelach_  
 _Tá bearéad agus triús ar an dúlamán maorach_

 _Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_  
 _Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn_

 _Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_  
 _Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn!_ "

Evelyn grabbed Soma, who grabbed Ciel, who grabbed Finny, who grabbed Meyrin, who grabbed Baldroy, and the numbers of people joining grew as they danced, forming _fíor céili_ , the ground thundered with their steps. Evelyn's voice lead them, even those who weren't sure how to dance the infectious movements.

" _Góide a thug na tíre thú? arsa an dúlamán gaelach_  
 _Ag súirí le do níon, arsa an dúlamán maorach_

 _Rachaimid chun Niúir leis an dúlamán gaelach_  
 _Ceannóimid bróga daora ar an dúlamán maorach_

 _Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_  
 _Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn_

 _Ó chuir mé scéala chuici, go gceannóinn cíor dí_  
 _'Sé'n scéal a chuir sí chugam, go raibh a ceann cíortha_

 _Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_  
 _Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn!_ "

Evelyn sang, voice powerful and clear as a bell. She caught Bluer's eyes, and for a moment, she broke the chain to join hands with her potential-future-husband. The chain broke, but instead of confusion, the crowds broke into _quadrilles_ , all singing along with Evelyn as the beat quickened, and Bluer spun her around, all cares forgotten as Evelyn's ever-present hound pranced around them all.

" _Cha bhfaigheann tú mo 'níon, arsa an dúlamán gaelach_  
 _Bheul, fuadóidh mé liom í, arsa an dúlamán maorach_

 _Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_

 _Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_  
 _Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn_

 _Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_  
 _Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí, b'fhearr a bhí_  
 _Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach_  
 _Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí, b'fhearr a bhí_  
 _B'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn!_ "

Evelyn was beaming at everyone, breathless, but joyous as the crowds clapped and cheered. Redness darkened her cheeks, but looking back at Bluer, she wasn't the only one. Her green eyes glanced at his left hand that held her right.

The ring her father had worn to show his union with her mother shone with the lantern lights.

Evelyn felt her heartbeat quicken, though she tried to not show it, "I was beginning to think that you got cold feet and ran away." She petted Wolfie's head, "Did he tell you everything? Oh, I _do_ hope Father was not too harsh on you."

* * *

 _"You haven't spoken in a while." Leon smirked, thinking that he had broken the young man, "Or have I scared you away?" Bluer didn't answer him, facing the ground, his bangs hiding his eyes._

 _"I wish you the very best, Mr Bluer, but I shan't keep my family waiting." He walked past Bluer, head held high as Woflie trotted behind him, tail wagging. Perhaps Evelyn was better off leaving this suitor business for a few years until a man showed up who wasn't all talk and no action-_

 _"Mr Ravenne! Wait!"_

 _Leon inclined his head back to Bluer, but without fully glancing at him-full attention must be earned, he believed._

 _"Yes, I may be frightened-I'm actually_ terrified _. I may not be the strongest of men, or the smartest. But there is_ one _thing that I know for sure that I am." Bluer waited a heartbeat before he continued._

 _"I swear I am a man who_ adores _your daughter-I would do_ anything _for her!" His shoulders shook with intense emotion, "I would give up my family, I would give up my very name for Evelyn, if it would make her happy!"_

 _Leon was silent for a moment before he asked, "...Would you die for Evelyn?"_

 _"_ YES _!" Bluer cried without hesitation. He quickly calmed himself, regretting raising his voice at the father of the woman he swore he loved._

 _Leon showed no signs of annoyance, nor acceptance, "...That's too easy to answer..." Leon said, "...Would you_ live _for Evelyn?"_

 _"..._ Yes _." There was no tremor in Bluer's voice. Thoughts of Evelyn kept him strong in front of the head of the Ravennes._

 _Leon turned around fully. He lessened the distance between them. "Give me your hand."_

 _Bluer raised his hand slowly, not knowing what to expect. Leon grabbed it, and pushed something into it. Bluer looked down-a golden ring glinted in the sun's dying rays._

 _"Welcome, Lawrence Bluer, into the Ravenne family-your future family."_

* * *

Bluer smiled at Evelyn lovingly, as if her being in his arms was the only thing that brought him true bliss.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked, gaze more curious than confused. Suddenly, the bespectacled man embraced Evelyn, eyes closed.

"Evelyn, _nothing_ could ever stop me from loving you in all its' entirety."

* * *

 _ ***Intrinsic worth**_

 _ **-A value or attribute that a person has that is internal which is a part of their makeup or being which is something that can be taken away**_

 _ **OR**_

 _ **-Underlying, essential, inherent value.**_

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE ARE SO SO SO SOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO CLOSE TO THE END-THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE PLACE DURING THE TEA PARTY! AHHHHHH!

That kinda takes away the seriousness when you just say tea party...

And yes, I recently watched Suicide Squad and the bit with Harley and Joker really stuck with me.

While this chapter may seem like filler (and a pretty long one too), I feel like it is kinda important for Bluer to know what will most likely happen should he marry Evelyn and what could happen should he try to take away her ability to fight in the Underworld, and that he has to be ready to sacrifice a lot for Evelyn, instead of Evelyn sacrificing a lot for Bluer. I also felt the need for Evelyn to have maybe one last interaction with the Prefects (especially the ones who didn't get enough lovin ;) )

I was listening to this song when I was writing this, and the first bit has always given me chills: Celtic Woman An Chailin alainn - Dulaman (Live at Morris Performing Arts Center - 2013)

But I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please tell me what you think!


	37. Chapter 36: That Bride, When Clocks Toll

I'm am so sorry with the inconsistent uploads! I'm super busy so I don't have the luxury of posting every week or so, but I promise you that I will do my best to finish this with my best work and be more consistent!

Thank you for being so patient, and now we're FINALLY at the Midnight Tea Party!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ahhhh, that was so fun!"

"I think I ate too much though..."

"I'm so tired."

Ciel, Macmillan and the rest of Blue House students walked into their dormitory, bellies filled with food, and eyes heavy with sleepiness. The tournament lasted longer than Ciel had expected, but he was none the less anticipating what was to come.

"Hm?" He stopped in his tracks near his bed.

"What's wrong?" Macmillan asked, curious as to what made his friend suddenly freeze. He stretched his short neck over Ciel's shoulder.

At the foot of Ciel's bed, was an ornate teacup decorated with lunar and starry emblems, and an exotic flower rested on the saucer. All tied neatly together in an extravagant bow atop.

"TH-THAT'S AMAZING!" Macmillan grabbed Ciel's shoulder's, shaking them hard, "You've been invited to the Midnight Tea Party!"

Ciel's eyes widened, _Finally! I did it! I_ finally _acquired the right to see the Principal!_

"They say that when a beautiful flower blooms under the moon at midnight, they'll come for you." There was no need to ask who "they" were, "So if you wear that flower on your chest, they'll let you in no problem!"

Sebastian opened the door, "Everyone, time for your bath." His wine colored eyes met Ciel's from across the room. They shared a knowing look.

 _The whereabouts of the missing students... The mysterious Principal..._ The task set by their Queen sounded out like bells in their minds, _We'll unravel it all at the Tea Party!_

* * *

 _The night of June 4th, Weston High has settled down from the day's noise. The doors have been locked tightly. Wandering the corridors has been prohibited. Only a handful are allowed to walk around. Those invited to the Tea Party._

"So...my Father gave his approval?"

"That is somewhat correct. Though I'm quite sure that our engagement will be how I'll truly gain his blessing."

Evelyn and Bluer walked through the corridors of Bluer House, having bid goodnight to the students earlier on. The moon cast shadows on the wall that played and danced with the candle lights that hung around the hallways, lighting up Evelyn's pastel blue gown and her midnight black hair.

"I'm sure that there is more to it than that. What are you not telling me?"

"I thought that you would have already known?"

Evelyn looked forward. "Knowing my father, he has told you to make a choice. He didn't say what it was when you came back for the parade. My parents swiftly departed afterwards." She turned her head to Bluer, "What are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing to worry about. All I agreed to was that I would prove myself worthy of your hand when we..." a lump formed in his throat. He swallowed hard. " _Court_."

Sensing a need to reassure him, Evelyn smiled, saying, "It would take a lot to change my mind, Lawrence. I know you-I'm sure Father will understand in time. But I won't press the matter any further; I sense you're unwilling to speak more of it."

Bluer sighed, "You read me so well."

"As open as a book." Evelyn laughed, "Come now, we must hurry-Ciel will shortly be arriving soon. But I wonder where Wolfie and Lottie have gone..." She trailed off, feeling a comfortable silence falling between them.

* * *

They entered the Principal's office, where the rest of the P4 were waiting for them.

"Ah! There's the lovebirds. Had a little _private time_ before the Tea Party?" Redmond winked, "Lawrence, you _dog_ you!"

"REDMOND!"

"Mr Redmond, outside our little social circle, insinuating something like that could be detrimental to my honor!" Evelyn pouted, "You wouldn't treat a friend so cruelly, would you?"

"How dare you treat a lady as such, Redmond! I should give you three Y's for that-at least!" Greenhill scolded Redmond, who only shrugged. "Bluer, Ravenne, I must apologise on Redmond's behalf-since he seems unable to do so himself!"

"Greenhill, it was a jest." Evelyn laughed, albeit wistfully, "...I will miss this."

They did not have the chance to ask what "this" was, when Clayton came in, Ciel following behind, bearing the midnight flower on his breast.

Redmond was the first to recover, "Welcome, Phantomhive, to the elegant-"

"Traditional-" Bluer chimed,

"High class-" Greenhill continued,

"Bizarre-" Violet mumbled,

"Celebration of the Midnight Tea Party." Evelyn finished, just as the clock struck at midnight.

A loud, eerie organ echoed in the vast office, vibrating the air with a melancholy yet powerful sound. Ciel whirled around; Cheslock was conducting the strange sounds, glancing back at Ciel with a smug sneer.

The walls opened up, revealing what was once a hidden passage, the dust built up flew into the air and hung around them like a mist.

"Bluer, since you're the winning Prefect, and Phantomhive is the Cox, perhaps you should lead the way this time?" Greenhill suggested.

"Not until everyone has a light." Eveyln produced a box of matches, heading for the lanterns Bluer, Clayton, Harcourt carried on their person, "It's so dark, I can't see two feet in front of me. It's practically begging for an accident to occur, and too many accidents have taken place for my liking this past while." flashes of an elephant, fires, and guard dogs made Evelyn shudder as she lit the candles.

Evelyn leaned down to Ciel's height, "I know it seems a little redundant, but its a tradition that the Prefect of the winning House leads the other Prefects, their Fags and the Cox to the Party with a light." Her chuckle tickled his ear slightly, "Something to do with the Light of St. George, I believe."

"Evelyn?"

Evelyn slipped her right arm though Bluer's left as they lead the way. "Ready when you are."

"Well then, ladies first." Greenhill stood away to let them through.

* * *

There was little talk as the group walked through the pitch-black hallway, and Ciel stayed close to the couple that held the brightest light.

"I wonder if the decorations have been changed." Evelyn mumbled quietly.

"How so?" Bluer asked.

"Well..." Evelyn was unsure how to proceed, "For a long time, the decorations at the Party were in an abundance of green. There were so many shades of green that it nearly hurt my eyes."

"You've been to the Tea Party before?"

"Of course. Last year you were there too."

"You know that wasn't what I meant...Did you spend time with the previous Prefects before us?"

Evelyn looked at him, eyes slightly narrowed, "What do you gain by implying me of something that you know did not occur? I was a guest at Weston, and the Principal thought it would be rude not to at least invite me." She looked away, "My family raised me to not accuse someone unjustly-at least without evidence."

Their voices were never raised, but awkwardness filled the narrow air.

Bluer opened his mouth as if to say something, but seemed to think better of it. Bluer had already dug himself so deep, his apology was to keep quiet instead of saying anything more about what he subconsciously knew never occurred.

"Trouble in paradise, it seems." Harcourt whispered to Ciel.

"Why are they suddenly arguing? They seemed so..." Ciel swallowed, "In love with each other." He tried not to gag. "What happened?"

Clayton stepped in, "I have a theory that being engaged to Ravenne hasn't fully, excuse the lay term, hit him yet."

"How so?" Harcourt chirped.

"Well, until now, Blue House hasn't won a tournament-the Miracle happened _after_ the ban on having a Bride-this is the first time Blue House has won a tournament _and_ a Bride. So Bluer, naturally, feels a little pressure-and that's without the fact that Ravenne's family has a lot of power."

"...So Bluer is basically insecure that Evelyn will be loyal to him?" Ciel deadpanned.

"...There's not other way to say it more clearly."

 _They may be older than me, but they are all children_. Ciel inwardly groaned. _Except maybe Evelyn-at least_ she _seems to have a brain in her head._ Only the thought of finally meeting the Principal and getting to the bottom of this mystery would get him through this mindless bore.

Finally, they reached the door. Bluer pushed it open (perhaps somewhat roughly despite it opening easily) and stepped aside, "Ladies first."

Evelyn walked past him, "Thank you." she said curtly, but her tone warmed as Ciel followed her, "Phantomhive, welcome to the Midnight Tea Party."

Ciel's eyes widened. It was a spacious garden, closed off from the world with towering brick walls, and garnished with every flower under the sun (or moon) and the light of the crescent moon shone brightly, there was almost no need for the lanterns that were hanging from ropes crossing the walls.

But that was not why Ciel held his breath.

For at the head of the table, with the Vice Principal standing by his side, was the one man Ciel worked hard to finally meet. _That's Weston's absolute ruler...The Principal._

Agares beckoned them over, "Everyone, welcome. Thank you for coming. Please, sit down."

And indeed, the Bride, the Prefects, the Fags, and the Cox took their place, with Ciel sitting at the other end of the table.

"Everyone, the tea has been made." Redmond announced, "Though it's a bit irksome, I suppose that we should toast with it." He faced his friend, "Lawrence, if you please?"

"Well then." Bluer cleared his throat. "To another successful year of protecting tradition, and finishing June 4th..." Bluer glanced at Evelyn, who sat beside him, "And a successful engagement. To Weston, a toas-"

"Wait." All eyes were fixated on Ciel now, "I can't toast from the bottom of my heart like this."

"Phantomhive, what's wrong?"

"There's something that's been bothering me. It's about Derrick Arden and his friends."

The four Prefects, not for the first time, shared a look of horror between them. Evelyn had noticed.

"I can't toast until I've met them."

"Ciel...?" Edward wondered just what his cousin was up to. But a feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that it would not end well. For whom, he was unsure.

" , will you hear my story?" Ciel politely pushed his intentions forward.

"Phantomhive! That's rude-" Bluer protested, but Evelyn held her hand up to silence him.

"Be that as it may, the 15th rule of Weston states: _At all times, you should share your heart with your friends, and help them out with love_." Evelyn's emerald eyes flickered with a hint of sadness, "...That is what it says, Lawrence."

Bluer did not answer her. He did not know how to respond.

"Ciel, I give you my blessing to continue."

Ciel did not need to be told twice. "Derrick Arden, Richard Greenson, Hans Hardy, Robert Issac, and Ewan Thewlis. I have heard that since a year ago, none of them have returned-not even once-and have been cooped up in their dormitories all this time."

"Actually, when I entered this school, their parents requested that I persuade them to come home, at least once. Though..." He looked at Evelyn, "I have a feeling that perhaps you had known why I was here, given our father's history."

Evelyn nodded, "I had my suspicions, though I was never sure. That, I will admit."

"Oh? Is that so?" Agares prompted Ciel.

"But when I tried to meet them, I was met with the most bizarre circumstances. I couldn't even lay eyes on them; The sudden transfer from Red House to Purple House; What was even more bizarre was the day of the fire."

Bluer felt Evelyn tense up beside him. He hesitated, but reached for her hand. Evelyn squeezed his hand back, grateful for the touch.

"All of Purple House was supposed to be evacuated, but they weren't present." Ciel looked at Violet, "But then Violet said this, ' _They're all safe_ '."

Violet looked away.

"Violet...?" Cheslock wondered, hoping for his Prefect to explain himself.

"Violet was probably just upset at the time." Redmond defended his fellow Prefect.

But Evelyn spoke up, voice cold and cutting, "You mean that a Prefect in charge of governing his House would make such a grave mistake?" Her green eyes hardened, daring Redmond to fight back. "It wasn't until you saw Charlotte looking me that you even thought that there may be some students left behind."

"Well, who knows?" Agares said, seemingly insensitive to the woman's near death experience.

Ciel slammed his hands onto the table. "In any case, the truth was that they were not there! 5 students have disappeared from a strictly supervised public school-obviously this is strange?!"

The air was thick with suspicion. "Supposing from my investigations until now, Derrick and the rest are not in this school. The best case scenario-they've escaped. The worst-they're dead."

The Principal who let them change dorms. The P4 who are in charge of the school. It's obvious that these people are hiding something. Until now, they got away with "the Principal decided on it" but with all them gathered here it's useless.

I'm going to dig up all that you're hiding!

"There is a high chance that they were involved in some accident. I know that Weston doesn't accept outside help, but I insist Mr. Principal that you call the Yard!"

"That won't be necessary."

It was Agares.

"What?" Ciel asked, somewhat stunned. Surely they would see to it that the students are safe?!

"Mr. Agares, would you risk the lives of students for the sake of tradition?! Their families deserve to know if they're dead-they deserve some closure! If you won't listen to me, listen to Phantomhive!"

"There is no need to send in the Yard. Because..." Agares pointed to the door behind Ciel, "They're right there."

All eyes stared at the wooden door.

The knob shook, as if struggling to open. It shook more and more erratically, till finally, the door opened, slowly creaking.

"Hey. It smells of tea."

Out of the shadows, dressed to the nines, tophat crowned his head, smile welcoming and friendly-

Stood Derrick Arden.

* * *

Hopefully, I can finish this in the maximum FOUR chapters! (One of which will probably be a epilogue or so) Then I will do my best to tend to the stories I stared AGES AGO and have kinda left behind-don't worry, I haven't forgotten them I just have a habit of procrastinating TT_TT

I tried to make it seem that Evelyn and Bluer's relationship isn't perfect-that it isn't a garden of roses, and the two of them are still new to this. But I don't know if it came across as out of place or not...

*sticks a star sticker on my face* _You tried_

BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH EVELYN, CIEL AND THE P4?! I'M SO EXCITED!


	38. Chapter 37: That Bride, Tea Party

WHOOOOOHOOOOOO HERE WE GO!

* * *

 _At the Midnight Tea Party, everyone is dumbfounded at the sudden arrival of Derrick Arden!_

 _Derrick..._ Ciel couldn't find any words, _He's fine?! But why did he disappear until now?!_

Evelyn, the P4 and the Fags stared at the previously missing young man. He made his way around the table, eyes fixed on Greenhill.

"Arden...? Is that really you?"

 _But this doesn't make sense..._ Evelyn thought, suspicions raised, _Why now is he here, when I haven't seen him since-_

"Hey. The tea smells good." As Evelyn observed more closely, she saw how Arden's eyes seemed glassy and unfocused, and for the first time, the voice seemed distorted-like it wasn't his. As if someone took his voice and replaced it with another.

Evelyn saw how the static voice sent a chill up Greenhill. Arden leaned closer-too close to be comfortable.

"Ar...Arde-" Greenhill protested.

Then in a blur, Arden's jaws were on Greenhill's right arm! Blood spurted through the wound, and Greenhill's screams of pain disturbed the silence!

"GREENHILL!" Evelyn cried! Bluer pulled her behind him to protect her.

Edward jumped to defend Greenhill, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD?!" He kicked Arden back, hard enough to knock him away from the Prefect.

When Arden lifted his head, Ciel saw a horrific creature, with watery eyes and a mouth full of blood. Stitchings stretched across his forehead. It was exactly how those creatures on the Campania looked!

Evelyn ran around Bluer towards Greenhill, eyes widening in horror! The bite was deep. She had to think fast-

Hands grabbed her arms, pinning them to her side in a vice like grip.

Evelyn faced a monster that would make childhood fears seem like dreams.

Ciel tore off his eye-patch.

Arden widened his mouth, leaning in for Evelyn's neck.

"EVELYN!" Bluer screamed!

Evelyn struggled, but couldn't tear herself away from Arden.

Despite the rest of the P4 trying to pull Arden away from Evelyn and Greenhill, Arden was not budging.

"COME, SEBASTIAN!"

In a second, Sebastian Michaelis was behind his master, waiting for his order.

"This is an order! Sebastian! CAPTURE DERRICK ARDEN!"

Sebastian smirked. "Yes," He grabbed the tablecloth, "My Lord."

Evelyn could smell a stench of rotten flesh and metallic blood breathing on her neck.

The stench of death filled her lungs, choking her.

 _This was not how it was to end._

 _No._

Evelyn opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

 _No._

Sebastian pulled the tablecloth.

 _No._

The fabric slid under the cutlery and the teacups.

 _NO!_

"An English gentleman should know to keep his manners at a tea party."

Evelyn's held her breath. She closed her eyes.

"And how to behave around an English Lady. THIS WON'T DO!"

A weight was lifted from Evelyn.

She opened her eyes, exhaling.

Arden was on the ground, still as a log of wood.

"EVELYN!" Arms wrapped themselves around Evelyn, and for a brief second of horror, she thought that Arden had really taken a bite, and she was still feeling the pain. But instead of chomping jaws, there was only the sound of Bluer's voice and the feeling of his hands holding Evelyn tight to his chest.

"Evelyn-are you hurt? Did he bite you? Oh God Evelyn, I wouldn't forgive myself-" He held Evelyn as tightly as if she were to fade away if he let go.

Evelyn was still to speak.

"Master Bluer, release Lady Ravenne. She may be finding it hard to breathe." Sebastian calmly asked. Bluer hesitated, but slowly withdrawn his arms.

Sebastian approached Evelyn, "Excuse me, Lady Ravenne, but I must check for any injuri-"

"I'm fine." Evelyn's voice trembled slightly, but she straightened her stance. "I was not bitten."

"Ugggghhh..." Greenhill moaned in great pain.

Evelyn grabbed a nearby knife, and sliced a sash of her dress, "But Greenhill was. He is of more concern."

She knelt down, as Greenhill groaned in pain. "Herman, please hold still." Swiftly, Evelyn wrapped the fabric around Greenhill's wound. "He's lost a lot of blood. The sooner he receives medical attention, the better."

"Raise his arm please." Sebastian calmly commanded Midford.

"O-okay."

"The wrappings should stopper the blood loss, it's not enough, but it shall have to do until we can get a doctor. " Evelyn stated.

"We should be asking why Mr Michaelis is here!"

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"So...the episode shall run wild after all." Agares quietly commentated.

Evelyn and Sebastian glanced at him out of the corner of their eyes.

 _Episode? What is Agares talking about?_ Evelyn thought to herself.

"Mr Michaelis-no, Sebastian is my butler."

"A butler?!"

"What?!"

"The reason I entered this school was to find Derrick and the rest. However," Ciel, Evelyn and the rest of the attention was drawn to Arden. "Sebastian couldn't get a hold of his whereabouts. Because he was already dead."

"Dead? He...he was just moving a second ago..." Harcourt said.

Suddenly Arden started chomping his jaws, his moans like a rusty screech. Harcourt shook in fear.

"Ciel speaks the truth. There is a certain stillness to one's eyes as a corpse that I've seen before." Evelyn frowned in disdain. "Derrick Arden is no different-except for the fact he can move."

Ciel took out a gun. "So, we'll have you explain what is going on here, Principal." He pointed the weapon straight for the ruler over the school.

"Phantomhive! What is the meaning of th-" Clayton protested.

"Clayton! Phantomhive-Earl Phantomhive will not be opposed!" Evelyn commanded. Her stance was strong, her glare was fierce, and her voice was sharp, daring anyone to disobey her.

"E-Evelyn..."

The Sword and Shield of Her Majesty was in business.

"Wha..."

"Shit! What the hell is going on here?!"

"I've seen people become like Derrick before. Now spit it out! What did you do to Derrick!"

The Principal was silent. Evelyn and Ciel were about to force the answer out of him, when Greenhill spoke.

"We...we just wanted to protect."

"Protect?" Sebastian asked.

"The Saint that is the symbol of our school, Saint George. Legend has it that he defeated a dragon to protect the country. In other words," Bluer pushed up his glasses as Evelyn gazed at the Prefects, "If you do not cut it from the source, you are unable to run from disaster. We obey those teachings."

"That's...that's why we...Set out to..." Redmond looked away from Evelyn's eyes, "Kill Derrick."

* * *

 _Violet crouched down, putting two fingers on Derrick's neck to feel a pulse. "He's not...breathing anymore."_

 _"W-what have w-we done?!" Greenhill's shoulders shook in panic and shock, "I-it's all my f-fault-"_

 _"Calm yourself Greenhill! It's alright..." Redmond placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "No. We had no other choice."_

 _"Yes, but what do we do now?" Bluer asked. "The way it is now, Greenhill will take the blame."_

 _Redmond looked at his friend. "I have an idea. Will you leave it up to me?"_

 _The next day, the four Prefects received a telegraph. "It seems he will be in a hurry and arrive tomorrow."_

 _"That's great!"_

 _"Everything will be fine."_

 _"It's sure to go smoothly."_

 _"But what about...her?"_

 _"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her! Relax, everything will be coming up roses soon!"_

 _Redmond rushed to the gates as a carriage pulled up the following day._

 _"Hey! You're Viscount Druitt's nephew, aren't you!" Ryan Stoker commented upon seeing the Red House Prefect, "Not only your status, but your features are quite healthy!" He posed oddly, with his arms raised above his head, and balancing on one foot, "Phoenix! I am Ryan Stoker! I'm the officia director of Karnstein Hospital! And this, "Stoker pointed towards a figure sitting in the carriage, "Is my research partner."_

* * *

"N...no..." A shiver spiked up Ciel's spine. His eyes widened in horror as the gun shook in his hands. "No way."

"And so we set up a contract with him." Redmond explained.

Evelyn was silent. Her face showed no signs of emotion.

"Ah, and so everything has now fallen into place." Sebastian said with a tone of satisfaction that he didn't even bother to hide, "The student who disappeared body and soul-Derrick Arden. The only one who was able to escape my pursuit-the Principal. The Association that researches human regeneration-the Aurora Society."

"To figure this out should have been a trivial task. But the one who wrapped this up in such a difficult mystery," the demon pointed a finger at the Principal, "Was you, wasn't it?"

The students fell into a state of shock!

"The Principal has nothing to do with this! Us Prefects did this all oursel-"

"Who said it was the Principal?" Sebastian retorted, "Hey. Why don't we both drop the teacher act?"

Everyone watched what the Principal would do with bated breath.

Then he grinned. "Aw man. And I really liked this job too." He pointed at Evelyn, Ciel and Sebastian, "It was fun watching you struggle from the grand tier."

He inclined his head towards Evelyn, "You've definitely given me the best of laughs. Especially the lady's struggle to fight back."

His chuckle was chilling and disturbed Evelyn and Ciel.

"You...You are..."

The Principal removed his top hat.

Long, silver hair fell around him like a halo.

"Undertaker!"

Undertaker smirked, as if everything was in their rightful place. A presence that holds the whole school in the palm of his hands.

"Hellooooo little Earl! You're as tiny as ever!" Undertaker twirled the top hat in his hands, "But I'm awful pleased to see you're doing well!" He giggled, "Did you enjoy your first experience with group life?"

Ciel did not answer. Evelyn stared hard at the ex-Shinigami.

"I was wondering where you went after closing up shop." Sebastian smirked, "To think you'd be hiding in a school, of all places."

Undertaker replaced his hat atop his silver head, "Only temporarily though, heehee~"

"My...it seems the investigation has gotten out of hand."

"You think?" Evelyn spoke. She turned her head to the Prefects.

"Your four assassinated Lord Derrick, then ordered his resuscitation from the Aurora Society..." Sebastian summarized, but Evelyn took over quickly.

"Bluer...What was so important to protect that you resorted to such means?" Evelyn asked. There was a slight quiver in her voice that only Sebastian and Undertaker could pick up with their years of experience.

Bluer closed his eyes, and swallowed hard, "He...Arden was not supposed to be at this school."

"What do you mean by that?" Evelyn asked, her eyes searching for something in Bluer's face. She didn't know what it was.

"That's..."

* * *

Why do I make Evelyn suffer as much as I do? X'D Like seriously?

This chapter is a lot shorter than my usual chapters, but I hoped that it was because of the tension and urgency that it was short that came across lol

There'll definitely be a lot more for the other chapter, in terms of Evelyn and the Prefects, hope you like it! AND it will take place in the past (this is an edited version lol)


	39. Chapter 38: That Bride, Light Deprived

Thank you _Queen-of-Ice101_ for a really helpful and insightful review!

I really appreciate it, and I can admit and see where I went wrong-that's the first step in improving I think! I've edited the previous chapter so this one takes place in the past!

Anyways, here's a hopefully better chapter than the last one lol!

Warning, there will be a couple of **swear words and violence!** You have been warned!

* * *

 _About one year ago..._

Agares stood on the podium, addressing the whole institution, student and staff alike.

"I will now announce this years Prefects."

And one by one, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluer, Herman Greenhill and Gregory Violet were called up to represent their respective Houses.

"All four of us will serve to uphold our school's self-government with pride. As Prefects of our traditional Weston High, this we solemnly swear." They chorused.

The great hall erupted in cheers! These were the best of the best! For another year at least, tradition would be kept sacred in Weston.

* * *

Four young men sprinted down the corridors, cheeks flushed and giddy with excitement. They had done it! They had really become Prefects. Bluer, Greenhill, Redmond and Violet raced down to the gates of the secretive Swan Gazebo, and the legends did not do the reality justice.

Picturesque.

Serene.

Hidden from the world.

Those were only a few of the words that could barely begin to describe what they saw. But they had yet to take the first step.

The first step into their new life.

"L-let's go." Greenhill stammered. The rest agreed, hesitant, but ready.

The four stepped onto the grass-once forbidden to them-for the first time.

A wave of euphoria washed over them. They stood, dumbfounded and staring all around them.

"Five years after we enrolled, and we finally became Prefects..." Violet mumbled.

Redmond heard a quiet whimpering. He saw Bluer, tears making tracks down his face. "Lawrence?"

"I-I'm sorry." Bluer wiped his tears away, "I...I seem unable to put it into words."

"I'll admit it is quite a momentous occasion, I suppose a few tears are acceptable." The Prefects froze. They whirled around.

A woman stood tall and proud in the middle of the Gazebo. Long, dark, wavy hair framed a pale, oval face. Wearing a silver and grey dress, she gazed at the young men. They took note of how she seamlessly fitted into the garden, yet she alone stood out of all the beautiful flowers, or the clear river running by, or the bright sun that formed a halo around her.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I believe that this is the first time we have been properly introduced. I have, however, no doubt that you have heard of me." Her voice was like satin-silky to the touch, yet underneath the soft tones lay a subtle hint of strength and endurance.

"Who..who are you? How long have you been standing here?" Bluer asked. In what seemed like a mixutre of annoyance and contemplation, green eyes narrowed at, penetrating him as though he were transparent. He felt drawn to those eyes, curiosity tempting him, for he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Unlocking those mysteries allured Bluer.

She didn't answer. The woman's green eyes widened, though not in surprise. They heard a thundering growl. The Prefects turned around. A large hound, hackles raised and a predatory look in its' eyes, bounded past them, nearly knocking the young men over. He ran towards Evelyn, teeth bared-

"Madam! Watch out!" Redmond called out, reaching for her.

The dark haired woman held out a hand. The dog halted at her feet, licking it gently. He sat by her side, a complete change in personality.

"Is that yours?" Greenhill questioned. "I think that pets are prohibited within Weston-there have been many a case when they've harmed students-"

" _This_ is Wolfie. He would do me no harm." The mysterious woman smirked, "The students are under _my_ watch. As such, _I_ shall not harm them either...If avoidable."

The smirk unnerved them. "You didn't answer Bluer's question. Who are you? Are you here to threaten Weston?" Greenhill commanded.

The woman held her head high, staring them down.

"...I am Countess Evelyn Ravenne. The Bride of Weston, and of the Prefect 4."

* * *

"Bullying?" Evelyn repeated.

"Yes. It was found in the complaints box." Greenhill explained what he had just told the Prefects and the Bride, "They want us to keep an eye out in every nook and cranny."

"Rule #15 states: Every student is to be equal under the watch of the Principal."

"We cannot allow that!" All eyes were directed at Derek Arden. "Let me stand watch!"

"How admirable of you, Arden! Very well, we'll leave it to you."

"Yes! Thank you!"

Derrick Arden was an admirable student. Captain of his local cricket team, embroidered like a true craftsman, his poetry was genius, and he always got high marks on his reports. The heir to a Marquis bloodline, with a cheerful personality with overflowing talent.

Derrick Arden was dazzling.

But because of that, they didn't notice the dark shadow that light had cast...

* * *

It was after curfew. Redmond sat at his desk, with two students standing before him.

"Un-permitted leave is against the rules of this school." The charming tone Redmond usually spoke in was gone. "And on top of that..." He slammed his hand on the desk, shaking a bottle of whiskey beside him from the force, "YOU HAVE ALCOHOL?!"

Derek took over, scolding the already frightened young lad. "You should be ashamed of the disorder you've caused whilst dragging the names of our school and your family through the mud!"

"I-I'm s-sorry!"

"You get 3Ys as punishment! Hand it in by next week!"

"Y-yessir!" The disobedient student left the room in tears. Seconds later, Evelyn opened the door, donning a crimson dress, Wolfie trailing behind her.

"Am I right to assume that this may be an unsuitable time?"

"Miss Ravenne! It's late, perhaps you should have already retired to b-" Arden clamped his mouth shut as Wolfie growled low.

"Wolfie, enough." Evelyn commanded. "I am as much a Prefect as Edgar, Arden. As such, I have a duty to make sure that there aren't any students causing a disruption."

"You may have failed tonight then, Miss Ravenne, we found-"

"Students up at night with whiskey?" Evelyn interrupted again, taking silent delight as she saw a glimpse of irritation on the younger man's face, "Yes, I was aware. I was tipped off by a first year, and then I told Redmond to keep a lookout tonight. Isn't that right, Edgar?"

Redmond nodded. "She tells the truth, Derek, it's alright. Evelyn here does quite a lot to help the students, we should give her credit for it."

Derrick glanced away slightly, though Redmond didn't notice. "...My apologies, Miss Ravenne."

But Evelyn did. "Apology accepted, Arden. If you please, may you dismiss yourself for tonight? I wish to speak with Redmond."

"But-"

"Please, Derek? You've done enough for tonight, rest." Redmond pleaded. With a sigh, Derek Arden bade the two goodnight, and left them alone. Evelyn waited ten seconds as she walked towards the window behind Redmond's desk. Wolfie placed himself at the door, as if on guard.

"Is everything alright? What troubles you, Evelyn, you can tell your friend. You know that, right?"

Evelyn faced the glass, seeing her reflection mixing with the clock tower as the candlelight flickered. "I listened to what you said to that student."

Edgar laughed, "Eavesdropping, are we? Do not worry, his punishment isn't nearly as bad as you may think-it could've been worse. He'll know not to do that again, I'm sure. The lad may have done it to show off to his friends but was caught out. It happens to the best of us."

"...That isn't what worries me."

Redmond was quiet. They way Evelyn's shoulders hung made him frown, "Then what is it? Did something happen to you?" He stood up behind her, hands stretching out to turn her towards him, thinking the worst, "Did _someone_ do something to you?"

"I'm grateful for the concern, but..." Evelyn sighed, "No...it reminded me of the bullying complaint-has Arden made any progress?"

"Derek told me that he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, except maybe tonight. Besides, the complaint box sometimes gets fakes anyway-pranksters that want to waste our time."

Evelyn looked away, and saw Redmond's gaze follow hers in the window. "That is what troubles me. Something about this doesn't seem right."

"What could you mean?"

 _Oh Edgar, you're too trusting_ , Evelyn thought, "I...I feel like Arden may be hiding something. Or _someone_ is pulling the strings."

"But that's nonsense! Derek is a good student-I'm sure that if there was anything, we would find it with Derek's help." Redmond led Evelyn and Wolfie away from the window, and into the corridor.

"I admire your cautiousness and your diligence in protecting the students, I really do, but I think that maybe with some sleep, your worries will float away. You're far too stressed." Redmond hooked an arm around Evelyn's as he brought her to her apartment door. "You should relax more-then you may be able to enjoy yourself more!"

Evelyn did not argue back, knowing it would be pointless. She managed a weak smile, "Perhaps I am a little tired. I'm sorry."

Redmond beamed at her, "There's that gorgeous smile of yours! I was beginning to think it went on holiday! And don't apologize, it's understandable!"

"Being a Prefect is stressful, I don't know how you do it."

"Well, it can be tough sometimes, but when you share your worries with your friends, then work can work together to solve them!"

Evelyn smiled, his optimism amusing, "I suppose. Well, goodnight then, Edgar."

"Goodnight, Evelyn!" As she was closing the door, Redmond widened his eyes, "Oh, wait!"

"Hm-" Redmond gave Evelyn a quick peck on the cheek, pulling away from her.

"Call me Eddy! Edgar's far too formal!"

"...I'll think about it." Evelyn's cheeks reddened, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Evie!"

* * *

"We've recently gotten two complaints in the complaint box!" Arden held up two individual letters in his hands, "Increase the amount of water for facial cleansing, please. And...what's this? A poem for the P4?"

"Oh?" Evelyn quirked an eyebrow, "Read it for us, Arden. I'm in the mood for poetry." she demanded, with a coy smile on her lips.

Arden nodded, and his eyes focused on the words on the page he held, " _When Thor was lying beside the lake of integrity with a torch by his side, lending his ear to a benevolent apostle playing a harp of bent pearl, a naughty fairy appeared to toss his torch into the lake._ "

He continued, " _When he did so, the torch went out, and filled the lake with stars. The lake became legendary for its healing powers but, the god who had been deprived of light could only wander through the night..._ A poem dedicated to the Prefects. I guess they must look up to us, eh?"

"May I see it, Arden?" Evelyn asked. Arden handed the page to her with a smile on his handsome face.

As she read the poem with her own eyes, the gears in Evelyn's mind clicked and clunked as something became _very_ apparent to her.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Redmond, calling us out so suddenly?" Greenhill asked as the P4 walked through the corridors, late at night. Evelyn was not with them as she had to visit her mother, who was sick.

"That poem. That was a message to us." The merry tone in Redmond's voice was replaced with a seriousness that was a rare sight to the rest of them. "Evelyn explained it to me before she left."

"What did she say?" Bluer whispered.

"Thursday is a word derived from the thunder god Thor. ' _A benevolent apostle_ ' refers to the apostle John, whose name in Hebrew means ' _The Lord is merciful_ '. ' _A harp of bent pearl_ ' must refer to Baroque music. A John within Baroque music would be Johann Sebastian Bach-his bust is in the music room. Evelyn said that the ' _torch went out_ ' means after lights out-around this time, actually."

"She got all that from reading it?" Violet mumbled.

"The time and date was weaved in that poem quite skillfully. And it was directed at us."

"So they wanted us to come to the music room on Thursday night?"

"Yes." Redmond answered. "That poem was constructed to convey a message to us. But even just as a poem it was beautiful."

"But...it's amazing how she managed to pick that up." Bluer commented, awed by the Bride's talent.

"You underestimate Evelyn, Lawrence. Look at the ink." Remond held the lantern so that the other Prefects could see the poem, "Only the words with a specific meaning are written in blue ink, though if you don't look carefully it seems black."

The P4 walked up the stairs that led to the music department, "With an education on poetry you pick up on stuff like that. But...I don't really understand the last 'deprived of light' bit. Evelyn might have known, but she had to leave before I could get an answer."

Redmond saw a light coming out of the music room. He could hear a multitude of voices from within-

"Hey get up!"

"Ughhh..." a voice groaned, as if in pain.

Other male voices laughed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" What the Prefects saw filled them with horror:

Older pupils scattered around the floor, some on upturned boxes. Bottles and cigarette butts littered around them. Three pupils-first and second years-were stripped of their shirts, painted cricket wickets on their chests, and an older pupil with his foot stamped on the back of a first year to the ground. All of them wore an expression of shock.

Caught red-handed.

"Der...Derrick?" Redmond stammered.

It finally hit him...What 'deprived of light' had really meant; Derrick Arden's dazzling skills were all fake. The cricket, the embroidery, the reports, the poetry, everything.

He took others's talents through despicable means and used them to make himself shine.

All through the entire four years he was in this school.

Bluer gathered the victims-all his from his own house- and sent them back to their rooms with a soothing tone in his voice, as Redmond stared at his once trusted Fag.

"I should've known when you couldn't decipher that poem." Redmond gritted his teeth.

Derrick closed his eyes. "Sheesh." He opened his eyes, revealing his true nature through malicious eyes, "I only needed one more year."

The Prefects gaped at him in shock.

"I'm the heir to, like, a famous marquis line, right? My parents won't shut up about it. My family have been Prefects for generations and all. I'm so over that. I didn't even want to be here, but they just threw me into this place.

He didn't know the angry vein that was about to pop on Greenhill's forehead. "You bastard..."

Derrick ignored him, "So, can't you just overlook it when I want to let off some steam with my friends? In return, I'll supply you with a much bigger donation than the rest. From my father. If you like I'll even accept a Y so-"

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Greenhill shouted, "The Principal will hear this from the Vice-Principal! Prepare yourself for a fitting punishment for what you've done!"

Derrick looked taken aback, then casually called over to something near the piano, "Did you hear that?"

Redmond's eyes widened in horror as he saw Agares rise up from the piano stool and emerge from the shadows. "Wha...what is the meaning of this?! Why are you-"

"I've understood the situation. Derrick Arden, and four others, you will recieve two Ys for being out late at night."

"I'm soooooooo sorry." Derrick apologised, tone sarcastic and uncaring.

The Prefects were dumbfounded by what they were seeing unfold.

"Being out late at night?! That's not right!"

"Vice-Principal, they were bullying!"

"Tomorrow, we have to report this to the Principal and-"

Agares silenced them all with a single glare. "This years' Prefects are quite rude. Voicing your opinion against the Vice-Principal? I expected better."

"N-no...we didn't mean to..."

"Then there is no problem. You can all return to your rooms."

Redmond saw the bottle of whiskey clasped in Agares' hand. _So even the Vice-Principal was in league with Derrick?! What should we do? How can we stop them?!_

"Aw man. This means I'll have to Prefect next year huh?" Derrick complained as they walked past them. "Well. One good thing about that is that I can finally show that bitch Ravenne what I _really_ think of her."

Greenhill picked up the discarded bat. This can't be.

"Spoiled little slut thinks she's all that-I'd like to see the look on her face when she sees me as the new Pref-"

Greenhill thwacked the bat onto the back of Derrick's head, resulting in a sickening crack of bone, and blood spurting from his head. His body crumpled to the floor.

Bluer and Redmond looked at their friend.

 _As long as they are here..._ Greenhill thought as tears filled his eyes, _Our school's tradition will continue to crumble._

Panic filled the room as the other students tried to run away.

Violet blocked the door, a knowing look in his grey eyes.

 _That cannot happen._

Redmond and Bluer tackled Agares to the ground, the bottle slipping from his hands.

 _Because..._

Greenhill raised the bat above Agares, his hat falling off, giving the Green House Prefect perfect aim.

 _Tradition is everything._

* * *

The Holocaust was over*. Blood splattered the walls, leaked onto the floor boards, and dripped off of the cricket bat. The Prefects stared at their handiwork as Violet check Derrick for a pulse.

"He's...not breathing anymore."

Greenhill's grip on the bat shook. "Th-this is all my fault. What have I done?!"

"Calm down Greenhill!"

"This is good..."

"No. We had no other choice."

"Yes. But now what? As it is, Greenhill will get the blame." Bluer asked. "And what do we say to Evelyn? She was right about Arden, but how will she take this?"

There was silence. "...I have an idea. Will you leave it to me?" Redmond offered.

"I can't-I can't let you commit a crime as well!"

Violet put his hand on the bat. "You're not the only Prefect here."

Bluer joined him, "Yes. We are sworn to protect this school."

"And for that, we will gladly commit a crime." Remond concluded.

"You...you guys..." Greenhill was touched by their camaraderie.

"All for our..." The three held up the bat as a symbol of their promise to Greenhill. "Traditional Weston High."

* * *

They stood in the Principal's office. Evelyn's duties towards her sick mother took longer than expected. She wrote to them, saying that she would be back within the two weeks.

"The Principal is on a tour around the world and won't be back until approximately next Fall."

"He's just goofing off while leaving us to govern the school."

"Violet! Watch your tongue! He believes in us. So we'll have to do something by ourselves."

"But can we really?" Greenhill said, nervous.

"The Human Resuscitation seems to be going well, so we have nothing to worry about." Redmond assured, "We will protect this school."

* * *

The Prefects stood on the other side of the Midnight Tea Party table, as Evelyn, Ciel, Sebastian and the Fags stared at them as they finished their story.

Bluer looked at Evelyn, "Our actions are inexcusable to our relatives. But there was nothing else we could do to protect our traditional order."

Evelyn didn't say anything as she stared at him, green eyes wide in shock.

"We didn't want to stir things up and damage the school's good name." He pushed up his glasses, "Don't you understand, Evelyn, Phantomhive?" He looked determined to make either of them see the situation through his eyes.

"Killing someone like that..." Evelyn's voice was raspy and hoarse, "Lawrence, what are you saying?"

A summer breeze whispered in the air.

"PFFFT! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA! That's _AMAZING_! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Undertaker cackled, clutching his sides as though his sides hurt from trying to hold in his laughter.

Sebastian smiled, "Oh? So it seems, that we agree on something."

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THAT'S THIS CHAPTE DOOOOOONE! I'm sorry that my updating schedule is all over the place, but nowadays I can barely get writing down in my spare time. FORGIVE ME. However, I WILL finish this story-I've put so much work into it I ain't letting die just yet.

*"The Holocaust was over" is actually a reference to The Great Gatsby, when something happens near the end that has a huge impact on some of the characters. I love The Great Gatsby, it's one of my favorites, I hoped I didn't cause offence!

But like...wow...just... _wow_...

Like as I re-read this arc and when it gets to this point, I'm just...I don't even know how to explain it, but every single time, I'm shocked. Because it reminds me of what people are capable of, depending on what you teach them, every time.

Because Weston is it's own government, and it doesn't accept any intervention from anywhere else, it becomes essentially a world within a world. The inhabitants-the students-within Weston are taught to be a certain way. That certain rules apply to them, and other rules don't.

Was Derrick a butthole? Hell yeah! Did he deserve to die? I don't think so. Yes, Derrick was kinda d**k, and so was Agares and the others, but the Prefects acted in a way that would NEVER be allowed in the outside world.

At least I hope so.

The Prefects are taught to uphold tradition _no matter what the cost_. They are taught that to protect their moral (traditional) code, they may/will have to do some immoral things to do so.

Oh the irony.

I mention this because we are taught things throughout our lives, and based on that, we act a certain way. And what repercussions may come about based on those actions.

...

Recently, America, and the world was taught something. What was taught is up to you. I don't go into politics. I won't pretend that I'm an expert-to me that would be _insulting_ to those who have dedicated their lives to politics.

But if anyone feels alone, just remember that you aren't. If you need to talk to someone, I'm here. I can't do much-I write fan fiction- but _I can listen_. I pray for the souls in America who felt the pain and fear when America chose it's next president.

God bless xo

 _Sincerely_ ,

 ** _PrismUnicornRainbows_**


	40. Chapter 39: That Bride, Painted Red

Soooooo it seems like last chapter got a good response! That really makes my day, reading reviews!

BUT NOW WE GOTTA CONTINUE THE FICTIONAL DRAMA BETWEEN PEOPLE WHO DON'T EXIST IN THE REAL WORLD YEAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

* * *

 _The P4, murderers..._

Bluer kept his focus on only Evelyn, eyes pleading for her to understand, "Our school is famous for producing great numbers of elite students that will take on pivotal roles in society."

He stepped towards her, "We _cannot_ let our generation desecrate the traditions that have been honored for hundreds of years since the school's funding." He tried to take her shaking hands.

"Evelyn, the history of Weston is the history of England! It's _our_ history-can you not see it?"

Evelyn was silent.

 _The line between brainwashing and education is paperthin..._ Ciel thought, slightly pitying Evelyn. "I see. I was asked to investigate the situation by a certain high-ranking individual. They will not sit by and let this slide when they hear the truth. However," Ciel smiled, "I'll ask them to consider the circumstances."

Sebastian smirked, knowing his master well.

"Did you hear that, Evelyn? Everything will turn out alright-after this, we can continue our engagement and-" Evelyn opened her mouth to protest, but another voice entered the scene.

"Get the hell away from her, you murderers!"

Evelyn turned around. Before her, gun pointed at the Blue House Prefect, stood Edgar Ravenne.

"Brother! What are you doing here?!" She caught a whiff of a smell... _familiar...but where from?_

" _Brother?!_ " The Prefects exclaimed!

"Ooooh! Sounds _interesting_ ~" Undertaker cooed.

"There's no time!" Edgar grabbed her arm and yanked her behind him. When the rest reached for Evelyn, Edgar moved the gun to their direction. "Go on, I'll catch up with you!"

"Edgar, that's enough!" Edgar pushed her away closer to the door. That smell was even stronger with the close contact, but still Evelyn was struggling to place it from.

"Evie, you're in danger! These bastards _killed_ people! You haven't been safe since you came to this school since Lottie set those dogs to attack you, or whenever she started that fire-"

"They killed students, yes, but-" But something clicked as Evelyn trailed off. _That smell..._

"Wait. I never told you about that." Evelyn straightened up against the door. "There was never any news about that fire in the papers-the school made sure of that."

As the cogs in her mind kept turning, pieces of a puzzle she never knew was there started to fit carefully in place.

"And the dogs, I smelt something as I walked past Red House's guard dogs. It was most likely cologne. Something that causes aggression." Lessons from her father to detect when she could only rely on a signal sense returned to her. The cologne was the smell her father used for experiments on animals was the very same Edgar wore.

The very same cologne she had only now truly noticed that Edgar wore every time they met.

"I told no one of that. Lottie didn't tell anyone of that either. I made sure of that. I made sure that nothing that happened to me was to leave the grounds. I never told you anything in the letters."

Evelyn's face was stoic. " _Servire debeamus, Gladium_."

Edgar's face showed confusion. As if he couldn't understand what she had known her whole life. "What the bloody hell are you saying, Evelyn? This isn't the time!"

Suddenly, Lottie burst through the door, "MILADY, DON'T TRUST EDGAR! HE'S NOT WHAT HE SE-"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

Evelyn's eyes widened in horror as Lottie was painted with bullet's, red dots blooming on her dress.

"CHARLOTTE!"

She looked down, then back at her mistress's face. Lottie's mouth opened, but no sound came out.

She reached out to Evelyn.

Evelyn stretched her hands to her friend.

Lottie's body weighed like lead as she slumped to the floor.

Eveyln was cradling Lottie in her arms. "Oh God! Charlotte-" everything around her-the P4, Ciel, Sebastian, the fake Principal, Edgar-was completely forgotten about.

"Don't...don't t-trust him, Evelyn." Lottie's breathing was shallow.

"Save your strength, Charlotte!" Evelyn commanded, her throat tightening. She looked at the multiple wounds, her hand stuggling to decide which one to press to stopper the wounds.

No one came to their aid.

"Ma'am...it's too lat-"

"DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Evelyn." Lottie's voice was firm, and for once, Evelyn was speechless as she stared at Lottie's blue eyes, "I...need you to listen to me..." She took a deep breath, a monumentous task, "I'm sorry...I worked for him. He tricked me-"

"He tricked us both!"

"...It's my fault..." Lottie chuckled bitterly, "Heh...I guess I can't...keep my promise." She reached into her pocket for something.

"Ch...Charlotte..." Evelyn's cracked as tears battled their way to her green eyes. "Oh God, Charlotte...what will I do without you?"

Lottie smiled weakly, bringing the hand that was pressed on one of her wounds to her own, clasping them tightly.

"You will...carry on. Just...as you always...have...Evel...yn..."

Evelyn closed her eyes as Lottie's hand fell limp to the ground with a soft _thump_.

* * *

When Evelyn reopened her eyes, she was standing before the P4, the Fags, Ciel, Sebastian and Undertaker. She blinked.

 _What happened?_

She saw what was like crimson paint splattered on the cobblestones.

Evelyn looked back at Bluer.

He stared back at her, horrified.

 _Why...why are you looking at me like that?_ Evelyn looked down.

Her pale hands were stained in that crimson paint.

 _Drip_

Only...it wasn't paint.

 _Drop_

It couldn't be.

 _Drip_

The bloodied silver dagger in her hands, that she was only seeing now. Where did that come from?

 _Drop_

The smell was too metallic, like copper.

 _Drip_

 _Drop_

Drops fell from Evelyn's hands smoothly in little drip, drops onto the stones.

 _Drip_

 _Drop_

She saw a glimpse of her face in the glare of the blade.

 _Drip_

 _Drop_

She looked truly _inhuman_.

 _Drip_

 _Drop_

A _monster_.

"What do you want, Undertaker?!" Ciel's voice brought Evelyn back from her distant trance.

Undertaker smiled, "Hmmm, well, since I was paid _immensely_ just now-bravo to _you_ Lady, by the way-I'll tell you all, just for old times sake"

Ciel pointed back at the body of Derrick Arden. "Derrick was certainly alive when he died-if only for a moment. Different from the previous moving corpses-no. They _evolved_!"

Though the words were spoken, Evelyn was yet to take it all in. The dead evolving...episodes...fake memories...the last moments of one's life as they die...and the thoughts of what they wanted...

 _What did it all mean? And why...why can't I remember what happened...?_

Undertaker shrugged, "Well, the succession rate is pretty low. It's quite dependent on the quality and quantity of the fragments." His tone was nonchalant, as if it was merely a setback in a minor project.

"Why..." Ciel held his gun higher, "Why would you do that?! I don't understand! What purpose does bringing back the dead give?!"

 _The dead..._ Evelyn snapped back to reality. There would be time later to remember.

Now, the Sword had to defend.

"Once someone dies, there is no point in trying to bring them back." Evelyn's voice hardened. "You only set yourself up for a terrible fall. There is no _after_. You would think that someone who surrounds himself in death would know as much."

"...I just want..." Undertaker grinned, baring sharp teeth in a devil's smirk. "To see what happens after 'The End'. You never thought about it? There might be an interesting development going on behind the scenes of the script."

"That's where we differ," Sebastian commented, "Exactly because death is such a hopeless and definite end. There is beauty in that."

Undertaker frowned. "I've told you all for the current price." He stood up, "It'd be a hassle If I got found out by _certain_ individuals. Best pop off now-ta ta!"

"WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY!" Evelyn and Ciel chorused!

"Sebastian! GET HIM!" Ciel commanded!

"As you wish-" But a pair of gloved hands grabbed Sebastian's. Agares faced Sebastian, and did the impossible-he stopped a demon, nearly pushing him back a step.

"Just as I thought," Sebastian said as he stared at the Vice Principal, "You're dead as well." And it was true for there was no life in Agares grey eyes, and a neat row of stitches crowned his head. He remembered when he helped Agares up from one of his many falls. _That was a strange feeling back then..._ Now he knew why.

"He was full of episodes. He's my masterpiece!" Undertaker exclaimed as he flipped onto the top of the high brick walls. "For now at least."he snapped his fingers.

The ground rumbled, as if something was moving underneath the soil.

Like daisies sprouting up over a grave, grey hands and decomposing faces rose from their sleeping places, surrounding the Prefects, the Fags, Ciel and Evelyn.

Agares locked his well built arms around Sebastian, preventing him from moving.

Ciel and Evelyn looked at the monsters in horror.

"These are..." Evelyn whispered.

"Derrick's friends!" Ciel finished, remembering their faces from the photos the Queen sent him.

Their groans were like fingernails on a blackboard, scraping on their ears.

"Chrismas...holidays..."

"Let's play...cricket..."

Evelyn gripped the dagger in her hands till her knuckles were white. She wasted no time, "Midford! Get Greenhill and go!" when she saw Midford hesitate, "GET OUT OF THE GARDEN! NOW!" she commanded.

Ciel rushed to open the wooden door, urging everyone out, whilst Evelyn circled around one of the Bizarre Dolls. If she had learned anything from her lessons, it was to hit the enemy from where they least expected.

But those were for thinking, living, breathing human beings. This was merely a creature that didn't have the same advantages.

In a single strike from behind, Evelyn thrust the dagger into the skull of the one closest to her, and it fell to the ground limp as a rag doll. She smirked, reveling in a familiar dance she knew well.

A pitiful whimper caught her ears. Evelyn turned around.

Harcourt lay on the ground, tears streaming down his face, legs shaking. "M...my legs..." Fear was etched on his face. But that was not what made Evelyn sprint towards him.

A Bizarre Doll inched towards the small boy, teeth bared, dirt and grime lived in between the cracks of the decomposed face. "Let's play...cricket..." It croaked, voice hollow and scratched.

"He...Hel-" Evelyn yanked Harcourt's arm, throwing him towards Ciel.

"Come with us!" Ciel cried. Evelyn stood, glad to get the innocents out of the way.

"Even though his a Phantomhive, he's different from his ancestors..." Undertaker mused

"EVELYN! WATCH OUT!" Evelyn saw Bluer call out!

She turned around-just as the Bizarre Doll made a grab for her outstretched arm.

Without hesitating, Evelyn swiftly grabbed it's neck, holding it in place as she twisted the knife upwards through it's grimy throat. Just like the last, it fell. Evelyn turned around, and nodded to Bluer. A silent thank you. Taking note of Evelyn's capabilities and his lack of, Bluer made a reluctant run through the door.

"She ain't too bad, either...Interesting."

Harcourt was dragged on weak legs by Ciel, as Sebastian laid still.

"You don't seem to be in a hurry." Agares commentated as he held Sebastian tight in his grip.

Sebastian chuckled, "Do you really think you can hold me down like this? You underestimate me."

"Oh, I'm not underestimating you at all. It's just..." Undertaker glanced away from Sebastian, staring at something else. "We just have different goals."

Realization dawned on Sebastian. _Could he be..._

If Sebastian forced Agares off of him, Undertaker would attack him. He would retaliate, but would miss. Dodging, Sebastian would see Undertaker out of the corner of his eye.

Undertaker would unleash his Death Scythe. The blade would pierce Eveyln through her back and she would be dead instantly. Records of her life would burst from her lifeless body.

But Undertaker wouldn't care, for he would have Ciel in his grasp, ready to take off.

 _I can't!_

 _At this distance, he's closer to the Young Master and Lady Ravenne than I am!_

 _Then..._

As a cup of tea fell and shattered into pieces, Sebastian threw Agares over his body, cracking his skull.

 _Protecting the Young Master comes first!_

Undertaker flew past Sebastian, a knowing look in his eyes. _As expected of you, Butler_ , he smirked.

Sebastian grimaced at him.

Evelyn pushed another Doll from her as Sebastian stood in front of the three of them. "Sebastian?!" Ciel cried!

"You should keep protecting the Earl with such devotion!" Undertaker grinned, dancing with a devilish delight, "Heeheeeee! See ya!" and then, he disappeared behind the wall.

He got away.

"Hey! Sebas-"

"STAY BACK!"

Another Doll, with teeth bared, pounced on them. Sebastian grabbed it's face with a single hand.

"SEBASTIAN! Why did you come back to me?! I ordered you to capture him and-"

"As per our contract, your life has first priority. I went through the trouble of cultivating it." With no effort, Sebastian crushed the Doll's head as if it was merely a grape. "So I won't be robbed of it."

At the scene, Harcourt fainted.

"I thought it best to let him sleep."

Evelyn caught Harcourt easily, as she pondered what Sebastian meant by contract as she laid him down near the door, blonde hair matted with blood caught her eye.

She pushed flashes of memories into a dark corner of her mind.

 _That is not the priority right now..._

"Well, seeing as the after-party clean-up isn't quite finished yet," Eveyln brandished her dagger, filled with determination, "We'd best get started."

* * *

I'm so sorry I've been so inactive lately!

I've had a lot on my plate, both here and irl and I wish I could be as active as I used to be, but sometimes that doesn't happen.

HOWEVER

I _**WILL**_ finish this! I am so determined to make sure that I finish this story to the best of my ability, and to give this at least SOME closure. That takes time, but things that are worth doing are never easy.

I hope you are all well, and that you've enjoyed this chapter. It all concludes NEXT CHAPTER!

All the best, and happy new year!

 _PUR_


	41. Chapter 40: To you, bound no more (1)

**So...this is it.**

 **The final chapter (part1) , unless I make an epilogue, but I don't know if I will or not. Instead I think I'll have this in 2 parts, this chapter being part one, because originally I was gonna have it all in one chapter. But shoving over 4000 words at once may be a lot to take in, so this will hopefully be easier to digest.**

 **This will focus more on the canon, and the next part will hopefully be out soon, focusing more on the aftermath affecting our little heroine.**

 **However, I hope you know that I really enjoyed writing this, and I loved all the reviews I received.**  
 **Please enjoy this as much as I did.**

* * *

With the combined power of Evelyn, Sebastian and Ciel, it was not long before the garden was littered with bodies.

"Sheesh." Ciel groaned, "How will I explain this to Her Majesty?"

"Shouldn't you just tell her the truth?" Sebastian suggested, "That a former Shinigami is reviving the dead?"

"So that's what that man was." Evelyn commented. With a flick of her wrist, she cleaned blood off of her dagger. "My my, Ciel, you certainly know to throw a party." Evelyn laughed bitterly. "Your butler knows how to fight too, among other things I'm sure. Aren't you just _full_ of surprises."

"The same can be said about you. Thank you for your aid-you know how to handle yourself in a fight." Sebastian bowed.

"It was...my duty. My family were insistent that I know how to protect myself should I need to." She picked up Harcourt off the ground, thankfully safe from harm.

Ciel looked around him, his eye catching two bodies with blonde hair, "Well, what about Miss Lockert, or that other man-"

"That is something that I will deal with myself. You are not to take any part in my side of this cleanup, understood?" Evelyn cut Ciel off coldly, eyes hardened. Her features softened as she looked at him, " _Please_ , try to see that this I something _I_ must take responsibility for."

Ciel nodded "...I understand."

Evelyn smiled, "Thank you."

"CIEL!" Edward rushed into the scene, hand on his sword, "EVERYONE'S BEEN SAFELY EVACUATED-" thump. His foot hit the body of a Doll.

"We're done here too. Watch your step."

"...Right." Evelyn saw Edward's face frown. "Ciel...I'm scared."

The trio were quiet, unsure how to respond to Edward's declaration.

"If it had continued like this, I might have become like the Prefects." He gripped the scabbard hard. "The kind of person who mistakes the sin of murder as justice."

Evelyn's heart sank as she thought of Lawrence Bluer, "Midford...Do not worry. You will not become like them." She smiled weakly at him, gazing into his bright blue eyes.

"As long as you're afraid of that, you'll be normal."

" _Unlike_ _us_."

* * *

When Evelyn returned, she found Wolfie locked up in Bluer's room when the events of the Tea Party occurred. She assumed it was Lottie, for his safety.

 _Did she know?_

Maybe she did, since the letter Lottie pushed into her hands as she died gave Evelyn some answers. Edgar had manipulated Lottie, that much Evelyn understood. The rest blurred and warped into something that Evelyn may never understand.

 _In time, hopefully..._

Some days had passed. With Wolfie resting on the bed, Evelyn was packing up many of her suitcases. Without Lottie helping her, Evelyn realised how dependant she was on her friend.

"And now she's gone..." Evelyn lifted the books from the shelves, packing them away into yet another suitcase.

Thump.

One had fallen down. Sighing, Evelyn went over to pick it up, when she saw the papers.

She froze.

They were the letters Edgar sent her. She had forgotten that she kept them in the book to hide them.

Hands shaking, Evelyn lifted them of the wooden floor. _What should I do with them?_

The crackle of the dying embers within her fireplace made her ears perk up. If anyone were to every find these...who knew what the consequences would be for her and her family. Maybe Her Majesty would place part of the blame on the Ravennes.

 _Perhaps not...it was Derrick's undoing. And Edgar's._

At least that was what she tried to tell herself.

Evelyn grabbed a box of matchsticks that lay near the hearth. She threw the letters into the ashes, and what fire was left in the dead coals merely breathed on them. She lit a match easily, and let it fall.

The flames licked and ate the letters, destroying all evidence. It was like they never existed.

Only Evelyn's memories will be proof that they were written. Only they will be proof that Edgar still lived. _But...the Edgar I knew died a long time ago..._ Evelyn pondered on nothing in particular as she watched the flames.

In her trance, she didn't notice the knock on the door. Only Wolfie's barks brought her back to earth. The door opened hesitantly.

"...Evelyn?" Bluer poked his head through, "May...May I come in?"

Evelyn stared at him with blank green eyes. Bluer fidgeted under her gaze.

"...You may." Evelyn answered in a monotone voice. "Would you like some tea?"

Bluer blinked, surprised at the 'normal' inquiry, "Oh! That's...that's not necessary." Bluer opened his mouth a couple of times, as if trying to say something.

"Is there something you want to say? I have to pack. My train leaves tomorrow."

"...So you're leaving, then."

"There's no point in me staying here anymore. My role is finished."

"...Is that I ever was to you? A role-"

" _Don't you dare_." For the first time since Bluer walked in, Evelyn's voice had emotion in it. "Don't you dare try to even begin to imagine how I feel! Don't wallow in your own self pity. It doesn't change anything."

Bluer was silent.

Evelyn looked him hard in the eyes. She was going to face him head on. "I never wanted this. I never wanted to be some prize to some man, to be nothing more than their trophy to show off at damned evening parties, with nary a thought in her head!"

"They why did you stay?!" Bluer shouted. "If you hated this so much, then why didn't you leave!"

Wolfie leaped from the bed to stand between Bluer and his mistress, growling low and deep, his hackles raised.

"I wanted to help people! I had a duty to carry on my family line when my brother was killed. I had to take on both his and my original role!" Evelyn felt her voice strain. "Do you have any idea what it was like?! Do you know what it feels to watch everything you knew crumble down and realise it was all a lie?!"

"Did you mean all the things you said then? Were those lies?"

"It takes a liar to know a liar!" Evelyn retorted.

Bluer stepped towards her. "I did it for you. I did it to protect you and our traditions." Wolfie barked, daring Bluer to take another step.

"Wolfie...enough." Evelyn was fighting her body's instinct to turn away. "You did it for yourself. You did it for your _traditions_ , not me."

Wolfie stepped back to lie by the bed. Bluer took his opportunity to fight back.

"How can you be so hypocritical? I still feel guilty about Derrick-but it was something that had to be done! What you did to that man who claimed to be your brother...that was no less than my own sins."

"Hypocritical? You have the audacity of accusing me of hypocrisy?!" Evelyn shot back. "I never claimed to be so-called 'innocent' Lawrence. I know what I have done, and I am ready to face judgement-you don't need to remind me of what I did. I'll remember it all everyday. I'll remember it in my nightmares. The real hypocrite is _you_."

"You've done it to protect the country, no? Then how is that any different from Greenhill, Redmond, Violet and myself?"

"Were you descended from a line of 'evil aristocraits' that have served Her Majesty and the Empire for generations?" Evelyn retorted, as Bluer struggled to find a reply. "I thought so. If you were so worried about Derrick, Agares and the others, you should have left that to the professionals. You loved tradition more than life itself, I'm sure." Her voice was monotone and uncaring.

"That is not true...I meant it when I said that I loved you. I have since I first saw you in the Gazebo."

"And I meant it when I kissed you before the Thames." Evelyn felt her eyes burn, "And I meant it when I saw Lottie with you. And I meant it when I read to you. And I meant it all the times before and after everything that has happened."

Bluer looked at the fire, "...Do you still feel the same now? Even after you found out...?"

"That my fiance is a murderer and a liar and a man who blurs the line between murder and justice, all for the sake of tradition?" Evelyn laughed bitterly as tears pricked her beautiful eyes. "Feelings do not disappear after a day, Lawrence."

Bluer caught the ring Evelyn wore ever since she came to Weston. It was her chains to the P4, only now did he realise that. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Evelyn. "My feelings for you have not changed. They never will." He wiped a tear away with a careful thumb.

"You cannot know the future."

His arms tightened around her. "You are right. But I believe in my love for you, right now, in this moment."

"Haha...I think this is the most forward you've ever been. Up till now, you have never been so open about your feelings."

"Meeting you changed that."

Evelyn's face saddened. _There was no other way, was there...?_

"What will happen to us now?"

"I...I don't know, Evelyn." Bluer tightened around her, "But if you feel the same as I, as since we both carry our own sins, perhaps we can move through this together..." His voice was hopeful, almost begging, "As man and wife."

But Evelyn knew. And her heart hurt at the thought.

"We...we cannot not go on like this."

Bluer released his arms, looking at Evelyn, his face both knowing and yet saddened. "I feared you would say that. And frankly I don't blame you. My actions are inexcusable...But it still hurts to hear you say it."

Bluer's tears fogged his glasses, and he took them off to clean them.

Evelyn raised her hands to cradle his face, "And it hurts me to hear myself saying it. But I think that this is the best for us." She caressed Bluer's face, wiping away his tears like he did for her.

"How can you be so sure that it is? If you say that you feel the same, then-"

"We need time apart. Time has and will change things. Perhaps we will still feel the same. Maybe then we can go ba-" Evelyn shook her head, "No. Nothing can go back to the way things were. Too much has happened. It's too far past that point." Evelyn leaned up closer, "But, maybe one day, we can try to..."

She trailed off. It was a sentence that may never be finished.

Evelyn closed the distance between her and Bluer.

This time, Bluer was not taken completely caught off-guard. His arms wrapped themselves around her, and Evelyn brought him closer into her embrace.

Their kiss was fiercer, more fervent. With no one around them, they found no reason to hold back as much as they had in the past.

Lips crashed against each other like the waves upon the sand. It was a desperate, unspoken prayer between the two. To maybe find their way back to when things when simpler, when their love was not so corrupted by truth, and the world was as peaceful and as innocent and as beautiful as the Swan Gazebo.

All while they knew that it could never be.

* * *

 _After that, Ciel Phantomhive reported the events to Her Majesty. The P4's punishment was to be expulsion rather than jail time._

 _But not out of kindness. A relative of the Queen had died because of his mistakes. It was to cover up the scandal. However, the P4 treasured the school's traditions more than their own lives. To them it might have been a punishment worse than death._

 _It was announced that Derrick and his friends had died in a boating accident. The bodies had been buried in secret._

 _Because Lottie was a servant, many did not need to know her whereabouts, as she often stayed with Evelyn. However, Evelyn announced that she had pneumonia and passed away, to avoid suspicion._

 _Edgar was not to be spoken of. Those involved were sworn to secrecy. And thus, Weston resumed its daily routine, as if nothing had ever changed..._

"Ah!" Macmillian exclaimed, "It's the new P4!"

Edward, Cheslock, Clayton, and an unsuspecting Red House Prefect were about to step onto the lawn.

"I'm so jealous!"

When they took their first step, none but the Red House Prefect felt the same euphoria as the previous Prefects.

They however, only felt regret.

* * *

"Resurrecting the dead?" Queen Victorian repeated. Across the tea table, Ciel and Evelyn nodded in sync.

"We know...that it may be hard for you to believe, but-"

"Oh, I don't doubt your words!" Her Majesty chuckled, "To bring back and control the dead...it may become a threat to our Kingdom...Boy, keep that cute nose of yours sniffing around."

"Of course, you Majesty."

"And Lady Ravenne, I hope you know that you are to help him. I believe that you make quite the team, with both of your experiences!"

"Earl Phantomhive and I will report any new information that with of us find immediately, your Majesty."

Ciel and Evelyn walked out, and climbed into separate carriages.

"Ciel!"

The young Earl looked over his shoulder.

"May we meet again, perhaps under better circumstances." With a lady-like wave, Evelyn left for home, accompanied by Maria Lockhert. Ciel left in the opposite direction with Sebastian by his side.

"You've worked hard."

"I'll say. I just want to get back and eat sweets already."

"I shall prepare some when we get back. Oh, that's right." Sebastian reached into his pocket, taking out a letter. "The mailman gave this to me on our way out. To keep you busy during your trip."

He handed the letter to Ciel. "I don't need it. Trash it."

"Are you sure? Getting rid of Master Macmillan's letter without even reading it?"

"It's fine. I won't be returning to that cramped miniature garden again."

Sebastian smirked, "Is that so?" he looked back on it, "Perhaps you would like me to send it to Lady Ravenne?"

"I doubt she would appreciate the reminder. It would be better if she never knew about it."

They couldn't have arrived home sooner, for Old Man Sam's fence broke again, his herd of sheep scattered among the four Phantomhive servants, clamouring to stop them getting into the herb patch.

As he watched Finny sprinting after a rogue ewe, Ciel burst into laughter. "Is something the matter, young Master?"

"No...the lawn is just a lawn" Ciel calmed down, "Just clean this up and prepare the afternoon tea."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my Lord."

"What should I prepare for today?" Sebastian mused as he rummaged through his waistcoat. His lithe fingers clasped around Macmillan's letter, the seal unbroken. When he opened it, it was a clear picture of the night of June the 4th, with Blue House cricket team decorated in their ceremonial clothes.

"My, what a nice shot."

He scrunched up the picture, striking a match, and threw it into the furnace as the small flame ate up the paper. At least if the young Master didn't want it, it could still be of use.

"Well then," Sebastian tied the apron around his waist, "Let's prepare an exceptional sweet cake."

* * *

Her Majesty had sat in silence for a while now. "John..." she finally spoke, "A moving corpse that feels neither pain or fear...It frightens me. What are we to do if we were attacked by such a monster?"

"In place of Master Albert, I will protect you."

The Queen chuckled, "Thank you, but...What do you think about this?" she paused, "What if those monsters became our allies?" Her grey eyes twinkled with something indescribable.

"That would be wonderful."

* * *

 **Sooooooooooooooooooooooo yeah, that's kind of it! At least for our favourite Earl and demon butler. I have nearly finished the last chapter, but I wanted to post this out so that those who have been so patient with me these last couple of years with this little tidbit.**

 **I won't say much, but next chapter will hopefully answer some questions you may have had, and what has happened to Evelyn since this..."situation"?**

 **Anyway, be sure to comment and tell me what you think! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
